Cuerdas del corazón
by MakotaTaeny9
Summary: Regina Mills. Una estrella de la música se ve envuelta en polémicas y sus padres la arrastran con ellos a Storybrooke, donde encontrara viejos amigos, cerrará ciclos y lo más importante. Conocerá a una joven e inocente Emma Swan que poco a poco robara su corazón. (SWANQUEEN)
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES DE ONCE UPON A TIME NO ME PERTENECEN**

 **Y ES UNA PENA, PORQUE DE SER ASÍ EL SWANQUEEN HUBIERA SIDO REAL Y A HENRY ADULTO LO HUBIERA DEJADO CON DRIZELLA. (ES MUCHO MAS GUAPA QUE ELLA)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **.**

-¡Se acabó! ¡Ésta es la gota que rebalsó el vaso!- dijo lanzando la revista en la mesita de centro donde su hija tenia apoyados los pies.

-Madre… TODO eso es falso, no soy una adicta- decía ella de forma tranquila.

-Pues falso o no, te vendrás con nosotros-. Dijo su padre seriamente.

-¡¿Que?!... pero papi, ese pueblo está retrasado medio siglo. ¡Seguro y se escandalizan más!-decía poniendo la carita de cachorro abandonado que siempre funcionaba con su padre.

-No pongas esa cara, esta vez no voy a caer-decía firme.

-Papi…- un puchero y su padre flaqueaba, estaba a punto de ceder.

-¡Ya basta!, te iras con nosotros y no hay nada más que discutir- sentenció la mujer.

-Tu madre tiene razón… ahora ve a hacer tus maletas, partimos mañana a primera hora.

Ya no había nada que hacer, esta vez iban enserio y su hermana no estaba para apoyarla. No había nada que pudiera hacer para evitar volver a ese pueblo.

-Tu hermana nos alcanzará en un par de días- le dijo su padre.

-Bueno… al menos no estaré sola.

-¿Ves?, tampoco es tan malo… podrás volver a ver a tus amigos-. Le dijo su madre con la voz más calmada.

-Al único que quisiera ver, ya no está ahí- dijo tristemente la joven.

-Cariño… él siempre estará contigo, en tu corazón- Le trató de consolar su madre –Espero que este viaje te sirva para reencontrarte contigo misma y para que pienses mejor tus actos.

-Si, madre…-dijo abrazándola y mirando el titular de la revista que su madre había traído.

Regina Mills, de princesa de la música

A reina de los escándalos

Y una fotografía donde se le veía a ella, besándose descaradamente con un par de gemelas.

.

:-:-:-:-:-:

.

Y ahí estaba, en el pintoresco y aburrido Storybrooke. Realmente no había cambiado ni un poco desde la última vez que estuvo ahí.

Pero en aquel tiempo fue realmente feliz…

-Ni siquiera el cartel de "Bienvenidos" ha cambiado…-. Dijo toda refunfuñona desde el asiento de atrás.

-Se mantienen en la tradición cariño-. Respondió media dormida su madre.

-¿Ves?… en el siglo pasado má

-Puedes inspirarte para escribir nuevas canciones… así podrás aprovechar el descanso-. Dijo su padre.

-Mhm… ¿podríamos traer mi moto luego?

-Ya lo pensaremos cariño.

-Si recuerdan que tengo veintitrés años, ¿no?

-Por supuesto querida.

-¡Pues resulta que parece que estoy castigada como una niña pequeña!. Sin teléfono, sin mi moto... ¡ahora solo falta que me encierren en el maldito cuarto de la maldita torre más alta y alejada del mundo!-. Exclamó moviendo sus brazos exageradamente.

-¿Ahora tienes complejo de princesa? Porque eso de la torre más alta y alejada me suena a Rapunzel…-. Dijo Cora intentando no reír con las ocurrencias de su hija.

-Más bien pensaba en Shrek-. Respondió Regina seria arrugando un poco la nariz.

Cora y Henry se miraron entre si, antes de estallar en carcajadas.

-¿Quién es la niña ahora?... Princesa Henry mirando a su pequeña, sonrojada hasta las orejas.

-¡Ya te gastas el carácter de una ogra!-. Dijo Cora riendo más fuerte.

-¡Yah dejen de reír!... Regina sin poder contener también su risa. -¡Mamá! Tengo tu mismo carácter!-. Dijo entremedio de carcajadas, algo que sus padres no habían oído en un lago tiempo.

Esa risa despreocupada de Regina fue el comprobante de que habían tomado la decisión correcta y quizás ahora su hija podría encontrar un cierre, y ojalá, cambiar su vida.

-¿Cuando dijeron que llegaba Zelena?

-En tres días cariño.

-Tendré que buscar algo con que divertirme…

-¿Seguro princesa. Recuerdas a mi amigo John?

¿Quién diablos será John? Pensó Regina.

-No papi… ¿quien es?

-Pues, mi viejo amigo es dueño de una ferretería, pero tiene un sobrino el cual tiene un velero, seguro que te puede llevar a dar una vuelta.

-Vale-. Dijo, al darse cuenta que ya habían llegado a la mansión familiar.

Los tres se bajaron del vehículo, encaminándose a la entrada de la casa. Regina dio una pequeña mirada alrededor y echó a correr hasta el patio trasero.

Se quedó ahí parada.

Ahí… el regalo más importante y más hermoso que le habían hecho… mucho más grande que la ultima vez que lo vio.

Su manzano.

-Esta hermoso…-. Escuchó que decían detrás suyo.

Se giró para ver a su madre recargada en el marco de la puerta, dándole una mirada amorosa de esas que solo las madres les pueden dar a sus hijos. Sus ojos se empañaron y corrió a abrazar a la mujer mayor.

-Ya mi vida, tranquila…

-Es lo único que me queda… mamá ¡lo extraño tanto!-. Dijo en un susurro quebrado por el llanto.

-Lo sé mi pequeña, lo sé-. Respondió Cora, abrazando a la joven, y acariciando sus cabellos como hacía cuando era una niña, dejando que se aferrara a ella, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía con el llanto.

Ver a su hija pequeña llorar, siempre le partía el corazón.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-: :-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Llegaba tarde… ¡maldición, otra vez tarde!.

Granny la iba a echar… eso era seguro.

Ya solo le faltaba doblar la esquina y podría entrar a la cafetería.

-Llegas tarde… otra vez-. Escuchó la voz de la dueña a su lado, en cuanto entró. Volteo su rostro para encararla. Encontrándose con la mujer que la miraba seria por encima de sus anteojos.

-Lo siento tanto… me han dejado castigada y no he podido salir antes de clases-. Le dijo bajando la mirada, porque hiciera lo que hiciera. Nunca podría mentirle.

-¿Otra vez no hiciste tu tarea?

-No es que no quiera hacerla, ni que no tenga tiempo... es que simplemente se me da del asco, y no entiendo, es como si estuviera escrito en chino o algo así-. Contestó poniéndose el delantal.

-¿Cual es la asignatura que se te da tan mal jovencita?-. Preguntó una elegante mujer que no había visto jamás en la cafetería.

-Ehh yo… yo

-Matemáticas-. Responde Granny por ella, ya que la joven esta muda y roja de la vergüenza.

-Mmm-. Dijo la mujer pensativamente –Mi hija menor es muy buena en matemáticas, si le dijo seguro te hace clases amablemente.

-Bueno señora… yo…

-Dime Cora, querida-. Dijo la mujer.

-Bueno Cora… no estoy segura, no quiero molestar a su hija…

-Bien… ¿porque no le preguntamos directamente?-. Dijo mirando hacia la entrada.

En cuanto la joven se volteó a mirar, su mandíbula prácticamente tocó el suelo. Era como una diosa. En su mente no encontraba otra palabra para describir a la hermosa morena que acababa de entrar.

Delgada, con curvas de infarto. Sedoso cabello oscuro, unos ojos infinitamente hipnotizantes, muy semejantes al chocolate caliente que tanto le gustaba. Unos labios carnosos y muy besables, adornados por una pequeña cicatriz que la hacían lucir súper sexy. Sí, una autentica diosa.

-¡Granny!-. Exclamó la "diosa" sacando del transe a la joven.

-¡Dios mío, como haz crecido!, ¡estás hermosa!-. Dice la anciana y la joven camarera no puede estar más de acuerdo.

-Gracias. Tú estás igual, no cambias ni un pelo-. Dice sonriendo –¿Y mi lobita?

-Ruby ha ido a entregar unos pedidos, no tarda en volver. ¿Que te sirvo belleza?

-No tengo mucha hambre… solo una ensalada y un jugo de manzanas, por favor-. Responde y Granny se voltea para volver a la cocina.

-Cariño… justo estaba hablando de ti con esta jovencita-. Dice Cora señalando a la rubia. No se había perdido la mirada deslumbrada de la joven al ver a su hija. Seguro era una fan. Siempre les pasaba lo mismo. Regina tenía una belleza única.

-¿Enserio?-. Dijo Regina, mirando a la rubia, notando su nerviosismo. Y como solía hacer con todas, la miró atentamente y sonrió.

-Ehh-. Genial se me ha fundido el cerebro, pensó la rubia.

-Si. Tiene problemas en una asignatura del colegio y le he dicho que tú amablemente puedes darle una que otra clase-. Dijo Cora salvando a la rubia y ganándose una mirada interrogativa de su hija.

-¿Que yo qué?-. Dijo la morena elevando una ceja.

-Tú, le darás clases-. Le dijo su madre con la clara indicación de que esa era parte de su castigo. La morena solo reprimió la sonrisa que estuvo a punto de escapársele y volvió a mirar a la niña rubia.

-Está bien, te daré clases privadas… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

¡¿Como demonios me llamo?! Pensó la rubia.

-Emm… Emma Swan-. Respondió al segundo en que sus neuronas volvieron a funcionar.

-Un gusto Emma. Yo soy Regina… Regina Mills-. Dijo sonriéndole.

-¡Emma, la mesa cinco!-. Le dijo Granny

-¡Voy!... un gusto conocerlas. Con su permiso-. Dijo Emma, con la duda de donde había escuchado antes el nombre de la morena.

-Es linda-. Le dijo una pícara Cora a su hija.

-¡Es una niña!-. Contestó Regina mirando a su madre con los ojos prácticamente saliéndose.

-¡Hey! ¿Ya pidieron?-. Pregunta Henry acercándose a la mesa –¿Que ocurre princesa?

-Nada papá.

.

La rubia fue a tomar un descanso sentándose en la barra. Pronto Granny le sirvió su tan preciado chocolate caliente con crema y canela. En eso estaba cuando Ruby entra en la cafetería llamándola.

-¡Hey Swan! Hoy es noche de chicas, así que lleva un saco de dormir, porque será en el bosque-. Dijo ésta acercándose a la barra donde estaba la rubia.

-¿Estás loca? Ni siquiera he pedido permiso, además ¿un saco de dormir? No te falta una tienda o ¿piensan dormir a la intemperie?-. Dijo Emma intentando no reír.

-Cierto… nos falta una tienda, pues ¡lleva una también!.

-¿Que estás sorda? No he pedido permiso.

-Oh vamos… sabes que te dirá que si, además… no puedes dejarme sola. Ashley se fue con su novio a su "cita romantica" Ruby con voz graciosa. -Mary también se fue con David. Las únicas que van son aurora y Mulan. Y ya sabes que son puro amor… ¡me moriré de un coma diabético!-. Decía exagerando en sus gestos, haciendo que la rubia se riera a carcajadas.

-Bien… le preguntaré a mi abuela… ¡pero no prometo nada!.

-¿Ruby?-. Se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡¿Regina?! ¿Oh por dios que haces aquí? ¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte, mujer!-. Dijo abrazando a la otra morena ante la atenta mirada de Emma.

-Estoy de vacaciones.

-¿De vacaciones? ¿En Storybrooke, antes de en una playa del Caribe o paseando en Europa?-. Dijo la morena más alta, cruzándose de brazos y elevando una ceja.

-Si, ¿por que te extraña tanto? Storybrooke tiene sus encantos…-. Dijo pero luego puso los ojos en blanco –Vaaale… estoy castigada-. Dijo resignada.

-¿Castigada? ¿Que tienes diez y no veintitrés?-. Dijo Ruby riendo.

-Si bueno, ya sabes como es mi manager… es como de la familia-. Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Será porque soy tu madre?-. Dice Cora detrás de su hija, haciendo que ésta riera –¿Cómo estas Ruby?, haz crecido mucho-. Dice compartiendo un abrazo.

-Si… ya no es la pequeña lobita que me seguia a todas partes-. Dice Regina molestando a la morena alta, provocando que esta se sonrojara.

-¿Lobita?-. Pregunta Emma avergonzando más a Ruby.

-Le gustaba jugar a caperucita y el lobo. Ella siempre era el lobo-. Dice Cora riendo y haciendo reír a Emma.

-Aunque ahora que te veo bien… te haz vuelto una loba muy sexy… Regina, dándole una buena mirada a Ruby.

-Regina… ni si quiera se te ocurra incluir a Ruby en tu lista-. Le dice Cora a modo de advertencia. Regina solo gira los ojos, se cruza de brazos y resopla. Cora se va a pagar la cuenta.

-Gina… se que soy tu tipo y eso… pero conmigo no ¿eh?

-Vuelve a llamarme "Gina" y no volverás a caminar lobita… con una voz dura y una mirada gélida.

-¡Eh tranquila!... si quieres te puedo presentar a un par de chicas lindas-. Dice Ruby con una sonrisa pícara.

-Ya nos vamos entendiendo lobita-. Respondió guiñándole un ojo.

-Oye Emma ¿tienes tiempo mañana?-. Le pregunta Regina, sacándola de su ensimismamiento después de que ella guiñara el ojo.

-Hey, hey hey… Con Emma no ¿si? Es solo una niña-. Dice Ruby.

-Hey… ¡relax! Que yo hablo de las clases de matemáticas-. Dice levantando sus manos.

-¿Matemáticas?-. Pregunta Ruby y luego mira a Emma –¿Te han vuelto a castigar verdad?-. Emma solo pone ojos de cachorro y baja la mirada asintiendo. Lo que a Regina le parece muy tierno.

-Vale… entre castigadas se entienden ¿no?-. Comentó Ruby a modo de broma.

-Ja. Ja… que chistosita saliste ¿verdad?-. Dijo Regina.

-¿Y por que te castigaron?-. Preguntó Ruby y Regina se puso a buscar algo en su teléfono. Luego les mostro la pantalla, donde aparecía la portada de la revista de ella y las gemelas. -¿Drogadicta? ¿Enserio?

-¡Claro que no! Un bong y una pipa no te hacen una adicta-. Dijo ella ganándose una mirada de Emma y Ruby.

-Muy buena rima, pero no te lo compro-. Dijo Ruby

-Okay… pusieron algo en mi bebida ¿si? Lo demás lo inventó la prensa. Y ya sabes como es mamá… prefiere alejarme de eso. Por eso estoy aquí, perdida en el último lugar de la tierra en donde me gustaría estar.

-Tal vez es hora de cambiar reinita.

-Quizás… pero por el momento voy a disfrutar de mis "vacaciones" y del par de chicas que me presentarás.

-No hay caso contigo-. Dijo sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

-Nah… ¿entonces rubia? ¿A que hora puedes mañana?

-Ahhm después de las tres de la tarde…

-Bien, te espero en mi casa, que Ruby te de mi dirección… nos vemos luego guapas-. Se fue guiñándole un ojo a las dos.

-¿Reinita?

-Si bueno… hace tiempo salió elegida reina de Storybrooke-. Dice Ruby

-¿Reina de Storybrooke? No sabia que hacían ese tipo de competencias-. Ruby sonríe como si conociera los secretos del universo mismo.

-Solo hicieron esa competencia ese año. Pero prácticamente todo el mundo la conoce.

-Mmm-. Dice la rubia pensativa.

-No sabes quien es Regina ¿verdad?-. La rubia solo niega con la cabeza –¡Es la más increíble y talentosa cantante de este siglo! Y no es porque sea mi amiga. Pero es muy buena, canta pop, rock e incluso baladas y escribe ella misma sus canciones.

-Ahhh con razón me sonaba de algo su nombre.

-¿En que mundo vives Emma?

-No sé-. Respondió bebiéndose el último sorbo de su chocolate caliente, aún pensando en la increíble y hermosa Regina.

A ver si le servían las clases.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **.**

Henry había cumplido su palabra, y el día anterior, antes de reunirse en la cafetería con su esposa e hija. Fue a hablar con su amigo John, para que le pidiera de favor que su sobrino llevara a dar un paseo en su velero a Regina.

Justo por eso, Regina se levantó temprano y se encaminó al muelle. Cora no pudo hacerle compañía, por lo que estaba esperando sola a que apareciera el sobrino de John.

-Disculpe… ¿es usted la hija de Henry Mills?-. Escuchó una voz con marcado acento británico a sus espaldas.

-Tu debes ser el sobrino de John… es un gusto, soy Regina Mills-. Dijo extendiendo la mano para estrechar la suya. Pero el tipo se le quedó mirando con cara de idiota.

¡Genial, otro más!-. Pensó –En la pequeña Swan fue tierno, pero en él ya es frustrante. Espera… ¿acabo de decir que Swan es tierna? Bueno, no importa.

Ya tenia el brazo entumecido te tanto tenerlo extendido, por lo que se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención.

-Oh lo siento… soy Robin… Robin Locksley-. Dijo al fin estrechando su mano. Pero al parecer ahora no quería soltarla.

-Me devuelves mi mano por favor…

-Lo lamento milady, pero jamás pensé conocerla en persona, es… un sueño.

-Entiendo-. Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa forzada –Bueno… ¿daremos es paseo?

-¡Claro!, por aquí-. Dijo guiándola hasta la embarcación.

-Wow… muy impresionante-. Dijo ella sinceramente.

-Gracias. Fue el último regalo de mis padres antes de morir.

-Lo lamento.

-Tranquila, eso fue hace mucho… bien, ¡vámonos!-. Dijo soltando la cuerda que afirmaba el velero al muelle.

.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.

El paseo fue genial, Regina adoraba salir al mar. Y Robin fue muy agradable y divertido después de su primera impresión de él. Hablaron de muchas cosas, congeniaron bastante bien.

Luego del paseo, Robin la invitó a almorzar, viendo que aún era temprano y que moría de hambre, la morena accedió.

-¿Y no se enoja contigo por no decirle tío?-. Preguntó la morena divertida.

-No. Lo he llamado toda mi vida "pequeño John", cuando yo era un niño él decía que llamarlo "tío" lo hacia parecer más viejo y menos cool con las chicas-. Respondió el castaño haciendo reír otra vez a Regina.

-Me gusta la relación que tienen.

-Es el mejor tío que he podido tener… cuido de mí, como si fuera su hijo cuando quedé huérfano.

-Deberían existir más personas así en el mundo-. Dijo ella, mirando de reojo el reloj –¡Oh Dios! ¡Se me ha hecho tarde! Debo volver a casa-. Poniéndose de pie rápidamente, cogió sus cosas.

-Deja que te lleve en mi coche, llegarás más rápido-. Dijo sacando su billetera y pagando.

.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.

Cora se encontraba en la cocina, preparando jugo de manzanas, aprovechando que el árbol daba mucho del fruto. Cuando escuchó el timbre. Miró al reloj de pared.

Las 15:00 hrs. Seguro era Emma. Regina le había dicho que llegaría a esa hora para las clases de matemáticas. Pero… ¿donde estaba Regina?

-Hola Emma.

-Hola señora Mills.

-Uh uh… ¿en que habíamos quedado?-. Le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Hola Cora-. Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa.

-¿Asumo que vienes por las clases de matemáticas?

-Si… ¿y Regina?

-Ella… -. Iba a responder que no tardaba en llegar, cuando un automóvil se detuvo frente a la casa –Viene llegando.

Emma volteó a donde miraba Cora, viendo justo cuando Regina se despedía de Robin besando su mejilla. Extrañamente se sintió celosa. No entendía porque, si apenas conocía a la morena.

-Lo siento, llego tarde-. Se disculpó Regina mirando a la rubia y luego a su madre.

-Yo acabo de llegar-. Respondió Emma, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Ese es el sobrino de John?-. Preguntó Cora con una ceja alzada.

-Sí, Robin Locksley… un fan. Me invitó a almorzar y se nos fue el tiempo conversando. Lo lamento.

-Bueno, lleva a Emma al salón, ya les llevo jugo-. Dijo Cora entrando en la casa y encaminándose a la cocina.

.

:-:-:-:-:

.

Estuvieron un buen rato estudiando. En verdad Emma no entendía nada, cuando se equivocaba su rostro se volvía tan rojo, que a Regina le daba mucha ternura y hasta ganas de apretarle las mequillas y besarla.

Sacudió la cabeza levemente, reprendiéndose a si misma por encima vez ante el tren de pensamientos que tenía. Seguro era porque Swan realmente era muy dulce.

Regina, con el codo en la mesa y su cabeza sobre su mano se le quedo mirando, mientras la rubia trataba de solucionar uno de los problemas matemáticos de su libro. Analizándola bien… era bastante guapa.

Hasta que una duda asaltó su mente.

-Emma, ¿qué edad tienes?

La rubia levantó el rostro y se encontró con su mirada analítica sobre ella, poniéndola un poco nerviosa.

-Tengo dieciséis, ¿porque?

-¿Dieciséis?, creí que tendrías dieciocho como Ruby… es más, pareces mucho más madura que ella. Mentalmente al menos.

-Bueno… hay veces en las que soy muy infantil… especialmente cuando me junto con Ruby. Por cierto tú no pareces mayor de dieciocho-. Dijo haciendo reír a la morena, un sonido que le encantó.

-Tengo veintitrés. Pero sí, eso de no aparentar la edad es de familia, si vieras a mi hermana pensarías que tiene apenas veinte cuando tiene veintiséis, lo mismo pasa con mamá.

-Su genética es increíble… -Se puso roja después de decir eso –S… será mejor que me vaya, mi abuela me debe estar esperando.

\- Vale, la próxima clase te será más fácil, me dices cuando y a que hora puedes, y te la doy, ten este es mi número de móvil-. Le anotó su número en su cuaderno y luego la acompañó a la puerta. –Te llevaría a casa, pero papá no ha querido traer mi moto aún.

-¿Tienes una moto?-. La morena solo asintió con la cabeza –Bueno, no te preocupes, puedo caminar… Storybrooke no es tan grande como para que me pierda-. Dijo con una sonrisa graciosa.

-Cierto. Pero eso no hace que deje de preocuparme-. Respondió la morena perdida en los ojos verdes –Me avisas cuando llegues a casa.

-Okay-. Respondió Emma sonrojada hasta las orejas.

Regina… ¿te has preocupado por alguien más, que no seas tú o tu familia?-. Se preguntó apoyada detrás de la puerta cerrada

-¿Qué me está pasando?-. Susurró.

.

:-:-:-:-:-:

.

-Te lo digo Emma, necesitas conocer más del mundo. Pero primero comienza con esto-. Dijo Ruby entregándole un disco de Regina, con lo que parecía ser una biografía con fotos.

-¿Solo uno? Creí que habías dicho que eras su fan numero uno-. Preguntó agitando el disco en su mano.

-¡Claro que lo soy! Y tengo todos sus discos, pero no te los voy a prestar todos, ¡consíguetelos tu misma!

-¡Sí, okay, relax! Entonces… ¿con esto abriré mi mundo?-. Preguntó la rubia incrédula.

-No… con Gina abrirás tu mundo-. Dijo sería –Solo… No te enamores de ella-. Terminó bromeando a lo que la rubia solo arqueo las cejas

-¿Porque haría eso?

-Su voz es mágica-. Aseguró –Aunque dudo que necesite otra cosa más para hechizarte.

-¿Uhm?

-Vi tu cara ese día en la cafetería-. Dijo mirándola de reojo –A mi no me engañas niña…. A mi no.

-Como digas "lobita"-. Dijo y salió corriendo para que Ruby no la atrapara.

-¡YA VERÁS SWAN, CAERÁS A SUS PIES!-. Le gritó la morena.

.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.

-¡Ya llegué abue! ¿Dónde estás?-. Dijo la rubia apenas entrando a su casa.

-¡En la cocina niña!

-Hey… ¿como está mi vieja linda?-. Preguntó estrechando la cintura de su abuela por la espalda.

-Estaré mejor una vez que subas tus notas-. Respondió, pero siguió cortando las verduras que tenia entre manos.

-No te preocupes por eso… ya pronto verás como… ¡suuuuuben mis calificaciones!-. Dijo poniendo voz graciosa. Lo que a su abuela sonrió.

-Más te vale niña, más te vale-. Contestó la anciana.

Emma solo negó con la cabeza y se puso a ayudar a su abuela a hacer la cena. Cenaron juntas como todas las noches, entre risas y bromas. Pronto su abuela comenzó a mostrar signos de cansancio, por lo que la joven la envió a dormir mientras ella limpiaba y ordenaba todo.

Al llegar a su habitación, sacó de su mochila el disco de Regina que Ruby le había prestado. Presionó play y pronto comenzó a sonar la primera de las canciones. Rápidamente se envolvió e la letra.

Tú no sabes nada

Tú o sabes nada

Tú no sabes nada sobre mí

Una vez que comienza, nunca se detiene

Disciplina, es todo lo que no soy

No puedo ayudarme ¿me estas escuchando?

¿Por qué no puedo decir exactamente lo que quiero?

Tú no sabes nada

No, no sabes nada sobre mí

Daño constante, cruzan la línea

Que se ha definido claramente

Daño constante, cruzan la línea

Que se ha definido claramente

Enciérrame, abrázame

Solo déjame irme, siempre hay más

Quiero todo excluyéndote

Perdiendo el control, tan confundida

Oh, tu no sabes nada

No, no sabes nada sobre mí

Daño constante, cruzan la línea

Que se ha definido claramente

Daño constante, cruzan la línea

Que se ha definido claramente

Daño constante, cruzan la línea

Que se ha definido claramente

Daño constante, cruzan la línea

Lo tenías todo, ahora tengo lo mío.

No puedo esperar a ver tu cara cuando lo hago sin ti

Nada parece ir a tu manera, nunca llegarás a ser

Aléjate, aléjate, aléjate de mí

Aléjate (nunca llegarás a…)

Aléjate, aléjate, aléjate de mí

Aléjate (nunca vas a llegar a equivocarte)

Daño constante, cruzan la línea

Que se ha definido claramente

Daño constante, cruzan la línea

Que se ha definido claramente

Daño constante, cruzan la línea

Que se ha definido claramente

Daño constante, cruzan la línea

Lo tenías todo, ahora tengo lo mío

Tú no sabes nada.

-Wow… si que canta bien-. Murmuró –¡Ay NO! Tenia que llamarla cuando llegará-. Se dijo mientras tomaba su teléfono celular. Mirando la hora… aún no era muy tarde para llamar.

-¿Diga?-. Contestaron del otro lado de la línea

-Eh… si eh ¡Regina?-. Dijo nerviosa

-¡Swan!... no me digas que recién estas llegando a tu casa… porque que yo lo recuerde, te envié a casa tipo seis de la tarde.

-NO, Si… quiero decir. Sí me enviaste temprano, y no, no acabo de llegar.

-Explíquese señorita Swan-. Preguntó la morena intentando no reír.

-Bueno… cuando salí de tu casa, fui donde Ruby que tenia que entregarme algo. Luego vine directa a casa, y ayudé a mi abuela a hacer la cena, y ¡te juró que no fue mi intención! Pero… olvidé que me habías pedido que te avisara cuando llegara-. Dijo con voz nerviosa.

Por un momento no se escuchó nada a través de la línea y eso solo puso más nerviosa a la rubia, pensando que había hecho enojar a la morena. Hasta que se oyó un suspiro y luego una risa.

-Está bien-. Respondió lentamente la morena –Te perdono solo por que te olvidaste por estar ayudando a tu abuela.

-Gracias

-No hay de qué Swan. ¡Hey!... duerme, que mañana tienes colegio.

-Si… ¡oh! Por cierto, mañana también tengo el día libre en la cafetería…

-Vale, te espero para nuestra segunda clase, entonces-. La interrumpió sabiendo lo que diría. Haciendo reír a la rubia. Lo que le arrancó una sonrisa también a ella. –A la misma hora ¿no?

-Si… buenas noches Regina-. Dijo con una voz muy dulce. Que hizo latir desenfrenadamente el corazón de la morena.

-Dulces sueños Emma-. Respondió, con una mano en su pecho, tratando de relajar su corazón.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **.**

Allí se encontraba la morena nuevamente. Como hace tantos años atrás. Siguiendo su propia tradición.

¿Qué hacía?

Pues componer en la sala de estar de su casa.

Estaba rodeada de papeles, con letras de canciones. Su vieja guitarra, aquella que no se llevó la última vez que estuvo aquí, era su fiel compañera en estos momentos.

Y como la última vez que estuvo aquí. En este momento sufría de una racha de inspiración, sin detenerse de escribir, canción tras canción, partitura tras partitura.

La única diferencia de la última vez… es que ahora no eran canciones de amor, ni esperanza, ni nada de eso.

Más bien eran todo lo contrario.

Pero eran canciones después de todo. Y como su marca personal en cada uno de sus éxitos, éstas reflejaban sus sentimientos y emociones, las cuales transmitía de una forma increíble hacia quien la escuchara, haciendo que cantaran a todo pulmón, o bien llevándolos a las lágrimas.

Ya estaba un poco adormecida de estar prácticamente toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, sentada en el suelo, frente a la mesita de café. Donde descansaba olvidado un plato con el sándwich que su madre le había servido hace poco más de media hora.

Cora cada treinta minutos se asomaba hacia la sala, cada que a Regina le daba la inspiración se olvidaba hasta de comer, y era ahí donde ella cobraba su papel protagónico de madre y no de representante, alimentándola y recordándole descansar.

Dejó el lápiz sobre la mesita, y entrecruzó sus dedos, estirando sus brazos hacia adelante y luego hacia arriba, estirando los músculos adormecidos. Luego puso sus manos en su espalda arqueándose, logrando que sus huesos tronaran. Soltó un suspiro al ponerse de pie.

Miró el reloj y vio que aún era temprano para que llegara Emma a sus clases. Ordenó sus papeles, apilándolos sobre la mesita, cogió el sándwich a medio comer y se dirigió a la cocina donde se encontró con su madre.

-Hey ma-. Saludó arrancando una media sonrisa a su madre, por lo ronca que sonaba su voz, después de prácticamente no hablar en lo iba del día.

-Hola cariño… ¿ya volviste a la tierra?-. Dijo Cora bromista.

-Si… ya era hora. Emma va a llegar en un rato y yo aún ando en pijama-. Respondió mirándose.

-Luces como un día domingo.

-¿Un día domingo?

-Sí ya sabes, la mayoría de las personas que trabajan toda la semana y descansan únicamente los domingos prácticamente no se levantan de la cama todo ese día. El día de pereza-. Respondió riéndose.

-Vale… iré a ducharme-. Sonrió –I'm lazy girl yeah yeah I'm lazy girl!-. Salió bailando graciosamente moviendo el trasero, arrancando carcajadas de su madre.

….

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

….

-Está bien… hoy tuvo un día de inspiración, desde la mañana estuvo escribiendo y escribiendo en la sala, como antes-. Comentó Cora al teléfono.

-Eso es bueno ¿no? Digo, llevaba un buen tiempo sin escribir-. Respondieron del otro lado de la línea.

-Si… lo que me preocupa es que sus letras son un poco sad.

-Bueno ¿desde cuando no lo son?-. Dijo riendo.

-Tienes razón… hace años no escribe algo de real felicidad y no esas canciones sobre fiestas y locura descontrolada-. Cora volvió su mirada hacia la puerta de la cocina. Había escuchado la escalera, y pronto vio a Regina haciendo su aparición.

-¿Hablas con Lena?-. Preguntó curiosa a lo que Cora asintió con la cabeza y puso el altavoz de su teléfono móvil. –¿Que hay brujita?

-¡Hey! Bien ¿que tal tú reinita?-. Respondió Zelena.

-Nah… bien, me duele el trasero de estar todo el día sentada, pero estoy bien. Tratando de sobrevivir en ese pueblo-. Respondió exagerando un poco para diversión de su madre y su hermana. –¿Cuando llegas por acá? No se supone ¿llegabas hoy?

-Sí lo sé, pero tuve que re agendar una reunión, a la que no puedo faltar para este viernes, por lo que saliendo de la reunión seré libre para ir allá. Compartiré tu miseria en el olvidado y aburrido Storybrooke-. Dijo Zelena exagerando lo último igual que su hermana. Provocando que su madre rodara los ojos por lo iguales que llegaban a ser a veces.

-Madre, ¿Lena puede traer mi moto?-. Preguntó Regina usando su cara de cachorro y jugando con sus dedos.

-Bien…-. Dijo Cora después de soltar un suspiro. Tal vez y así su hija crearía nuevas experiencias que la llevaran a escribir canciones más alegres. Solo cruzada los dedos para que encontrara el amor nuevamente.

-¡Yei!-. Exclamó la morena con un puño en alto. Luego se movió a abrazar a su madre –Te amo má, voy a la sala. ¡Bye Lena!.

-¡Bye Gina!-. Respondió la mujer al teléfono, antes de que su madre quitara el altavoz y volviera a hablar con ella.

…

:-:-:-:-:-:

…

Regina se adentró en la sala cogiendo las letras de las canciones y las partituras que había escrito y se acomodó en el asiento del piano, colocó su teléfono celular en modo grabación de sonido, se masajeo las muñecas y comenzó a tocar una de las melodías nuevas.

¿Por qué no lo sabes?

Aún te extraño

Tocó nuestros recuerdos cuando nos amamos

Eso trajo lágrimas a mis ojos

Tú ya estás alejando de mi

Seguramente no pueda alcanzarte

Te necesito, te amo

Mi corazón roto te llama

Siempre te amaré

Siempre

¿Dónde estás?

Te lo llevaste todo de mí

Estoy buscando por ti

En ese momento tocaron el timbre pero Regina ya estaba en su burbuja que ni se dio cuenta. Cora fue a abrir, oyendo la hermosa voz de su hija. Sonrió al ver la cara asombrada de Emma, seguramente la música se escuchaba también fuera de la casa. Se saludaron y Cora condujo a Emma hasta los escalones de las escaleras, tácitamente invitándola a sentarse para disfrutar de la voz de Regina sin interrumpirla. Desde los escalones podían ver claramente a la morena de espaldas a la puerta tocando el piano y cantando.

A veces piensas en mí

Aunque no este ahí, no te preocupes

Te encontraré y me quedaré

Después de limpiar las lágrimas

El corazón de Emma corría como un loco, escuchar la voz de Regina cantando, era un éxtasis completo y la emoción que transmitía la canción la hizo sentir abrumada.

Voy a ir, te encontraré

Nos veremos algún día

Incluso si mi cuerpo se descompone por el frío viento

Siempre

Te lo diré a ti, quien me dejaste

Por favor, vuelve. No te dejaré ir, no

Ahora sonríe, serás feliz

Estaremos juntos y no volveremos a llorar

Te necesito, te amo

Mi corazón roto te llama

Siempre te amaré

Voy a ir, te encontraré

Nos veremos algún día

Incluso si mi cuerpo se descompone por el frío viento

Siempre

Cora se limpió silenciosamente una lágrima, mientras escuchaba las últimas notas del piano. Miró hacia Emma y la encontró prácticamente en un transe mirando la espalda de su hija. Realmente a esta chica le gustaba su hija, era obvio para todos, menos para Regina.

La morena detuvo la grabación de su teléfono, y guardó la grabación bajo el nombre de la correspondiente canción antes de girarse en el asiento y levantar rápidamente la mirada, encontrándose con su madre y Emma, sentadas a los pies de las escaleras.

-¿Que hacen ahí?-. Interrogó con voz tranquila y con una ceja alzada.

-No queríamos interrumpir-. Contestó Cora rápidamente. Regina les dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y ¿que tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? ¿Algo que le cambiarían?-. Preguntó poniéndose de pie y caminado hacia ellas que aún seguían sentadas.

-Muy buena, no le cambiaria nada querida-. Respondió Cora.

-Es perfecta-. Fue lo único que dijo Emma, aún en un estado de transe. Haciendo sonreír a Regina por lo adorable que sonó y Cora tuvo la fuerte impresión de que la rubia no hablaba precisamente de la canción.

-Gracias.

-¡Bueno!-. Exclamó Cora poniéndose de pie y sacando a Emma totalmente de su transe esta vez –Será mejor que se pongan a estudiar, antes de que se haga más tarde para Emma.

-Estaba pensando… ¿porque no salimos de aquí y estudiamos mejor en la cafetería?-. Preguntó la joven morena inclinando la cabeza de lado, pareciendo más hermosa a ojos de Emma.

-¡Claro!-. Respondió la rubia.

-Bien… ¡ya me sentía un poco claustrofóbica aquí!-. Exageró nuevamente dirigiéndose a la mesita de entrada y cogiendo sus llaves.

-Que conste que fuiste tú quien estuvo todo el día en casa con el pijama puesto-. Comentó Cora bromista.

-¡MADRE!-. Exclamó la joven girándose, oyendo la risita de Emma. –Me desperté inspirada, estuve escribiendo todo el día-. Trató de justificarse ante la rubia.

-Te creo, además… es tu casa ¿no? Puedes andar como quieras-. Respondió la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oh no le des ideas, que después las hace-. Dijo Cora divertida señalando a la rubia.

-No le hagas caso. ¡Vamos!-. Dijo Regina cogiendo la mano de la rubia sacándola de la casa, bajo la atenta mirada de Cora, a las acciones de su hija.

Ya estando fuera, Regina soltó su mano provocando que extrañara el contacto inmediatamente.

-Entonces… ¿siempre escribes todas tus canciones?-. Preguntó la rubia tratando de hacer conversación mientras caminaban

-Si, siempre. A veces me ayuda mi amigo Killian, es quien hace el coro y toca la mirándola -Olvide decirle que venía a Storybrooke o lo más probable es que me hubiera seguido. Entonces estaríamos paliándonos por las chicas-. Respondió riendo

-¿Killian conoce Storybrooke?-. Preguntó haciendo reír a la morena

-Killian nació y creció aquí en Storybrooke. Se unió a mi banda de músicos hace cinco años. Es uno de mis mejores amigos. Prácticamente un hermano-. Contestó encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa –¿Y tú Emma?-. Dijo mirándola –¿Hace cuanto que vives en Storybrooke?

-Amm como tres años ya. Mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando tenia catorce, entonces me vine a vivir con mi abuela.

-Lamento lo de tus padres.

-Gracias-. Respondió la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa, que a Regina le encantó.

-¿Cómo se llama tu abuela? Tal vez la conozca…

-Se llama Georgina Colter, tiene el mejor puesto de verduras en el mercado-. Respondió con una sonrisa, orgullosa de su abuela. -¿Regina?-. Preguntó al percatarse de que Regina detuvo su caminar.

-¿Tu apellido no era Swan?

-Si… Colter era el apellido de soltera de mi madre ¿Por qué?

-¿Que eras de Daniel Colter?-. Preguntó nerviosa.

-¡¿Conociste a mi hermano?!. Por favor dime como era-. Pidió juntando sus manos.

-¿Hermano?

-Si… mamá tuvo a Daniel cuando era muy joven, siendo madre soltera. Cuando ella se casó con mi padre, Daniel se quiso quedar a vivir con la abuela, es por eso que no lo conocí. Al menos no en persona aunque siempre hablábamos por teléfono.

-Nunca mencionó ninguna hermana…

-Decía que me presentaría como una sorpresa para sus amigos. Aunque nunca pude pasar mis vacaciones aquí para que eso ocurriera-. Dijo un poco triste.

Regina un poco turbada con esa revelación solo pudo murmurar un

-Será mejor que vayamos a Granny's

…

:-:-:-:-:-:

…

-¡EH! Ahí están mis chicas favoritas-. Dijo Ruby apenas las vio entrar. –¿Cambiaron la sala de clases?

-Algo así-. Respondió Regina –Emma porque no buscas una mesa, tengo que hablar algo con Ruby-. Pidió con una sonrisa.

-Claro…-. Se alejó extrañada.

-¿Hablar algo conmigo? Parece serio. ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Porqué no me dijiste que Emma era hermana de Daniel!-. Dijo en un grito susurrado.

-¿Eso hubiera cambiado algo?-. Respondió simplemente Ruby sin extrañarle que su amiga estuviera molesta.

-¿Qué?

-Si… ¿la hubieras tratado diferente de haber sabido desde el principio que es hermana de Daniel? Déjame responderte yo misma. ¡Sí!, probablemente la hubieras alejado, como alejaste a todo lo que recordaba a él. Lamento no habértelo dicho, pero gracias a ti Emma está subiendo sus calificaciones. No iba a arriesgar eso, a que tú la alejaras-. Le dijo tratando de hacerla entender.

-Vale… tienes razón. Sólo… fue una gran sorpresa, él nunca mencionó ninguna hermana.

-Lo sé, fue una gran sorpresa para todos en realidad. Pero dime… ¿ha cambiado algo ahora que lo sabes?

-Si… -. Respondió y Ruby la miró intrigada -Voy a cuidarla como lo hubiera hecho él-. Dijo con una sonrisa triste y Ruby le respondió de la misma forma.

-Bueno, bueno. Cambiando de tema… te tengo una verdadera joya. Directamente de Sudamérica.

-¿No me digas?-. Respondió con un estado de ánimo más lúdico.

-Una linda chica del país del tango-. Dijo la camarera moviendo sus cejas graciosamente.

-Mmm Argentina…-. Comentó la morena con una sonrisa un tanto pervertida.

-Si… es una turista, llego ayer, y de lejos mi gaydar comenzó a pitar, esta es para ti-. Le guiño un ojo.

-¡Oh gracias, eres una excelente amiga!-. Dijo abrazándola y ambas comenzaron a reír. –Bueno, mejor voy con Emma, para que me presentes a la chica luego-. Dijo alejándose.

-¡Eso está hecho nena!

Aún riendo Regina se sentó frente a Emma en la mesa.

-Bien, ¿con que comenzamos hoy?-. Preguntó sin quitar su sonrisa de la cara.

-Ecuaciones exponenciales.

-Bien, veamos-. Dijo viendo el libro. –Si k = 3x + 3x, entones 9x +9-x es igual a: A) k2, B) k2 + 2 C) k2 -2 D) k2 -1 E) 3k. ¿Entendiste lo que en realidad están pidiendo?-. Le preguntó a la rubia que la miraba atenta mientras leia en voz alta.

-¡Amh claro!, Cual es la que corresponde a 9x + 9-x, ¿no?

-¡Si!, para que te vaya bien en matemáticas sólo tienes que poner atención y tener buena comprensión lectora.

-Si suena súper fácil-. Respondió Emma sarcásticamente, haciendo reír a la morena.

-Lo es, mira fíjate bien-. Dijo comenzando a resolver el problema.

-¡¿Sólo había que hacer eso?!-. Dijo impresionada la rubia.

-Sí, solo eso.

-¿Regina?-. Se escuchó una voz masculina preguntar y ambas chicas levantaron la mirada.

-¡David!-. Exclamó la morena poniéndose de pie, abrazando al rubio.

-Oh por dios, creí que nunca te volvería a ver-. Dijo éste abrazándola muy fuerte.

-Dave no puedo… respirar-. Logró decir y el rubio la soltó disculpándose –Que exagerado eres… siempre podías ir a verme a Nueva York.

-Es muy perezoso para hacer eso-. Respondió una chica que no se había fijado estaba al lado de David.

-Es cierto. Oh y ¿tú eres…?

-¿No me reconoces?-. Preguntó la chica. Regina la miró detenidamente. Cabello negro en corte pixie, piel blanca y ojos verdes. Nunca olvidaría esos ojos.

-… ¡OMG Mary Margaret! ¿Dónde están tus brackets y tus lentes?-. Dijo abrazando esta vez a la chica.

-Ya era hora de un cambio-. Contestó ésta riendo.

-Y que cambio… ¡estás muy guapa!. ¿Sigues siendo novia de este idiota?

-¡Hey!-. Se quejó David.

-Si, aún seguimos juntos.

-Un idiota con suerte-. Comentó Regina, haciendo reír nuevamente a la otra morena.

-Hey Emma, no te había visto-. Dijo David sentándose junto a la rubia.

-Ya lo he notado, cada día estés más ciego-. Comentó haciendo reír a las dos morenas.

-Si… ríanse a mi costa-. Dijo David dándose por vencido con ellas.

…

:-:-:-:-:-:

…

-Psst… Regina…-. Susurro Ruby, a la morena sentada aún en la mesa junto a Emma, frente a la pareja azucarada frente a ellas.

-¿Qué?-. Susurró esta también

-¡El tango!-. Dijo simplemente Ruby.

-¿Tango?-. Se preguntó, había tenido una buena tarde junto a Emma y los encantadores (apodo que les dio Emma a David y Mary Margaret) que se había olvidado de lo que le había dicho Ruby.

-La turista argentina ¡memoria de pez!-. Dijo Ruby, llamando la atención de los otros tres ocupantes de la mesa.

-Oh si, lo había olvidado, ya vuelvo chicos-. Dijo Regina poniéndose de pie ante la mirada de los demás. Alejándose con Ruby, hacia la barra.

-Jimena. Ella es la chica de la que te hablé, mi amiga Regina-. Dijo Ruby presentándolas.

-¡Un gusto conocerte!-. Dijo la chica, con un claro acento argentino.

-El gusto es mío. Créeme-. Respondió Regina, dándole una mirada apreciativa, con ojos brillantes de emoción. Sentándose en la silla al lado de la castaña. Le gustó inmediatamente lo que veía, de su estatura, cuerpo atlético, linda piel y una cara de niña buena, pero sus ojos denotaban que era una chica traviesa.

-¿Entonces, boxeabas?-. Preguntó Regina. Llevaban un buen rato hablando, los temas de conversación no se agotaban.

-Sí… sentí por acá-. Dijo Jimena acercándole el bíceps y Regina lo acarició. La chica, a simple vista no parecía muy musculosa, pero al tocarla se notaba fibrosa. Regina sintió que su abdomen se contraía deliciosamente al imaginar su cuerpo pegado al suyo.

…

:-:-:-:-:

…

-Al fin un pequeño descanso-. Dijo Ruby sentándose con sus amigos en el mismo lugar que antes ocupaba Regina.

-¿Quién es esa chica?-. Preguntó Mary Margaret

-Una turista que se hospeda aquí-. Respondió Ruby tranquilamente

-¿A donde van?-. Preguntó Emma al notar que Regina y "la turista" salían juntas por la puerta trasera que unía la cafetería con la posada.

-A echar un polvo-. Dijo Ruby como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Pero si se acaban de conocer-. Dijo Emma, extrañada.

-Así es Regina "aquí te pillo, aquí te cojo"-. Respondió David –Se volvió así después de…

-¡Después de que se fuera de Storybrooke!-. Lo interrumpió Ruby, mirándolo seriamente. Con la amenaza implícita de "no le digas a Emma".

-¡Sí! Después de que salió de Storybrooke, mucho más con la mala influencia de Killian-. Respondió David.

-¿Te recuerdo que tú también eras así?-. Dijo Ruby bromista.

-¡Los hubieras visto Emma!. Regina, Killian y David eran prácticamente inseparables. Los trillizos del mal, les decía Granny-. Dijo Mary Margaret, riendo.

-Y no me los quiero imaginar tenerlos juntos a los tres en un solo lugar nuevamente-. Respondió la anciana que pasaba cerca de la mesa. Haciendo reír a las chicas y David.

-Cierto, bueno, será mejor que nosotros nos retiremos-. Dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie –Dudo que veamos a Regina para poder despedirnos.

-¡Adiós chicas!-. Dijo Mary Margaret antes de salir por la puerta.

-¿Que te ocurre a ti?-. Le preguntó Ruby a Emma, que se encontraba callada desde hace rato.

-Na… nada-. Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

…

:-:-:-:-:-:

…

-¡OH DIOS!... ¡Si! ¡SIGUE ASÍ!... ¡NO TE PARES REGINA! ¡UMMG!-. Exclamó Jimena entre gemido y jadeos.

La morena siguió lamiendo y succionando su clítoris, y cuando los gemidos y jadeos se volvieron más fuertes, introdujo dos de sus dedos dentro de su calor húmedo, sintiendo sus músculos internos aferrarse deliciosamente a sus dígitos.

¡Dios! había extrañado tener una chica en sus manos.

-¡MÁS RÁPIDO!... ¡OH MIERDA! ¡AHHH!-. Seguia gimiendo y retorciéndose debajo de la morena.

-Shhh, no quieres que nos echen a patadas de aquí ¿verdad?-. Preguntó Regina deteniendo todo movimiento, haciendo lloriquear a Jimena.

-No-. Simplemente respondió la castaña.

-Buena chica-. Dijo Regina retomando el ritmo de sus dedos y lengua. Rápidamente la sintió tensarse y luego deshacerse en su boca, con un gemido estrangulado. Siguió lamiendo y bombeando sus dedos para ayudarla a bajar del orgasmo.

Subió besando todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus labios, dándole un feroz beso. Saco los dedos de dentro de la chica y los chupó frente a la atenta y excitada mirada de Jimena.

-Deliciosa-. Exclamó en un ronroneo.

La castaña rápidamente invirtió sus posiciones, quedando esta vez arriba.

-Te toca a vos-. Dijo antes de atacar su cuello, con besos húmedos.

-Mmm… por eso me gustan las chicas latinas-. Dijo Regina, haciendo reír a Jimena.

La chica comenzó a repartir besos por su pecho, estomago y siguió bajando hasta sus muslos, mordiendo la cadera derecha, burlándose de la morena que se retorcía debajo de ella.

-Deja de jugar-. Le advirtió Regina

Jimena se hizo la que la virgen le habla, y siguió tentándola. Cuando Regina ya había perdido la paciencia e hizo el intento de levantarse, Jimena atacó su centro con lamidas, succiones y pequeñas mordidas, que arrancaron gemidos y jadeos de la morena. Cuando ésta le pidió más, Jimena introdujo dos de sus dedos, llevándola a la cima con un grito estrangulado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **.**

Estaba incomoda, se sentía realmente sofocada. Abrió sus ojos intentando orientarse.

Estaba en una cama. Con una chica abrazándola como si fuera un oso. Se sentía sofocada, por que la chica prácticamente estaba encima de ella.

Miró hacia la ventana, notando que aún no amanecía.

Su intención no había sido quedarse, no. Pero ambas habían congeniado tan bien, que prácticamente les fue imposible quitar las manos de encima de la otra.

Su madre la mataría por no avisar que no llegaría.

Como pudo, se deslizó de los brazos de la chica y salió de la cama, se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió y se fue.

Una de las cosas que menos le gustaba hacer, era irse como si estuviera huyendo. Pero ella no repetía ocasiones con las chicas con las que se acostaba. Y se lo había dejado claro a Jimena la noche anterior. Ésta le dijo que no tenía problemas con eso, pero que se iba ese día y no le gustaban las despedidas. Por eso ahora salía silenciosamente de la habitación.

Miró la hora de su celular, aún era temprano, recién las 6:20 am. Demasiado temprano para llegar a casa. Tendría que hacer hora, al menos hasta las 7:30 am, comprar cafés, sándwiches o algún pastelillo para apaciguar la furia de su madre al llegar a casa.

Con eso en mente se encaminó al lago, sentándose en un banco frente a este. Mientras veía el cielo volverse de múltiples colores naranjas al amanecer. Lo que no esperaba era encontrarse llena de recuerdos.

Flashback

-Oye Mills, deja ese cuaderno y mira eso-. Dijo Killian poniéndose de pie y dejando su guitarra a un lado.

La morena lo miró de pie y luego dirigió su mirada a donde él miraba, viendo a una linda chica rubia conversando con David.

-Oh vaya… -. Dijo ella poniéndose de pie a un lado de Killian.

-¿De que estarán hablando?-. Pregunto el chico.

-Obvio está coqueteando con él-. Dijo Regina.

-¿Como estás tan segura?

-Se sonríe como tonta, se sonroja, juega con sus dedos, bate sus pestañas, se hace la tonta básicamente tratando de llamar la atención de David-. Contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Hey, ¡tener una amiga como tú es genial!-. Dijo Killian sonriendo

-¿Una amiga como yo? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-. Preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya sabes, inmune a mis encantos-. Contesto guiñándole un ojo haciéndola blanquear los ojos –Pero enserio, alguien que pueda decirnos cuando alguien esta interesada en nosotros, aunque… más bien en David, ya sabes lo volátil y despistado que es. Yo no tengo problema, todas las chicas me quieren.

-Claro que si maldito narcisista-. Respondió sarcásticamente la morena golpeando su espalda y encaminándose nuevamente al árbol donde habían estado sentados antes, mientras Killian aún miraba a David y la chica rubia.

De pronto se escuchó un fuerte grito de "Cuidado" y en cuanto Regina levantó la vista, vio como su amigo era golpeado por un Frisbee y caía de espaldas en el césped.

-¡Killian!-. Gritó corriendo hacia él.

-Ouch… esa mierda si que dolió-. Dijo con la mano en la frente.

-Dios, lo lamento mucho-. Se disculpo alguien, pero cuando Regina iba voltear a ver, Killian llamó su atención.

–Dime la verdad Gina, ¿que tan mal se ve?-. Pidió quitando su mano, dejando a la vista nada más que una pequeña marca roja.

-¡Omg!-. Dejó escapar y coloco sus manos en su boca para darle más drama al asunto –Te ha quedado una horrible marca, hay que llamar a una ambulancia ¡te vas a desangrar!-. Dijo, y parecía realmente asustada, que Killian asustado volvió a llevar su mano a la herida, para verificar la sangre. Pero en el momento en que no la noto y Regina explotó en carcajadas se dio cuenta que solo bromeaba con él.

-Oh eres una maldita bruja, realmente me asustaste-. Contestó Killian sentándose.

-Ten-. Dijo Regina entregándole un espejo de bolsillo.

-Mmm su majestad y los espejos-. Bromeó el moreno.

-Hey… ¿estas bien?-. Escucharon a su lado, y ambos morenos voltearon a ver, encontrándose, con un chico castaño de ojos azules –Lo lamento mucho, no alcancé a agarrarlo y fue directo a ti-. Se disculpo el muchacho.

-No te preocupes compañero, me han golpeado con cosas más duras-. Dijo mirando acusatoriamente a Regina.

-No fue mi culpa que te pusieras en el camino de mi secadora-. Dijo ella poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Killian a hacer lo mismo.

-De solo recordarlo me duele la cabeza. Hola, soy Killian por cierto-. Dijo estirando la mano estrechando la del otro chico –Y ésta pequeña bruja es Regina-. Dijo provocando que Regina girara los ojos y el chico se riera de su reacción.

-Soy Daniel, un gusto conocerlos-. Se presentó con una encantadora sonrisa y atrapó totalmente la atención de Regina.

Fin Flashback

Si… este lugar le traía muchos buenos recuerdos, tanto con sus amigos como con su amado Daniel.

Tenía una sonrisa boba en la cara, recordando como fue que se conocieron, bendito ese Frisbee y el cabeza dura de Killian.

De pronto algo le llamó la atención. Una chica rubia trotando del otro lado del lago. Desde lejos se le podía ver que tenía una increíble figura atlética. Trató de fingir que veía algo en su móvil cuando la corredora siguió el sendero alrededor del lago acercándose a donde estaba ella.

Levantó la vista al sentir que estaba más cerca. Y casi se ahoga con su propia saliva al darse cuenta de quien era en realidad.

-¿Emma?-. Preguntó pero la chica no la escuchó, por lo que agito su brazo para llamar su atención mientras se acercaba más.

-¿Regina? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?-. Preguntó quitándose los auriculares.

-¿Yo? ¿Qué haces tú tan temprano?

-Ahm… salgo a correr, antes de ir a clases, ya en la tarde no puedo. ¿Y tú?

-Salí a caminar-. Contestó.

-¿Con la misma ropa de ayer?-. Preguntó la rubia con una escéptica ceja alzada.

-Okay… asumo que Ruby te habrá contado a donde me fui después de que me desaparecí de Granny's. Estoy dando un paseo antes de volver a casa y sufrir nuevamente de mi castigo-. Dijo exageradamente tratando de no mirar los abdominales que la playera corta de Emma no cubría.

-Si… dijo algo de sexo alocado.

-Algo así… ¿vienes mucho a correr por aquí?

-Todos los días, ¿porque?

-Porque debo ponerme en forma antes de mi nueva gira, que es… bueno aún no tiene fecha ya que la retrasaron porque estoy en "Reflexión"-. Dijo usando los dedos para marcar las imaginarias comillas.

-Es una buena forma de decir "castigo"-. Comentó Emma riendo.

-Si… bueno, ¿aceptarías una compañera para correr?-. Preguntó usando sus ojos de cachorro.

-Me encantaría… siempre invito a Ruby, pero es una perezosa total.

-Ah… Ruby y su cama. Ese si es un amor verdadero-. Comentó y ambas se rieron.

-Creo que la abuelita es la única que puede sacarla de la cama-. Dijo Emma con una linda sonrisa en el rostro, a la que Regina se quedó enganchada, comparándola con la de Daniel. No eran iguales, pero tenían algo parecido en el brillo de los ojos cuando sonreían. La de Emma era más tierna.

-Te pareces un poco a él-. Dejó escapar Regina.

-¿Eh?

-A Daniel

-La abuela dice que un poco en los ojos. Aunque no lo entiendo, los suyos eran azules, los míos verdes.

-Verdes con una motita de azul-. Dijo Regina sonriendo y acercando su rostro al de ella –Si, definitivamente se parecen, quizás no el color, pero si la forma.

-¿Eran amigos?-. Preguntó la rubia. Haciendo que Regina cogiera aire y lo soltara en un suspiro.

-Algo más que amigos… Daniel era mi novio, Emma-. Contestó lo más suave que pudo.

-Nov… ¿tú eres Gini?-. Preguntó sorprendida. Cada vez que hablaba con su hermano, éste le hablaba de su adorable novia Gini.

-Hace mucho que no escuchaba ese apodo-. Dijo sonriendo dulcemente. –Tu abuela y él eran los únicos que me decían así.

-Wow… eras novia de Dani… yo… es increíble… al fin te conozco-. Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Hey que ocurre?-. Preguntó Regina cogiéndola de las manos.

-Es… es que él siempre quiso que te conociera-. Respondió dejando caer unas lágrimas que la morena quitó enseguida.

-Ahora me conoces, querida.

-¿Cómo era él? No compartí mucho con él más allá de a través de un teléfono-. Regina sonrió encantada de contarle sobre Daniel.

-¿Te apetece un café en Granny's antes del colegio? Así te cuento un poco-. Emma solo asintió con la cabeza y Regina enganchó su brazo con el suyo y se encaminaron a la cafetería.

.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.

-¿Enserio un Frisbee?-. Preguntó la rubia intentando detener sus carcajadas.

-Si… gracias a la cabezota de Killian conocí al primer y único hombre que he amado. Fue una cosa increíble, caí ante él en el primer momento que me sonrió.

Justo como hiciste tú conmigo-. Pensó Emma. Luego miró la hora en su móvil –Oh dios ya se me hizo tarde, si no me apresuro me dejarán fuera de clases-. Dijo colocándose de pie.

-Deja que te acompañe, pedo hablar con tu profesor, porque de todas formas vas a llegar tarde, así aprovecho de saludar a la abuela Colter-. Ofreció con una sonrisa que Emma no pudo negarse.

-Okay.

.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.

Emma entro en casa con Regina detrás oliendo el aroma de las tortitas.

-¡Emma niña donde estabas!-. Se escuchó la voz de la anciana desde la cocina.

-¡Abue!-. Llamó la rubia aun en la puerta. Cuando la anciana asomó la cabeza, sus ojos se abrieron de asombro y alegría.

-¡Gini!-. Dijo la anciana acercándose a la morena. y ambas se fundieron en un gran abrazo –¡Estás aquí!, ¿cuando llegaste?

-Hace unos días ya, lamento no haber venido antes-. Respondió avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, lo que importa es que has venido a ver esta vieja. ¿Conociste a Emma?

-Si, de hecho la conocí el primer día que llegue aquí. Emma date prisa-. Le recordó la morena, y la chica subió corriendo las escaleras, para una ducha rápida y correr al colegio.

-Estás muy hermosa mi niña-. Dijo la anciana, acariciando su rostro.

-Gracias. Fue una verdadera sorpresa enterarme que Emma es hermana de Daniel-. Comentó la morena, sin ningún tipo de reproche en su voz.

-Sí… él quería que fuera sorpresa, nunca pudo dártela-. Dijo la anciana apesadumbrada.

-Bueno… ¡sí que fue sorprendente!-. Dijo riendo y la anciana con ella.

.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.

-Señorita Mills-. Saludó el director del colegio, encantado de tener nuevamente a la morena en su colegio después de varios años.

-Director Goodman, un gusto volver a verlo-. Contestó cortésmente la morena con Emma a su lado.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted señorita Mills?

-He venido a justificar el retraso de una de sus alumnas-. Contestó de forma tan seria, que si Emma no supiera mejor, diría que quien hablaba era Cora.

-¿La señorita Swan?-. Dijo el hombre mirando por encima de sus anteojos a la rubia. –¿Porque tendría usted que justificarla? Según sé, no tienen ningún parentesco.

-Así es. Pero soy su tutora de estudios, y anoche nos quedamos estudiando hasta tarde. Un error mío la verdad-. Contestó con una sonrisa que sabia convencía a cualquiera.

-Tutora… Matemáticas ¿Verdad?, si que le hacía falta-. Comentó con una sonrisa –Me complace saber que es usted quien la ayuda con eso. Swan, no pudiste encontrar una tutora mejor. Aún tengo el premio que ganó en las olimpiadas de matemáticas. El único que ha ganado esta escuela. Si es por eso no hay problema con que llegue tarde. Le daré un pase, por si esto vuelve a ocurrir no tenga problemas-. Dijo el Director, desviando su mirada al cajón en su escritorio, mientras Emma y Regina se sonreían victoriosas.

-Eso seria muy amable-. Dijo Regina.

-Por cierto señorita Mills, sería un verdadero privilegio invitarla un día de estos a cantar al colegio.

-Seria un honor hacerlo, hablaré con mi madre para que se ponga de acuerdo con usted-. Dijo con una sonrisa.

-Aquí tiene el pase señorita Swan, puede ir a su clase.

-Gracias señor director.

-Acompañaré a Emma a su salón-. Dijo Regina colocándose de pie. –Fue un gusto volver a verlo señor Goodman.

-El gusto fue mío, señorita Mills-. Contesto el hombre estrechando la mano de la joven.

.

-Tenerte como tutora tiene sus beneficios-. Dijo Emma sonriendo al salir de la oficina.

-Por supuesto, además de escuchar mis canciones antes de que salgan al mercado-. Dijo bromeando.

-Gracias Regina.

-No hay de que, querida-. Respondió con una sonrisa a la emoción burbujeante de la rubia.

-Aquí está mi salón-. Dijo deteniéndose en la puerta.

-¿Que clase tienes ahora?

-Historia, con el señor Hatter.

-Hatter ¿Jefferson Hatter?-. Preguntó, pero se sacó de dudas inmediatamente ella misma al asomarse por la ventanilla de la puerta.

-¿Conoces al profesor Hatter?

-Es amigo de mi hermana Zelena-. Respondió con una sonrisa y luego golpeo la puerta.

-Adelante-. Dijo el profesor. Y Regina abrió la puerta.

-¿Se puede profe?-. Preguntó, Regina.

-Que horas son estas de… ¿Regina?-. Preguntó en cuanto levantó la mirada. Recibió una sonrisa de ella y se colocó de pie y fue a abrasarla, llamando aún más la atención de sus alumnos.

-Te traigo un regalito-. Dijo Regina señalando a Emma.

-Señorita Swan… qu..

-Oh vamos Jeff no la regañes. Tiene un pase-. Lo interrumpió Regina.

-Influencias Mills ¿no?-. Le susurró Jefferson a Emma en tono de broma. Algo que el profesor Hatter nunca hacia. Emma solo sonrió un tanto incomoda.

-Sí.

-Increíble. Ustedes las Mills solo sonríen y consiguen lo que quieren. Zelena consiguió uno para mí una vez.

-Si… apuesto que hubiera conseguido cualquier cosa para ti-. Dijo la morena, haciendo sonrojar al profesor. Zelena y Jefferson habían estado enamorados, desde siempre, pero eran tan tontos para dar el siguiente paso, que ambos dejaron al otro en la Friendzone.

-Entra a la clase Swan-. Dijo y la rubia hizo lo que le pedían, llevándose la mirada de sus compañeros.

-Deberías venir un día de estos a mi casa, mamá le encantará verte-. Dijo Regina.

-¿Estaría bien hoy?-. Preguntó este.

-Hoy sería perfecto, lo dejo con su clase profe-. Dijo guiñándole un ojo y alejándose.

.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.

Mirando a la casa, intentó darse fuerzas para entrar.

En su mano una bolsa con pastelillos para su madre, y uno que otro para su padre. Sabía que con él no tendría problemas, pero con su madre era otra historia. Cora a veces era muy sobreprotectora.

Tomando el último aliento entro en casa.

No escuchó nada, aún eran recién las 9 am. Pero normalmente sus padres se levantaban a las 8.

Se encogió de hombros, quizás habían salido, pero de todas formas se quitó los tacones para no hacer ruido, y se encaminó a la cocina, pensando en como comenzar su disculpa para su madre y explicarle porque no había llegado a dormir a casa, no se fijó en la bata azul tirada en la entrada de la cocina.

Solo salió de su ensimismamiento cuando escuchó un gemido y levantó la mirada, encontrando a su madre sentada sobre la encimera de la cocina dándole la espalda, la espalda de una Cora desnuda, vestida únicamente con sus bragas y a su padre sin camisa, esperaba que no del todo desnudo, entre las piernas de su madre, amasando los pechos de la mujer mientras besaba su cuello.

-¡Santa virgen de la papaya!-. Exclamó la estupefacta morena, lo suficientemente alto para captar la atención de sus padres. Igualmente sorprendidos y avergonzados de haber sido encontrados en esa incomoda situación.

Antes que alguno de ellos pudiera reaccionar. Regina lanzó la bolsa de pastelillos en la encimera cerca de donde estaban sus padres y echó a correr gritando exageradamente –¡Estoy ciega!

-Que exagerada… es igual a ti-. Dijo Henry echándose a reír.

-¡Cállate! ¿Ahora cómo la voy a regañar por no llegar?-. Dijo la mujer, y no le quedó más remedio que reír se con su marido.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **.**

Tomando una bocanada de aire, giró la perilla de la puerta y asomo la cabeza dentro. La música saliendo de los altavoces en un tono relativamente alto cubría cualquier sonido. Supuso que la había encendido con ese propósito.

De espaldas a ella, estaba Regina. Al parecer jugando en su computadora.

-Cariño-. Dijo Cora, notando la tensión instantánea en su hija, y se adentro completamente en la habitación.

-¿Ya terminaron de hacer… sus cosas?-. Preguntó la morena sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla. Se había puesto a jugar "Los Sims" intentando borrar la imagen mental de sus padres teniendo sexo.

-¿Cosas?-. Pregunta Cora divertida –¿Te refieres al sexo?

-¡Ugh mamá!-. Exclamó la morena un tanto asqueada.

-Querida es algo natural. Tu lo tienes todo el tiempo. ¿Cómo crees que fuiste hecha, eh?

-Me gustaba la explicación que me dio Lena cuando era niña. Con azúcar flores y muchos colores-. Contestó volteando su asiento hacia Cora pero aún sin ver sus ojos.

-Definitivamente le faltó decirte sobre "la sustancia x"-. Dijo bromista y se inclinó, tomando el rostro de su hija para que la mirara a los ojos –Fuiste hecha con mucho amor y pasión. Amor y pasión que aún después de tantos años de matrimonio no se ha extinguido entre tu padre y yo.

-Okay… me encanta que se amen locamente aún pero… ¿en la cocina? ¿Enserio? ¡Mamá es donde desayuno!-. Exclamo con los ojos casi saliéndose de sus cuencas. Provocando que Cora riera –¡No te rías!

-Es igual de terrible como encontrar a tu hija menor en la piscina con una rubia tetona-. Se sentó en la cama frente a su hija cruzándose de brazos y elevando una ceja.

-Cuando tenga hijos recuérdame no darle este tipo de traumas.

-Ya estás grande Regina, si fueras una niña seria una muy terrible situación porque ¿Cómo diablos te explicaría que estaban haciendo papá y mamá?

-Ahg tienes razón, ahí si hubiera necesitado terapia.

-El doctor Hopper tiene su consulta frente a Granny's por si quieres ir…

-Naa tampoco es para tanto-. Contesto encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo.

-¿Donde estuviste ayer Regina?-. Preguntó ésta ves poniéndose seria.

-En Granny's, me encontré con David y me enteré de algunas cosas-. Dijo un tanto triste.

-¿De que te enteraste?

-Emma es hermana de Daniel-. Contesto después de soltar un suspiro.

-Hermana de… ¿cómo?

-Su madre tuvo a Daniel como madre soltera, luego se caso con su padre y se fueron a vivir a otro lugar. Daniel se quedó con la abuela y bueno… Emma me dijo que siempre le hablaba de mí-. Dijo lo último con una sonrisa.

-¿Porque Daniel nunca dijo que tenia una hermana?-. Preguntó curiosa.

-Porque quería que fuera sorpresa. Solo que nunca pudo hacerla-. Dijo y Cora asintió lentamente con la cabeza en comprensión –¡Ah cierto! Fui a dejar a Emma al colegio y adivina quien es su profesor de historia.

-Bueno, no se me ocurre nadie ¿Quien?

-Jefferson Hatter-. Respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-Oh a Zelena le encantará saber eso-. Dijo Cora con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Sí… le he dicho que venga hoy a cenar y ha dicho que si-. Dijo aplaudiendo.

-Que bien-. Dijo poniéndose de pie –¿No invitaste a David?

-¿A David? No ¿Por qué?-. Preguntó extrañada.

-Bueno, porque dijiste que lo habías visto así que pensé que también lo habías invitado.

-No a David lo vi ayer en Granny's, estaba con su novia Mary Margaret.

-¿Mary Margaret? ¿No es esa chica del periódico escolar, que te seguia todo el tiempo tratando de obtener una entrevista tuya?

-La misma, está muy cambiada. Se ve… rara, no se como decirlo pero… hay algo en ella que no me gusta.

-Bueno, deja de pensar en ello y baja. El almuerzo está listo.

-No creo que pueda mirar a papá-. Dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Tonterías. Vamos-. Dijo cogiendo a su hija de la mano y arrastrándola a la planta baja.

.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.

Crees saber conocer mi corazón

Y probablemente si

Entonces siempre estoy contigo

Podría quedarme contigo por horas

En un cuarto vacio

Nunca aburriéndome

Nunca tener que hacer nada

.

Eres mi otra mitad

Me haces ser quien soy

Lo que me hace sonreír

Cuando me caigo y no me puedo levantar

.

Sin ti estoy aburrida

Algo dentro de ti me esta excitando

Me hace ser yo misma

Me hace divertirme, eres una cosa hermosa

.

Somos una cosa hermosa

Inclusive cuando hace frio

Eres una cosa hermosa

Somos una cosa hermosa juntos

Inclusive cuando hace frio

Encontramos el arcoíris

Arriba en el cielo

Dijiste no llores, todo va a estar bien

.

Si alguna vez peleáramos, oh sería realmente malo

Porque conoces todos mis secretos

Pero yo conozco todos los tuyos

.

Hacemos que las horas sean segundos juntos

El peso del mundo se siente como una pluma

Porque lo tenemos en nuestras manos

.

Eres mi otra mitad

Me haces ser quien soy

Lo que me hace sonreír

Cuando me caigo y no me puedo levantar

.

Sin ti aquí estoy aburrida

Algo dentro de ti me esta excitando

Y me hace ser yo misma

Me hace divertirme, eres una cosa hermosa

.

Eres una cosa hermosa

Somos una cosa hermosa

Inclusive cuando hace frio

Eres una cosa hermosa

Somos una cosa hermosa juntos

Inclusive cuando hace frio

.

Tú y yo

Juntos, olvidaremos lo que nos han dicho

Viviremos en nuestro propio mundo de sueños

Tú y yo, por siempre

Olvidaremos lo que nos han dicho

Tomaremos todo el mundo

.

Sin ti aquí estoy aburrida

Algo dentro de ti me esta excitando

Me hace se yo misma

Me hace divertirme, eres una cosa hermosa

Eres una cosa hermosa

Somos una cosa hermosa juntos

Inclusive cuando hace frio

Y eso es una cosa hermosa.

En el piano, nuevamente cantando, la encontró Emma cuando entró esa tarde a la casa de los Mills. Esta vez le abrió la puerta Henry, el padre de Regina. Un hombre de rostro amable y ojos marrones como los de su hija.

La invitó a pasar y sentarse en la sala del piano, donde estaba sentada Cora. Los tres juntos disfrutaron hasta que terminó la canción.

-Hola Emma-. Saludó Regina en cuanto se volteo –Hace mucho que no te veía.

-Uh si, han pasado 84 años-. Contestó la rubia siguiéndole la broma –Linda canción por cierto.

-Gracias.

-¿Van a quedarse aquí en la sala, ir a la biblioteca o saldrán de casa otra vez?-. Preguntó Cora.

-Mmm aquí en la sala ma.

-Ok… les traeré algo de comer y beber-. Dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Iré a ayudar a tu madre-. Dijo Henry

-Prefiero no saber cómo. Gracias papá-. Contestó ganándose una carcajada del hombre.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-. Preguntó Emma ante el ceño fruncido de la morena.

-No nada… solo. Trato de borrar parte de mi memoria.

-¿Ok…?

-Saca tu cuaderno Swan.

.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.

-No puedo creer que el profesor Hatter en realidad sea tan divertido-. Comentó Emma antes de que Regina aparcara el auto de su padre frente a la casa de la abuela Colter.

-Si es bastante divertido… solo espera a verlo como se pone cuando Zelena esta cerca-. Contestó sonriendo.

-Gracias por traerme Regina-. Dijo antes de abrir la puerta.

-Hey, hey, hey… déjame acompañarte a la puerta-. Dijo la morena bajándose rápidamente del auto y ponerse junto a ella en la acera.

-Solo está a diez metros-. Dijo la rubia extrañada.

-Aún así… ¿quien sabe y un gnomo de jardín te secuestra?-. Comentó dramática y burlonamente la morena.

-Oh si… he escuchado horribles historias sobre esas sabandijas-. Contestó la rubia intentando no reír.

La morena estaba totalmente seria, hasta que miró a los ojos a la rubia y ambas estallaron en carcajadas.

-Ay eso fu divertido-. Dijo Emma, limpiándose las lagrimas de risa.

-Si…-. Fue lo único que dijo la morena después de reír, perdida en las características del rostro de la otra chica. Es tan linda pensó, pero rápidamente desechó ese pensamiento –Bueno debería irme ya-. Se inclinó para dejar un beso en la mejilla de la rubia al mismo tiempo que ésta giraba el rostro, resultando en un beso en los labios.

-¡Oh dios. Lo siento!-. Dijo la rubia rápidamente con los ojos bien abiertos.

-No te preocupes-. Contestó Regina con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, aunque en el fondo sus emociones eran un torbellino –No vemos mañana el Lago ¿no?-. Preguntó alejándose hacia el auto. Tenía que salir de ahí o volvería y besaría a Swan por todo lo que valía la pena.

-Si… hasta mañana a las seis-. Le dijo antes de que la morena entrara al auto y arrancara. La rubia entro en casa y ya en la seguridad de su habitación recién pudo procesar bien lo que había ocurrido. Instantáneamente se le formó una sonrisa en el rostro y llevó su mano a sus labios.

.

Mientras en el camino a casa Regina se devanaba los sesos pensando en lo que había ocurrido y en la forma en que se sentía por ello. No sabia que pensar, no sabia que sentir. Todo era raro, no debería de haberle gustado, ¡no debería gustarle la hermanita de Daniel por dios! Pero lo sentía… ahora entendía ese bombeo irregular en su corazón cada vez que la veía. Y no podía ser una arritmia, de eso estaba segura.

No podía. Definitivamente no podía gustarle Emma Swan.

¿Pero y si lo hacía?

¿Era tan terrible que si le gustara?

¡Por supuesto que estaba mal!. ¡Era solo una niña!

Además de la hermana de Daniel.

Pero hacía mucho que no se sentía así… la última persona que la hizo sentir así fue precisamente Daniel.

No. No debía pensar en Emma así.

No podía faltar a la memoria de Daniel.

Protegería a Emma. Así fuera de ella misma.

Tampoco seria tan malo protegerla y estar con ella… le dijo la voz de su inconsciente.

Intentó acallar esa voz… se parecía mucho a la voz de su hermana.

.

Llegó a casa aún con esa lucha interna con su inconsciente, viendo que aún estaba Jefferson ahí, disfrutando de una charla con sus padres en la sala.

-¿Dejaste sana y salva a la señorita Swan?

-Si… tu estudiante estará presente mañana en la escuela, no te preocupes.

-Gracias majestad-. Respondió este burlesco.

-Cállate-. Respondió con una sonrisa –Me iré a dormir, mañana saldré a correr con Emma en la mañana. Buenas noches. Bye Jeff-. Dijo y subió a su habitación.

-Se han hecho muy amigas ¿eh?-. Comentó Henry con una sonrisa.

-Yo creo que ahí hay algo más que amistad-. Dijo Cora, llamando la atención de los dos hombres.

-¿Dices que tienen una relación?-. Preguntó Jefferson un tanto sobresaltado.

-¿Qué? ¡No!, claro que no… pero algo ocurre entre ellas, es obvio que a Emma le gusta Regina y a Regina ella, solo que no se ha dado cuenta aún. Solo espero que lo haga pronto. Mi niña necesita volver a amar.

-Ojalá tengas razón-. Dijo Jefferson ya sin encontrarle inconveniente a esa situación.

-Dios te escuche querida-. Dijo Henry dándole un apretón a la mano de su mujer.

Mientras en su habitación Regina seguia dando vueltas y vueltas en la cama tratando de alejar a Emma Swan de sus pensamientos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **.**

Llegaba justo a la hora al lago, pero no vio a la rubia por ningún lado. Supuso que venía un tanto retrasada, por lo que comenzó a calentar más su cuerpo. La caminata de su casa al lago había funcionado, pero prefería estar segura y no sufrir de un calambre muscular.

-¡Hey!-. Escuchó que decían y al voltear se encontró con los hermosos ojos verdosos.

-Hey-. Contestó antes de que la rubia cogiera su cara con las dos manos y acercara su rostro al suyo.

Lo siguiente que supo, es que Swan estaba besando sus labios y ella felizmente respondiendo. Soltó un pequeño gemido cuando la lengua de la rubia rozó la suya y el beso se volvió más hambriento y necesitado.

Envolvió sus brazos al cuello de la rubia atrayéndola más hacia si, apegando aún más sus cuerpos. La rubia soltó su rostro y sus manos se aferraron a sus caderas haciéndola retroceder hasta el árbol más cercano.

Pronto Regina tenía sus manos vagando por los abdominales de la rubia, mientras las de ella estaban aferradas a su trasero. Separaron sus labios por falta de aire pero Emma ni tonta ni perezosa cubrió rápidamente su cuello con su boca, besando, mordiendo y succionando, mientras una mano se colaba por el top deportivo, prendiéndose de su pecho izquierdo, y la otra se perdía dentro del short.

Regina trataba de organizar una frase coherente en su cerebro para poder decirla, pero era imposible, las manos y la boca de Emma no la dejaban pensar.

Pronto soltó otro gemido al sentir los dedos de la rubia directos en su intimidad. Rápidamente estaba jadeando y retorciéndose contra el árbol, deshaciéndose como masilla en manos de la rubia.

Estaba cerca de alcanzar el orgasmo cuando escuchó un pitido que venía de algún lado, pero lo ignoró y agarró el rostro de Emma para besarla con arrebato. Escuchó a la rubia gemir cuando sus manos se aferraron a sus pechos aún a través de la tela. Estaba cerca, muy cerca.

De pronto abrió los ojos oyendo el incesante y horrible pitido. Dándose cuenta de muchas cosas a la vez.

Uno: no estaba en el lago, dos: no estaba Emma dándole el mejor sexo publico de su vida, tres: estaba en su cama aún en pijama y con una excitación que dolía, cuatro: el estúpido despertador la había despertado antes de alcanzar el orgasmo y cinco: había tenido un sueño erótico con la pequeña Swan.

¿Ahora como la miraría a la cara, sin recordar el sueño?

Pero… ¿Porque había sonado el despertador en primera instancia?. Volvió a mirarlo viendo que eran las 5:35 AM.

De pronto si un rayo le pegara, recordó que había quedado de salir a correr con Swan en el lago.

El mismo lugar que en su sueño. ¡Pero llegaba tarde!

Trató de salir de su lio de sabanas, solo logrando caerse de la misma. Desenredando las sabanas de sus piernas, corrió a la ducha para quitarse el sudor y el resultado del sueño entre sus pierna. Se vistió y salió corriendo con dirección al lago.

.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.

-¡Hey!-. La saludó la rubia, como en su sueño. Incluso vestía como en su sueño.

Lo único diferente a su sueño, es que era Emma la que esperaba por ella, y ella llegaba agotada y jadeando por la carrera desde su casa.

-Hggnn-. Soltó al tirarse de espaldas al pasto tratando de regular su respiración.

-¿Que te pasó?-. Preguntó la rubia preocupada acercándose a ella.

-Me… quede dor… dormida…

-¿Te viniste corriendo desde tu casa?-. Preguntó impresionada, era un largo recorrido. Al ver que la morena asentía con la cabeza solo pudo decir –Wow.

-Tú corre… te alcanzo en un rato-. Dijo Regina haciéndole señas con una mano y aún jadeando.

-Ok…-. Dijo y se alejó trotando.

-¿Como sueñas eso Regina?-. Se reprendió la morena viendo a la chica alejarse.

.

Estuvieron corriendo durante un buen tiempo, hasta que Regina le recordó a la rubia que debía volver a casa y alistarse para ir a la escuela.

Emma le informó que ese día tendría un examen de matemáticas, y que tenía mucha fe de que le iría bien, gracias a la excelente tutora que tenía.

Regina le deseo suerte y volvió a su casa.

.

-Hola mamá-. Saludó la morena entrando a la cocina luego de ducharse.

-Hola querida. ¿Qué tal la salida a correr?-. Preguntó dejando un plato de tortitas frente a su hija.

-Bien… pero me quede dormida, así que tuve que salir corriendo-. Dijo riendo.

-Que ironía… bueno, adivina ¿que?

-¿Qué?-. Preguntó después de tragar un bocado.

-¡Adelantaron la reunión de tu hermana, así que llega mañana!

-¿Enserio?

-Sí

-Que bien. ¡Ya no seré la única que sufra en este pueblo!

-Que dramática… yo no te veo sufriendo.

-Es cierto… ya no es tan aburrido-. Dijo pensativa.

-Bueno cariño, iré a la cafetería, quedé de verme ahí con Eugenia.

-Ok… dale mis saludos-. Dijo, mientras su madre besaba su cabeza antes de irse.

Regina limpió su plato y la cocina. Luego entró a la biblioteca de su casa, la cual estaba ocupando su padre estos días como su oficina, miró dentro y no se encontraba su padre, supuso que habría ido de pesca, a él le encantaba. Se adentró y comenzó a buscar en el cajón del escritorio, la última vez la había encontrado ahí. Y ahí seguia. Solo esperaba que no hubiera cambiado de número.

.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.

-Regina. Pasa, pasa-. Dijo el hombre abriendo más la puerta –Toma asiento, ¿quieres beber algo?

-No, estoy bien-. Contestó sentándose y el hombre se sentó frente a ella.

-Debo confesar que me extraño un poco tu llamada, ¿ha ocurrido algo que necesites hablar?

-¿No podía simplemente extrañarte?-. Preguntó la morena, y el hombre frente a ella solo entornó los ojos –Vale, sí… hay algo por lo que necesitaba verte Archie.

-Bien. Sabes que este es un lugar seguro, todo lo que me digas no saldrá de aquí.

-Lo sé.

-Bien. ¿De que quieres hablar?-. Preguntó el pelirrojo y la morena tomo aire.

-Creo que… puede que me esté… gustando alguien.

-Bien… ¿y que piensas sobre eso?

-Yo… no sé, no se si es lo correcto, o no.

-¿Porque crees que no es correcto?

-Porque es menor que yo.

-Regina… para el amor no hay edad, pero ¿que tan menor es?

-Tiene dieciséis

-¡Oh!... bueno, tampoco eres tan mayor Regina acabas de cumplir los veintitrés solamente, solo una diferencia de siete años.

-Seis, cumplirá los diecisiete en una semana.

-¿Ves?. No es tan malo, para el amor no existe la edad-. Dijo nuevamente y anotando algo en su cuaderno.

-Es una chica-. Dijo y Archie levantó la vista arqueando una ceja.

-Eso nunca ha sido un problema para ti. ¿Por qué ahora lo sería?

-Es la hermana pequeña de Daniel-. Contesto rápidamente.

Archie guardo silencio, comprendiendo ahora un poco porque estaba Regina aquí.

-¿Que es lo que sientes respecto a que estés albergando sentimientos por la hermana de tu ex novio?-. Preguntó suavemente.

-Yo… no se que pensar respecto a esto, digo ¡ni siquiera sabia que él tenia una hermana! Me prometí a mi misma que la protegería, pero cada vez que la veo solo quiero besarla. Es… raro, solo han pasado unos días desde que nos conocimos. Y esto que siento solo… crece y crece. No sé si debería decirle como me siento ¡Todo el mundo sabe que solo juego con la chicas! pero ella es… diferente. Aún así… no siento que este mal sentir esto por la hermana de Daniel.

-Déjame comprenderlo… no te sientes en conflicto por que sea hermana de Daniel, sino, porque te prometiste protegerla, ¿pero crees que enamorándote de ella la estarías lastimando?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero arrastrarla a mi mierda.

-Bien. ¿Tienes alguna idea de si ella tiene sentimientos por ti?

-No tengo idea. Y… anoche compartimos un… beso accidental.

-¿Beso accidental?

-Si, es… me despedía de ella e iba a besar su mejilla pero justo volteo el rostro y acabamos besándonos en los labios-. Respondió de pronto tímida. Archie asintió con la cabeza y volvió a escribir algo en su cuaderno –¿Crees que sea una mala persona por estar enamorándome de la hermana de mi ex novio?

-¿Qué?-. Preguntó realmente extrañado.

-Yo… hace unos días estaba tan triste por su perdida. Pero ahora me estoy moviendo hacia adelante y me estoy enamorando de su hermana.

-No hay nada de malo en avanzar Regina, superas su perdida. Se que no lo olvidarás nunca, fue una persona muy importante en tu vida y tu primer amor. Enamorarte de otra persona no te hace malvada, y tampoco que esta persona sea su hermana.

-¿Enserio?

-Si… Nadie controla de quien se enamora Regina-. Dijo viendo como Regina se relajaba ante esto, como si hubiera estado cargando el peso del mundo y ahora era liberada.

-Gracias por escucharme Archie. Hablar contigo siempre me ayuda-. Dijo dándole una sincera sonrisa al pelirrojo.

-De nada. Siempre puedes contar conmigo Regina-. Contestó sonriendo también.

.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.

-Hola reinita. Hace mucho que no te veía.

-Me viste antes de ayer Ruby-. Contestó sentándose en un banquillo de la barra.

-Cierto, pero no me diste detalles de la chica argentina. ¿Que tal?-. Preguntó moviendo graciosamente sus cejas.

-Estuvo bien

-¿Solo bien?

-Tengo muchas cosas en mi cabeza ahora Ruby-. Dijo apoyando el codo en la barra y su barbilla en su mano.

-¿Cosas?

-Emma-. Susurró y Ruby inmediatamente le prestó más atención a lo que diría su amiga. Pero al ver que no diría nada más la presionó

-¿Qué ocurre con ella?

-Tiene examen de matemáticas hoy-. Respondió

-Dios… ¡me asustaste! Creí que había ocurrido algo malo-. Dijo la joven relajándose.

-Es que si está ocurriendo algo malo…

-¿Qué?

-¡Aún no pides mi orden!-. Dijo seria para después comenzar a reír

-¿Quieres asustarme verdad?

-Quizás…

-¿Entonces que quieres?

-Una ensalada cesar, pastel de manzanas y agua, por favor.

.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.

A penas salir de la escuela Emma se dirigió al mercado a ver a su abuela, corrió hasta encontrarla. La encontró de espaldas a ella en su puesto. Se acercó y la abrazó por la espalda.

-¿Qué ocurre?-. Preguntó la mujer, sabiendo perfectamente que era su nieta.

-Abuela

-¿Qué?

-¡Abuela!-. Dijo con la voz llena de emoción.

-¿Qué ocurre?-. Volvió a preguntar la vieja, mirando a la chica sobre su hombro.

-Salí primera en matemáticas-. Ante esto la mujer dejo lo que tenia en las manos y se volteo a mirarla.

-¿De verdad?

-¡De verdad! ¡De verdad!-. Dijo Emma emocionadísima asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¿De verdad?-. Volvió a preguntar la mujer, y Emma siguió asintiendo con la cabeza –Oh, buen trabajo, mi niña-. Dijo abrazándola –Estoy tan orgullosa de ti.

-Estoy tan feliz. ¿Por qué lloro si estoy tan feliz?-. Dijo la rubia derramando algunas lágrimas. La abuela se separó del abrazo para mirarla a la cara.

-Deberías reírte si estas feliz. ¿Por qué lloras? Eso no está bien. No lo hagas-. Dijo escapándosele unas lágrimas igual, provocando que la sonrisa de la rubia se volviera más grande.

-¿Por qué lloras, abuela?-. Preguntó Emma

-¡Porque estoy feliz!-. Dijo arrancándole una risa llorosa a Emma -¡Oh, mi niña! ¡Oh, querida!-. Dijo abrazándola otra vez. -¡Mi nieta es la número uno!-. Gritó llamando aún más la atención de los otros comerciantes y compradores que pasaban por ahí. Mientras ellas seguían abrazadas, llorando y riendo por igual.

-Todo es gracias a Regina-. Dijo Emma separándose de su abuela.

-¿Regina?-. Preguntó la abuela, tomando el rostro de su nieta en las manos y secando sus lágrimas.

-¡Sí, ella me enseño!-. Dijo con una enorme sonrisa, contagiando a la mujer mayor.

-¡Esa niña es una ángel!-. Dijo riendo y recordando que hace tiempo la morena también había iluminado la vida de su nieto.

-¡Tengo que ir a contarle a Granny!-. Dijo Emma dando pequeños saltitos de felicidad.

-¡Ve!

.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.

La rubia llegó nuevamente corriendo a su destino, nada más entrar se encontró no solo con Granny, sino que también con Ruby, Regina y Cora.

-¿Cómo te fue?-. Le preguntó Regina poniéndose de pie. Justo a tiempo para ser envuelta en un fuerte abrazo de la emocionada rubia que daba brincos y pequeños chillidos de felicidad.

-¡Fui la primera de la clase!-. Dijo separándose un poco para mirarla a la cara.

-¡Felicidades!¡Sabia que podías!-. Dijo Regina, abrazándola otra vez, y sonriendo enormemente. Cora observaba encantada el abrazo y la felicidad que compartían las dos chicas.

-Era de esperarse, eres una chica muy lista Emma-. La felicitó Cora abrazándola ella también.

-¡Hey, yo sabía que tenías cerebro en esa cabecita rubia!-. Bromeó Ruby, acercándose y compartiendo un abrazo, luego de que se soltara de Cora.

-¡Tonta!-. Dijo riendo y llorando nuevamente la rubia.

-¡Felicidades niña!-. Le dijo Granny abrazándola y derramando también una que otra lágrima, bajo la divertida mirada de las otras tres mujeres.

-¡Esto amerita un chocolate caliente!-. Dijo Ruby.

-Con canela, por favor-. Pidió Emma, limpiándose las lágrimas, y haciendo reír a las demás.

.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.

-La abuela estaba tan emocionada-. Comentó la rubia –¡Cuando le dije que me habías enseñado tú, dijo que eras un ángel!

-Creo que a tu abuela le faltan un par de anteojos… desde aquí le veo los cuernos a Regina-. Dijo Ruby.

-¡Oh, Cállate lobita!-. Dijo Regina –La abuela Colter es tan dulce-. Dijo con una sonrisa hacia Emma –Lo tuyo es pura envidia-. Le dijo esta vez a Ruby, haciendo reír a la rubia. Sonido que maravilló a Regina.

-¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!. No todos los días Emma Swan usa el cerebro-. Dijo Ruby.

-¡Hey!-. Exclamó en protesta la rubia.

-¿Una fiesta?-. Preguntó Regina interesándose. –Yo me apunto.

-Si… chicos y chicas guapas, alcohol, desen…

-¿Alcohol? ¡Es la celebración de una niña, Ruby!-. Dijo Regina, sin darse cuenta de expresión de dolor que cubrió momentáneamente el rostro de Emma.

-¡No soy una niña!-. Exclamó la rubia, sentada a un lado de Regina.

Regina la miró, dándose cuenta de la expresión en el rostro de la rubia. Dándose cuenta, no por primera vez, de que Emma tenía razón. No era una niña. Era ya casi una mujer. Una mujer que hacia que su corazón quisiera salírsele del pecho.

-Cierto. No eres una niña, disculpa mi expresión-. Le dijo, con voz tranquilizadora –Eres una adolescente, pronto a convertirse en toda una mujer-. Dijo, y una pequeña, casi imperceptible sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Emma –Pero aún no cumples la mayoría de edad, por lo tanto, sin alcohol.

-¡Ahh, que aguafiestas Regina! ¿Dónde quedó la Regina cool?-. Dijo Ruby

-Tal vez mi madre tenía razón y venir a Storybrooke me está enderezando-. Dijo con una sonrisa mirando a Emma. Porque era cierto y principalmente, se estaba enamorando. –No puedo permitir que corrompas a mi Swan-. Dijo pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros de la rubia.

-¿Tu Swan?-. Preguntó Ruby

-Sip… y no te la llevarás por el mal camino.

-¿Yo? Pero si tú eras peor que yo a su edad-. Dijo Ruby señalando a Emma.

-Killian y David me llevaron por el mal camino. No permitiré que a mi Swan le pase eso-. Dijo aún abrazando a la rubia. Quien internamente gritaba de emoción ante las acciones y las palabras de Regina.

-Emma no es tu mascota-. Dijo Ruby

-¡Lo sé!-. Dijo Regina, y volvió su mirada a Emma, quien también la miró –Pero es mía y no dejare que nada le pase.

La rubia estaba sonrojada intensamente hasta las orejas, con el corazón palpitando como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

Regina se encontraba en un estado de euforia interno. Tenía unas ganas inmensas de besar a Emma. Tan linda y adorable que se veía toda sonrojada con esa sonrisa nerviosa.

Ruby se encontraba prácticamente con los ojos saliéndose de las cuencas ante lo que tenia enfrente. Fue cuando se dio cuenta. ¡A Regina le gustaba Emma! Su mandíbula casi tocó el averno de tan abajó que cayó.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

 **.**

Habían quedado en que la fiesta la harían el fin de semana en casa de Regina, la misma Cora la había ofrecido, ya que ese finde ella y Henry se irían a Boston. Y Zelena ya estaría en casa para que nada se descontrolara.

También habían acordado que habría alcohol. Emma le prometió y juró a Regina que no bebería ni una gota, por lo tanto a la morena no le quedó de otra que aceptar.

Emma había dicho que prefería invitar solo a un par de amigos del colegio ya que no tenía muchos. Por lo tanto la mayoría de los que irían eran amigos de Ruby.

.

:-:-:-:-:-:

.

Era jueves por la tarde cuando Regina llegó a casa, notando el BMW plateado de su hermana aparcado en la acera, pero eso no fue realmente lo que la emocionó, sino la hermosa Harley Davidson sobre el carrito de transporte.

Reprimiendo un chillido de emoción, corrió hacia la casa, buscando a su hermana.

-¡Lena! ¿Lena donde estas?

-¡Gina!-. Gritó la pelirroja desde las escaleras bajando rápidamente para abrazar a su hermanita.

-¡Al fin llegaste! ¿Dónde están las llaves?-. Preguntó rápidamente.

-¡Hey!-. Exclamó cruzándose de brazos –¿Me extrañaste a mi o a tu tonta moto?

-Que pregunta tan tonta Lena… obvio que a mi moto-. Contestó bromista ganándose un golpe en el brazo portarte de su hermana –¡Auch! ¡Por supuesto que a ti!

-Si… claro-. Contestó sarcástica –Porque mejor no me ayudas a desenganchar el carrito y vamos justas a la cafetería, mamá dijo que nos encontrarían ahí.

-Vale-. Dijo Regina luego de soltar un suspiro –Pero yo conduzco tu coche.

-No, no, no. Mi coche, yo conduzco-. Contestó Zelena dando énfasis con sus manos.

-¡Por favor!-. Dijo la morena, poniendo su mejor carita de cachorro, siendo el punto débil de Zelena desde que eran pequeñas.

-Está bien…-. Se rindió y soltó una carcajada cuando vio a su hermana saltando cual niña. Definitivamente Regina estaba volviendo a ser la que era.

.

:-:-:-:-:

.

-¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es Emma?-. Preguntó Zelena apenas sentarse en la cafetería.

-¿Cómo…

-Mamá me contó que le dabas clases a una tal Emma. Estoy intrigada por la chica. No todos los días le cae bien alguien a mamá-. Dijo riendo.

-Es verdad-. Dijo la morena riendo –Aún no llega. Está en la escuela.

-Oh vaya, las hermanas Mills juntas-. Dijo Ruby acercándose a la mesa.

-¿Ruby? Wow, si que haz crecido-. Dijo Zelena levantándose de su asiento para abrazar a la chica –Estás muy bonita.

-Gracias, tú igual-. Dijo la camarera sonrojada –Bueno. ¿Que van a pedir?

-Mmm creo que pediré un plato de espaguetis-. Dijo Regina mirando aún la carta.

-Yo también y una gaseosa por favor Ruby-. Dijo Zelena

-Yo una limonada-. Pidió esta vez entregándole la carta.

-¿Deberíamos pedir algo para mamá y papá?-. Preguntó la pelirroja.

-¿No que nos estarían esperando aquí?-. Preguntó Regina con una ceja alzada. Zelena solo se encogió de hombros –Dios, no quiero ni pensar donde y que estén haciendo-. Dijo cerrando fuertemente sus ojos. El recuerdo de sus padres en la cocina aún le quemaba en la memoria.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Me han traumatizado de por vida-. Dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Cuenta-. Dijo Zelena entornando los ojos.

-Los encontré… en mm la cocina

-¿En la cocina? ¿Qué hay de traumatizante en eso? a menos que fuera papá quien cocinara, porque eso seria en realidad envenenamiento.

-Los encontré, te… teniendo sexo-. Susurró la última palabra, inclinándose en la mesa, para que solo Zelena la escuchara.

-¿Que los…? ¿Sexo?-. Preguntó Zelena con la cara desencajada, hasta que explotó en una carcajada –¡DIOS ME IMAGINO QUE CARA PUSISTE!-. Exclamó limpiándose las lagrimas que la risa le había sacado -Es que… Iugh -. Dijo luego de imaginarse lo que se encontró su hermana.

-Exacto… Iugh

-Creo que no podré mirarlos a la cara ahora ¿Por qué me contaste eso?-. Dijo con falso enojo.

-Para que sufrieras igual que yo-. Dijo Regina soltando una risa malvada.

-Eres malvadita-. Dijo Zelena y con su mano despeinó los cabellos morenos, como tantas veces hizo cuando Regina era una niña.

-Hey, arruinas mi imagen-. Dijo actuando como una gran estrella engreída. Sacándole carcajadas a su hermana.

Desde pequeñas siempre que estaban juntas jugaban este juego, en el que Regina era la rockstar engreída y Zelena la intocable empresaria. Eso era parte del sueño que siempre tuvieron. Zelena siempre quiso trabajar en las empresas con su padre y ser la mejor en eso. Y ahora lo era. Pero de intocable solo se quedaba en el juego de niñas. Puesto que era tan sencilla como su hermana.

-Deberíamos tomarlos una Selfie-. Dijo Regina cambiando de asiento y sentándose junto a Zelena.

-¿La vas a subir a insta?

-Obvio. O mis fans creerán que en verdad estoy encerrada en una clínica de rehabilitación como dicen en las revistas y no de "vacaciones" con mi familia-. Dijo haciendo las comillas con los dedos.

-Entonces tendrás que sacar fotos de todo lo que hagamos.

-Tampoco es para tanto. No quiero que sepan que estoy en Storybrooke y se vengan las hienas a vigilarme-. Dijo hablando de los paparazzi. Zelena riendo de su dramatismo.

.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.

Emma acababa de entrar a la cafetería, sin darse cuenta que ahí se encontraba Regina.

No fue hasta que se colocó detrás de la barra, ya con su uniforme, que se fijó en la morena, sentada en una mesa junto a una pelirroja con quien se casaban fotos y reinan. Sintió una extraño ardor en la boca del estomago al verlas. Peno no reconocía de ningún lado a la pelirroja, por lo que se acercó a Ruby para preguntar discretamente quien era la chica.

-Psst Rubs. ¿Quien es esa pelirroja?-. Definitivamente "discreción" no estaba en su vocabulario.

-¡Hola Emma!, ¡oh yo estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar! y ¿tú que tal tu día?-. Habló Ruby con toda la intención de molestar a la rubia.

-Perdona. Estoy bien gracias. Ahora, ¿quién esa la pelirroja?-. Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Celosa Swan?-. Preguntó la camarera. Se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con esto.

-¡CLARO QUE NO! ¿Por qué lo estaría?

-Eso mismo me preguntaba yo-. Dijo la morena alejándose con los pedidos de las hermanas Mills, dejando a una enojada e intrigada rubia.

Poco fue la intriga de la rubia hacia la pelirroja, pues su incógnita fue respondida por un gran "Mamá" de los labios de la pelirroja hacia la mismísima Cora Mills, y ahí fue cuando el cerebro de la rubia hizo sus conexiones, recordando que Regina le había comentado que su hermana vendría en unos días.

.

-Hola cariño, que bueno que ya llegaste, así tu hermana no se aburre tanto-. Dijo Henry sentándose luego de abrazar a su hija.

-Sí… ya me dijo que la traumatizaron al encontrarlos teniendo sexo en la cocina-. Soltó la pelirroja con una sonrisa maquiavélica, provocando que su padre se ahogara con saliva y Cora se volviera roja como tomate.

-¡ZELENA!-. Exclamó la morena tratando de no reír ante la reacción de sus padres.

-¿Qué? No dijiste que fuera secreto-. Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

De pronto las hermanas miraron a sus padres y de ahí a Ruby parada a un lado, que los miraba con el rostro desencajado por haber escuchado lo que dijo Zelena. La pelirroja y la morena se miraron entre si y no pudieron evitar estallar en carcajadas, por la absurda e incomoda situación en que habían quedado sus padres.

-Oh dios esto quedará para la posteridad-. Dijo Zelena si poder dejar de reír.

-Será una gran historia para contárselas a sus nietos ¿verdad?-. Le dijo Regina con una gran sonrisa que no se borraba.

Ambos padres, al verla reír así tan relajada, no les importó que se estuvieran burlando de ellos. Soportarían cualquier cosa por ver a sus dos hijas felices y tranquilas como lo estaban en ese momento. Por lo que solo pudieron incluirse entre las bromas.

-Si… imagina que dirán tus hijos cuando les contemos que su madre gritó ¡ESTOY CIEGA!-. Dijo Henry riendo y haciendo reír a las otras tres mujeres mientras Regina hacia un puchero.

-Yo creo que sería mejor no contarles nada a esos pobres niños-. Dijo Ruby –Ya estarían demasiado traumatizados de tener una madre como Regina.

-¡Tú cállate lobita!-. Refunfuño Regina, ganándose nuevamente las risas de los demás –Además ¿quién dijo que tendría hijos?

-Creí que habías dicho que querías tener hijos cariño-. Dijo Cora extrañada.

-La única persona con la que quería eso ya no existe, madre-. Dijo la morena con un aire de tristeza y oscuridad –Ya no tengo hambre-. Dijo levantándose.

-Regina-. La llamó su hermana, pero no sirvió de nada, la morena siguió su camino fuera de Granny's –Creí que estaba superando esto-. Dijo decaída igual que sus padres.

-Lo está haciendo-. Dijo Ruby tratando de darles ánimo –Lentamente, claro. Me he dado cuenta que pasar tiempo con Emma la esta ayudando.

-Sí, también lo he visto. Desde que la conoció, solo sonríe cada vez más-. Dijo Henry, con una sonrisa mientras su mujer, asentía con la cabeza.

-Aún no conozco a esta Emma. Pero le estaré eternamente agradecida que haga sonreír a mi hermanita-. Dijo Zelena.

.

:-:-:-:-:-:

.

Emma venía de regreso a Granny's luego de haber ido a dejar una orden, cuando se encontró a la morena con aspecto triste en un asiento cerca del parque.

-¿Regina?-. Preguntó, y la morena levantó la vista hacia ella –Hey ¿que ocurre?-. Pidió cuando vio lágrimas en sus ojos –Acabo de verte en Granny's, y te veías muy feliz-. Se sentó a su lado y la cogió de una mano –Puedes contarme. Somos amigas ¿no?

La morena ya no pudo más, dejó caer sus lágrimas y se aferró a los brazos de la rubia llorando desconsoladamente.

Emma, sin idea de qué es lo que le ocurría, solo la envolvió fuertemente con sus brazos, aguantando sus propias lágrimas. El oír el desgarrador llanto de la morena le partía el corazón. Tratando de consolarla de alguna forma, acarició sus cabellos y beso en repetidas ocasiones su sien. Así estuvieron hasta que la morena se calmó y se separó levemente del abrazo.

-Gracias-. Dijo la morena en apenas un susurro.

-Estaré aquí siempre que lo necesites-. Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa suave.

-Él decía lo mismo-. Dijo despacio y unas lágrimas se le escaparon.

-¿Él? ¿Daniel?-. Preguntó Emma y la morena solo asintió, entonces cayó en la cuenta –¿Llorabas por él verdad?-. Volvió a preguntar limpiando las lágrimas del rostro de la morena.

-Lo extraño tanto.

-Yo lo sé. Igual lo extraño. ¿Pero sabes que me dice la abuela? Que a Dany no le gustaría vernos tristes. Estoy segura que no le gustaría ver este hermoso rostro lleno de lágrimas-. Dijo aún con sus manos en la cara de la morena. –Se que no lo olvidarás. Yo tampoco lo haré nunca. Pero a él le gustaría que siguieras con tu vida.

-Tienes razón-. Dijo Regina, luego de lo que parecieron horas, hechizada por los ojos y la cercanía de Emma. –Comenzaré a vivir de nuevo.

-¡Así se habla!-. Dijo Emma, al fin soltando el rostro de la morena y dando pequeños aplausos.

-¿Acabas de decir que mi rostro es hermoso?-. Dijo de repente recordando la morena.

-Ah Yo…-. Emma no podía estar más roja, casi brillaba.

-Respira Emma-. Dijo la morena recobrando la sonrisa que había perdido en la cafetería. Emma hizo lo que le dijo, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había dejado de respirar. Tomando aliento, se dio ánimo para decir lo que quería.

-Sí. E… eres mu… muy hermosa Regina-. Tartamudeó en las palabras, pero logró dejarlo salir y que se entendiera.

-¿Eh?-. Fue lo único que logró decir la morena, demasiado impresionada. Con un nuevo valor renovado Emma dejó salir lo que en verdad quería decir.

-T… Tú me gustas Regina. Mucho-. Su corazón bombeaba tan fuete, que podía sentirlo en sus oídos y el pulso chocando contra su cuello. Pero al darse cuenta que la morena no decía nada y solo la miraba sin siquiera moverse, se sintió estúpida por haber hecho eso, y prefirió dar la retirada –Te… Tengo que volver a Granny's-. Dijo levantándose rápidamente y prácticamente corriendo se fue de ahí. Mientras la morena aún no reaccionaba.

-¿Ella qu…?-. Se preguntó Regina, luego de recordar como diablos se respiraba. Lentamente se fue formando una sonrisa brillante en su rostro. "Yo le gusto", fue su pensamiento "mucho".

Decidió no atormentar más a Emma, y prefirió dar un paseo de camino a casa, debatiéndose internamente de si debería de decirle una vez por todas a Emma que sus sentimientos eran más que recíprocos.

Al llegar a casa la sonrisa tonta aún no se le borraba, y fue directamente a su habitación, donde se encerró con su cuaderno y su guitarra, dejando plasmados todos sus sentimientos en una nueva canción.

.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.

Un par de horas habían pasado, cuando golpearon a su puerta. Tan enfrascada estaba que ni siquiera lo escuchó.

-¿Puedo pasar?-. Preguntó Zelena asomando solo la cabeza.

-¡Claro!-. Dijo la morena con una gran sonrisa. Lo que extraño a su hermana ya que horas antes la había visto de un estado de ánimo totalmente diferente.

-¿En que estás?-. Se sentó en la cama frente a ella. Regina se encontraba en el medio de la cama sentada con las piernas cruzadas y anotando algo en su cuaderno. –No me digas que aún escribes un diario-. Dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Dejé de escribir en diarios desde los 15-. Dijo levantando la mirada para verla a los ojos –Desde que leíste el último para saber quien me gustaba-. Entornó los ojos, haciendo que la pelirroja la mirara culpable.

-De haber sabido que podía preguntártelo, nunca lo hubiera leído-. Dijo bajando la mirada y jugando con sus dedos. En momentos como estos Regina se preguntaba quién de las dos era la hermana mayor.

-Ya bueno. Eso está en el pasado-. Respondió la morena volviendo a mirar su cuaderno –Escribo una canción nueva.

-¿Si? Tienes que mostrarme las otras que escribiste. Por cierto, Ruby me preguntó sobre la organización de la fiesta de mañana, así que le dije que nosotras traeríamos lo necesario desde Boston.

-¿Boston?

-Si. Iremos mañana en la mañana, nos iremos junto con nuestros papás. Ellos a sus cosas y nosotras a lo nuestro. Volveremos en la tarde para dejar todo preparado.

-Ya tienes todo controlado ¿No?

-¡Obvio! Ahora… hagamos una lista de las cosas que compraremos.

.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.

Viernes por la noche

Emma ya no estaba tan segura de asistir a su propia fiesta. No es que no quisiera festejar. Es solo… que se moría de la vergüenza de volver a ver a Regina, luego de su declaración.

Aún ni siquiera sabia que vestir. No se decidía, si por un vestido o por jeans. Ruby llevaba alrededor de treinta minutos preguntándole por mensajes de texto si ya llegaba.

Al final se decidió por un vestido negro sencillo, un poco de maquillaje y brillo de labios y estaba lista.

Bajando por las escaleras se encontró a su abuela. Quien tenía una gran sonrisa para ella.

-Mi niña, te ves hermosa-. Dijo la anciana.

-Gracias, abuela.

-Promete que te cuidarás. Nada de beber alcohol-. Dijo encaminándose con ella a la salida y abriendo la puerta.

-Eso mismo dijo Regina-. Dijo la rubia.

-Pues es una niña inteligente. Hazle caso-. Sentenció la abuela Colter arrancando una risa de Emma.

-Ya me encargaré yo de ella, si no lo hace-. La rubia se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz. Menos tan pronto, ni en su casa. Y mucho menos revestida completamente de cuero negro. ¡Dios, se veía divina!

-¡Regina!-. Dijo la abuela Colter abrazándola estrechamente.

-Es bueno verte otra vez-. Dijo Regina aún abrazada a la anciana.

-Pues ven más seguido-. Dijo la anciana arrancando una risa de la morena.

-Oh, ya después no te quejes si no puedes sacarme de aquí-. Dijo bromeando y elevando sus perfectas cejas repetidas veces.

-Aún no te he agradecido personalmente que ayudaras a mi nieta-. Dijo tomando su rostro entre sus arrugadas manos.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme-. Regina la miraba con tal adoración en los ojos. Que la anciana, no pudo evitar pensar en cómo estaba hace cinco años.

Cuando le dieron la noticia de la muerte de Daniel, Regina había perdido el brillo de vida en sus ojos. Pero ahora se veía distinta, había habido un cambio desde el día en que la volvió a ver. Podía verlo, se veía más feliz, relajada y se preguntó si su nieta tenía algo que ver con ese cambio.

Tampoco podía pasar por alto, el cambio en la actitud de Emma. Se le notaba más confiada en si misma, y en sus capacidades. Se levantaba con ganas de ir al colegio, y volvía de sus clases con Regina con una enorme sonrisa.

Viendo a su nieta ahora, mirando a la morena, identificó inmediatamente la mirada en sus ojos. Era la misma que tenia Daniel cada vez que Regina estaba cerca de él. Por medio segundo le dio terror. Porque conocía la reputación de Regina con las chicas. Pero se relajó inmediatamente al volverse a mirar a Regina y ver la misma mirada que había visto hace años, dirigida a su nieto. Solo que ahora era dirigida a Emma.

-Creo que sería bueno irnos. Ruby está como loca esperándote y Zelena no ve la hora de conocerte-. Dijo Regina dirigiéndose a Emma –La traeré sana y salva… a menos que la dejes quedarse en mi casa-. Dijo esta vez hacia la abuela.

-¿Piensas incluir a mi nieta en tu lista de conquistas Regina?-. Dijo la anciana cruzándose de brazos y dándole una mirada dura.

-¿QUÉ?-. Exclamó la morena –¡NO!-. Se extraño inmensamente cuando la abuela Colter rompió en carcajadas. ¿De qué se reía?

-¡Dios debiste ver tú cara!-. Se burló.

-¡Abuela!-. Exclamó la rubia por primera vez, desde que apareció Regina.

-Ay… ¡Tranquilas! Solo era una bromita.

-Dios-. Susurró Emma toda sonrojada. Regina la miraba con una sonrisa.

-¿A que venía la broma?… ¿Acaso me quieres como novia de tu nieta?-. Bromeó Regina, y Emma la miró sorprendida.

-No sería mala idea…

-¿QUÉ? Abuela creo que ya deberías ir a dormir-. Dijo Emma conduciendo a su abuela de regreso a la casa. Mientras Regina se reía silenciosamente de la situación. –Disculpa a mi abuela Regina. Ya no sabe lo que dice, está senil.

-¡No lo estoy!-. Gritó la anciana a través de la puerta.

-Tranquila-. Le dijo la morena –¿Nos vamos?-. La rubia asintió y siguió a Regina, hasta donde la morena se acercó a una hermosa motocicleta.

-No puede ser… ¿esa es tu moto?

-Si-. Dijo la morena sonriendo ante la cara de asombro de Emma. –Creo que vas a necesitar esto-. Dijo quitándose su chaqueta de cuero.

-¿Qué? No, no puedo.

-Sí que puedes, anda. Ya vamos tarde, y Ruby nos matará si nos seguimos retrasando-. Dijo con la chaqueta lista para colocársela a la rubia. Cuando ésta lo hizo le pasó el casco.

-Gracias-. Dijo la rubia sonrojada al tenerla tan cerca, ayudándola con el broche del casco. Se sentía completamente envuelta en el dulce aroma impregnado de su chaqueta.

La morena se subió a la moto y la encendió antes de decirle a la rubia que se subiera.

-Tienes que rodearme con tus brazos-. Le dijo ocultando una sonrisa.

-¿Eh?

-No quieres caer ¿verdad?-. Preguntó girando el rostro para verla. La rubia estaba pasmada mirándola, por lo que fue ella misma quien agarró sus manos y las envolvió alrededor de su cintura –Así está bien-. Le dijo suavemente y se colocó su casco. Sonrió como boba, cuando aceleró y la rubia la estrecho más fuerte apegándose completamente a su espalda.

Esperaba esta noche poder decirle lo que sentía por ella.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

 **.**

-¡Hasta que al fin llegan!-. Gritó Ruby desde la entrada, cuando estacionaron la moto frente a la propiedad.

-Tampoco es para tanto Ruby-. Le gritó también Regina, ayudando a la rubia a bajar –Hey ¿estás bien?-. Preguntó agarrándola de la cintura ante la falta de equilibrio de Emma.

-Sí, solo… nunca antes había ido en una moto-. Confesó sonrojada.

-Ah… con que soy la primera-. Dijo seductora, con toda la intención de sonrojar más a la rubia, la cual no la defraudó. Se acercó más de la cuenta a su rostro para "ayudarla" a quitarse el casco –Entonces es un honor.

-¡Hey! ¿Van a entrar o qué? ¡Que la fiesta es para Emma!-. Volvió a gritar Ruby.

Emma soltó una risita mitad nervios, mitad alivio. Tener tan cerca a Regina la estaba afectando. Más después de su confesión.

-Vamos-. Dijo la morena luego de soltar un suspiro.

Al entrar en la mansión Mills, Emma fue abordada rápidamente por sus amigos más cercanos. Mulan y Aurora la abrazaron y la felicitaron por su gran logro. August y David también estaban ahí. Incluso el profesor Jefferson, quien se encontraba hablando muy animado con la hermana de Regina. Se extraño de no encontrar a Mary Margaret. Pero prefirió preguntar luego.

No había tanta gente y eso le agradaba. Pero si que había una que otra persona que ella no conocía. Como la rubia con la que Regina estaba hablando.

Tratando de tragarse los celos, se dirigió a la mesa de las bebidas sirviéndose un vaso de jugo.

-Espero que eso no tenga alcohol…

-Es solo jugo-. Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo sé, me prometiste que no lo harías y yo creo en ti-. Dijo Regina mirándola a los ojos.

-A veces eres como mi abuela-. Dijo Emma sonriendo.

-¿Me estás llamando vieja?-. Dijo abriendo grande los ojos.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Solo… me proteges mucho-. Dijo lo último en un susurro, provocando una sonrisa en Regina. Se veía tan adorable.

-Bromeo contigo Swan-. Dijo guiñándole un ojo –Ahora ven… Zelena está loca por conocerte.

.

La fiesta estaba yendo de lo más bien. A Zelena le había encantado Emma y viceversa. La pelirroja cada que podía le contaba anécdotas de Regina, y la rubia reía, sin poder creérselas. Incluso las que le contaba sobre su hermano.

Pronto bajaron la música y se quedaron todos en el patio de la casa, simplemente conversando y contando historias sobre las locuras que hacían Regina, David y Killian. El último vivía ahora en Nueva York y era uno de los guitarristas de Regina. Los tres eran realmente dinamita pura cuando estaban juntos.

Las anécdotas sobre su hermano, las contaban Regina, David, Zelena, Kathryn (la rubia con la que hablaba antes Regina) y Víctor Whale, quien era el mejor amigo de su hermano.

En un momento dado, mientras todos reían. David, un poco ya pasado de copas, le pidió a Regina que cantara una canción, y todos se quedaron en silencio. Emma no entendía nada. Menos la mirada extrañada que Regina le daba a David.

-Ok…-. Respondió la morena y entró en casa para luego volver con una guitarra.

-¿Porque se pusieron todos tan serios?-. Le preguntó Emma a Ruby quien estaba sentada a su lado.

-Porque esa canción se la escribió Regina a Daniel luego de morir-. Le contestó en un susurro, mientras veía a la morena afinando la guitarra. –No entiendo que le pasa a David, se ve un tanto triste y es raro que Mary no esté con él.

La rubia solo se encogió de hombros. Y centro toda su atención en Regina. Preguntándose, cuantas canciones le habrá escrito a su hermano.

Pronto la morena comenzó a hacer su magia sobre las cuerdas.

…

Para amarte necesito una razón

Y es difícil creer

Que no exista una más que este amor

.

Sobra tanto

Dentro de este corazón

Que a pesar de que dicen

Que los años son sabios

Todavía se siente el dolor

.

Porque todo el tiempo que pase junto a ti

Dejo tejido su hilo dentro de mí

.

Y aprendí a quitarle al tiempo los segundos

Tú me hiciste ver el cielo aun más profundo

Junto a ti creo que aumenté más de tres kilos

Con tus tantos dulces besos repartidos

.

Emma, no entendía muy bien la reacción que había tenido Ruby y los demás. La letra de la canción era hermosa. Transmitía totalmente el amor de Regina por su hermano.

.

Desarrollaste mi sentido del olfato

Y fue por ti que aprendí a querer a los gatos

Despegaste del cemento mis zapatos

Para escapar los dos volando un rato

.

Pero olvidaste una final instrucción

Que aún no sé como vivir sin tu amor

.

Y descubrí lo que significa una rosa

Y me enseñaste a decir mentiras piadosas

Para poder verte a horas no adecuadas

Y a reemplazar palabras por miradas

.

Y fue por ti que escribí más de cien canciones

Y hasta perdoné tus equivocaciones

Y conocí más de mil formas de besar

Y fue por ti que descubrí lo que es amar

Lo que es amar

.

Lo que es amar

Lo que es amar

Lo que es amar

Lo que es amar

Lo que es amar

….

Ahora si que entendía. Pero ¿por qué David habría pedido esta canción? ¿Se habría peleado con Mary? Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Regina habló.

-¿Que tal una un poco más alegre? Hace no mucho escribí una, y Zelena aquí ha estado molestando para escucharla. Siéntanse afortunados se ser los primeros en escucharla ¿eh?-. Dijo con una linda sonrisa y ojos brillantes de emoción.

Hundida yo estaba, ahogada en soledad

Mi corazón lloraba de un vacio total

Todo lo intenté, por donde quiera te busqué

Eras tú mi necesidad

.

Triste y desolada, ya no pude soportar

Más desesperada, era imposible de estar

Todo lo intente, por donde quiera te busqué

Eras tu mi necesidad, alce mi rostro y

.

Llegaste tú, todo cambió

Llegaste tú, la esperanza triunfó

Llegaste tú, volví a nacer

.

Por tanto tiempo quise encontrar la solución

A ese gran vacio que llevaba en mi interior

Todo lo intente, por donde quiera te busqué

Eras tu mi necesidad, alce mi rostro y

.

Llegaste tú, todo cambió

Llegaste tú, la esperanza triunfó

Llegaste tú, volví a nacer (X2)

…

Emma sentía que su corazón iba explotar. ¿Le estaba cantando a ella? ¿Seria posible? En toda la canción Regina, no despegó nunca sus ojos de ella y Emma estaba en trance por su voz de sirena y sus ojos chocolates

De pronto todos pegaron un brinco por el grito que dio David

-¡EL AMOR ES UNA MIERDA!-. Dijo colocándose de pie y encaminándose a la mesa de las bebidas.

Todos habían quedado descolocados, por el actuar del rubio.

La primera que salió del trance fue Kathryn, quien se levantó rápidamente, alegando que ya era muy tarde y debía volver a casa. A lo cual Víctor dijo que se iría con ella.

Regina por su parte, se levanto, dejando la guitarra en el asiento, y se encaminó a la mesa donde su amigo se ahogaba en alcohol.

-Se suponía que seria una celebración para Emma-. Dijo la morena de brazos cruzados y apoyando su cadera en la mesa.

-Si bueno, lamento arruinarle la felicidad a tu novia-. Dijo entre trago y trago.

-¿Que te ocurre?-. Le preguntó deteniendo su mano a mitad de camino para otro trago.

-Nada.

-Te conozco desde los cinco años, rubio, suéltalo.

-Yo…

-Hey-. Dijo quitándole el vaso y haciendo que la mirara a la cara –Confía en mí ¿Qué es?

-Mary…

-¿Te peleaste con ella?-. El rubio negó con la cabeza, pero no lo presionó, solo esperó hasta que fuera él el que hablara.

-Ella… ella abortó a mi hijo-. Soltó en un susurro derramando un par de lágrimas.

La morena estaba sin habla, y le rompió el corazón ver a su amigo sufriendo así.

Los demás solo observaban desde lejos la interacción de ambos, desde donde estaban se podían apreciar que compartían simplemente una conversación, no se dieron cuenta de las lágrimas en el rostro de David ni el shock en la de Regina.

-Di… Dijo que no quería vivir una vida de ama de casa, en un aburrido pueblo olvidado de dios. Que no quería al bebé. Que… que yo no valía la pena-. Su voz se rompió sacando a Regina del shock. La morena rápidamente sintió un fuego de rabia e impotencia rugir en su interior. Liberándolo en un grito que llamó rápidamente la atención de los demás.

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ESA MALDITA PERRA? ¡LA VOY A MATAR!

-Gina…-. Dijo aferrando del antebrazo de la morena furiosa, para que no saliera corriendo a buscar a la mujer.

-¿Donde?-. Preguntó bajando la voz, pero no más calmada. Oh lo que sentía ahora era odio puro hacia la estúpida esa –No tiene idea… de lo que soy capaz. Lamentará el haberte lastimado.

-Se fue del pueblo-. Dijo David negando con la cabeza –Me lo dijo y huyó como una cobarde.

-Oh mi pobre encantador-. Dijo Regina, llamándolo con el apodo de conquistador que tenía años atrás. Y lo envolvió en un abrazo protector.

-Mi bebé Gina… perdí a mi bebé-. Lloriqueó escondido en el cuello de la morena, mientras ésta trataba de contener sus propias lágrimas.

-Vamos te llevaré a casa.

-¿Que pasa con la fiesta de Emma?-. Dijo separándose de ella. La morena dirigió su mirada a donde estaban los demás, centrándose en los ojos de la rubia.

-Tendremos que compensárselo para su cumpleaños. Anda, espérame en la puerta de entrada.

La morena se dirigió a donde estaban los demás mientras el rubio entraba en la casa.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-. Preguntó Zelena, que nunca antes había visto a su hermana tan furiosa.

-Es… no es mi lugar para contárselos. Amm ¿Lena, me prestas tu auto? Voy a lleva a David a casa. Dudo que pueda conducir así.

-¡Claro! Las llaves están en el vestíbulo.

-Chicas, creo que será mejor que se queden a dormir aquí-. Les dijo la morena a Emma y Ruby –No creo que vuelva esta noche. No puedo dejar a David solo. Así que mañana lo arrastraré para que desayunemos y quizás el les cuente lo que pasa.

-Por supuesto, tú tranquila-. Dijo Emma

.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.

-Yo era el papá, debió preguntarme si estaba de acuerdo-. Decía el rubio llorando, sentado en su cama. –No se… si no lo quería, podría haberlo dejado conmigo.

-Hey, no te sigas martirizando-. Dijo la morena sentada a su lado. Limpiándose las lágrimas, se colocó de pie y le ayudó a quitarse los zapatos. –Vamos, será mejor que duermas-. Le abrió las cubiertas de la cama y el rubio se acostó con aún con ropa puesta. No importaba.

-Hoy volvió a rugir la reina malvada-. Dijo bromeando el rubio. Mientras Regina se acostaba a su lado. Compartir cama, era algo ya completamente natural entre ellos. Desde que se conocieron en el jardín de niños se trataron como hermanos.

-Como me hubiera gustado retorcerle ese cuello como un simple hueso de pollo a la maldita-. Decía la morena, torciendo las manos, como si de verdad estuviera ahorcando a la mujer.

-No vale la pena, Gina-. Dijo David colocándose de costado mirándola.

-¡Así es como me gusta que hables!. Alguien me aconsejó que debía dejar mi pasado atrás. Tú haz lo mismo. Desde hoy sigue tu vida. Como lo haré yo.

-Tú y yo hubiéramos sido una increíble pareja.

-Ahora sí, se te nota más lo borracho.

-Hablo enserio… solo piénsalo. El rubio guapo, la morena ardiente. Nos llevamos excelente, tus padres me aman, mis padres te aman a ti… nos amamos.

-Como amigos.

-Como hermanos, es lo único malo en ese plan.

-Tienes razón, seriamos la pareja perfecta-. Dijo la morena –Quizás en otra vida… porque en esta ya tengo a mi rubia guapa-. Contestó con una sonrisa que no pudo ocultar.

-Uiiis sí, ya decía yo que te gustaba Emma-. Dijo el rubio haciéndole cosquillas. –Teniéndome aquí en la cama y tú pensando en otro cabello rubio.

-Lo siento, no me va el incesto-. Dijo la morena apagando la lámpara.

-Que lástima, ya me sentía como Jaime y tú mi Cersei.

-Idiota-. Dijo riendo –No me gustan los Lannister, soy de la casa Stark, y prefiero ser Arya.

-¿Por qué Arya?

-Porque se cuida sola y ahora duérmete-. Dijo dándole la espalda.

-Pero Arya… ¿te dormirás sin repasar tu lista?

-¡Duérmete!

.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.

Abrió los ojos perezosamente. Por un momento se sintió desorientada, hasta que los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a ella.

Estaba en casa de Regina, más explícitamente en su cama, estaba envuelta en las mismas mantas que ella lo está todos los días. La cama olía a ella.

Cerró los ojos aspirando el aroma. Debía levantarse, pero la cama invitaba a quedarse. De pronto salió de sus cavilaciones por un pesado brazo que la golpeo directo en el estomago.

Volteó su rostro para mirar, y se encontró con Ruby casi encima de una almohada abrazándola con una pierna, prácticamente babeándola, y el brazo con el que la había golpeado sobrepasaba la almohada.

Sonrió negando con la cabeza mientras quitaba el brazo de la chica de encima suyo, antes de sentarse en la cama y estirarse. Era hora de comenzar un nuevo día. Paseó su mirada por la habitación, la noche anterior no había prestado mucha atención.

Era linda y acogedora. Había una pared llena de fotografías. La mayoría de Regina, David y un chico moreno de ojos azules, supuso que ese era el tal Killian. También había muchas otras de Regina y Daniel. Otras estaban ambos con Kathryn y Víctor. Muchas más con Zelena.

Hasta que encontró donde aparecían Regina, Ruby y Zelena. Las dos morenas solo unas niñas pequeñas. La pelirroja tendría unos doce años. Seguramente en Halloween ya que Regina traía puesto un vestido de la reina malvada y una manzana roja en la mano, sonriendo malvadamente a la cámara, aunque la sonrisa parecía más traviesa que malvada. Ruby una capa roja, con unas orejas y garras de lobo en sus manos, con la sonrisa que tenía se apreciaban unos pequeños colmillos. Sonrió al recordar que el día que conoció a Regina, ésta comentó que Ruby siempre quería ser lobo cuando jugaban. Luego miró a Zelena, que tenia un vestido negro, con un sombrero de bruja y una escoba en la mano.

Soltó una pequeña carcajada, al imaginarse a Cora y Granny llevando a una Regina de aproximadamente nueve y probablemente una aún más inquieta Ruby de cuatro o cinco años a pedir dulces. Al lado de esa foto había otra. Un niño rubio que supo inmediatamente era David, vestido de príncipe, con una espada de juguete en la mano, luchando con uno moreno vestido de pirata, con un garfio como mano izquierda y una espada en la derecha.

Mirando las fotos deseo, no por primera vez, haber crecido aquí. En Phoenix donde vivía con sus padres, no tenía muchos amigos y sus padres siempre estaban trabajando. Pero ahora tenía amigos que se preocupaban por ella, quizás mayores, pero estaba agradecida de tenerlos.

Se giró al escuchar que golpeaban la puerta y luego se asomaba una cabeza pelirroja.

-¿Se puede?

-Claro

-Wow, esa loba sigue durmiendo… ¿Ya viste las fotos?-. Dijo la pelirroja acercándose a ella.

-Mhm, ¿de que estabas disfrazada?-. Preguntó señalándole la foto.

-Era solo una bruja, pero Regina dijo que era la bruja cruel del oeste sin el verde-. Dijo riendo entre dientes –Les traje ropa, puedes tomar una ducha en el baño de Regina, las toallas están en gabinete al lado de la puerta-. Dijo yendo al baño y señalando dicho mueble –Yo voy a estar en la cocina. Regina me acaba de llamar y dice que trae a David. El gigantón tiene un estómago sin fondo-. Dijo riendo y haciendo reír a la rubia, despertando también a Ruby.

-¿Que ocurre?-. Preguntó sentándose y limpiándose la saliva de la cara. Provocando nuevas carcajadas en las chicas. –No es gracioso-. Dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño –Perdiste tu turno en la ducha-. Dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Eso no es justo-. Dijo Emma riendo.

-Al menos puedes elegir la ropa, rubia-. Dijo Zelena saliendo de la habitación riendo.

.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.

Regina y David entraron en casa y lo primero que les llegó fue el delicioso aroma de la comida.

-Buenos días-. Dijo Ruby

-No grites-. Dijo David, quien traía unos lentes de sol oscuros, una botella de agua gasificada en la mano, y con la otra se sobaba la cien. La resaca era fuerte esa mañana.

-Ve a recostarte en el sillón-. Le dijo Regina conduciéndolo a la sala y luego se dirigió a la cocina con Ruby.

-¿Que fue lo que le ocurrió?-. Preguntó Ruby sentándose en uno de los taburetes –¿Lo dejó Mary?

-Algo así…

-Lindas ojeras hermanita

-Nos dormimos muy tarde, iré a darme una ducha y desayunamos. Dejen a David dormir un rato más-. Dijo saliendo de la cocina.

.

Iba concentrada en sus pensamientos por lo que entró rápidamente en su habitación, olvidando que había otra persona en casa aparte de Ruby y su hermana. Y cuando estaba en medio de la habitación levantó la vista, encontrando a la razón de sus últimos sueños, vestida solamente en ropa interior.

-¡Ay dios, lo siento!-. Dijo rápidamente dándole la espalda.

La rubia estaba congelada sin poder decir nada. Solo atinó a vestirse rápidamente.

-Ya puedes mirar

-Por favor perdóname Emma, aún tengo un poco de sueño, así que ando en modo zombi. Olvidé que estabas en mi habitación-. Decía la morena, con sus manos juntas en súplica.

-Tranquila-. Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa –¿No has dormido bien? Tienes unas ojeras como de panda.

-David no me dejó dormir mucho-. Dijo dirigiéndose a su closet –Quiero desesperadamente un café- Salió con unos vaqueros oscuros, y una blusa blanca en la mano, los dejó sobre la cama, dirigiéndose nuevamente dentro del closet –Pero primero necesito una ducha, venía pensando en cómo buscar y destripar a Mary que llegue y entré. Ten ponte esto-. Dijo saliendo nuevamente y entregándole una chaqueta.

-¿Que pasó con Mary?-. Preguntó mientras se ponía la chaqueta, la morena no le contestó, solo la miraba -¿Regina?

-¿Eh? Oh lo siento, es que te queda increíble-. Dijo mirándola de arriba a bajo. La rubia llevaba pantalones vaqueros y una blusa negra. Con la chaqueta de cuero roja, que le había pasado, se veía divina. –Es tuya

-¿Qué?

-La chaqueta. Es tuya.

-No puedo…

-Sí que puedes. Está destinada a ser tuya. Te queda mejor que a mí. Y no acepto un no por respuesta-. Dijo con una sonrisa señalándola con un dedo.

-Okay… gracias-. Dijo la rubia con las mejillas rojas. Regina se mordió el labio inferior resistiendo las ganas de besarla.

-De nada… Será mejor que me duche de una vez, antes de que se mueran de hambre allá abajo-. Dijo dirigiéndose al baño. Y Emma bajó a la cocina aspirando el aroma de la morena en la chaqueta.

-Wow, linda chaqueta, te has dejado lo mejor para ti-. Dijo Ruby en cuanto la vio. Zelena se aguantó la risa.

-Tenía que vengarme por lo de la ducha. Además, la chaqueta me la acaba de dar Regina-. Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Ahí va el favoritismo!, y yo que la conozco de toda la vida no me ha regalado nada-. Dijo con falsa indignación.

-¿Que pasó con el vestido rojo ese que te dio la ultima vez que viniste a dormir?-. Le preguntó Zelena.

-¿Que vestido?-. Dijo asiéndose la desentendida.

-Sabes perfectamente que vestido es

-¡Eso fue hace cinco años!-. Aceptó riendo.

-¿Estás celosa de que Emma te quite a Regina?-. Preguntó David entrando a la cocina.

-Claro que no-. Dijo Ruby mirándolo –Te ves como la mierda

-Me siento como la mierda ahora mismo-. Dijo quitándose los lentes de sol.

-¿Que te pasó en la cara?-. Preguntó Emma al notar un feo golpe en la ceja derecha.

-Mmm si-. Dijo tomando una cuchara para mirarse en el reflejo –Verán… Regina y yo estábamos teniendo sexo muy intenso y muy caliente. Pero cuando le estaba dando un oral, me golpeó con la rodilla y me dijo "Azótame papi" con esa voz que tien…

-Serás idiota-. Lo interrumpió Regina con un golpe en la nuca

-Auch-. Soltó con una cara de miedo, haciendo reír a las demás chicas.

-Quedamos en que no les dirías a nadie-. Siguió Regina con la broma.

-Lo siento nena, no me pude aguantar-. Siguió el rubio tomándola de la cintura.

-Oh… ustedes dos…-. Dijo Zelena señalándolos a ambos, totalmente impresionada, mientras la otras dos estaban mudas, con los ojos prácticamente saliéndose de sus cuencas.

-Esto es raro… ¿es un tipo de pesadilla?-. Susurró Ruby

La cara de las tres era como para fotografiar. Entonces la morena agarró su celular, captándolas inmediatamente antes de perder la oportunidad. Entonces David se lanzó a reír, extrañándolas aun más.

-¡SUS CARAS SON ÉPICAS!-. Dijo Regina entre risas, mientras guardaba la foto.

-¡DIOS! En verdad creen que Regina y yo… jajaja ay no. Esto es demasiado bueno-. Decía mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas de risa.

-Eww no. Este tonto se despertó con ganas de vomitar e intentó salir corriendo de la cama, pero solo se enredó en las sabanas y se golpeó con la mesita de noche-. Explicó la morena, dejando de reír lentamente.

Las tres chicas procesaron lentamente, lo que acababa de ocurrir, y la estupidez que se había inventado David para huir de la vergüenza. Entonces se echaron a reír todos juntos.

Desayunaron en una plática relajada y cuando ya hubieron terminado, David les contó lo que había pasado con Mary Margaret. Las chicas lloraron con él, incluida Regina otra vez.

Ruby y Emma no podían creer lo que había hecho la aparentemente "dulce" Mary Margaret.

Zelena por otra parte, había reaccionado de la misma forma que Regina y lo que quería era buscar a la maldita chica y destriparla. Pero ya no había nada que hacer, para quitarle el dolor a David. Solo apoyarlo.

Eran cerca de las diez treinta de la mañana, cuando Emma decidió volver a casa. Regina le había dicho que había llamado temprano a su abuela, para informarle que se había quedado a dormir en su casa junto con Ruby, llamando también a la abuela de la otra chica. Pero Emma tenía que volver a casa y terminar algunos deberes de la escuela, por lo que la morena la llevaba ahora en su moto.

-Aquí, sana y salva-. Dijo Regina deteniendo el motor de la Harley.

-Gracias por traerme, Regina

-No fue nada. Ahora vamos, quiero saludar a la abuela Colter-. Dijo encaminándose a la puerta de la casa, dejando a Emma atrás.

-¡Espérame!

.

-Pobre niño… Pero tiene suerte de contar amigos tan buenos como tú y mi Emma-. Decía la abuela Colter, mientras compartía un té con Regina.

-Sí… Por cierto quería hablar contigo sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños de Emma.

-Oh, me temo que no puedo hacerle una fiesta-. Dijo la abuela triste.

-Lo sé. Y por eso quiero hacerla yo.

-Oh no, no puedo dejar que hagas eso, ya le organizaste una, no puedo

-Si puedes, además… me encantan las fiestas-. Dijo con una sonrisa. –No aceptaré un no, por respuesta-. Se cruzo de brazos esta vez, y la abuela la miro entornando sus ojos. Era hora de preguntarle directamente.

-¿Te estas enamorando de mi nieta?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo se te ocurre?-. La abuela solamente arqueo una ceja, y Regina soltó un suspiro –Yo… sí-. Aceptó con voz pequeña.

-Lo sabía-. Dijo la abuela y Regina levantó la mirada, para verla con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Eres una vieja bruja…

-No cariño, todo el mundo puede ver que ustedes se aman-. Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tú no estas… ¿enojada?

-¿Porque lo estaría? Nunca había visto a mi Emma tan feliz y a ti tampoco. ¿Quién soy yo para interponerme en su felicidad?

-Bueno, mi intento de confesión se frustró anoche. Y yo esperaba que fuera perfecto-. Dijo un tanto frustrada

-Tal vez no deberías de planearlo tanto. Solo ve a ella y dile lo que sientes. Anda ¿Dónde esta esa Regina valiente que yo conozco?-. Le animó la abuela.

-Tienes razón-. Dijo levantándose con una sonrisa.

-¿Vas ahora?

-Mejor ¡Antes de que me acobarde!-. Respondió saliendo rápidamente de la cocina y subiendo las escaleras.

.

-¡Adelante!-. Dijo la rubia al escuchar un golpe en su puerta. Se volteo a mirar y se encontró con Regina en la puerta. Se notaba un tanto nerviosa –¿Que ocurre?

La morena no respondió, simplemente se acercó y tomando su rostro entre sus manos, unió sus labios en un dulce beso que quitó el aliento a la rubia.

-Tú también me gustas Emma-. Dijo la morena antes de volver a unir sus labios.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

 **.**

 _Las decisiones rápidas son decisiones inseguras – Sófocles_

 _._

El beso la tenía abrumada. Jamás había sentido unos labios tan suaves como los de la rubia. En cuanto Emma, respondió el beso, su estomago se revolvió maravillosamente como nunca antes. Se sentía como una niña con su primer beso.

Recordó vagamente que nunca se sintió a si la primera vez que besó. No como todos los libros y canciones de amor contaban. Pero besando ahora a Emma, se sentía flotando en una nube… en una dulce y maravillosa nube.

Separando sus labios, soltó un suspiró juntando sus frentes y con los ojos aún cerrados, aspiró el perfume de la más joven con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Lamento no habértelo dicho ese día. Me dejaste sorprendida y no pude reaccionar hasta que ya te habías ido-. Dijo separándose y mirándola.

-Regina…

-Sé que te hice sentir mal. Lo siento mucho yo… aunque no lo creas me cuesta mucho demostrar mis sentimientos… A menos que sea cantando-. Reveló con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Sí, me sentí ridícula… pero ahora ya no. Y… me temo que no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos-. Dijo soltando sus manos.

-¿Qué?-. El corazón de la morena ahora corría a mil por hora y no por la misma razón de hace un momento.

-No puedo estar contigo cuando sigues amando a mi hermano. No quiero estar como David, cuando tú te vayas una vez que te des cuenta que esto no es lo que quieres. Y Daniel es un fantasma demasiado grande.

-Eso no es cierto, Emma…

-No hace ni dos días que estabas llorando por su ausencia Regina-. La interrumpió levantando un poco la voz. –No quiero esto… por favor vete.

-Emma… -. Su voz comenzó a temblar.

-Es mejor dejarlo aquí, que llegar a un punto de no retorno-. Dijo la rubia derramando algunas lágrimas –Tú no me amas… te darás cuenta de eso pronto.

-Sí lo hago… y te lo voy a demostrar-. Dijo Regina, con gran determinación, limpiándose las lágrimas –Solo espera-. Salió de la habitación, mientras la rubia lloraba silenciosamente.

Salió de la casa, subiéndose a la moto con rumbo desconocido. Necesitaba alejarse por un momento. No ver, ni hablar con nadie.

Con eso en mente, tomó dirección hacia el bosque… la naturaleza siempre relajaba su mente.

.

-Emma…

-No quiero hablar ahora abue…

-¡Ah… no!. A mi me respondes-. Dijo tajante –¿Porqué rechazaste a Regina?

-Por que…-. Sorbió limpiándose las lágrimas –Necesito saber si le gusto por ser yo y no por ser el recuerdo de Dany-. Miró a su abuela haciendo un puchero.

-Ay mi niña-. Se sentó junto a ella en la cama, abrazándola –Yo ya lo tengo muy claro. Pero si esto te hace sentir segura, entonces tienes mi apoyo.

-Gracias abue

-Pero te digo… Si de verdad le gustas a Regina, ella no se va a rendir. A mi me dejó bien claro que no te quería como una más en su lista, y yo le creo.

-¿Será cierto?

-Cariño. ¿Creí que sabias cuando la gente mentía?

-Sí… pero tengo miedo.

-Corazón… nunca podrás ganar si no te arriesgas a perder. Quizás ganes mucho más de lo que crees-. La abuela le limpió las lágrimas del rostro y la dejó sola en su habitación. Tenia fe de que Regina no se rendiría tan fácilmente y que Emma confiaría. Si ya se hacían felices siendo amigas, serian con toda seguridad, muy felices siendo novias.

Ella apostaba por sus chicas.

.

Regina abrió los ojos y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

Luego de salir de casa de la abuela Colter, se había refugiado en su lugar seguro. El bosque. Aquel lugar que solo ella conocía y que mantenía oculto como su secreto más preciado. Jamás se lo había mostrado a nadie.

Se había quedado dormida bajo la sombra de un árbol, luego de estar nadando en el rio. Ahora a media tarde había salido un viento frio que calaba sus huesos.

Buscó sus botas y se calzó. Cogió su chaqueta, su casco y se encaminó hasta su moto, que había dejado oculta tras unos arbustos bien colocados.

Dio una última mirada a su lugar secreto sonriendo. Tal vez la próxima vez que viniera haría un pequeño refugio, para no estar a la intemperie.

Encendió el motor de la moto y emprendió camino a su casa. Desde el desayuno no había comido nada y ahora su estomago protestaba en voz alta.

.

-Hey ¿donde estuviste todo el día?-. Fue abordada inmediatamente por Zelena y David, nada más entrar en su casa.

-¿Tú no tienes casa?

-Yo no soy el que esta castigado-. Dijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos. –Cuenta… ¿estuviste todo el día con Emma?

-No

-¿No?... y nosotros aquí apostando a que estarían disfrutando de los placeres séptimo cielo.

-¿Eh?

-Teniendo sexo-. Dijo Zelena con una sonrisa.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!

-¿Y porque tienes el cabello así entonces?-. Dijo David señalando lo desaliñada que se encontraba. –Tienes pinta de haber estado revolcándote

-Tengo esta pinta por bañarme en el rio ¿Ok?

-¿Bañándote con Emma?-. Preguntó su hermana con picardía.

-No. No me bañe con Emma. Y no. No estuve todo el día con Emma. Estuve en el bosque SOLA, pensando en… ¡Oh que casualidad! En Emma.

-¿Porque?-. Preguntó extrañado el rubio.

-Porque le dije que me gustaba ¿Vale?-. Dijo de una vez –Le confesé mis sentimientos y ¿saben qué? ¡Me rechazó! Dijo que no podía aceptar mis sentimientos porque yo estaba demasiado enamorada aún de Daniel. Estuve todo el puto día en el bosque analizando lo que dijo y SÍ, tiene razón, amo a Daniel y siempre lo amare. Pero eso no me impide amar a alguien más. ¡Eso ya lo sabia!, no era noticia nueva que me había enamorado de Emma. ¡Fui hasta con Archie!

-¿Debería interrumpirla?-. Le susurró Zelena a David.

-No… nunca la había visto abrirse tanto-. Le susurró devuelta, sacando su celular, mientras veían a Regina pasearse de un lado a otro, moviendo los brazos mientras hablaba.

-¡Pero claro!, es totalmente entendible que ella tenga miedo. ¡YO TAMBIEN LO TUVE!. No podía entender CÓMO es que me había enamorado de la hermana de mi ex novio. ¿Veía a Daniel en Emma? Me pregunté muchas veces eso. Mi mente estaba hecha una mierda pensando en mil una teoría, de por qué sentía lo que sentía, precisamente por ELLA. Pero yo no mando en mi corazón y este idiota eligió amarla. No puedo darme la vuelta e ignorarlo porque ya la besé y esta roca que tenia el pecho ha vuelto a latir como un loco. Mi corazón ya es suyo-. Terminó la última frase abatida y dejándose caer en el sofá.

Zelena se sentó a un lado de ella, abrazándola.

-Esto es lo más lindo que te he escuchado decir en voz alta en toooooooooda la vida-. Dijo haciendo reír acuosamente a la morena.

-Solo tiene miedo… dale tiempo-. Dijo David, mientras enviaba el audio que había grabado.

-Lo sé y no me voy a rendir tan fácilmente. No voy a huir, ni dejar ir este amor-. Contestó limpiándose el rostro.

-¡Esa es mi amiga, así se habla!-. Exclamo el rubio subiendo rápidamente el animo.

-Iré a relajarme con un baño de espuma-. Dijo la morena encaminándose hacia las escaleras.

-Ah Regina… madre llamó.

-¿Ah si?-. Se volteó para mirarla

-Si, dijo que había hablado con los productores de la discográfica. Decidieron que seria mejor si los ensayos y demás cosas para la gira se hacían aquí, en vez de que seas tú quien viaje. Es mas trabajo, pero bueno. Mejor te lo explica mamá cuando llegue.

-Supongo que no quieren que arme un escándalo nuevo. Es por eso ¿verdad?

-Creo que si

-Bien. Supongo que te quedas a cenar ¿No?-. Le preguntó a David quien asistió con la cabeza emocionado –Entonces tú cocinas

-¿Qué? Pero si soy visita.

-Las visitas solo dura cinco minutos, ya después pasan a ser como de la casa. Eres parte de esta familia hermanito. Es tu turno de cocinar-. Dijo Zelena mientras reía.

-¡No quemes la cocina!-. Gritó Regina desde lo alto de las escaleras.

-Pero…

-Si no sabes yo te guio-. Le empujó la pelirroja hasta la cocina. –¿Sabes al menos cocinar algo?

-Claro. ¡Pasta!

-Eso es lo mas fácil de hacer. Pero al menos… algo es algo

Juntos comenzaron a sacar todo lo que necesitarían para la cena. David cada dos minutos miraba su celular, donde tenía la receta para una salsa.

Iban lento, pero seguro.

.

La rubia se había dedicado toda la mañana a terminar sus deberes. Luego del almuerzo, su abuela se fue al mercado y ella se quedó sola.

Decidió limpiar la casa, para despejar su mente y evitar pensar en Regina.

Lavó la ropa. Aspiró la sala, el comedor, las habitaciones. Desinfectó el baño y la cocina. Todo esto mientras escuchaba su playlist a todo volumen.

Su método de evitar pensar en la morena se vio truncado, cuando comenzó una de sus canciones. Por un segundo pensó en cambiarla pero el ritmo, la letra y la voz… la volvían muy pegadiza, así que la dejó. De un momento a otro sin darse cuenta, comenzó a bailar.

Al terminar la canción lo único que quería era que la morena le cantara en vivo y en directo. Y también repetir el beso que habían compartido.

Cuando al fin terminó de limpiar, se lanzo sin ceremonias al sofá. Estaba cansada, de limpiar y bailar.

Su voluntad ya estaba flaqueando. Se estaba arrepintiendo de haber rechazado a Regina.

Se encontraba soñando despierta, sobre qué hubiera pasado si no le hubiera dicho que no. Cuando la música fue interrumpida por el sonido de un mensaje entrante.

Su cuerpo estaba adolorido y no quería levantarse.

El celular volvió a sonar, con otro mensaje entrante.

Se levantó del sofá y cogió su teléfono. Revisaría los mensajes luego de darse una ducha. Eso era lo más urgente por el momento.

.

-Al final que estamos comiendo-. Fue lo primero que preguntó Regina al entrar en la cocina y ver el desastre de ollas y sartenes –Wow.

-Pasta con salsa de champiñones-. Dijo David con una sonrisa de suficiencia –Dijiste que no quemara, no que no ensuciara-. Se encogió de hombros mientras se disponía a limpiar.

-Okay…

-Cierra la boca y ayuda a poner la mesa-. Le dijo Zelena, dándole los cubiertos.

La morena frunció el ceño y miró hacia el comedor.

-Pero si esta puesta-. Dijo Regina evitando reír, pero fallando irremediablemente cuando David comenzó a reír.

-Idiota-. Dijo Zelena riendo y lanzándole un paño de cocina a la cara.

-Okay, okay

-Al menos su sentido del humor volvió-. Dijo Zelena, cuando la morena salió de la cocina.

-Uff y ahora que seguramente viene Killian, la ciudad esta en peligro, con nosotros.

-Ya no son unos adolescentes-. Lo molestó Zelena –O eso creo…

-Muy graciosa.

.

Emma luego de ducharse, bajó a preparar la cena para ella y su abuela. Mientras estaba en eso, recordó los mensajes que no había revisado.

Tres de Ruby, dos imágenes de ella con atuendos diferentes y un ¿Cuál va mejor?. El cual Emma respondió diciendo que el primero y un emoji de guiño.

Y dos mensajes más de David. Un audio adjunto y un No sabe que lo grabé

Le llamó la atención esto. ¿De que trataba el audio?, lo descubrió rápidamente dándole play.

¡YO TAMBIEN LO TUVE!. No podía entender ¿Cómo? es que me había enamorado de la hermana de mi ex novio. ¿Veía a Daniel en Emma? Me pregunté muchas veces eso-. Esa era indiscutiblemente la voz de Regina. - Mi mente estaba hecha una mierda pensando en mil una teoría, de por qué sentía lo que sentía, precisamente por ELLA. Pero yo no mando en mi corazón y este idiota eligió amarla. No puedo darme la vuelta e ignorarlo porque ya la besé y esta roca que tenia el pecho ha vuelto a latir como un loco. Mi corazón ya es suyo -. Ante lo último el aliento de Emma se enganchó. Y comprendió rápidamente que David la había grabado sin que la morena se diera cuenta. Por el tono de su voz en el audio, parecía bastante desesperada. Y de pronto el peso de las palabras de Regina hizo eco en su mente. Ella si la quería.

.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.

El día para Regina había comenzado bastante temprano. Antes de que amaneciera, corrió a su jardín trasero, arrancando una rosa del invernadero de su madre y un par de manzanas de su árbol y colocó todo junto en una canasta. Condujo su motocicleta hasta la casa de la abuela Colter y una vez allí dejó la canasta en la moqueta frente a la puerta principal. Y volvió a casa.

Era una pequeñez. Pero hacia que su corazón bombera como un loco por querer ver la reacción de la rubia.

Luego salió a correr por la playa. No quiso ir al parque ya que estaría Emma alli, y no quería molestarla. Además de que estaba muy nerviosa por lo que le diría sobre la canasta.

.

Emma por otro lado, casi lanza a volar la canasta de una patada al salir de casa y no verla. Pero en cuanto la recogió, se encontró con una pequeña nota junto a las manzanas y la hermosa rosa.

Desperté en la oscuridad

Sin dejarte de pensar

Sigue tu huella en mi almohada.

.

Estoy perdiendo la razón

Me hablas en cualquier canción

Tu nombre está en cada palabra

Es parte de la letra de la segunda canción que escribo pensando en ti.

Que tengas un buen día.

Regina

Una pequeña sonrisa adornó las facciones de la rubia, mientras se llevaba la nota al pecho recordó lo que le había dicho. "Te lo voy a demostrar. Solo espera"

Claro que esperaría.

Con la sonrisa aún pintada, salió a correr.

.

Al volver a casa después de desayunar en Granny's. Lo ultimó que se esperaba Regina, era ver una caravana de autos, camiones y hasta un autobús.

No había lugar para aparcar su motocicleta. Lo único que pudo hacer fue dejarla en la acera.

No había ni siquiera atravesado el umbral de la puerta de su casa, cuando fue abordada por un trió de morenas guapas, que la envolvieron en un abrazo.

-Ay dios… chicas… también me agrada verlas… pero… no respiro-. Dijo casi sin aliento.

-¡Gina! Te hemos echado mucho de menos-. Dijo una, con un pequeño puchero.

-Yo también a ustedes Mabel.

-Van a romper sus huesos si la siguen apretujando-. Se oyó una voz.

-¡Belle!-. Dijo Regina soltándose de las otras tres y yendo con la castaña –¡Como te he extrañado amiga!-. Enganchó su brazo con el de Belle y juntas se dirigieron a la cocina, donde se oía la voz de Cora.

-Esas chicas nunca dejarán de intentar tener una noche contigo-. Dijo Belle.

-Pues que se olviden de aquello. Desde ahora en adelante Regina Mills deja de ser una jugadora.

-¿Qué bicho te picó a ti?-. Belle la miraba como si no la reconociese.

-Me enamoré-. Respondió la morena con una sonrisa.

-Aja claro, y yo leo mentes.

-Allá tu si me crees-. Respondió con una sonrisa. –¡Madre!

-Oh hola querida. Asumo que tu hermana te informó que los ensayos serian aquí.

-Si… solo que no me dijo exactamente que llegarían hoy

-Bueno, se adelantó un poco el viaje. Tienes que prepararte cariño. He hablado con el alcalde de Storybrooke, y con el director de la secundaria. Haremos un pequeño concierto en el teatro.

-¿En el teatro?

-Si, algo pequeño. Nada demasiado llamativo. Algo así como un concierto de pre-gira.

-Nunca había escuchado de algo así-. Dijo la morena más joven.

-Lo acabo de inventar cariño-. Respondió Cora con una sonrisa -¿Y?...¿Qué tal con Emma?

-¿Qué ocurre con ella?

-¿Le has dicho ya que te gusta?-. Preguntó esperanzada.

-Si

-¿Y…?

Dios… su madre estaba demasiado entusiasmada por la respuesta. Parecía más niña que ella.

-Y… me ha rechazado-. El descenso de los hombros de su madre fue claro. Igual que su desconcertado rostro.

-¿Por qué?

-Tiene miedo de que la quiera solo por el recuerdo de Daniel.

-Oh… bueno, es un poco entendible ¿no? Después de todo es su hermana.

-Lo sé. Es por eso que estoy en una campaña de conquista-. Dijo Regina sonriendo.

-Esa en mi niña-. Dijo Cora besando su frente –Nunca te des por vencida.

-No lo haré madre. Ella me gusta. Y me gusta mucho.

-¿Más que la música?-. Preguntón Cora.

-Más que cantar-. Respondió sin vacilaciones.

-Ya lo sabía… ahora. Las chicas, bailarinas y coristas se quedaran aquí en casa. Mientras los demás se quedarán en el hostal de Granny's. Esa mujer será la más feliz con sus ventas.

-No todos los días llegan más de veinte personas nuevas a la ciudad.

-Por supuesto. Por cierto, Zelena me contó lo de David. Pobre chico… al menos estarán Killian y tú para subirle el ánimo.

-Si… pero Granny se va a volver loca-. Dijo Regina riendo malvadamente.

-Eso dalo por hecho.

Ambas se quedaron gran parte de la mañana, hablando sobre el concierto de pre-gira como lo había nombrado Cora. Eligiendo las presentaciones, video y tipos de fotografías promocionales para el show, junto con las bailarinas, y Belle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

 **.**

Ansiosa. Así había estado la rubia toda la jornada escolar, deseaba enormemente que el reloj marcara la salida, para ir a trabajar a la cafetería, y si tenia suerte, ver a Regina.

La pequeña nota de la mañana le había dejado volando y con una sonrisa imborrable en el rostro. Si con este tipo de pequeños detalles era que la quería conquistar, entonces Regina iba por muy buen camino, a ella nunca le habían gustado las cosas muy llamativas ni extraordinarias.

Salió como un rayo en cuanto sonó la campanilla del fin de jornada. Encaminándose hacia Granny´s se preguntó como se vería hoy.

Saludó a la abuela y Ruby al entrar, dándose cuenta que la cafetería estaba llena y a la mayoría no los conocía. No le dio mucha importancia y comenzó a trabajar.

Luego de un rato se escuchó la campanilla de la puerta y al voltear la vio. Estaba tan guapa, con jeans rajados y un sweater gris. En cuanto sus ojos se encontraron, una hermosa sonrisa se formó en los labios de la morena e iba a decirle algo, cuando dos chicas, que ella no conocía, la jalaron llevándosela a una mesa donde habían otras chicas más.

Un tanto muy molesta y celosa, se fue detrás de la barra, donde se encontró a Ruby coqueteando con una chica castaña.

-Hey Emm, ven-. Le dijo indicándole con la cabeza que se acercara. –Mira ella es Belle, una de las coristas de Regina, Belle esta es Emma-. Las presentó.

-Un gusto. Al fin conozco a la famosa Emma-. Dijo la castaña.

-¿Famosa?

-Regina me ha hablado mucho de ti-. Dijo sonriendo.

-¿Enserio?

-¡Claro! No todos los días mi amiga se enamora-. Le susurró y Emma la miró con ojos sorprendidos –Tuve que torturarla un poco para que me contara-. Se rió y Emma se le escapó una sonrisa –Pero cuando me habló de ti, vi en sus ojos una emoción que solo he visto cuando esta en el escenario.

-Debe de quererte mucho, la música siempre ha sido y será su más grande amor -. Dijo una voz masculina. Y Emma miró más al costado de Belle. Era un chico moreno de ojos azules y barba, comiendo una hamburguesa.

-Ah Emma, este es Killian Jones, guitarrista de Regina-. Dijo Ruby

-Y su mejor amigo, Rubs, su mejor amigo.

-Si… lo que tu digas Jones, lo que tu digas-. Decía Ruby molestándolo.

-Pero enserio rubia. Regina puede a simple vista parecer una chica dura e indiferente, pero cuando alguien toca una fibra de su ser y se gana su corazón… puede ser la persona más adorable y amorosa de todas, aunque a veces le cueste demostrarlo. Debes de poner atención a sus letras y ver sus ojos. La música es su lenguaje y sus ojos revelan lo que sus labios no-. Le dijo serio.

-¿Ahora eres poeta?-. Preguntó David llegando y metiéndose en la conversación.

-Ay no-. Se quejó Ruby.

-¡David! Tanto tiempo compañero-. Dijo Killian poniéndose de pie y dándole un abrazo al rubio.

-Lo mismo digo… ¿y que haces aquí?

-La compañía y Cora decidieron que la preparación de la gira fuera aquí, en Storybrooke.

-¿Preparación?-. Preguntó Emma.

-Preparación, ensayo y un pequeño concierto. Los productores aceptaron la propuesta de Cora, para que Regina se preparara en un lugar tranquilo y alejado de las cámaras. Y como a ellos no les gusta la mala publicidad que estaba dando Regina hasta hace poco, lo aceptaron inmediatamente-. Les contó Belle.

-Estuve casi todo el fin de semana en su casa, ella no me dijo nada-. Dijo extrañado David.

-Es que no tenia idea-. Se escuchó la voz de Regina, quien se acercaba a la barra. –Hola Emma-. La saludó sonriéndole, provocando un sonrojo en la rubia por la intensa mirada que le dio.

-Hey, yo también estoy aquí-. Dijo David agitando su mano, pero Regina lo ignoró.

-Ahora entiendo porque tu madre dijo que no te opondrías a que todo se hiciera aquí-. Comentó Killian con picardía.

-Oh cállate-. De dijo Regina y luego volvió a mirar a Emma –Puedo hablar contigo un momen…

-¡Gini!-. La interrumpió una de las chicas con las que había entrado, provocando que tanto Regina, Belle y Killian rodaran los ojos. –Gini te estamos esperando-. Dijo poniendo voz de niña.

-Ya voy-. Dijo Regina mirándola y luego nuevamente mirando a Emma –Por favor…

-Yo…-. Emma fue interrumpida por Marian una de las bailarinas de Regina, que llegó a su lado y agarró su brazo llamando su atención.

-Gini… dijiste que nos mostrarías la ciudad-. Le dijo batiendo sus pestañas coquetamente.

-¿Cuando dije eso?

-Te lo pedimos cuando veníamos en el auto y tú dijiste que sí-. Contestó Mabel.

-Mierda-. Murmuró Regina –¡Claro! Espérenme en el auto ¿si?-. Les pidió con una sonrisa falsa y las dos chicas entusiasmadas salieron a esperarla. –Ven conmigo-. Le dijo Regina haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para que la siguiera al pasillo que daba a los baños de la cafetería.

-¿Qué querías hablar conmigo?-. Le preguntó la rubia con las manos en los bolsillos una vez ahí.

-Yo… quería saber si te gustaron las manzanas-. Dijo nerviosamente la morena, cosa que Emma notó y la encontró totalmente tierna con las mejillas coloradas.

-¿Hablas de la cesta que en la mañana casi me tira al suelo?

-¿QUE CASI QUÉ? -. La morena sorprendida y asustada abrió gigante sus ojos –Oh dios, Emma lo siento, lo siento mucho, no era esa mi intención, lo lamento tanto, por favor perdóname, no quería…

-¡Hey! ¡Hey calma!-. La calmó Emma sosteniendo sus manos –Estoy bien, no me pasó nada-. Le aseguró y la morena soltó un suspiro relajándose –Me gustó la nota… y las manzanas son muy buenas-. Le guiño un ojo y Regina se sonrojó.

-Yo… yo quería preguntarte…

-¿Si?

-Querrías… te gustaría ir…-. Dios estaba terriblemente nerviosa, ¡ELLA JAMÁS ESTABA NERVIOSA! ¿Por qué ahora lo estaba? Buscó su coraje cerrando brevemente los ojos y cuando la volvió a mirar preguntó –Emma, ¿te gustaría ir… a una cita… conmigo?

Emma sorprendida abrió inmensamente sus ojos, ¿Regina Mills la estaba invitando a una cita? ¿Es por eso que la morena estaba tan nerviosa? ¡Dios, quería gritar de emoción!. Su corazón gritaba fuerte que respondiera que sí, mientras su razón le alertaba que se estaba dejando envolver muy rápidamente.

El fuerte sonido de un claxon, le recordó que había un par de chicas esperando a Regina a por un "paseo", su cerebro y sus celos tomaron la respuesta.

-No lo creo. Tus "amigas" te están esperando y yo estoy muy ocupada-. Le respondió fríamente y , como si de un disparo se tratase el rostro lleno de decepción de Regina la golpeó de lleno en el pecho. Killian tenía razón, los ojos de Regina le revelaron más de lo que ella esperaba.

-Claro… yo entiendo, no hay problema-. Le dijo la morena con una sonrisa tranquilizadora restándole importancia.

Pero Emma ya había aprendido y se fijó en sus ojos, habían perdido ese brillo de esperanza que tenían cuando, hacha una tierna bolita nerviosa le hizo la pregunta. Quiso golpearse por haber sido tan bruta. ¡Que estúpida era!

-Regin… -. Su intento de disculpas quedó a medio camino, cuando uno de los tipos del staff entró en el pasillo para llegar al baño.

-Oh, lo siento-. Dijo el enorme y musculoso hombre, intentando volver por donde venía.

-¡Eh Jeff!-. Le llamó Regina –Ve tranquilo, no interrumpes nada-. Dijo indicándole con un gesto de cabeza el baño.

-Vale-. Dijo él acercándose para pasar, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino frente a Regina –Hey peque ¿Estas bien?-. Jeff había sido guardaespaldas de su padre desde hace años y ahora era el suyo. La conocía perfectamente bien, había crecido teniendo a Jeff cerca y era como el tío cool que nunca tuvo.

-Estoy bien… Marian y Mabel me estresan. Nos vemos luego, tengo que irme-. Dijo alejándose rápidamente.

-Eso fue raro-. Dijo el hombre.

-¿Qué cosa?-. Preguntó Emma.

-Ah nada, cosas mías-. Dijo y se alejó al baño. Y Emma volvió a trabajar.

.

Al llegar a casa su mente repasaba constantemente su conversación con la morena.

La forma en que se retorcía las manos, pasaba saliva, se metía un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja, el brillo de sus lindos ojos marrones, su sonrisa tensa, su sonrojo. Absolutamente adorable. Y luego ella mete la pata y todo eso se convierte en tristeza y decepción rápidamente.

"Y el premio para la más grande idiota de todos los tiempos es: Emma Swan y su increíble forma de aplastar las esperanzas de Regina!

Se preguntó que estaría haciendo en este momento.

.

:-:-:-:-:

.

-Entonces, ¿esta parte del escenario estaría compuesto por hologramas?-. Preguntó la morena.

-¡Así es! Además de los efectos de luces y pirotecnia. Aunque como el teatro de esta ciudad es un poco pequeño, la pirotecnia no estará incluida aquí. Pero si las luces-. Le dijo el ingeniero de efectos visuales, mostrándole como sería todo a través de una laptop.

-Wow, eso me encanta. Se ve genial-. Dijo Regina mirando la pantalla.

-Los músicos estarán dispuestos a ambos lados del escenario, aquí unas escaleras, además de esta tarima que le eleva, pondremos luego un sillón por aquí-. Señaló el director de escenario.

-La ropa ya está lista, solo falta ajustar algunos detalles, tendrás que probártelos y hacer las pruebas de cámara, creo que Linda llega mañana, buscaremos un hermoso y espacioso lugar aquí en… Storybrooke, para las fotografías-. Decía Rafael, el jefe de estilistas.

-Y yo ya tengo pensado las coreografías para cada canción, a menos que cambien la lista de canciones-. Le preguntó Kyle el coreógrafo.

-No, esas están bien, aunque…. Tal vez incluya algunas otras, pero no necesitarán coreografía. Esas serán más bien baladas.

-¿Has escrito muchas canciones últimamente?

-¡Si!, es por eso que iré unos de estos días a la compañía para grabarlas y ya saben, registrarlas como mías-. Dijo la morena –Creo que sería mejor descansar, ya es tarde y mañana será un largo día-. Ninguno discutió aquello, el viaje los había agotado a todos.

Pronto se encontró la morena en su cama, sin poder pegar ojo. Su cama olía a Emma, un aroma cítrico con una pizca de canela. De pronto algo interrumpió sus pensamientos. Era su teléfono.

Lamento haber sido tan bruta-. Era un mensaje de la rubia.

Tranquila, yo entiendo-. Le respondió.

Regina es que yo…, Estaba un poquito celosa escribió seguido del emoji del monito tapándose los ojos.

¿Celosa?... de ¿Qué? Le preguntó realmente extrañada.

De que más va a ser "Gini" Sonrió al leer aquello, ¿enserio Emma estaba celosa de las chicas? Si estaba celosa quería decir que no todo estaba perdido.

Emma, yo no me involucro con quienes trabajo Emma no respondió. Las chicas lo saben, aunque claro, Mabel y Marian no pierden la esperanza

¿Y la hay? Escribió la rubia.

¿Qué cosa?

¿Alguna esperanza para ellas? Eso la hizo reír, y marcó el numero de su móvil.

.

¡Oh dios estaba llamando! ¿Ahora que hacía? ¿Contestaba? Dios…

-Hola-. Dijo tratando de mantenerse calmada.

-¿Qué hace despierta aún miss Swan?¿no tiene colegio mañana?-. Oh por los dioses, ¿su voz siempre sonaba tan sexy por teléfono? Y su manera de decir "Miss Swan"…

-No podía dormir… fui muy horrible como te respondí-. Dijo apenada.

-Bueno, que sepas que eres la primera que me rechaza tanto a mi como a una cita conmigo-. Dijo Regina con una risita –Pero ya te dije, pondré todo de mí para conquistarte.

-No hace falta…

-¡No me voy a rendir!

-No… me refiero a que, no tienes que hacer mucho-. Dijo Emma.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya estas loca por mi?-. Preguntó Regina pícara, provocando la risa de la rubia.

-Boba…

-¡Oh!, ¿ahora soy boba? Miss Swan usted se esta ganando un castigo.

-¿Que tiene en mente para mi castigo señora Grey?

-No eres muy joven para haber leído ese libro?-. Le preguntó sorprendida.

-¡No soy una niña!

-No… ya me di cuenta, eres una adolescente pervertida…

-¡Hey! Solo quería saber porqué todos hablaban de ese libro.

-¿Y te gustó?

-No entendí ni la mitad de las cosas que decían… sigo prefiriendo mil veces Harry Potter-. Respondió haciendo reír a Regina, quien se tapó la cara con una almohada para no despertar a todos.

-Ay Emma… eres tan adorable. Pero si, yo también prefiero Harry Potter, no hay nada mejor que la magia y el Quiddich. Aunque también me gustan "Los juegos del hambre".

-Aún no leo esos.

-¿Enserio? ¡Eso es inaceptable! Imposible… ya te presto los míos para que lo hagas.

-Está bien… creo que ya debería de dormir, antes de que despierte a mi abuela y me regañe-. Dijo Emma aún riendo.

-Bien, también yo, tendré un día de locos mañana. Que duermas bien.

-Igual tu.

-¡Emma! Que sepas… tu aroma en mi cama es lo que me mantiene despierta.

-Que…

-¡Dulces sueños!-. Dijo antes de colgar, dejando a la rubia sorprendida y con una gran sonrisa.

.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.

-¿A que se debe esa sonrisa peque?

-A nada Jeff, solo estoy feliz-. Contestó Regina a su guardaespaldas.

-Como digas… entonces, ¿a donde estamos yendo?-. Dijo conduciendo por donde le indicaba la morena.

-Verás, necesito que mantengas esto en secreto… hay una parte en el bosque, propiedad de mi familia…

-Okay…

-Y necesito uno de tus múltiples talentos para construir una pequeña cabaña allí.

-¿Una cabaña en el bosque?¿Que vas a producir una película de terror o que?

-¡No! Pero… es el único lugar donde puedo estar sola y relajada. Necesito un refugio para no estar a la intemperie-. Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bien… entonces vamos a la ferretería ¿no?

-Si, justamente.

-Bien… puedo hacer eso por mi peque-. Respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias, sabia que podía contar contigo Jeff.

-Siempre peque-. Dijo desordenándole el cabello como cuando era niña.

-¡Hey me despeinas!

-Entonces… ¿Quién es?

-¿Quién es quién?

-Quien te tiene tan feliz.

-¿Porqué tendría que ser alguien?

-Mmm no sé, ¿quizás porque hacía mucho que no te veía tan nerviosa, ansiosa y feliz por hablar con alguien? Vamos, se que te gusta la camarera rubia-. Le dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción y levantando sus cejas repetidamente.

-¿Y para que preguntas si ya lo sabes?

-Quiero escucharlo de ti. ¿Cómo se llama?-. Preguntó estacionándose frente a la ferretería.

-Su nombre es Emma, y es la más linda y tierna chica que he conocido-. Dijo con una sonrisa y ojos soñadores.

-Mmm, esa chica hará historia.

-¿Porque lo dices?

-Peque… te conozco desde que eras una bebé, y jamás, jamás, habías hablado así de alguien. ¡JAMÁS!

-Bueno… siempre hay una primera vez…

-Ya lo creo, ¡ya lo creo!.

.

* * *

 **AÚN ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO EL SIGUIENTE, Y CON TODO ESTO DE QUE ME BORRARAN LA CUENTA Y TENER QUE SUBIR TODOS LOS OTROS FICS DE NUEVO, ME HE RETRASADO MÁS.**

 **PERO PRONTO HABRÁ MÁS ACCIÓN ENTRE EMMA Y REGINA. YA SÉ QUE LO ANSÍAN DESDE HACE TIEMPO, PERO ESTO ES UN PROCESO LENTO.**

 **COMENTEN QUE TAL**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

 **.**

Habían pasado tres días desde que se habían visto, desde aquel día en la cafetería. La única comunicación que tenían, eran las conversaciones por mensajes de texto durante el día y la noche.

Llevaba poco tiempo, pero ya se estaba volviendo costumbre entre las dos, Emma le enviaría algunos en los recesos del colegio, y Regina le contestaría en sus colaciones o a la hora de almuerzo, que era cuando se daba un descanso. Al llegar a casa en la noche, ambas se contarían lo que habían estado haciendo durante el día y luego se darían las buenas noches.

Parecían solo dos amigas mensajeandose, pero la coquetería mutua entre mensajes mostraba algo más.

La rubia estaba ansiosa por verla otra vez. Cada día tenía la esperanza de verla llegar para almorzar a la cafetería, pero cada día, era Cora quien venía por el almuerzo de su hija. Y cada día ella le entregaría una notita de la morena, que mantenía a Emma con una brillante sonrisa.

En los tres días que habían pasado sin verse, nunca faltó la sorpresa de Regina en su puerta, a pesar de que disponía de poco tiempo. Como aquel primer día fueron las manzanas, el segundo fue un ramo de rosas, el tercero unas galletas en forma de cisne, eso la hizo soltar una carcajada, y esa misma mañana había sido una foto juntas que les había tomado Cora, cuando Regina le daba clases de matemáticas. Todo muy simple, pero los detalles eran lo que hacían que su corazón revoloteara, y que la sonrisa nunca se borrara.

Mientras limpiaba una de las mesas escuchó a Granny hablar por teléfono. Una entrega a domicilio. Seguramente le tocaría a ella, ya que era la única que estaba desocupada en ese momento.

Se preguntó porque Cora aún no llegaba, siempre era muy puntual en recoger las comidas para Regina. Había un par de chicas sentadas en una mesa, las reconoció de aquel último día que vio a la morena, esas chicas seguramente eran sus bailarinas. ¿Porqué ellas salían a comer y Regina no? Hizo una nota mental de preguntarle eso en la noche.

-¡Emma!-. La llamó Granny. Y ella levantó su vista hacia ella, haciéndole saber que la escuchaba. Lleva esta entrega, a esta dirección-. Le dijo entregándole una tarjeta.

-Claro-. Dijo la rubia quitándose el delantal, y cogiendo la bolsa salió de la cafetería.

Se detuvo justo en las escaleras para leer la tarjeta, dándose cuenta que era en el teatro, donde estaba Regina ensayando. Por un breve momento se imaginó que la comida seria para ella y tendría la oportunidad de verla, aunque sea por un minuto. Se fue todo el camino cruzando los dedos para que eso ocurriera.

Llegó en poco tiempo, o eso le pareció a ella. Cuando vio el edificio desde fuera, se imaginó como seria el día del concierto, lleno de gente emocionada y tratando de encontrar estacionamiento. ¿Cómo lo harían con las entradas?

Traspasó las dos grandes puertas del recinto encontrándose con un buen número de personas. Hombre y mujeres moviendo cosas de un lado a otro, busco con la mirada a alguien que se encontrara desocupado para preguntar quien había hecho el pedido, cuando una mujer se le acercó, llevaba unos audífonos muy extraños, puesto que solo estaba colocado en un oído mientras del otro lado se afirmaba de la cabeza, y tenían un micrófono. La mujer cargaba unos papeles en las manos junto con un lápiz, seguramente con la lista de personas que tenían autorización para entrar.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Traigo un pedido desde Granny's.

-Un momento-. Dijo la mujer mientras hablaba con alguien a través del audífono con micrófono, el cual se dio cuenta estaba conectado a una radio. –Sígueme-. Le dijo yendo por una de las puertas laterales, desde alli se escuchaba el sonido de un piano.

-¿Para quien es la comida?-. Le preguntó a la mujer.

-Para Regina-. Le respondió, y en ese momento en que atravesaron las puertas se escuchó la voz de la morena.

.

 ** _ _ **Estaba hecha polvo y con las alas cortadas**__**

 ** _ _ **Tenía voz pero no podía cantar, me dejaste sin fuerzas**__**

 ** _ _ **Luchaba desde el suelo, oh.**__**

 ** _ _ **Entonces perdí el camino que había recorrido**__**

 ** _ _ **Tenía voz pero no podía hablar, tú me sujetabas**__**

 ** _ _ **Ahora, lucho por volar, oh.**__**

 ** _ _ **.**__**

 ** _ _ **Pero hay un llanto en nuestro interior que todos intentamos ocultar**__**

 ** _ _ **Nos aferramos demasiado pero no podemos negar que nos consume vivos**__**

 ** _ _ **Oh, nos consume vivos.**__**

 ** _ _ **Hay un llanto en nuestro interior que todos intentamos ocultar**__**

 ** _ _ **Nos aferramos demasiado, no quiero morir**__**

 ** _ _ **Yo no quiero morir.**__**

 ** _ _ **.**__**

La piel se le erizó como siempre que la oía cantar. Pero verla arriba del escenario, más allá de la fila de asientos, fue emocionante. Vestía una sudadera gris ancha, unos short negros y unas botas bucaneras de tacones altos. Se veía maravillosa.

-Sigue hasta el frente del escenario, ahí está Jeff-. Le dijo la mujer apuntando con el lápiz –El grandote de la primera fila-. Eso fue todo lo que dijo, y se fue por donde habían llegado.

Se encaminó lentamente hacia donde estaba Jeff.

Regina estaba parada en medio del escenario con los ojos cerrados, por lo cual no la vio.

.

 ** _ _ **Y no me importa si canto fuera de tono**__**

 ** _ _ **Me encontraré a mi misma en mis melodías**__**

 ** _ _ **Canto por amor, canto por mí**__**

 ** _ _ **Gritaré fuerte como un ave liberada**__**

 ** _ _ **No, no me importa si canto fuera de tono**__**

 ** _ _ **Me encontraré a mi misma en mis melodías**__**

 ** _ _ **Canto por amor. Canto por mí**__**

 ** _ _ **¡Gritaré fuerte como un ave liberada!**__**

 ** _ _ **¡Gritaré fuerte como un ave liberada!**__**

 ** _ _ **¡Gritaré fuerte como un ave liberada!**__**

 ** _ _ **.**__**

 ** _ _ **Ahora, vuelo alcanzo notas altas**__**

 ** _ _ **Tengo una voz esta noche escucha mi rugido**__**

 ** _ _ **Tú me sujetabas pero ahora me defendí en voz alta**__**

 ** _ _ **.**__**

-Hey… ¡hola Emma!-. Le saludó Jeff. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que rato había llegado cerca del escenario, solo se dejó envolver por la voz de la morena.

-Hola, tu debes ser Jeff.

-El mismo que canta y baila-. Dijo con una sonrisa bromista –Ven, siéntate.

 ** _ _ **.**__**

 ** _ _ **Pero hay un llanto en nuestro interior que todos intentamos ocultar**__**

 ** _ _ **Nos aferramos demasiado pero no podemos negar que nos consume vivos**__**

 ** _ _ **Oh, nos consume vivos.**__**

 ** _ _ **Hay un llanto en nuestro interior que todos intentamos ocultar**__**

 ** _ _ **Nos aferramos demasiado, no quiero morir**__**

 ** _ _ **Yo no quiero morir.**__**

 ** _ _ **.**__**

 ** _ _ **Y no me importa si canto fuera de tono**__**

 ** _ _ **Me encontraré a mi misma en mis melodías**__**

 ** _ _ **Canto por amor. Canto por mí**__**

 ** _ _ **Gritaré fuerte como un ave liberada**__**

 ** _ _ **No, no me importa si canto fuera de tono**__**

 ** _ _ **Me encontraré a mi misma en mis melodías**__**

 ** _ _ **Canto por amor, canto por mí**__**

 ** _ _ **.**__**

 ** _ _ **¡Gritaré fuerte como un ave liberada!**__**

 ** _ _ **¡Gritaré fuerte como un ave liberada!**__**

 ** _ _ **¡Gritaré fuerte como un ave liberada!**__**

 ** _ _ **¡Gritaré fuerte como un ave liberada!**__**

 ** _ _ **¡Gritaré fuerte como un ave liberada!**__**

 ** _ _ **¡Gritaré fuerte como un ave liberada!**__**

 ** _ _ **¡Gritaré fuerte como un ave liberada!**__**

 ** _ _ **.**__**

-Wow

-Es muy buena ¿verdad?-. Le preguntó Jeff y ella solo asintió con la cabeza, sin despegar sus ojos de la morena, quien había abierto los ojos y que ahora la miraba directamente.

-¡Emma!-. Dijo Regina bajando rápidamente por las escaleras del frente del escenario.

-Hey Regina.

-Te eché mucho de menos-. Dijo la morena antes de envolverla en un fuerte abrazo.

-Hablamos todos los días-. Dijo la rubia devolviéndole el abrazo, riendo.

-Pero no te había visto-. Dijo separándose y dándole una hermosa sonrisa que dejó sin habla a la rubia.

-Creo que este es tu almuerzo-. Fue lo único que pudo decir levantando la bolsa de Granny.

-¡Oh que bien, ya moría de hambre!-. Agarró la bolsa -¿Te gusta como quedó el escenario?-. Preguntó girando medio cuerpo y apuntándolo.

-Si… es muy bonito. Muy grande. Nunca antes había entrado al teatro-. Dijo mirando primero hacia el escenario y luego observando hacia los asientos, el segundo y tercer piso. –Es enorme.

-Sí… la venta de entradas comienza mañana-. Dijo la morena sentándose donde antes había estado Emma -Pero tengo asientos en primera fila, para ti y la abuela Colter-. Le dijo y Jeff sacó un par de entadas del bolsillo interior de su traje.

-Oh, no puedo aceptarlas... esto es demasiado.

-¡Claro que no! Además no eres la única a la que le regalaré entradas. Están Ruby, Granny, David y Jefferson-. Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y tomando el primer bocado de su ensalada.

-Yo… no se…

-Vamos di que sí-. Dijo la morena poniendo ojitos de cachorro. Y Emma se derritió.

-Vale… está bien.

-Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás-. Dijo Jeff, dándole las entradas y pagando el almuerzo de Regina, más la propina de Emma. –Iré a coordinar con Nat para que tengas la tarde libre peque-. Dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-Mhm-. Dijo la morena mientras comía.

-¿Bailas con esos tacones tan altos?-. Preguntó la rubia impresionada sentándose a su lado, sin poder apartar su mirada de sus muslos esbeltos y bien torneados.

-Sí… aunque, no es como si bailara mucho-. Dijo con una sonrisa. –Para eso tengo un grupo de bailarines.

-¿Bailarines? Creí que eran todas chicas.

-No. En total son doce bailarines, seis chicas y seis chicos.

-Ah ya entiendo-. Dijo la rubia sonriendo –Toda una puesta en escena ¿eh?-. La morena asintió con la cabeza –¿Tendrás la tarde libre?

-Mhm… quiero hacer algunas cosas mientras mi madre y Zelena fueron a Nueva York.

-Ya veo, es por eso que Cora no fue por tu almuerzo.

-¡Sip! Pero también le pedí explícitamente a Granny que te enviara a ti-. Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque quería verte-. Fue directa, sonrojando a la rubia –Pareces un tomatito-. Le dijo apretando sus mejillas, sonrojándola aún más.

-S… Será mejor que termines tu almuerzo. Yo tengo que volver a Granny's-. Dijo levantándose de su asiento.

-¿A que hora termina tu turno?

-Am… en una hora y media.

-Ven conmigo-. Dijo poniéndose de pie y dejando su comida en el asiento –Quiero mostrarte algo-. Con eso la tomó de la mano y la guió hasta las puertas por donde había entrado antes Emma.

-Por cierto ¿que hace ella?-. Le preguntó Emma, señalando a la mujer de audífonos.

-Ella es Natalie, es la coordinadora de evento, se encarga de… bueno casi todo. Por eso lleva esos audífonos, todo el staff lleva radio para comunicarse y ella es quien dirige a todos ellos. Desde los guardias de seguridad, hasta los ingenieros de sonido y visual-. Contestó Regina mientras subían por unas escaleras.

La rubia la escuchaba mientras observaba todo a su alrededor. Había gente moviendo y arreglando por todos lados.

-¿Porque tu no sales a comer?

-¿Eh?-. La morena la miró. ¿A que venía esa pregunta?

-Si, bueno… he visto a la mayoría de las personas de aquí comiendo en Granny's, menos a ti.

-¡Oh! Puedo salir a comer cuando quiera… solo que, me concentro tanto en ensayar, que pierdo la noción del tiempo, por eso es mamá la que pide el almuerzo para mí. Prácticamente me obliga jalándome de las orejas para bajar del escenario-. Dijo riendo y contagiando a la rubia.

-Recuerdo que hacía lo mismo cuando estabas escribiendo canciones.

-Mmm si, no sé que haría sin ella la verdad-. Comentó encogiéndose de hombros. Llegando frente a una puerta, que Regina abrió y dejó pasar a la rubia primero.

-Oh wow, en verdad esto es enorme-. Dijo a rubia. Se encontraban en el tercer piso del teatro y la vista del escenario, si bien se encontraba lejos, se veía increíble. –Ya quiero ver como será ese día.

-Bueno, solo faltan dos meses.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Sí, la fecha esta puesta en las entradas. Un mes después de este comienza el tour en Seattle, es desde allí donde partimos, "oficialmente".

-Siempre creí que para los tours se necesitaba más tiempo.

-Ya… es que… debería haber comenzado hace varios meses. Pero antes de venir aquí me había estado portando, bueno, no TAN bien. La discográfica me "castigó" por así decirlo, y estuve un par de meses en mi casa sin hacer nada. Pero me porté aún peor, y fue donde mi querida madre tomó cartas en el asunto y me trajo aquí. No pensé que funcionara.

-¿Que funcionara qué? ¿El castigo?

-No… bueno si, el castigo funcionó de alguna manera, ya no siento la necesidad de salir, hacer escándalos o ligar con muchas chicas. Pero me refería, a que no creí que volver a Storybrooke haría que sanaran mis heridas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, siento que puedo… retomar las riendas de mi vida. Sentirme bien conmigo misma-. Dijo con una sonrisa tranquila. Y Emma pudo ver que era cierto. Regina se veía más relajada, sus ojos ya no reflejaban aquel tormento que tenían cuando la conoció.

-Me alegro que te sientas mejor-. Le dijo cogiendo su mano y dándole un apretón reconfortante. –Así que… ¿ligar con muchas chicas?-. Preguntó con una ceja levantada.

-Que puedo decir-. Dijo encogiéndose de hombros –Nunca encontré ninguna que fuera lo suficiente.

-¿Lo suficiente para qué?-. Preguntó la rubia, totalmente intrigada.

-Para revivir mi corazón-. Susurró mirándola a los ojos.

Poco a poco, como atraída por un imán, sus rostros se fueron acerando, sin despegar los ojos de los de la otra.

Dios, se iban a besar otra vez, y la rubia estaba ansiosa por que pasara.

-¡Peque! ¡peque!-. Se escuchó desde el primer piso.

La morena se alejó reprimiendo un gruñido.

-¡Acá arriba Jeff!-. Gritó levantando el brazo para hacerse notar.

-¡Es todo por hoy, puedes ir a casa!-. Se volvió a ir el grito del hombre.

-¡Okay!

-Creo que ahora si debo irme-. Dijo la rubia volteándose para ir hacia la puerta.

-¡Emma!-. La llamó la morena. Emma detuvo su andar y se volteo a mirarla.

Regina se acercó lentamente a ella, sin despegar sus ojos de los suyos, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y.

-Te veo más tarde-. Dijo guiñándole un ojo y besó su mejilla para luego separarse de ella y caminar hacia la salida.

La rubia cerró fuertemente los ojos, dejando escapar el aire que sin saber contenía. Creyó que Regina la besaría, estaba tan cerca de besarla, ¿Por qué no la besó? Ella quería que la besara. ¿O es que la morena esperaba que fuera ella quien lo hiciera? Parecía justo. Después de todo fue ella la que la había rechazado.

Tragó saliva y salió de allí.

La próxima vez que viera a la morena, y ocurría un momento como el de hace un rato. No lo pensaría dos veces y se lanzaría a sus labios. Ya estaba bueno de reprimirse, estaba decidida a tomar todo lo que Regina pudiera ofrecerle, era mejor arriesgarse que arrepentirse toda la vida de haber dicho no.

 ** **.****

 ** **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:****

 ** **.****

Ya solo faltaban unos minutos para que su turno acabara. Afortunadamente no le habían dado ninguna tarea en la escuela ese día, por lo que tendría lo que restaba de la tarde para relajarse.

O esa era su idea, hasta que al salir de Granny's se encontró a la morena que la traía loca, apoyada contra su motocicleta, vistiendo esos sexys pantalones de cuero negro esperándola, con una encantadora sonrisa marca Regina Mills.

-Dos veces en un día. Debe ser mi día de suerte-. Dijo la morena bromista.

-El primer encuentro no fue casualidad, y presiento que este tampoco. ¿Qué quiere de mí señorita Mills?

-Creo que soy su acosadora señorita Swan-. Dijo coqueta mordiéndose el labio y observándola de la cabeza a los pies. Luego ambas estallaron en carcajadas.

-Estás loca-. Dijo Emma cuando calmó su risa.

-¿Y eso es malo?

-Aún lo estoy debatiendo-. Contestó aceptando el casco que Regina le ofrecía.

-¿Qué es la vida sin una pisca de locura?-. Preguntó la morena encendiendo el motor de su Harley esperando a que Emma se subiera detrás de ella.

-Mmm ¿aburrida?-. Contestó una vez sentada.

-Exacto. Ahora señorita Swan, agárrese bien a mi-. La rubia hizo lo que le dijo, aferrándose a la estrecha cintura de la otra chica.

-¿Donde me llevas?

-Una sorpresa.

-No pensará secuestrarme ¿o si señorita Mills?-. La morena solo se rio y aceleró la motocicleta.

.

-¿Que lugar es este? Nunca lo había visto antes-. Preguntó la rubia en cuanto se bajó de la moto.

Nunca antes había visto esta parte del bosque. Bueno, tampoco era como que fuera a internarse antes en el bosque.

-Es normal que nunca lo hayas visto, porque es propiedad privada-. Respondió Regina.

-¿Estamos invadiendo propiedad privada?-. Preguntó Emma asustada.

-Tranquila… es parte de los terrenos de mi familia.

-¿Enserio?

-¡Sí! desde los establos, hasta el poso de los deseos-. Dijo encaminándose más allá de unos arbustos.

-Es mucho, casi todo Storybrooke-. Comento la rubia mientras la seguia.

-Herencia del abuelo Xavier… aquí estamos-. Dijo en cuanto llegaron a un claro.

-Wow… esto es hermoso-. Dijo mirando el lago de aguas cristalinas.

-Ven mira, tienes que ver el maravilloso trabajo de Jeff.

-¿El trabajo de Jeff?-. Siguió a la morena hasta una pequeña cabaña. Subió los pequeños escalones y volvió a mirar hacia el lago, mientras la morena habría la puerta con una llave.

-La cabaña. ¡Es genial!, y solo se tardo tres días en construirla. Bueno, en realidad dos, puesto que ayer solo colocó los muebles-. Dijo Regina emocionada, mientras le mostraba el interior.

Era una linda cabaña de madera, por fuera muy simple y rustica, en equilibrio con el paisaje. Por dentro era hogareña e iluminada, hasta tenía una pequeña chimenea hecha de piedra y ladrillos. Los muebles eran muy simples, pero de alguna manera juveniles. Una pequeña mesa de cuatro sillas, un sofá de tres cuerpos, una mesita de centro, conformaban la sala y comedor. Hacia otro costado había una pequeña cocina amueblada. Y hacia el fondo dos puertas.

-Muy bonita… ¿dices que la terminó en dos días? ¿La construyó él?

-Si… es el único a parte de ti, que le he mostrado este lugar-. Dijo volteándose a mirarla. –Este siempre ha sido mi refugio, mi lugar seguro aquí en Storybrooke.

-¿Solo Jeff y yo lo conocemos?-. La morena asintió con la cabeza -¿Qué hay de mi hermano? ¿No lo trajiste aquí nunca?

-No nunca. Este era mi lugar secreto, y quiero que lo siga siendo, así que… mantén el secreto-. Le contestó con una sonrisa suave.

-¿Qué pasa si revelo el secreto?

-No querrás saber…

-¿Ah si? ¿Por qué?-. Preguntó acercando su rostro al de Regina.

-Señorita Swan… No tiene idea… de lo que podría hacerle.

-Ay si… que miedo-. Comentó sarcástica.

-¿Me pregunto si…?-. Dijo la morena antes de atacar con cosquillas a la rubia.

Emma se retorcía e intentaba escapar entre carcajadas, pero la morena no se rendía, las risas de Emma aumentaban su deseo de hacerle cosquillas. La rubia cayó sobre el sofá y Regina siguió atacando sus costados, hasta que la rubia estaba sin aire y con el rostro enrojecido por el esfuerzo.

-Eso no es justo-. Dijo Emma.

-¿Que cosa?.

-Me atacaste de improviso-. Dijo antes de sentarse y atacar con cosquillas a la morena, quien se encontraba arrodilladla en el suelo a un lado del sofá. Rápidamente fue Regina la que se retorcía en el suelo, entre el sofá y la mesita de centro tratando se escapar de Emma, por lo que la rubia se sentó encima de ella para evitar que se alejara.

-Ya no... ¡Ya no puedo más!-. Decía la morena entre lágrimas que se le escaparon por el esfuerzo.

La rubia paró de hacerle cosquillas dejando que recuperara el aire. Se le quedó mirando desde donde estaba, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba tan cerca de su rostro hasta que Regina apoyó una de sus manos sobre su brazo. Pero entonces su vista se clavó en sus ojos y quedó hipnotizada. Los ojos de Regina brillaban de pura alegría. Y sintió un orgullo gigante a saber que había sido ella quien la había hecho feliz con algo tan infantil como un juego de cosquillas. Rápidamente sus ojos fueron atraídos hacia abajo, donde Regina mordía su labio sonriendo, y ya no pudo resistirse.

Con el corazón acelerado, se inclinó hacia delante y cerró la distancia cubriendo sus labios con los suyos.

Regina gimió suavemente al contacto, cerrando los ojos derritiéndose en los labios que tanto había ansiado. Sus brazos le elevaron para envolver el cuello de Emma, acercándola más.

Emma se sorprendió a si misma cuando un suave gemido escapó de ella cuando Regina profundizó el beso. Dios era incluso mejor de lo que recordaba cuando la besó en su cuarto. La morena se levantó, sentándose en el suelo de madera con Emma en su regazo sin separar ni un segundo sus labios.

-Creo que puedo mantener el secreto-. Dijo la rubia una vez que se separaron.

-Eso espero-. Respondió Regina sonriendo, antes de volver a besarla.

.

* * *

 **HOLA. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARA EL CAPITULO. DEJAME SABERLO EN UN PEQUEÑO COMENTARIO.**

 **CANCION: BIRDS SET FREE DE SIA.**


	12. Chapter 12

**MIREN QUIEN VOLVIÓ DESPUÉS DE 84 AÑOS.**

 **GRACIAS TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS QUE PEDIAN POR ACTUALIZACION. LA VERDAD NO SÉ QUE ME OCURRIA. PODIA ESCRIBIR CUALQUIER COSA, MENOS SEGUIR ESTE CAPÍTULO :(**

 **GRACIAS TAMBIEN POR LOS COMENTARIOS DE QUE NO HICIERA CASO A ESE MALINTENCIONADO. LA VERDAD ES QUE ME RIO DE ESE TIPO DE COMENTARIOS ¡EN VERDAD! LITERALMENTE ME DAN RISA. A PARTE DE ESE TONTO COMENTARIO, RESULTA QUE EWCRIBIO ALGO PARECIDO EN LA HISTORIA DE UNA AMIGA, Y YO TAMBIEN LE COMENTÉ QUE SE HICIERA SHAKIRA PARA ESE TIPO DE COMENTARIOS O SEA CIEGA, SORDA Y MUDA XD Y PARECE QUE LE PICÓ LO DEMÁS QUE ESCRIBI, QUE DESPUES SE FUE A LEER LOS MIOS ENSERIO ME VALE MADRE QUE NO LE GUSTE.**

 **A TODO ESTO, HAY VARIAS CANCIONES DE SHAKI POR AQUI, IGUAL QUE VARIAS COREANAS. SE QUE QUIZAS A MUCHOS O MUCHAS NO LES GUSTE ESTE ESTILO DE MUSICA, PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE SOLO LAS PONGO O POR EL RITMO O LA LETRA. COMO LA SIGUIENTE E ESTE CAPÍTULO. LA CANCIO ES: OVER MY SKIN DE TIFFANY YOUNG. PUEDEN BUSCARLA POR YOUTUBE. TIENE VARIAS CANCIONES MÁS QUE TAL VEZ INCLUYA EN LA HISTORIA**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12**

 **.**

Allí sentadas en el suelo de la cabaña, aún besándose lenta y tranquilamente se encontraban Regina y Emma.

La morena con las piernas levemente flexionadas, con las manos acariciando la espalda y cintura de la rubia. Mientras Emma sobre en su regazo, la aferraba contra si con sus brazos en el cuello.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que las manos de Regina se aventuraran bajo la playera de la rubia, sintiendo la piel caliente bajo sus dedos. La rubia arqueó inconscientemente la espalda ante el contacto. Parecía que las manos de Regina trazaban un sendero de fuego por allí donde la tocaban. De pronto una de las manos de la morena cambió de dirección, y comenzó a acariciar su abdomen. Mientras sus bocas se separaban para coger aire, los labios de la morena rápidamente recorrieron su mandíbula hasta llegar a su cuello. Emma se sentía mareada, sentir las manos y la boca de Regina sobre su piel la estaban volviendo loca.

Se tensó al sentir las yemas de los dedos de la morena muy cerca de uno de sus senos. Nerviosa se echó para atrás, con la cara roja como un tomate. Regina notó inmediatamente su cambio y se arrepintió enormemente el dejarse llevar. Emma aún era una jovencita inocente y ella andaba de calenturienta.

-Perdóname, no debí sobrepasarme. Yo… lo siento mucho Emma-. Dijo quitando sus manos tan rápido como si la rubia quemara.

-Está bien-. Dijo Emma en voz baja.

-Emma-. Le dijo con voz suave y acariciando su rostro con su mano, para que la mirara a los ojos –Si alguna vez. No importa cómo. Te sientes incomoda con algo que yo haga, dímelo-. La rubia se sintió abrumada y solo asintió con la cabeza. –¡Prométemelo!.

-Lo prometo.

-¡Eso es!-. Sonrió la morena –Ahora… ¿qué tal si vamos a nadar?

-Pero… no traje bañador-. Dijo la rubia, levantándose del regazo de Regina y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Eso no es problema-. Respondió la morena con una sonrisa pervertida, que puso más roja a Emma.

-¡No me bañaré desnuda!-. Exclamó la rubia.

-No era a lo que me refería, pero no niego que me gustaría eso-. Dijo riendo y guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Donde vas?-. Le preguntó al ver a la morena acercarse a una puerta.

-Al dormitorio… ¿Vienes?-. Emma la siguió curiosa, tanto por ver como seria la habitación, como el porqué Regina la llevaba ahí. ¡No querría que se acostaran ya! ¿O si?

-Creo que este te puede quedar, me lo regalaron hace tiempo, pero erraron en la talla-. Dijo la morena, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh?

-Un traje de baño… ¿O quieres bañarte desnuda? A mi no me molestaría.

-No, no, es… muy bonito-. Respondió, sonrojada por su pensamiento equivocado.

-Sí que lo es, vamos, póntelo-. Le dijo entregándoselo y saliendo del dormitorio.

Emma observó el traje de baño de dos piezas en su mano, en verdad era lindo. Levantó la mirada para ver la habitación. Era sencilla, como toda la cabaña. Estaba justo ubicada en una de las esquinas de la cabaña, por lo que tenía ventanas bastante amplias en dos de sus cuatro paredes, una alfombra cubriendo el piso, un pequeño ropero, luces colgantes para iluminar la habitación. Al parecer aún le faltaba la instalación eléctrica completa, a menos que Regina lo quisiera así. Un bolso sobre la cama, una estufa a leña en la esquina y… ah si, la infaltable guitarra. Sonrió ante eso, era más que obvio que Regina amaba totalmente la música.

Se desnudó rápidamente y se colocó el traje de baño, mientras lo hacía, miró a donde se encontraba la estufa de leña, le llamó la atención que tanto las paredes de madera como el piso en ese lugar, estaban cubiertas por lo que parecía ser metal, se acercó para verla de cerca y fue entonces que notó un conducto que daba hacia fuera de la cabaña, y fue cuando su cerebro hizo los cálculos. El conducto era para que saliera el humo, y las placas de metal, para que no calentara la madera o se escapara una chispa y ocurriera un incendio. Ese tal Jeff pensaba en todo.

Miró hacia la ventana, realmente tenía una hermosa vista. AL salir de la habitación se encontró a Regina sentada en uno de los sillones que daban de frente con la habitación. Por lo que en cuanto la escuchó salir, levantó la vista, solo para quedarse maravillada por la rubia frente a ella.

-Estás… wow-. Balbuceó bobaliconamente antes de cerrar la boca y componerse –Te queda espectacular.

-Gracias-. Respondió tímida y completamente sonrojada la rubia.

-Bueno vamos. El sol no estará todo el día-. Dijo Regina levantándose del sillón, y saliendo de la cabaña.

Al llegar a la orilla del lago, Emma notó dos sillas plegables de playa y más allá una canoa. Volteó a mirar a Regina para preguntarle algo, cuando vio a la morena quitándose la ropa. Sintió sus mejillas arder una vez más en esa tarde, y trago saliva.

-¿No vas a entrar?-. Se escuchó a Regina preguntar mientras ya se adentraba al lago.

-Si-. Respondió Emma, adentrándose también al agua.

Pronto se encontraban ambas jugando y chisporroteando agua, haciendo carreras de natación y hasta quien aguantaba más la respiración. Hacía tiempo que ninguna se había divertido tanto como en ese momento. Platicaron de los gustos y disgustos de cada una, de los sueños que Emma quería realizar al cumplir la mayoría de edad. De estudiar una carrera rentable para que su abuela no tuviera que volver a trabajar. De los lugares que a ambas les gustaría viajar. Y hasta hablaron del cumpleaños de Emma que era justo ese fin de semana.

-En serio prefiero hacer algo sencillo con mi abuela y unos pocos amigos-. Dijo Emma

-Oh, ya veo, y yo que pensaba hacerte una fiesta sorpresa.

-¿Enserio?

-Mhm

-Owh yo… lo siento si arruine tus planes.

-¿Lo dices enserio? Emma, tu cumpleaños no se trata de mí, sino de ti, y si quieres hacer algo con tus amigos y tu abuela, pues así será.

-Pero ya tenías algo planeado…

-En realidad, yo pensaba hacer algo parecido a lo de tu fiesta por esa increíble y maravillosa nota en matemáticas, pero se me complicó el plan cuando llegó mi madre con lo del concierto. Ya me estaba volviendo un poco loca pensando en donde meter tanta gente. Pero ahora que me dices que quieres algo tranquilo, supongo que podríamos hacer algo en tu casa o en Granny's, con tus amigos, La abuela Colter, y con quien quieras invitar. Lo importante es que tú lo pases bien. Es tu día especial cariño.

-Mi día especial-. Dijo Emma sonriendo con nostalgia –Mi madre siempre lo llamaba así.

-Porque lo es, preciosa-. Le dijo Regina, mirándola con una adoración increíble, sus ojos se veían hermosos cuando la miraba así. Sentía que su corazón iba a explotar, y lo único que quería era besarla.

Se inclinó un poco en su silla, acercándose a la morena.

-Regina…

-¿Mmm?-. Le dijo la morena sin despegar sus ojos de ella.

-¿Te puedo besar?

-No necesitas preguntar Emma-. Respondió Regina antes de acortar la distancia faltante y unir sus labios a los de la rubia, fundiéndose en un beso amoroso. Juntaron sus frentes al separarse –Será mejor volver, o nos congelaremos aquí-. Había comenzado a salir viento y ellas aun estaban húmedas.

-Mmm no me quiero ir-. Se quejó la rubia haciendo reír a Regina.

-Vamos, no quieres preocupar a la abuela Colter. Además… aún no tengo baño, ni ducha en la cabaña-. Lo último provocó risas en ambas.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-He estado escribiendo nuevas canciones-. Dijo la morena mientras se subía a la moto.

-¿Me dejarás escucharlas?-. Preguntó la rubia mientras se sentaba detrás de ella.

-Tal vez… si me pagas con una cita.

-¿Me estás pidiendo una cita?

-No… te estoy invitando a una cita.

-¿Qué no es lo mismo?

-No, pedirte sería: Emma ¿Quieres ir a una cita conmigo? En cambio te estoy invitando: si vas a una cita conmigo te canto una canción, es más como… mmm… coerción.

-O sea, que si no voy contigo, no me cantas.

-Exacto.

-Si eso es coerción-. Dijo Emma sonriendo –Pero acepto ir contigo a una cita. Todo sea por escuchar esa canción-. Dijo sarcásticamente.

Regina soltó una carcajada, mientras echaba andar la motocicleta. Rápidamente dejaron el bosque y llegaron a la ciudad.

-¿Te veo mañana?-. Preguntó Regina al llegar a casa de Emma.

-Si tienes tiempo…-. Dijo sonriendo.

-Pediré almuerzo a domicilio.

-Entonces sí.

-Me falta mi beso de buenas noches-. Le dijo Regina antes de que la rubia se encaminara a casa.

-¿Aquí?-. Dijo mirando a ambos lados de la acera. -¡No te preocupa que hayan paparazzi?

-¿Paparazzi? Creí que mirabas a ambos lados por miedo a que tus vecinos te vieran besando a otra chica-. Dijo Regina.

-No, me da igual lo que piensen los demás, mi abuela te aprueba y es la única opinión que me importa.

-Entonces ven aquí-. Respondió jalándola y dándole un beso que las dejó a ambas pidiendo más –Creo que mejor me voy ya, o no te dejaré entrar nunca.

-Ten cuidado en el camino.

-Lo tendré-. Dijo Regina antes de acelerar y perderse por la calle.

Emma entró en casa, apoyándose en la puerta con una sonrisa tonta que no se borraba.

-¿Así que ya son novias?-. Le preguntó la abuela Colter, haciéndola saltar.

-¡Abuela! Me asustaste.

-Lo siento, es que oí el motor de la motocicleta y las vi por la ventana. ¿Ya son novias?

-Así que andas de metiche… y no aun no somos "novias" oficialmente. Me llevará a una cita-. Dijo esto ultimo con una gran sonrisa soñadora.

-Mi pequeña tendrá una cita… ¿Cómo creciste tan rápido?

-Tú decías que la leche me haría crecer-. Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y riendo.

-Eres una loquilla, pronto estará la cena, ve a hacer tus deberes, si es que tienes

-Claro, Iré a bañarme.

Prendió su reproductor de música colocado el CD que le había prestado Ruby, escuchando una de las tantas canciones de Regina.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Tengo esta visión en mi mente**_

 _ **Me tienes pecando con deseo**_

 _ **Tienes mi corazón en repetición**_

 _ **Y no estoy apagando este fuego**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Llámame cuando quieras**_

 _ **Pídeme, sabes que vendré**_

 _ **Tócame cuando estés listo**_

 _ **Ámame porque te quiero y te deseo**_

 _ **Ooh, ponlo, ponlo, ponlo, ponlo sobre mí**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Mujer, mujer, mujer, mujer, mujer te desea mucho.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(Te deseo en mi piel)**_

 _ **Porque me gusta cuando me tocas**_

 _ **(No sé donde comenzar)**_

 _ **Haz cosas sucias y no me juzgues**_

 _ **(Dilo una y otra vez)**_

 _ **Tienes algo que me desata**_

 _ **(Te deseo una y otra y otra y otra vez)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **No hay nada de malo ser malo**_

 _ **Sabes que es lo que te gusta de mí**_

 _ **Solo recorre tus dedos por mi espalda**_

 _ **Adelante, siente todo mi cuerpo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Porque tengo lo que es mío**_

 _ **Confiando que sé que me veo bien**_

 _ **Espero puedas manejar mi brillo**_

 _ **Quiéreme de manera que tú quieres bebé**_

 _ **Ooh, ponlo, ponlo, ponlo, ponlo sobre mí**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Mujer, mujer, mujer, mujer, mujer te desea mucho**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(Te deseo en mi piel)**_

 _ **Porque me gusta cuando me tocas**_

 _ **(No sé donde comenzar)**_

 _ **Haz cosas sucias y no me juzgues**_

 _ **(Dilo una y otra vez)**_

 _ **Tienes algo que me desata**_

 _ **(Te deseo una y otra y otra y otra vez)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ámame, respétame, ámame, ámame**_

 _ **Tócame, quiero sentir que me amas**_

 _ **Te quiero por toda mi piel**_

 _ **Dilo una y otra vez**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(Te deseo en mi piel)**_

 _ **Porque me gusta cuando me tocas**_

 _ **(No sé donde comenzar)**_

 _ **Haz cosas sucias y no me juzgues**_

 _ **(Dilo una y otra vez)**_

 _ **Tienes algo que me desata**_

 _ **(Te deseo una y otra y otra y otra vez)**_

 _ **Te deseo en mi piel.**_

 _ **.**_

Mientras se duchaba escuchaba esta canción, la letra con la voz de Regina hicieron que inmediatamente su mente y cuerpo la transportaran a lo que había ocurrido esa tarde en la cabaña. Los increíbles besos, las manos de la morena recorriendo su espala, la sensación de calor que irradiaba de sus manos por donde la tocaba.

¡Oh dios!

Sintió que su cuerpo ardía, cambió la temperatura del agua, bañándose prácticamente con agua fría. Debía dejar de pensar en las manos de Regina tocando su cuerpo o sufriría de combustión espontanea.

Se duchó rápidamente y salió a su habitación a cambiarse. Desde el pasillo le llegaba el delicioso aroma de la cena preparada por su abuela, y la verdad es que se moría de hambre.

Mientras se vestía, escucho sonar su celular. Lo iba a coger cuando la voz de su abuela le avisó que la cena estaba lista. Terminó de secarse el cabello con la toalla y salió a cenar.

* * *

 **.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **.**

* * *

Golpeó levemente la puerta de madera, antes de abrir un pequeño espacio y meter la cabeza para mirar dentro.

-¿Se puede?-. Le preguntó con una gran sonrisa a su padre.

-Claro princesa, adelante-. Dijo Henry –¿A qué se debe esa gran sonrisa? O ¿será un quien?

-Papi… ¿qué comes que adivinas?-. Dijo riendo.

-¿Entonces es un quien? Uhh… cuenta, cuenta-. Dijo levantándose de la silla de escritorio y yendo a sentarse a su lado en el sillón.

-Es Emma.-. Dijo sonrojándose con una sonrisa tímida.

-Mmmm… Emma-. Dijo Henry jugueteando con sus cejas. Lo que provocó que Regina se sonrojara más. –Para ser sincero, ya lo sabía.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Vamos!… era más que obvio cariño, es la primera vez desde hace años que te veo con una sonrisa sincera.

-Eso es cierto.

-Absolutamente. Desde que conociste a Emma, llegas a casa feliz y sonriente, haz escrito… un montón de canciones en solo un par de días. Lo que antes sólo una, te llevaba varias semanas. Sonríes, juegas, haces bromas. Pero lo mejor de todo, es que ya no lloras-. Le dijo sincero.

-Ya no me siento triste-. Respondió Regina con una sonrisa acuosa. –Emma es como… la vitamina que me faltaba, la dosis justa de tranquilidad que buscaba, la luz que me guía a través la oscuridad. Cada que la veo sonreír, siento que mi corazón saldrá de mi pecho.

La sonrisa de Henry se volvía cada vez más amplia al escucharla, la envolvió con su brazo y apoyó su cabeza sobre la suya.

-Entiendo como te sientes, más de lo que crees. Hace años, yo era igual que tú, salía de fiesta en fiesta y pasaba de chica en chica. A tu abuela la tenía enferma de los nervios cada que salía en mi coche para hacer carreras-. Confesó Henry y Regina lo miró asombrada.

-¿Carreras? ¿Es en serio?

-Era el único heredero de una gran compañía, supongo que buscaba un escape además de mi identidad, no quería seguir las reglas de tu abuelo. Él siempre debía controlarlo todo, ya sabes, a que colegio debía asistir, la carrera que debía estudiar, mis amistades, incluso con qué chica debía salir. Al principio, lo aceptaba porque creí que era lo que debía hacer, pero nada de lo que tenía me emocionaba, era como un robot que solo seguía órdenes. Quería experimentar, quería… sentir.

-Y entraste a las carreras de coches para sentir algo.

-No… en realidad, los autos siempre fueron mi pasión, los motores, la velocidad. Yo llegue a las carreras por una chica.

-Oh

-Si… aunque las cosas no funcionaron. En realidad me engañó con otro tipo. Eso me afecto, y juré no enamorarme nunca más, luego solo fue diversión. Hasta que un día acompañé a tu abuela a la compañía porque iríamos a cenar con papá y fue cuando la vi… la mujer más hermosa que haya tenido el privilegio de conocer hasta ese entonces-. Dijo con aire soñador y Regina entrecerró sus ojos al mirarlo, se sentía de algún modo celosa de que su padre encontrara hermosa a alguna mujer además de su madre. Se sentía muy infantil, pero eso no era el asunto en ese momento.

-No me digas.

-Fue instantáneo, en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, mi corazón saltó de una manera que desde hace tiempo no pasaba. Obviamente creí que era solo por su innegable belleza y mi deseo de no dejar pasar la oportunidad de incluirla en mi lista de conquistas, pero grande fue mi decepción cuando me rechazó. Comencé a ir más a la compañía, supuestamente para saludar a tu abuelo, ella trabajaba como su asistente. Me intrigaba que no quisiera nada conmigo, todas querían. No me mires así, de joven era muy guapo-. Le dijo al ver su cara de incredulidad.

-Okay…

-Como decía. Pronto era tal mi fascinación e intriga por ella, que terminé trabajando en lo que en un principio no quería, y me di cuenta que en realidad trabajar en la compañía no era tan malo, me di cuenta que era bueno en los negocios, la emoción que se siente al cerrar tratos importantes, pero lejos lo mejor es que trabajaba codo a codo con ella. Nos volvimos amigos, mis ganas de solo llevarla a la cama y olvidarla al día siguiente se esfumaron, entonces fueron reemplazada por mis ganas de conocerla de verdad, de saber qué le gustaba y qué no, nos hicimos amigos. Intenté sentar cabeza y salir con una chica en una relación estable, ella me aconsejaba para no meter la pata y yo la consolaba cuando algún idiota rompía su corazón, sin saberlo me había enamorado de mi amiga, pero tenia tanto miedo de que me rechazara como lo había hecho todas esas veces que la invité a salir. Tu abuela se dio cuenta desde un principio de mi cambio de conducta, un día me pillo viéndola y se acercó mi y me dijo: Hay sensaciones que el corazón es incapaz de esconder. Se te nota a kilómetros que te mueres por ella.

-O la abuela era muy observadora o tú eras muy obvio.

-Creo que la segunda, porque tu abuelo también lo notó y él no era para nada observador-. Dijo riendo, provocando que Regina también riera.

-¿Y entonces… que pasó con esa chica? ¿La invitaste a salir alguna vez? ¿Le confesaste tus sentimientos?

-Si y no.

-¿Eh?

\- Nos quedamos atascados en un ascensor, estuvimos horas y horas esperando que nos rescataran. Le dije que el tipo con el había estado saliendo era un total idiota por dejarla. Ella sonrió y luego dijo: eres un excelente amigo. Por medio segundo creí que siempre sería ero, un amigo. Pero luego me besó y me confesó que se había enamorado de mí poco después de hacernos amigos. Pero que la primera vez que la vi y la invité a salir, le había parecido un idiota mujeriego.

-Bueno, así fue como te describiste.

-Y era verdad-. Dijo con una sonrisa –Pero ella me cambio poco a poco, dejé de tenerle miedo al amor y comencé a vivir nuevamente. Ahora soy inmensamente feliz.

-Espera un poco ¿Que pasó con la chica?

-¿Tú que crees? Le llamas mamá-. Le dijo y la cara de Regina se iluminó con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Porqué nunca me habían contado esa historia? Solo dijeron que se habían conocido mientras mamá hacia su pasantía en la empresa.

-Bueno princesa, hay ciertas cosas en esa historia que no tenía pensado contarte nunca. Hay algunos temas que un padre no le cuenta a su pequeña.

-Pero soy una adulta-. Dijo haciendo una linda mueca con sus labios.

-Ahora. Y es por eso que te lo conté-. La abrazó de lado besando su frente –Pero siempre serás mi bebé.

-Aww yo también quiero abrazo-. Dijo Zelena apareciendo por la puerta donde había estado escuchando la conversación.

-Ven aquí cariño-. Dijo Henry envolviéndola con su otro brazo -¿Cuando llegaron?

-Hace un momento. Mamá trajo comida china para cenar ¡Mucha comida china!

-Mmm… ¿Viene Jefferson a cenar?-. Preguntó intentando esconder su sonrisa cuando su hija mayor se sonrojó furiosamente.

-Si…

-Bien… me pondré en modo "padre sobreprotector"-. Se colocó de pie, arreglándose el saco, mientras escondía una sonrisa tras una cara seria.

-¡Papá!-. Dijeron ambas chicas.

-¿Qué? No es como si lo fuera a intimidar-. Salió del estudio con Zelena pisándole los talones mientras Regina seguía sentada en el sillón negando con la cabeza y riendo. Cuando su celular anuncio un mensaje.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?"-. Sonrió al ver el nombre de Emma.

-"Estoy por cenar ¿Y tú?"

-"Ya lo hice, ahora hago mis deberes del colegio"

-"¿Necesitas ayuda? Me han dicho que soy muy buena enseñando ;)"

-"Si alguien me dijo que había aprobado matemáticas gracias a tus clases"

-"No solo soy buena en matemáticas"

-"Uhh tienes que enseñarme ;)"

-"Lo haré cariño, lo haré"-. Sonrió al pensar en las de cosas que podría enseñarle. Le deseo buenas noches y fue a cenar con su alocada familia.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SI LA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA QUE CUENTA HENRY LES PARECE QUE NO VIENE MUCHO AL CASO, O COMO QUE SE PIERDE UN POCO EL HILO. ES PORQUE LO ESTABA ESCRIBIENDO ANOCHE CON MUCHA INSPIRACION, LO QUE ERA GENIAL. PERO MI SOBRINITO (QUE SE FUE A DORMIR CONMIGO) COMENZÓ A LLORAR PORQUE SE ENFERMÓ (ME DESESPERÉ UN POCO Y CASI LLORO CON ÉL PORQUE NO PODIA CALMAR SU DOLOR) TERMINÉ DURMIENDO PESIMO, POR LO QUE HOY DORMÍ TODA LA TARDE, PERO LA IDEA QUE TENÍA PARA ESA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA YA NO VOLVIÓ A MI, ASI QUE INTENTÉ HACERLO LO MEJOR QUE PUDE Y PUES ASI QUEDÓ.**

 **COMENTEN QUE TAL.**

 **SIEMPRE ME ENCANTA LEERLOS. IGUAL ASI ME DAN MAS IDEAS.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

 **.**

Eran las ocho de la noche del viernes, cuando Cora entró en su cocina encontrándola hecha un desastre total. Era como si un tornado hubiera arrasado con todo. Cáscaras de huevo por el suelo, la batidora llena de harina y crema batida por doquier.

Observo a su hija menor con cara de horror, a lo que la joven le respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa, la misma que siempre le daba cuando la descubría haciendo alguna travesura cuando pequeña.

-Sabes que tendrás que limpiar todo esto ¿verdad?-. Le dijo con voz relajada ¿Qué hacía Regina metida en la cocina?

-Sí, lo sé mamá-. Dijo agachándose a levantar las cascaras de huevo.

-Y… ¿Qué estás haciendo?-. Preguntó sentándose en uno de los taburetes.

-Un pastel.

-Pero si tú no sabes preparar pastel-. Dijo extrañada. Había pocas cosas que su hija menor no supiera cocinar.

-He buscado la receta por internet, no era tan difícil.

-¿No era difícil? Y ¿Por qué está mi cocina hecha un desastre?-. Se cruzó de brazos mirando a la joven morena.

-Lo creas o no madre, estaba todo limpio y ordenado hasta que he batido la crema-. Dijo segura de si misma, y Cora la miró sin decir nada –Vale… puede que no haya botado las cascaras de huevo, pero las tenía todas juntas para llevarlas al basurero después. Entonces me puse a batir la crema, y ¡no sé que le pasó a la batidora! Pero comenzó a tirar todo fuera del bol. Traté de limpiar pero había hasta en el suelo, lo he pisado me he resbalado y para no dañar mi lindo culito, me he aferrado al mueble de cocina y ahí es donde las cascaras de huevo cayeron.

-O sea… ¿que la culpa de todo la tiene la batidora?

-Más o menos-. Dijo esquivando sus ojos.

-Ay Regina… tú y tus locuras. Pero bueno ¿Para que es el pastel?

-Mañana es el cumpleaños de Emma-. Dijo con una sonrisa enamorada.

-Oh, ya veo…-. Sonrió observando a su pequeña sonrojarse –Cumple diecisiete ¿verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Y ya has pensado en que vas a regalarle? Además de ese pastel.

-Sí, lo he comprado por internet y Zelena fue por el a Boston.

-Por favor dime que no es un vibrador…

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No, claro que no!

-Bueno… tenía que estar segura, aun recuerdo la cara de Belle cuando le regalaron ese conejito rosa.

-Si… eso fue idea de Zelena-. Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero según la factura de la tarjeta de crédito, tú lo compraste.

-Tal vez-. Dijo con una sonrisa malvada, antes de comenzar a decorar el pastel.

-Para ser la primera vez que haces un pastel, tiene buena pinta. Hasta parece comestible-. Dijo Zelena entrando a la cocina.

-Tienes suerte que hiciera dos, tendrás el privilegio de probar que tal quedó.

-¿Experimentarás conmigo? ¿Con tu mejor amiga y única hermana? Sí que eres malvada reinita.

-Cállate Greenie.

 **.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **.**

Se despertó con el suave y cálido llamado de su abuela. Al abrir un poco los ojos la encontró ahí sentada junto a ella en la cama.

-Buenos días cumplañera-. Dijo la abuela Colter amorosamente.

-Buenos días abue-. Dijo abrazándola de la cintura aun recostada en la cama.

-¿Harás algo para celebrar hoy?-. Le besó la cabeza acariciándole los cabellos.

-No lo sé… bueno, Regina me había dicho que tenia la intención de hacerme una fiesta, pero le he dicho que no era necesario algo grande. Yo soy feliz con tener a los que quiero a mi lado.

-Especialmente a Regina ¿Eh?

-Sí, especialmente a ella-. Dijo media adormilada –Espera ¿Que?

-No hay que ser un genio para saber que algo avanzó entre ustedes-. Dijo sonriendo y levantándose de la cama –Tengo que de irme ¡Te quiero!

-Ay abue… a ti no se te va ni una-. Dijo riendo. Se pegó un estirón bostezando, era hora de levantarse si quería salir a correr. Cogió su móvil y colocó una de las canciones que había descargado de internet. No era de otra sino de Regina.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Solía ser la escala mayor**_

 _ **Pero la melodía perdió vigor**_

 _ **La cacofonía musical dejó**_

 _ **A Incy-Wincy la araña libre**_

 _ **Eres un pequeño mimado**_

 _ **Quien por sus juguetes trabajó**_

 _ **De un tipo de clase alta**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **No, no soy tu esclava**_

 _ **No, no me adapto así**_

 _ **Solo tengo cosas malas que decir**_

 _ **Siempre preguntas que pasa conmigo**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Nunca he podido decirte que pasó**_

 _ **El día que cumplí diecisiete**_

 _ **El ascenso de un rey, la caída de una reina**_

 _ **Diecisiete, diecisiete**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Oh, te avergüenzas de mi**_

 _ **Porque uso mi lengua con libertad**_

 _ **Apuesto a que deseas que no pueda hablar**_

 _ **Porque cuando lo hago, sabes**_

 _ **Que diré porque me siento débil**_

 _ **Quieres una vida sin dificultades**_

 _ **Ve con tu esposa de clase alta**_

 _ **Oh, tiene tanta personalidad**_

 _ **Como un limón que chuparon**_

 _ **Hasta secar**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Me dices como comportarme**_

 _ **Sé que te preguntaste como fue que**_

 _ **Me criaron de bebé**_

 _ **Bueno, tu no sabes una mierda sobre mi familia**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Nunca he podido decirte que pasó**_

 _ **El día que cumplí diecisiete**_

 _ **El ascenso de un rey, la caída de una reina**_

 _ **Diecisiete, diecisiete**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Nunca me sentí una princesa**_

 _ **Yo misma me mentía cuando estaba triste**_

 _ **Y las cosas**_

 _ **Deberían ser así**_

 _ **Oh, diecisiete, diecisiete.**_

 _ **.**_

Cuando terminó la canción ya estaba lista y preparada para salir a correr. Agarró su móvil y sus auriculares, bajando las escaleras para llegar a la puerta principal. Al abrirla no le sorprendió encontrarse con la canasta con cosas que siempre le dejaba Regina. Lo que le sorprendió fue el hermoso y gigante oso panda de peluche, y los globos que decian Feliz cumpleaños Emma la canasta estaba llenas de cajas de chocolates. Con una sonrisa inmensa tatuada en el rostro caminó los pocos pasos para salir de la casa y recoger la canasta.

-Sabía que te encantaría-. Dijo Regina recostada en la pared al lado de la puerta –Lo siento, no quería asustarte.

-No, es que… me sorprendiste. No esperaba verte-. Dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

-Bueno, ahora descanso los fines de semana y no quería perderme tu reacción-. Se acercó a ella con una sonrisa tranquila –Feliz cumpleaños querida.

-Gracias Regina-. Contestó con las mejillas sonrojadas. La morena observó la solitaria calle y se acercó robándole un pequeño beso a la rubia, sonrojándola aun más.

-Eres tan linda-. Dijo con una sonrisa y acariciando su mejilla –¿Ibas a correr?-. Preguntó a lo que la rubia asintió aturdida –Bien… ¿que tal si después que termines vas a la cabaña? Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

-Okay-. Respondió. Regina sonrió y se acercó a picotear sus labios nuevamente y luego se alejó. –Espera… ¡Regina!-. Le llamó, avanzando rápidamente hasta donde estaba la morena. La tomó de las solapas de su chaqueta y la besó profundamente

-Wow… ¿y eso?-. Preguntó la morena.

-Lo necesitaba… no te molesta ¿verdad?

-Oh bebé… sería una estúpida si lo hiciera-. Respondió la morena y tomándola de la nuca la acercó para otro acalorado beso –Será mejor que te vayas a correr o te arrastraré dentro de tu casa y te haré cosas que de seguro la abuela Colter me mata si se entera.

-Hasta más tarde entonces-. Dijo la rubia sonriendo.

-Hasta luego señorita Swan-. Le dijo acercándose hasta el auto de Zelena. Debía volver a casa por el pastel y el regalo de Emma para preparar la sorpresa que le daría en la cabaña. Mientras conducía llamó a Jeff, necesitaba su ayuda para algunos detalles.

 **.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **.**

Al llegar a la cafetería para desayunar luego de una larga rutina de ejercicios, no le sorprendió ser recibida por el enorme abrazo atronador de parte de Ruby, y otro más por parte de Granny. Tanto nieta como abuela la adoraban y hacia mucho tiempo la habían incluido como parte de su familia.

-¡Ya son diecisiete años!-. Dijo Ruby -¿Quién diría que ese pequeño patito se convertiría en un hermoso cisne capaz de enamorar a Regina Mills?-. Susurró lo último, provocando que Emma se sonrojara como un brillante tomate.

-Ya Ruby, no la molestes-. Dijo Granny –¿Qué quieres de desayuno cariño?

-Amm… un chocolate caliente y un poco de pan francés-. Dijo sentándose en la barra.

-¿Y?...

-Y ¿Qué?

-Y ¿Qué tienes pensado para festejar?-. Dijo Ruby.

-No lo sé, tenía pensado pasar el día con Regina y…

-¿El día con Regina?-. Le interrumpió la camarera.

-Si

-¿Es que acaso ustedes van a…? -. Preguntó Ruby con una sonrisa pervertida.

-Vamos a ¿Que?

-Oh por favor no te hagas la inocente, sabes bien de lo que hablo-. Al ver el rostro extrañado de Emma supo que en verdad su cerebro no había conectado –Van a tener sexo.

-¡¿Qué?!-. Exclamó llamando la atención de algunos que desayunaban ahí –No… ¿Cómo se te ocurre?-. Susurró solo para que Ruby le escuchara.

-Se me ocurre porque conozco a Regina. Muchas de las chicas aquí en Storybrooke perdieron su virginidad con ella. Bueno, con ella o con Killian o con David. Esos tres iban por ahí seduciendo chicas de una noche.

-¿Crees que eso es lo que quiere conmigo?-. Preguntó, recordando lo que le había dicho Regina temprano. Será mejor que te vayas a correr o te arrastraré dentro de tu casa y te haré cosas que de seguro la abuela Colter me mata si se entera

-¡No! ¿como crees? ¿Has visto la cara de boba que trae cuando te mira? Eso es amor puro cariño. Pero no negaré que te trae unas ganas…

-¡Ruby las órdenes no se van a llevar solas!-. Gritó la anciana llamando la atención de la camarera. La joven soltó un gran suspiro por la nariz antes de decirle que ya iba.

-Te veo luego ¿Si?

-Si, tú ve a trabajar-. De dijo dándole ánimos. Otra camarera le trajo su desayuno y así pasó su mañana, debatiéndose si Regina le había invitado a la cabaña para acostarse con ella. No negaba que cuando la besaba quería algo más que simples besos pero… ¿debería acostarse con ella? Ni siquiera eran novias, por otro lado, Regina le había prometido que no se sobrepasaría con ella.

 **.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **.**

Estaba por irse de Granny's, pensando en como haría para llegar a la cabaña de Regina. No era como si quedara a la vuelta de la esquina, podría decirle a Ruby que la llevara, pero era el lugar secreto de la morena, su santuario por así decirle. Cogió su móvil para llamarle cuando la pantalla se iluminó y el tono de llamada entrante comenzó a sonar. Era Regina.

-Hey… ¿acaso eres síquica?-. Le preguntó.

-¿Eh?

-Estaba por llamarte.

-Oh-. Dejó escapar una risita que a oídos de Emma sonaba adorable –Olvide que la cabaña no queda cerca y tu no tienes auto. Así que en cuanto estés lista para venir, me avisas y te voy a buscar.

-Bueno, ya estoy lista.

-Okay, voy por ti ¿donde estás?

-Estoy en Granny's, me sentaré en una de las mesas de fuera.

-Está bien, llegaré en unos m… 10 minutos.

-Aquí te espero-. Dijo colgando la llamada.

-Hola Emma-. Escuchó que la saludaban, al voltear se encontró con Zelena –Feliz cumpleaños, tengo entendido que mi hermanita te tiene una sorpresa-. Dijo con una sonrisa y moviendo sus cejas repetidamente de arriba a bajo.

-Ah, si, justo la estoy esperando-. Respondió sonrojada.

-Tengo que darte las gracias-. Dijo la pelirroja acercándose y cogiéndola de las manos.

-¿Por que?

-Por hacer feliz a mí hermana-. Respondió sincera –Le has hecho más bien en un par de semanas, de lo que ha hecho su psicólogo en años. En serio gracias.

-Ella también me hace bien a mi-. Respondió la rubia.

-Nos vemos luego entonces, disfruta a mi hermanita-. Le dijo con la intención de volver a sonrojar a la rubia y lo logró. Se giró y entró a la cafetería, tenía muchas cosas que hacer ese día.

Emma se quedó un par de minutos ahí sentada, simplemente sintiendo la brisa fresca que hacia revolotear su cabellera dorada. Tan atrapada en la sensación estaba, que ni siquiera escuchó el motor de la motocicleta de Regina, quien se acercaba sigilosamente por detrás, y tan silenciosamente como pudo, acercó sus labios al oído de Emma.

-Hola de nuevo hermosa-. Se susurró, riéndose del pequeño brinco que provocó en la rubia.

-¡Me asustaste!-. Dijo Emma con la mano en el pecho –¿Cuando llegaste?

-Lo acabo de hacer, estabas tan concentrada mirando al infinito y más allá-. Dijo con una sonrisa, media embobada por la rubia.

-¿Enserio?

-Si, te saque una foto-. Dijo mostrándole su celular, donde efectivamente aparecía la rubia mirando a la nada.

-Dios… bórrala.

-¿Estás loca? Es una foto genial-. Dijo ocultando rápidamente su celular. No fuera a ser que Emma se lo arrebatara y borrara la foto –¿Nos vamos?

-Si-. Dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie y siguiéndola a la motocicleta –¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado?-. Le preguntó cuando la morena le entregó el casco.

-Eso guapa, es por lo que se llama sorpresa. No debes saberlo hasta que lo veas-. Le respondió picoteando sus labios con los suyos. Se subieron a la moto y emprendieron camino a la cabaña.

 **.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **.**

-¿Donde pongo estos?-. Preguntó Ruby en la cafetería cargando un par de arreglos de globos.

-A los costados de esa mesa quedarán geniales-. Le respondió Zelena, indicándole el lugar.

Granny había cerrado la cafetería, Regina le había rentado el lugar para prepararle una sorpresa a Emma, y todos se encontraban ahí para ayudar a decorar. Granny Belle y la abuela Colter preparaban aperitivos en la cocina, David y Killian movían mesas y sillas de un lugar a otro como Cora les indicaba, Zelena y Ruby decoraban con globos y flores, armonizando el lugar, mientras Henry iba por el pastel.

Tenían tiempo suficiente para prepáralo todo sin ansiedad, Regina se encargaría que mantener alejada a la rubia el tiempo suficiente.

 **.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **.**

-¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos Gina?-. Preguntaba la rubia entrando a la cabaña con los ojos cerrados dejándose guiar por Regina.

-Aun no… solo un poco mas...-. Dijo posicionándola en medio de la cabaña –Ya está, puedes abrirlos ahora.

Lo primero que vio Emma al abrir los ojos fueron los miles de globos puestos en todos lados, realmente por todos lados y de todos los tamaños. Redondos, corazones y estrellas. Flotando hasta el techo, a medio camino y otros desperdigados por el suelo, de colores gris, blanco y rosa, serpentinas por aquí y allá. Todo se veía hermoso y sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas. Nunca nadie se había preocupado antes por hacer este tipo de detalles. Se giró para agradecerle a Regina y la encontró con una pequeña cosa peluda entre sus brazos.

-Que…

-Feliz cumpleaños, hermosa-. Le dijo Regina con una gran sonrisa –¿Ah que si pequeña? Saluda a mami-. Le decía al pequeño cachorro en sus brazos mientras le tomaba de una patita para "saludar" a Emma.

-¿Es para mí?-. Preguntó emocionada

-Claro que sí, y no te preocupes que ya le pregunte a la abuela Colter y te dejará conservarla.

Emma tomó en brazos al cachorro quien le lamió el rostro, haciéndole soltar una carcajada, que llenó de amor el corazón de la morena. Emma se acercó y besó profundamente, se detuvieron cuando el cachorro se puso a jugar con el cabello de Regina.

-Gracias-. Dijo sinceramente –Esto es… es demasiado.

-Oh para nada, te mereces esto y más. Ven-. Dijo Regina tomándola de la mano y guiándola fuera de la cabaña. Caminaron cerca del lago donde se podía distinguir una manta bajo un árbol.

-Regina… enserio esto es… demasiado hermoso-. Dijo Emma cuando llegaron mas cerca y pudo constatar que sería una tarde de picnic. Ahí estaba, un típico canasto de mimbre, una manta, cojines, variadas frutas, pastelillos, jugos… y la infaltable guitarra.

-Bueno. Aunque no lo creas, nunca había ido de picnic, aunque siempre fue mi sueño-. Comentó Regina mientras le entregaba un cojín a la rubia para que se sentara.

-¿Nunca?

-Jamás. Y esto me encanta-. Dijo sentándose frente a la rubia y apoyando su peso en sus manos hacia atrás, elevó el rostro hacia el cielo con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el viento revolotear su cabello antes de volver a hablar –Pensándolo bien… estoy teniendo muchas "primeras veces" contigo.

-¿Eh?-. Preguntó la rubia, sintiendo como su rostro comenzaba a sonrojarse.

-Si… primera vez que enseño, primera persona a quien traigo aquí, primera persona con quien tengo un picnic por primera vez… y la primera persona que dejo montar mi motocicleta-. Dijo mirándola directamente, con una linda sonrisa.

-¿Soy la primera persona que llevas en tu moto?-. Preguntó muy sorprendida.

-Si, nunca antes me había gustado llevar a nadie, simplemente por espacio personal. Pero sabía que si te llevaba, tendrías que ir pegada a mí-. Le dijo moviendo sus cejas repetidamente de arriba a bajo, causando un intenso color rojo en el rostro de la rubia. –Esa siempre fue mi intención.

La rubia soltó una pequeña carcajada mientras abrazaba al cachorro en sus brazos y escondía su rostro en su pelaje.

-Te tengo una sorpresa-. Dijo Regina.

-¿Otra más?

-Es tu día especial. No te quejes-. Dijo bromista la morena –Cierra tus ojos-. Le pidió y una vez que comprobó que lo había hecho, sacó el pastel que le había hecho del canasto de mimbre. Lo colocó sobre la manta frente a Emma y luego colocó una pequeña vela –Puedes abrirlos.

La rubia lo hizo y lo primero que vio, fue el rostro expectante de Regina y al notar que sus ojos le indicaban que bajara la mirada, fue cuando notó el pastel. Un lindo pastel de crema con fresas, arándanos y salsa de chocolate, o era una decoración muy elaborada, pero era perfecto y ansiaba probarlo.

-Wow… se ve delicioso.

-Y ahí otra cosa que hago por primera vez… no soy experta en pasteles. Pero según Zelena y mamá está rico-. Dijo riendo, mientras con un encendedor prendía la velita, bajo la emocionada mirada de Emma. Cogió la guitarra y comenzó a tocar los acordes de la mundialmente conocida canción de cumpleaños, cuando acabó de cantar le dijo –Feliz cumpleaños preciosa, pide tu deseo antes de soplar la vela-. Susurró lo último como si fuera un gran secreto. La observó pensar un momento, mientras mordía su labio inferior.

-Creo que no tengo nada más que desear, me es suficiente con lo que tengo-. Dijo con una sonrisa y aferrando mas al cachorro a su pecho.

Regina la miró con tal adoración mientras soplaba la vela. ¿Es que Emma podía ser más perfecta?

.

* * *

 **LO SÉ. YA ME HABÍA TARDADO MUCHO. PERO SIN INSPIRACION LAS COSAS A VECES NO SALEN COMO QUIERES.**

.  
 **PERO ESPEREMOS QUE MI ANGEL GUARDIAN. EL ESPÍRITU SANTO O SANTA GINA DE LAS LASAÑAS ME DE LA INSPIRACIÓN QUE NECESITO PARA LOS PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS.**

 **.**

 **POR CIERTO. LA CANCION ES SEVENTEEN DE MARINA AND THE DIAMONDS.**

 **¡ESPERO COMENTEN!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

 _._

 ** _Viniendo a este mundo completamente desnuda_**

 ** _Sintiéndome nueva, di que soy tu bebé_**

 ** _Nunca me sentí tan segura_**

 ** _En un lugar desconocido_**

 ** _Solía sentirme vacía, superficial, ausente_**

 ** _Cuando tú estás cerca, estás cerrando todos estos espacios_**

 ** _Todas los pecados que cometimos_**

 ** _Finalmente borrados_**

 ** _Tan malo que debería estar prohibido_**

 ** _Tan bueno, tan profundo, lo siento_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Tu amor es como un poder superior_**

 ** _Nací, nací, nací de nuevo_**

 ** _Porque cada vez me amas más fuerte_**

 ** _Nací, nací, nací de nuevo_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Rosas para los muertos y yo quiero peligro_**

 ** _Me siento tan viva porque te deseo_**

 ** _Pasión, placer, dolor_**

 ** _Todo se siente igual_**

 ** _Más caliente que el sol, no es necesario salarme_**

 ** _Me tienes de rodillas, así que ven y reza conmigo_**

 ** _Inundando como la lluvia_**

 ** _Por unos cuarenta días_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Tan malo que debería estar prohibido_**

 ** _Tan bueno, tan profundo, lo siento_**

 ** _Estoy renaciendo_**

 ** _Tu amor es como un poder superior_**

 ** _Nací, nací, nací de nuevo otra vez_**

 ** _Porque cada vez que me amas fuerte_**

 ** _Nací, nací, nací de nuevo otra vez_**

 ** _Nací, nací, nací, nací, nací de nuevo otra vez, nací de nuevo otra vez_**

 ** _Nací, nací, nací, nací, nací de nuevo otra vez, nací de nuevo otra vez_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Nunca, nunca te vayas_**

 ** _Finalmente creo_**

 ** _Porque te llamo a ti mi bebé_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Tu amor es como un poder superior_**

 ** _Nací, nací, nací de nuevo otra vez_**

 ** _Porque cada vez que me amas fuerte_**

 ** _Nací, nací, nací de nuevo otra vez_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Cada vez, cada vez que vengo me siento despierta_**

 ** _Cuando buceas en las mareas del océano me siento el cielo_**

 ** _Es como la primera vez, la primera vez que me amaste desnuda_**

 ** _Nací, nací, nací de nuevo otra vez_**

 ** _._**

La rubia estaba completamente obnubilada por la voz, la belleza, la pasión y la tranquilidad que emanaban de Regina en el momento de cantar. Sus manos en esa guitarra la tenían soñando despierta en lo que podrían hacer con su cuerpo. Porque sí. Emma llevaba ya un par de días soñando con la morena. Sueños para nada inocentes. Todos esos días que soñaba en ella, despertaba agitada y con cierta humedad en sus bragas que la hacían sentir avergonzada.

Y ahora aquí con la morena, tocando la guitarra y cantándole una canción dedicada exclusivamente a ella, la hacían sentir tremendamente importante. La más maravillosa persona que ella tuviera el placer de conocer estaba enamorada ella. De la simple Emma Swan.

-¿Qué piensas hermosa?-. Preguntó Regina dejando la guitarra a un lado.

-En que eres maravillosa y no te merezco.

-No digas eso-. Regina se acercó gateando hacia ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos –Tu vales oro Emma, nunca, escúchame bien, nunca pienses ni dejes que te digan lo contrario. Amarte, respetarte y creer en ti misma es lo principal en cualquier relación, amorosa o social… yo no te merezco, pero soy muy egoísta para dejarte ir ya-. Dijo arrancándole una sonrisa y luego fundió sus labios con los suyos arrancándole un gemido, que no pasó desapercibido para Regina quien sonrió en el beso.

-¿Ya decidiste que nombre ponerle?-. Preguntó Regina al separarse, acariciando el suave pelaje del cachorro en brazos de la rubia.

-Si-. Dijo sonriendo –Es macho ¿verdad?

-Si, así es.

-Me gusta Cooper-. Dijo con una linda sonrisa que encantó a Regina.

-Pues Cooper será-. La volvió a besar –Que tal…-. Decía entre besos –Si dejamos a… Cooper aquí… y nosotras… nos vamos a bañar… ¿Mmm?

-Me encantaría… -. Rompió el beso para mirar al cachorro –Pero es muy pequeñito ¿Y si se cae al rio?

-Hay una solución para eso-. Dijo la morena tomando la canasta y sacando las cosas que ahí había, luego metió un mantel de tal forma que cubrió toda la base del canasto –Ponlo en su cunita-. La rubia hizo lo que le dijo, el pequeño perrito apenas se movió soltando un suspiro –¿Mamá está tranquila ahora?-. Le preguntó bromista.

-Mucho-. Dijo la rubia riendo –Le falta algo-. Lo cubrió con otro mantel –Mucho mejor.

-Vamos a bañarnos-. La morena se deshizo rápidamente de su camiseta y corrió cerca del lago quitándose también su short.

-Espérame-. Susurró la rubia para no despertar al cachorro, y corrió cerca de la orilla quitándose la ropa al igual que Regina.

.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

.

-Dios esto es tan emocionante, Emma va a enloquecer-. Dijo Ruby una vez decorada la cafetería. Parecía otro lugar.

-Es verdad, ha quedado hermoso-. Comentó Belle llegando con un regalo –¿Donde dejo el regalo?

-Por aquí, déjame ayudarte-. Le dijo la joven camarera tomando la bolsa de regalos de sus manos y dejándolo en una mesa donde estaban dispuestos otros presentes de los demás invitados.

-¿A que hora se supone deberían de estar llegando?

-Mmm… como unos diez minutos luego que Regina le envíe el mensaje a Zelena de que ya vienen-. Dijo mirando hacia la barra de bebidas –¿Te apetece beber algo?

-Claro

El lugar estaba realmente hermoso, decoraciones de globos por doquier, mucha comida, bebidas y mucha gente que apreciaba a la rubia. La abuela Colter no podía creer tantas personas que se preocupaban y querían a su nieta. Había algunos compañeros de la escuela, algunos de los cuales habían estado esa tarde ayudando a decorar el lugar. David, Killian, Zelena y Jefferson estaban ahí pasando de contrabando un poco de alcohol para ellos, después de que Regina dijera que no quería ser responsable de que ningún adolescente compañero de Emma saliera borracho de la fiesta.

Zelena no podía creer que esa fuera su hermana, realmente Emma la estaba cambiando, estaba más centrada, incluso más madura. En sus tiempos de locura no le habría importado darle alcohol o incluso drogas a un menor. Otra cosa que le gustaba a Zelena de Emma, desde que Regina la conoció ya ni siquiera se drogaba. Emma le hacia mucho bien a Regina.

De pronto salió de sus pensamientos cuando su teléfono vibró, aquella era la señal, más bien la orden, porque el mensaje decía: ya vamos, ocúltense bien, no lo arruinen. Sonrió ante lo mandona que podía ser su hermanita a veces.

-¡Okay, gente!-. Comenzó a llamar la atención de los demás –Me acaba de mensajear Regina diciendo que vienen aquí, escóndanse bien, porque si lo arruinamos Regina nos mata a todos, especialmente a mi-. Dijo sonriendo y todo el mundo hizo lo que debían. La mayoría, por no decir todos, se escondieron detrás de la barra y algunos otros en el pasillo que daba hacia los baños.

 **.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **.**

-Ya estamos-. Dijo Regina deteniendo el motor de la motocicleta -¿Qué te apetece comer?-. le dijo a la rubia mientras le ayudaba a quitarse el casco y aprovechaba de robarle un par de besos.

-No lo sé… ¿y tú?

-A ti-. Dijo directamente, provocando un fuerte sonrojo en la rubia –Te ves tan linda sonrojada-. Cogiéndola del rostro, nuevamente la besó, con entrega, con pasión y con mucho amor. La rubia se sentía flotar en una nube cada vez que la besaba así. Le hacia sentir muchas cosas, algunas de esas era cierta presión en el vientre que no sabia como definirla ni calmarla. Pero no le importaba –Vamos-. La cogió de la mano entrelazando sus dedos mientras la conducía a la cafetería.

La rubia estaba tan hipnotizada por el perfume, la calidez de la mano y la sensación que aun estaba presente en su vientre, que ni siquiera notó que las luces del lugar estaban apagadas. Hasta que de la nada alguien gritó sorpresa, las luces se encendieron y confeti brilloso volaba por encima de su cabeza haciéndola pegar un brinco, al girar su rostro para ver a la morena la vio sonriendo hermosamente mordiendo su labio. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que ella había sido la responsable de todo eso.

-Tú…

-Feliz cumpleaños Emma-. Dijo, abrazándola y besando su mejilla aun sin poder borrar la sonrisa. Realmente la habían sorprendido y eso se reflejaba en el rostro de Emma, la cual aun no se lo podía creer.

Todos poco a poco se fueron acercando para felicitarla y ella con una sonrisa gigante les agradecía que estuvieran allí. Mientras Regina se acercó a donde estaban sus padres, ambos con una sonrisa orgullosa de su hija pequeña.

-¿Ha salido como querías cariño?-. Preguntó Henry abrazándola de lado.

-Mucho mejor de lo que imaginé papi, gracias por ayudar-. Dijo besando su mejilla.

-¿Y el cachorro?-. Preguntó Cora.

-Lo dejamos en casa, está muy pequeñito para sacarlo de noche. Quedó en su camita en mi habitación, con comida, agua y a cargo de su niñera Jeff-. Respondió con una sonrisa al recordar que el hombre grandulón se había prestado de voluntario para quedarse a cuidar del cachorro.

.

* * *

Emma había comido, bebido y había bailado hasta más no poder con todo el mundo, pero principalmente con Regina que no se alejaba mucho de ella. A la morena le encantaba verla sonreír, pero mayormente escucharla reír, era un sonido que le hacia vibrar el pecho y la llenaba de energía. Cada vez que la escuchaba no podía evitar contagiarse. Era hermosa. Quería cuidarla, abrazarla y besarla una eternidad. Lo que sentía por Emma era algo potente y atrapante, algo que nunca antes había sentido tan fuerte, algo que no le daba miedo.

Sonreía desde lejos viéndola bailar con su abuela. Ambas muy felices. Emma era una potente luz rebosante de ternura y amor. Y la amaba. Se sentía tremendamente bendecida de tener a esa chica tan maravillosa amándola.

-Hey… ¿ya te cansaste abuela?-. Le preguntó a la abuela Colter que se acercaba a la silla a su lado.

-Si niña, ya estoy vieja, ve a bailar tú-. Le dijo con una sonrisa empujándola hacía la rubia, quien reía viéndolas.

-Disculpe señorita… ¿ha venido sola?-. Bromeó Regina cuando llegó a ella.

-Oh no, venia con una chica… pero se me ha desaparecido-. Siguió el juego mientras bailaban

-¿Su novia?

-Mmm… no lo sé, ni siquiera me lo ha pedido-. Dijo encogiéndose de hombros provocando una sonrisa en Regina.

-¿Enserio? Pues es una idiota y si me permite decirlo. Es usted una preciosidad-. Le dijo e hizo reír a la rubia.

-¿Usted cree?

-Absolutamente. Soy Regina-. Dijo estirando la mano a modo de presentación.

-Emma-. Respondió siguiéndole el juego y Regina le besó el dorso –Estás loca-. La morena la jaló de la mano y juntó sus labios con los suyos –Es usted muy atrevida Regina-. Le dijo al separarse –¿Va por ahí besando a todas las chicas que acaba de conocer?

-Tal vez… pero alguien me dijo que estoy loca-. Le guió un ojo y volvió a besarla.

-¡Hey! ¡Que es una niña! ¡Búsquense una habitación! ¡Pervertidas!-. Oyeron que gritaron Zelena, Ruby, Killian y David. Los gritos solo las hicieron reír en medio del beso.

De un momento a otro la música cambio y pasaron a los lentos. Regina la tomó de la cintura apegándola a su cuerpo. Emma sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y su vientre se contraía. Se aferró con sus brazos a su cuello, inhalando el perfume de la morena.

-Hay algo que te he querido pedir desde la primera vez que te llevé a la cabaña-. Susurró Regina.

-¿Qué cosa?-. Dijo separándose levemente para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-. No entendía porqué. Pero se sentía totalmente nerviosa.

-Claro que si-. Susurró igualmente la rubia, con una inmensa sonrisa. Provocando que Regina soltara el aire que había contenido y se inclinara a besar sus preciosos labios. La cogió en brazos y dio una pequeña vuelta con ella, haciéndola reír.

-Te amo-. Soltó la morena juntando su frente con la suya, derritiendo el corazón de Emma.

-Y yo a ti. No sabes cuanto-. Esta vez fue Emma quien acortó la distancia de sus labios.

-Tengo otro regalo para ti, pero lo he dejado en la cabaña-. Dijo la morena.

-¿Porque no me lo diste antes?

-Nos pusimos a jugar con agua y lo olvidé-. Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Realmente era así.

-Tendrás que entregármelo mañana…

-¿Y porqué no ahora?

-Estamos en la fiesta ¿Cómo vamos a dejar a los invitados?

-¿Y eso que? Solo hay que avisarle a alguien para que no nos busquen y nos escapamos-. Dijo moviendo sus cejas haciendo reír a la rubia –Va, yo le digo a la abuela Colter y Zelena mientras tu sales por atrás.

-¿Qué? Pero…

-Solo ve-. Le dijo Regina moviendo sus manos como empujándola invisiblemente.

-¿Y Emma?-. Preguntó la abuela Colter, cuando la morena se sentó a su lado.

-Oye abuela Colter… ¿Tu confías en mi?-. Le dijo seria.

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-¿Puede Emma quedarse a dormir en mi cabaña esta noche?-. Preguntó tranquilamente. Vio a la abuela Colter pestañear una… dos… tres veces antes de que reaccionara.

-¿Vas a desvirgar a mi nieta?

-¿QUÉ? ¡NO! Es decir… ¡Esa no es mi intención! Pero no puedo asegurar que no pase-. Dijo luego de la impresión de la pregunta. ¿Realmente sonaba así?

-¿No es tu intención, pero lo harías de todas formas?-. Volvió a preguntar mirándola seria, casi sin pestañear.

-Yo… es decir… yo… amm…

-Que elocuente señorita Mills

-Yo…-. Tomó aire y luego lo soltó despacio abriendo los ojos –Tengo un par de regalos para Emma ahí, olvidé dárselos hoy. Y como ya se está haciendo tarde sería mejor no conducir de madrugada la motocicleta, puede ser muy peligroso…

-Claro… la motocicleta es peligrosa…-. Dijo la abuela escrutándola con la mirada –Mira que no te creo nada… pero no es asunto mío. Es una decisión absolutamente de Emma. Al menos sé que serás gentil y no quedará embarazada.

-Mis dedos son mágicos pero no tanto…

-¿Qué?

-Que seré gentil. Además es Emma la que tiene la última palabra, ¿quien dice y no hacemos nada a parte de solo dormir?.

-Quiero pensar que así será. Pero prefiero no saber nada-. Dijo con una sonrisa, relajando a la morena. Regina la abrazó y luego se puso de pie. Salió por la puerta de atrás y se reunió con Emma. Era una noche fresca. Emma abrazaba el casco para mantener un poco de calor.

-¿Que dijo mi abuela?-. Preguntó Emma, y si no le hubiera pegado la brisa a Regina de lleno en la cara, se hubiera sonrojado.

-Que te cuidara-. Respondió tomando el casco de sus manos y colocándoselo –Le mando un mensaje a Zel y nos vamos-. Dijo colocando su propio casco y subiéndose a la moto, antes de encenderla le envió el mensaje a su hermana.

 **.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **.**

"Emma y yo nos vamos, te veo mañana, cuida a Cooper"-. Leyó la pelirroja en su teléfono.

-¿Quién es Cooper?-. Se preguntó en voz alta.

"Cooper es el cachorro"-. Inmediatamente le llegó la respuesta.

-Si mi comandante-. Dijo haciendo un saludo militar con la mano en su frente.

-¿Que haces?-. Le preguntó Jefferson.

-¿Yo? Nada, nada. Tú sigue-. Le dijo empujando su cabeza a su entrepierna donde había estado desde que se escaparon de la fiesta a una de las habitaciones del hostal.

 **.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **.**

-Dios está helando-. Dijo Emma en cuanto entró a la cabaña, refugiándose entre las mantas que estaban sobre el sofá.

-Eso pasa cuando viajas en moto sin la ropa adecuada-. Dijo la morena colocando unos leños en la chimenea y prendiéndole fuego para que el lugar estuviera más cálido.

-Habérmelo dicho antes-. Contestó Emma castañeando sus dientes, tapada hasta la cabeza.

-Bueno… eso me lleva a tu regalo-. La morena se perdió tras la puerta de la habitación volviendo con una caja –Ábrelo-. La rubia con manos temblorosas del frio, hizo lo que le dijo, en cuanto lo vio le encantó. Una chaqueta de cuero color roja. Era perfecta.

-Wow…

-Si no te gusta el color podemos cambiarla…

-No… es perfecta. Gracias-. Dijo acercando sus labios a la morena.

-Mi sorpresas no quedan ahí… este es el más especial-. Dijo dándole misterio –Cierra tus ojos y extiende sus manos-. La rubia así lo hizo, hasta que sintió que Regina colocaba algo sobre ella. –Ábrelos ya.

Al abrir sus ojos y ver que tenía en la mano, la hizo sonreír. Un collar de corazón con el relieve de un cisne. –Se parece al collar de la princesa cisne-. Dijo mirando a Regina.

-Es el mismo-. Dijo tomándolo –Bueno, real, es un relicario-. Le dijo abriéndolo, notando una pequeña fotografía de ellas dos y al lado una fotografía de Emma con sus padres su abuela y su hermano Daniel, cuando ella apenas tenía cinco años –Mandé a reducir esta fotografía que me prestó la abuela Colter-. Le reveló de donde la había sacado. Los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas. Su familia, de la cual solo le quedaba su abuela –Le mandé a poner un grabado también-. Al voltear el corazón se podía apreciar: I carry your heart with me (Llevo tu corazón conmigo)

-Es… es hermoso-. Susurró y luego levanto su mirada a los ojos marrones que la veían con tanto amor –Gracias Regina, enserio muchas gracias-. La abrazó fuertemente, mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas de alegría –Es el mejor regalo que he recibido en toda mi vida-. Se separó de su cuello y la besó profundamente, no podía dejar de besarla. Era como una droga.

-Me alegra que te guste-. Dijo la morena entre besos, pronto el frio que sentía Emma en un principio, se convirtió en calor, deshaciéndose de las mantas y acercándose más a la morena. Pronto Regina se encontró sentada, con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo del sofá con la rubia sentada sobre ella con las piernas a ambos lados de su cadera. El beso se volvía demandante y no pudo evitar introducir su lengua en la cálida boca de la rubia, ganándose un hermoso gemido al primer roce de sus lenguas. Debía controlarse y recordar que la rubia era virgen.

-Emma…

-Tócame Regina.

-¿Estás segura? Si comienzo no voy a poder parar-. Le dijo aferrándola de las caderas.

-No quiero que te detengas-. Gimió con los ojos cerrados. Regina alzó su cabeza para capturar nuevamente los labios de Emma, dejando vagar sus manos por debajo de su blusa. Emma gimió de gusto al sentir el tacto de sus manos cálidas contra su espalda.

Los labios de la morena bajaron poco a poco dejando un rastro de besos por su barbilla, al llegar a su cuello le dio una leve mordida que hizo jadear a la rubia y mover sus caderas sobre el regazo de Regina. Con una sonrisa ante la reacción que obtuvo, la morena dio una lamida desde su mordida hasta el lóbulo de su oreja dando un gemido ronco –Me vuelves loca Emma-. Sus manos le urgieron a quitar su blusa y la rubia le ayudó levantando los brazos. Emma vibraba con cada beso y cada caricia de la morena. Los ojos de Regina se volvieron más oscuros al notar la carne suave, que se apreciaba escondida detrás de un sujetador celeste. Besó sobre su clavícula y fue bajando sin dejar espacio que sus labios, dientes y lengua no tocara y poseyeran. Emma era un manjar único, digno de degustar con calma. Una preciosa melodía, con las notas y acordes precisos, que al tocarla le elevaban el alma e impulsaban su corazón a seguir.

Llevó sus manos hasta el broche del sujetador dejando caer las copas y deslizándolo por sus brazos. Ante ella dos magnificas cumbres redondeadas y sutiles. Sus manos cual metal hacia el imán fueron irremediablemente atraídas, cubriéndoles y maravillándose de su suavidad y ternura. Pronto un pezón quedó cubierto por su ardiente boca, mas la rubia se deshacía entre sus manos gimiendo y retorciéndose sin control.

Regina sonrió como niña, cuando la escuchó con voz necesitada pidiéndole más. Separó su boca de su seno y tomándola de la cintura se irguió. Pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para levantarla en brazos. Emma era un poco más alta que ella, por lo que atrapando su peso, se deslizaron hasta la alfombra frente a la chimenea, quizás no era el lugar más cómodo, pero dudaba mucho que ahora ajustada sobre su cuerpo, tuviera la suficiente lucidez como para señalar que sería mejor en la cama.

La rubia separó sus muslos para atrapar a Regina dentro. Sus manos cobraron vida, quitándole la chaqueta negra y luego colándolas por debajo de la blusa acariciando su piel suave haciéndola gemir. Esa reacción que obtuvo de Regina le encantó, y siguió tocándola suavemente arrancándole más gemidos estrangulados mientras la morena besaba su cuello. De pronto la morena se separó de ella quedando arrodillada entre sus piernas. Cuando le iba a preguntar que ocurría, la vio quitarse la blusa y lanzarla sobre el sofá, cuando notó que tenía la intención de quitarse también el sujetador, se apresuró a sentarse y sostener sus manos.

-Deja que lo haga yo-. Dijo con la voz ronca.

La morena quitó sus manos y Emma le desabrochó el sujetador, deslizándolo muy lentamente, tragó saliva al ver sus pechos libres, sus perfectos y excitados pezones apuntándola. Levantó la vista, encontrándose a una Regina sonriéndole de una manera tan sexy, que le cogió con ambas manos la cabeza para besarla profundamente con arrebato y pasión.

A la morena nunca antes la habían besado de esa forma tan arrebatada, solo con un beso su dulce Emma la dejaba con las bragas más que mojadas. Sonriendo en el beso ante su pensamiento, estiró la mano hacia el sofá sacando los cojines y tirándolos al suelo detrás de Emma, con cuidado empujó su cuerpo con el suyo, dejándola recostada sobre los cojines. Las manos de Emma comenzaron un nuevo recorrido, de la espalda hasta cubrir los pechos de la morena, amasando suavemente la carne, arrancándole suspiros.

Las manos de Regina por otro lado, desabrochaban los jeans de la rubia con maestría, descartándolos rápidamente. Sostuvo las manos de la rubia a ambos lados de su cabeza, impidiendo que la tocara mientras ella se daba un festín con sus pechos. Lo único que se oía en la cabaña era el crujir del fuego y los excitantes suspiros, jadeos y gemidos de su novia.

-Regina-. Dejó salir la rubia en un excitante gemido.

-¿Mmm?-. Preguntó dejando sus pechos y observando su sonrojado rostro. Se veía hermosa bajo el anaranjado color del fuego de la chimenea.

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo-. Le proclamó de regreso Regina, mientras la volvía a besar y dejaba una estela de besos húmedos desde su mentón, pasando por entremedio de sus pechos y bajando hasta su ombligo, le dio un mordisco en la cadera, mientras la rubia instintivamente elevaba la pelvis. Regina besó su centro aun sobre sus bragas totalmente húmedas provocando un fuerte jadeo de la rubia. Aspirando su excitación Regina enganchó dos dedos en las bragas deslizándolas por sus largas y torneadas piernas. Se guardó las bragas en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, mientras separaba los muslos de Emma, antes de hacer nada, miró hacia su rostro, Emma estaba con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, se le notaba nerviosa.

-Emma…-. Le llamó -Amor…

Emma casi se muere cuando abrió los ojos y bajó la mirada para verla ahí, entre sus piernas con los ojos mas oscuros de lo que la había visto antes. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció y le fue imposible no cerrar sus ojos cuando la lengua de la morena recorrió por primera vez su sexo. Regina con sus dedos separó sus labios menores degustando el elixir que emanaba de la rubia cual naufrago sediento. Cuando su lengua llegó a su clítoris, las manos de Emma se posaron en su cabeza, enredando sus dedos en cabello, acercándola imposiblemente más.

Regina aprovechando la entrega total de la rubia, introdujo uno de sus dedos en el interior de la chica, quien si se dio cuenta no reaccionó. Simplemente siguió apretando su cabello gimiendo y retorciéndose sin parar. La morena introdujo otro dedo y la sintió tensarse un poco.

-Shhhh, relájate bonita-. Le susurró y pronto sintió como la rubia relajaba su cuerpo poco a poco.

La boca de Regina se prendió nuevamente de su haz de nervios, mordisqueándolo y succionándolo mientras sus dedos comenzaban a bombear lentamente dentro y fuera. Pronto se encontró gimiendo fuertemente la rubia, moviendo sus caderas instintivamente buscando más de lo que Regina le daba. Un par de bombeos más por parte de Regina y la rubia se venía con su nombre en un fuerte grito y apresando sus dedos en su interior. Siguió estimulándola con su lengua manteniéndola aun en la ola de su primer orgasmo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **ESPERO LES GUSTARA Y QUE LA ESPERA HAYA VALIDO LA PENA ;D**

 **DEJAME TU COMENTARIO PARA SABERLO.**

 **CANCION: BORN AGAIN DE TIFFANY YOUNG.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

 **.**

Se despertó con un peso extra sobre sus piernas y al abrir los ojos y mirar a su lado, no pudo sino sonreír. Con los cabellos desperdigados por la almohada y las piernas entrelazadas con las suyas, se encontró a su bella novia, dormida profundamente. La noche anterior se sorprendió gratamente con que la rubia aprendía rápido, cuando en un dos por tres y sin darse cuenta ya la tenia debajo suyo, desnuda y al borde del orgasmo. Luego de eso había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo habían hecho. Su estómago gruño recordándole donde y cómo había gastado sus energías la noche anterior. Por un segundo pensó en ignorar su hambre y simplemente quedarse y disfrutar del calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Emma, pero seguramente despertaría pronto y con hambre, con cuidado desenredó sus piernas con las de la rubia y salió de la cama sin hacer ruido, sintiendo cierto dolor. Aquel tipo de dolor gratificante que solo se obtiene de una noche mucho sexo.

Al llegar a la pequeña cocina, no pudo evitar mirar hacia la pequeña sala. El lugar estaba repleto de ropa desperdigada por todo el suelo, vagamente recordó que luego de que Emma le diera su primer orgasmo de la noche sugirió moverse a la habitación para más comodidad. La misma rubia fue quien la tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta allí, su novia era una chica muy fuerte.

Revisó el refrigerador buscando que podría hacer de desayuno. Sacó huevos, el frasco de nutella, fresas, arándanos, una botella de jugo de naranja y una de leche. Ya sabia que hacer. Prendió la cafetera, mientras hacia la mezcla para los panqués.

* * *

La rubia aun dormida sintió frio y se giró para acurrucarse junto al cuerpo de Regina, encontrando solo ese lado de la cama vacío, el sitio estaba frio, por lo que hacia un tiempo que no estaba ahí. Se sentó rápidamente en la cama entrando en pánico. ¿Dónde se habría ido Regina? ¿La habría dejado? Sus nervios se calmaron cuando el aroma a café inundó sus sentidos y fue entonces que escuchó el ruido en la cocina. Sonrió relajándose. Regina no se había ido a ningún lado.

Salió de la cama, y cogiendo un sweter de lana que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, se encaminó hasta la cocina. Ahí la encontró, con un moño alto, una playera de béisbol que apenas le cubría el trasero de infarto que se cargaba, cantando suavemente una canción mientras bailaba. Al verla le entraron unas ganas locas de hacerla suya nuevamente y silenciosa como un gato se acercó a ella por la espalda.

-Buenos días-. Le dijo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y besaba su mejilla.

-¡Emma! Dios… casi me matas del susto-. Dejó las cosas que tenia en sus manos sobre la encimera y se giró para mirarla -¿Cómo dormiste?-. Preguntó abrazándola por el cuello.

-Con los ojos cerrados y abrazada a ti-. Respondió la rubia arrancado una risita de la morena.

-Idiota-. Soltó Regina y la rubia la miró sorprendida -¿Qué?

-¿Ya me insultas? No imagino como me dirás cuando estemos casadas.

-¿Casadas?-. Preguntó Regina, eso le había llamado la atención.

-¿Mmm?-. Quiso hacerse la desentendida la rubia, pero Regina solo la miró elevando su sexy ceja y tuvo que pensar en algo rápido –Bueno… ahora que te he probado no pienso dejarte escapar.

Esa respuesta hizo reír a la morena.

-Soy la única mujer con la que has estado ¿Cómo sabes que no nos separaremos y luego te vuelves a enamorar?

-Porque…-. Dijo mientras la besaba –Dudo que haya un ser más maravilloso que tú…-. Poco a poco fue caminando haciendo que Regina retrocediera hasta que su trasero tocó la encimera –Y a pesar de como me llamaste recién, no soy tan estúpida como para perderte.

-Me alegra que pienses así-. Respondió Regina acercándose para besarla profundamente.

Emma sonrió entre el beso, en parte porque Regina había quedado conforme con su respuesta y porque al tenía razón en lo que decía, no iba a dejarla escapar. Pronto profundizó el beso mordiendo un poco el labio inferior de la morena haciéndoles gemir a ambas cuando sus lenguas se encontraron. Escucharla gemir era como música celestial a oídos de Emma. Era lo más erótico y pecaminoso que había escuchado nunca y le encantaba. Sus manos cobraron vida y se colaron por debajo de la playera de béisbol, encontrando que Regina no traía bragas. Dejó su boca para besar su cuello cuando la cogió de la cintura y la subió a la encimera, metiéndose entre sus piernas, mordisqueando y lamiendo su cuello, esa era su nueva adicción.

-Emma…-. Dejó salir la morena –El desayuno está listo…

-Oh si… estoy a punto de servírmelo-. Respondió la rubia quitándole la playera por completo, maravillándose una vez más con el espectacular cuerpo de su novia. Sin darle tiempo de protestas llevó su boca a sus pechos, besando, lamiendo, succionando y mordiendo sus pezones, arrancándole desde pequeños suspiros hasta gemidos más fuertes.

-Emmaaaaa…-. Gimió sonoramente Regina, cuando la rubia bajó sus caricias a donde más la necesitaba.

Estaba tremendamente húmeda, la rubia se aferró a su trasero y abriéndole más las piernas se zambulló en picada ante la fruta prohibida de Regina. La exquisita droga que tenía la dicha de saborear a diestra y siniestra, esto era algo de lo que nunca se cansaría. La morena se retorcía y movía sus caderas al ritmo de la lengua de Emma gimiendo sin control pidiendo más. La rubia le concedió su pedido introduciendo dos de sus dedos en el exquisito sexo de la morena arrancándole un juramento y un fuerte gemido pecaminoso. Su interior apretado y resbaladizo la hacia delirar. Le encantaba como se sentía en sus dedos, la forma en que su interior suave comenzaba a apretarlos anunciando su inminente orgasmo, el sonido de sus gemidos volviéndose gritos de pasión desmedida. Su espalda arqueándose imposiblemente. Su cuerpo completo tensándose, sus muslos temblando y luego la explosión de su exquisito sabor en su mana y boca. Mientras Regina gritaba su nombre, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las manos enterradas en sus cabellos dorados, siguió penetrándola y bebiendo sus fluidos haciéndola bajar lentamente de la ola orgásmica.

-Ay dios…-. Jadeaba la morena cuando Emma levanto la cabeza para mirarla, con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-No hay necesidad de llamarme dios. Solo dime Emma-. Le dijo haciendo reír a Regina con sus ocurrencias. –¿Desayunamos ya? Me muero de hambre.

* * *

 **.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **.**

* * *

La pelirroja se despertó desorientada. Esa no era su habitación. Esa no era su cama. Trató de sentarse y no pudo, un pesado brazo le impidió hacerlo y se tensó inmediatamente ¡¿Se había acostado con alguien?! Con miedo giró el rostro para ver con quien había terminado en la cama. Cuando lo hizo notó unos ojos azules mirándola. Pasaron unos exactos 7 segundo mirándose, hasta que ambos cayeron en la realidad.

-¡Jefferson!

-¡Zelena!-. Exclamaron ambos a la vez, alejándose tanto como podían. Jefferson cayó de la cama y se levantó rápidamente.

-Dios ¡cúbrete!-. Le gritó Zelena tirándole un almohadón –¿Qué pasó?-. Preguntó Zelena cubriéndose hasta el cuello con las sabanas.

-Creo que es obvio lo que pasó-. Dijo el castaño desorientado aun.

-No hablo de eso idiota, hablo de cómo llegamos aquí. ¡No recuerdo nada!-. Exclamó, levantándose de la cama, cubriendo su cuerpo con la sabana, mientras buscaba rápidamente su ropa.

-No se… lo único que recuerdo era estar bebiendo contigo y los chicos y de ahí… nada. Hasta ahora-. Respondió recogiendo su ropa también.

-Hay que investigar que había en ese trago, no me fio de Killian-. Dijo yendo al baño a vestirse, mientras el hacia lo mismo en la habitación.

Zelena estaba enojada, enojada y avergonzada. No es que no quisiera acostarse con Jefferson, de hecho desde que tiene uso de razón, estuvo enamorada de él. Pero hacerlo de esta forma, sin recordar nada. No le gustaba para nada, y si Killian estaban detrás de este asuntito, se enteraría porque le decían bruja cruel.

* * *

 **.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **.**

* * *

-¿Será que mi niña ya es una mujer?-. Hablaba consigo misma la abuela Colter, sonriendo mientras organizaba sus verduras en su puesto del mercado –Uhmm seguro que sí. Mi pequeña Emma… ya era hora de que se enamorara… y vino a enamorarse de Regina ¿Qué mejor? Esa niña es lo mejor que le pudo pasar a mi Emma nadie la va cuidar mejor que ella-. De pronto dejó de ordenar las frutas. Nuevamente tenía reflujo. Ese terrible ardor de le subía por el esófago lastimando también su garganta –Mmm… Tengo que ir al hospital pero yo siempre parezco aplazarlo. Mañana iré al medico-. Se prometió y siguió ordenando su puesto.

* * *

 **.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **.**

* * *

-Aquí esta… voltéate-. Dijo Regina con el relicario en las manos. A mediodía, después de una nueva ronda de sexo, comenzaron a ordenar el desorden que había quedado en la sala la noche anterior, entonces fue cuando Regina había encontrado el collar.

La rubia riendo sostuvo su cabello con sus manos y le dio la espalda. Regina fijó el broche acariciando lentamente la piel de su cuello provocando que se le erizara la piel, Regina no se pudo contener y besó la piel expuesta para ella haciéndola temblar.

-Regina-. Gimió la rubia con la voz afectada por el deseo, Regina lograba provocaba con solo tocarla –Así no saldremos nunca… hay que ir por Cooper.

El susurro ronco de Emma logró sacarla de su burbuja de excitación en la que se había metido, tragó pesado para logra separarse de su cálida piel que la llamaba.

-Será mejor irnos luego o te secuestraré hasta nuevo aviso-. Regina se alejó de ella y se acercó a la puerta donde había dejado las llaves –¿Nos vamos señorita Swan?

-¡Vámonos!- Exclamó la rubia encaminándose a la salida, se detuvo brevemente para besar la sonrojada mejilla de la morena y salió corriendo hacia la motocicleta. Regina solo negó con la cabeza sonriendo y la siguió.

-Deberíamos ir a la tienda de mascotas, le hará falta una camita, comida y juguetes para nuestro pequeño.

-¿Nuestro pequeño?

-Es nuestro hijo ¿no?-. Preguntó Regina colocándose el casco y encendiendo el motor. La rubia se aferró a su cintura. Ambas iban con sus chaquetas de cuero, Regina la negra. El negro es mi color le había dicho, haciendo reír como loca a Emma, y la rubia la roja que ella le había regalado –Definitivamente el rojo te hace ver más sexy-. Le guiño un ojo y aceleró.

* * *

Pararon en la tienda de mascotas como habían planeado, compraron de todo, desde los platillos para la comida y el agua, hasta ropa, calcetas y una mini chaqueta azul con detalles dorados, digno de un miembro de la realeza le había dicho Regina y Emma no había podido resistirse a los ojitos que le ponía su novia.

Emma cada que recordaba la palabra "novia" sonreía embobada, más que ser la novia de Regina la reina del pop, era la novia de Regina Mills, la chica más dulce, romántica y loca que había tenido la dicha de conocer y llamarla suya.

La morena no tenía reparos en besarla a cada instante que se le antojara, sin importarle las miradas que recibía de las persona en la tienda e incluso del dueño, que se fueran a la mierda, eran sus vidas, era su amor y no tenían porqué esconderlo. Claro está que nadie dijo nunca nada ¿Quién estaría tan loco como para meterse con la hija de los Mills? Ya Regina les había dado una mirada dura que los hizo temblar a todos, no se imaginaban ni querían imaginarse que tipo de mirada recibirían de Cora.

Compraron también un bolso donde fácilmente podían guardar todo y transportarse en la motocicleta. Al salir de la tienda Regina miró su motocicleta aparcada a un lado de la acera. Quizás debería cambiarla y comprarse un automóvil. Sería más fácil moverse con Emma y Cooper, además de que podría hacer otras cosillas con su rubia allí. Con una sonrisa pervertida se decidió, cambiaria su motocicleta por un auto.

Llegando a casa de la morena se encontraron con Zelena estacionando a un lado de la acera y bajando rápidamente de su automóvil cerrándolo de un portazo.

-Creo que alguien no está de humor-. Murmuró la morena, dejando su cabello libre al viento, ayudando a la rubia con su casco.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?

-Ni idea cariño, anda vamos dentro-. Ambas se encaminaron dentro de la mansión, encontrándose con la madre de la morena con el pequeño cachorro en brazos.

-Hola mis bellezas ¿Qué tal durmieron?-. Preguntó cariñosamente Cora, besando la mejilla da ambas.

-Ah… bien mamá ¿Qué le pasa a Zel?

-No sé-. Cora se encogió de hombros mientras le entregaba Cooper a Emma –Creo que tiene un problema con Killian, lo ha estado buscando prácticamente toda la mañana, vete tú a saber que hizo ese chico ahora. ¿Almuerzan con nosotros?

-Debería ir a ver a mi abuela… pero gracias por la invitación Cora-. Contestó Emma apesadumbrada. –Y tengo tareas pendientes de la escuela.

-Es cierto, solo veníamos por Cooper-. Dijo Regina acariciando a la pequeña bola de pelos en brazos de la rubia.

-Bueno, para otro día será ¿no?-. Emma se despidió de Cora y volvieron a salir, esta vez con dirección a casa de la rubia.

* * *

-Y aquí estamos belleza-. Regina detuvo el motor y se quito el casco para girar su cabeza y ver a la rubia, aferrando al pequeño perrito dentro de su chaqueta –¿Está dormido?

-Si-. La rubia bajó un poco el cierre de la chaqueta, dejando ver la pequeña cabeza peluda, que se acomodaba entre sus senos.

-Que cosa más suertuda-. Murmuró Regina, bajándose de la moto y ayudando a su novia a hacer lo mismo, quitándole el casco tomó el bolso para llevarlo ella.

La rubia abrió la puerta de la casa invitándola a pasar, su abuela ya estaba ahí y saliendo desde la cocina las saludó, acariciando a la pequeña bola de pelos en los brazos de su nieta. Las invitó a almorzar y rápidamente las tres estaban enfrascadas en una conversación cómoda y relajada.

Eran ya las tres de la tarde cuando Regina se despidió de ambas, prometiéndole a Emma que le estaría mensajeando al celular. Al llegar a casa su hermana prácticamente la arrastró desde la entrada hasta la su habitación.

-¿Qué te ocurre? Pareces loca-. Le dijo Regina bastante extrañada.

-Me acosté con Jefferson-. Le susurró la pelirroja.

-¿Enserio?-. Una sonrisa pervertida se marcó en el rostro de la morena –¿Y que tal? ¿Es bueno? Ya se habían tardado.

-No.

-No ¿qué? ¿No es bueno? ¿Es por eso que actúas así? ¿Estás decepcionada?

-No… es decir… no lo recuerdo-. Soltó con cara afligida.

-¿Eh?

-Al parecer bebimos demasiado alcohol y ambos olvidamos como llegamos ahí.

-Espera… escuché ¿"bebimos demasiado alcohol"?-. Preguntó la morena haciendo las comillas con los dedos en el aire. Zelena abrió gigante sus ojos, se suponía que Regina no debía enterarse que ellos habían pasado de contrabando algunas botellas. De pronto Regina comenzó a reír.

-¿Porqué te ríes?

-Por… qu… porque, cayeron en la… en la trampa de Killian-. Soltó aun riendo –Se los hace a todos-. Trató de relajarse para poder tomar aire –Les comienza a dar tragos suaves y después con los más fuertes, no te das cuenta cuando ya estas totalmente borracha. Nos lo hizo a Daniel y a mí una vez. Claro que… nosotros no terminamos teniendo sexo.

-¿Ah no? O sea… ¿que no es ningún afrodisiaco ni nada?

-No, eso que hicieron fue algo que seguramente ambos querían-. Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si Daniel y tú no terminaron teniendo sexo ¿Qué hicieron? Además… recuerdo claramente que tú solo tenías diecisiete años ¿Qué hacías bebiendo?

-Ah mmm jum eh mhm

-¿Qué?

-Yo… creo que mamá me está llamando-. Dijo tratando de llegar a la puerta pero la pelirroja le bloqueo la salida con su cuerpo -¿Y bien?

-Okay… fue para el cumpleaños de Kathryn, todos nos emborrachamos y… Daniel y yo terminamos dormidos en la playa.

-Dormidos en la playa… ¿Solo eso?

-Después de habernos bañado desnudos-. La morena se encogió de hombros y Zelena soltó una risa nasal mirándola con adoración. Su hermanita al fin podía hablar de Daniel sin sentir tristeza ni encerrarse bajo miles de muros emocionales.

-Bueno, eso no tiene nada de malo… comparado con haberte acostado ¡al fin! con el que ha sido tu amor platónico toda la vida y no recordar nada.

-¿Nada de nada?

-Ni un mísero beso-. Respondió la pelirroja suspirando derrotada.

-Descuida… ya recordarás. Y si no lo haces… siempre pueden hacer como que aquello no pasó y hacerlo de nuevo.

-Dios… me muero de la vergüenza, no quiero ni verlo-. Dijo cogiendo una almohada y enterrando su cara en ella.

-Vamos, que no puede ser tan malo. ¿Qué tal si vamos mañana vamos a Boston?-. Eso provocó que Zelena saliera de su escondite.

-¿A Boston? ¿Qué quieres ir hacer allá?

-He tomado la decisión de al fin dejar mi motocicleta, y comprarme un automóvil-. La morena sonrió enormemente, este era un gran paso.

-¿Y me quieres llevar contigo?-. Regina asintió -¿En tu moto?-. Volvió a asentir –Eso jamás.

-¡Oh vamos! Va ser la última vez que la tenga, nunca te haz querido subir-. Pedía Regina con voz de niña pequeña buscando convencerla –Una primera y ultima vez ¿Si?-. Zelena maldijo internamente, su hermana estaba poniendo ojitos de cachorro y suplicando con sus manos juntas ¿acaso su bendita hermana sabía que era su debilidad?

Desde el día en que nació y le colocaron ese pequeño, más bien diminuto bebé de cabello oscuro y manitos apretadas en sus pequeños brazos, se había convertido en su más grande tesoro. Regina pocas veces lloraba y siempre que sonreía cuando veía a Zelena. A medida que fueron creciendo, la pequeña Regina se volvía más fan de su hermana mayor, siguiéndola a todos lados y volviéndola su héroe. El amor que se tenían era inmenso, se idolatraban entre si. El día que Zelena se fue a la universidad, fue uno de los más difíciles para la morena. Solo tenía trece años, y fue cuando se cobijó con la música, haciéndola parte indispensable de su vida.

Podrían pasar mil años y discutir infinidad de veces, pero las hermanas Mills seguirían amándose incondicionalmente de la misma forma que lo han estado haciendo desde el primer abrazo.

-Vale…-. Inmediatamente sintió los brazos de su hermanita rodeándola –¡Pero iremos a una velocidad que sea segura!

-¡No aseguro nada!-. Respondió Regina besando su mejilla y abandonado rápidamente la habitación de su hermana, mientras reía de las maldiciones que le echaba la pelirroja.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¿QUE TAL?**

 **ESPERO COMENTEN**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

 **.**

-¡Mira ese!

-Está lindo. Pero no me gusta.

-Vamos Gina, este es el tercer concesionario y aun no encuentras nada que te guste-. Decía Zelena ya un poco cansada. –Deberías haberlo visto por internet.

-Quizás, pero verlo a través de una pantalla no se iguala a sentirlo, tocarlo y probarlo.

-Si quieres llamo a un encargado para que te los muestre.

Ambas iban caminando alrededor de los autos de muestras, dispuestos en el frontis del local. No es como si en lo otros concesionarios no hubieran hecho lo mismo y llamado a un vendedor, los dos vendedores anteriores prácticamente desesperados trataban de venderles cualquier auto que ellos creían que les gustaría a ellas.

-Seria bueno-. Dijo la morena luego de soltar un suspiro. Ambas se giraron a la entrada del local, donde se encontraban los escritorios de los vendedores

-Señoritas, bienvenidas a Audi Brookline, ¿las puedo ayudar?-. Preguntó un hombre joven acercándose a ellas.

-¡Si, por favor!-. Respondió la pelirroja. –Aquí mi hermanita quiere comprar un automóvil. Pero aun no encuentra algo que le gusta.

-Veamos si podemos encontrarlo, yo soy Carlos Nahar ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

-Regina y Zelena Mills-. Dijo la morena, ya de plano le gustaba la atención del vendedor.

-¿El vehículo es para usted?-. La morena asintió -¿Qué busca usted en un buen vehículo?

-Estoy buscando algo deportivo, seguro y elegante-. Dijo la morena.

-Creo que tengo justo lo que busca, acompáñenme-. Las guio hacia una esquina donde estaban las exposiciones dentro del local. De pronto Regina se quedó atrás.

-¿Gina?

-Creo que me enamoré….

-¿Eh?-. Dijo la pelirroja sin entender nada hasta que siguió la mirada de Regina. Ahí, como si estuviera eliminado con una luz maravillosamente celestial estaba un hermoso Audi deportivo –Wow.

-Señoritas… déjenme presentarles el Audi RS 7 Sportback del año. Elegancia purísima. Potencia increíble. Ingeniería de vanguardia, es un vehículo de alto rendimiento con un motor extraordinario. Puede sentarse si lo desea-. Le dijo el vendedor y Regina sin que tuviera que repetírselo se sentó frente al volante. Los asientos de cuero se sentían increíblemente cómodos. Por fuera no lo parecía pero era bastante amplio con capacidad para cuatro personas. Se parecía un poco al de Zelena pero era notable la tecnología que traía este. No se lo diría al vendedor… pero ya tenía decidido comprar este auto. –Siempre se dice que la cara es el espejo del alma y en el caso del Audi RS 7 Sportback este dicho se cumple perfectamente. Una estética que impone para un coche brutal.

-¿Puedo encenderlo?-. Preguntó la morena. A lo que Carlo asintió con la cabeza. Regina presionó el botón de encendido a un lado de la caja de cambios, y el motor rugió encendido, las luces del panel se encendieron así como la pantalla del reproductor de música salió a escena. Parecía un coche de carreras y al mismo tiempo que un coche ejecutivo. Eso le encantó. Regina le echó una buena mirada al panel. Tenia indicador de cambio de marcha, un indicador de soplado del turbo, el auto tenia turbo. Temperatura de aceite y hasta un cronometro para medir las vueltas, sentía que era el coche ideal para salir en una película de Rápidos y furiosos.

-Este coche tiene el dispositivo HUD –Head Up Display- que proyecta la información sobre el parabrisas frente al conductor, de esta forma se vuelve mas seguro al momento de evitar desviar la vista de la carretera para mirar el panel.

-¿Que hay del equipo multimedia?-. Se interesó la morena. Si había algo que le gustara hacer en un coche, era cantar a todo volumen.

-Catorce altavoces con subwoofer. El equipo de radio AM/FM, reproductor de CD, RDS, lector de CD para MP3, tarjeta digital, DVD y pantalla táctil. Control remoto de audio en el volante-. Dijo Carlos señalando los botones en el volante –También se puede conectar las llamadas de teléfono móvil.

-Se oye bien-. Dijo Zelena sonriendo.

-El volante multifunción permite ajustarlo en altura y profundidad para mayor confort. Compartimentos bajo los asientos del conductor y el acompañante. Cuenta también con un alerón en el maletero-. Dijo presionando un botón por unos tres segundos, donde apareció el alerón.

-Yo quiero ver el interior del maletero-. Dijo Zelena, Regina presionó el botón y salió para mirarlo. –Tiene potencial para todas las compras-. Dijo la pelirroja.

-¿La seguridad?-. Preguntó Regina.

* * *

-Hola Emma, de casualidad sebes algo de Zelena-. Preguntó Jefferson poco antes de comenzar la clase.

-No desde ayer y parecía un poco enojada. Que digo un poco… bastante furiosa.

-He tratado de llamarla a su móvil, pero no lo coge.

-Quizás está con Regina en sus ensayos. Normalmente ella lo silencia, tal vez Zelena hizo lo mismo. O está trabajando. Dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tienes razón… mejor le llamo más tarde.

* * *

-A mi me gusta-. Le susurro la pelirroja a su hermana. Mientras dejaban que el vendedor les mostrara otro vehículo, solo para crear expectativa.

-Y a mi también, está genial ¿verdad?

-Si… me imagino a mamá sentada a tu lado mientras vas a toda velocidad solo para asustarla-. Zelena se reía teniendo esa imagen mental de su madre prácticamente aferrándose con uñas y dientes a los asientos con una cara de terror absoluta.

-No seas cruel Lena-. Dijo Regina intentando no reír –¿Ya dejó de llamarte?-. Preguntó viéndola por enésima vez revisando su móvil.

-¿Por qué dejó de llamarme?

-¿Enserio te lo preguntas?-. Dijo la morena con voz frustrada –Te ha llamado miles de veces y solo dejas que pase a buzón, Jefferson no es dios para tener una paciencia de oro, y es lo suficientemente inteligente como para darse cuenta que no quieres contestarle. La pelirroja hizo un puchero poniendo ojitos tristes a su hermana. –No me pongas esa cara, soy tu hermana es mi obligación decirte cuando estas siendo estúpida, y ahora lo estás siendo.

-¡Hey!

-Es la verdad. Solo… júntate con él y conversen el asunto como los adultos que son. Quizás y hasta te lleves una sorpresa.

-¿Cuándo creciste tanto?-. La pelirroja la miró con adoración.

-No se. Pero no te pongas melosa-. Se quejó la morena arrugando el entrecejo haciendo reír a Zelena –Hey Carlos, ya tengo mi decisión-. Llamó al vendedor, ya era hora de volver a casa. Quería almorzar con su novia.

* * *

A las tres de la tarde en punto, sonó el timbre que anunciaba el fin de la jornada escolar por ese día. El día había sido aburrido y lento. Típico lunes.

Con pereza recogió sus cuadernos y los metió a su mochila. Hoy no tenia turno en la cafetería, pero Regina no le había contestado a ninguno de sus mensajes. Supuso que estaría ensayando arduamente. Ya quedaba muy poco para la gira y mucho menos para el concierto ahí en Storybrooke.

Tomó sus libros y salió del aula hasta llegar a su casillero, imaginando como sería el momento en que la viera en todo su esplendor sobre el escenario. Había visto un par de videos en youtube sobre conciertos pasados y era increíble, pero nada se comparaba con verla y escucharla en vivo.

Se despidió de algunos de sus compañeros mientras se dirigía a la salida. Iba bajando las escaleras cuando la vio. Ahí tan hermosa e imponente como siempre. Recargada sobre su motocicleta y con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, la miraba bajar los escalones, sin siquiera notar las miradas que le daban las demás chicas y chicos que en ese momento salían de la escuela.

La morena solo tenía ojos para la hermosa chica de brillantes ojos verdes y cabello rubio que le había robado el corazón en tan poco tiempo. Era inevitable la forma en que su corazón bombeaba contra su pecho cada vez que la veía, como queriendo escapar a través de sus costillas. Cuando le sonreía perdía el aliento y su estomago se volvía un nudo, y solo volvía respirar normal una vez que la besaba.

-¡Hola!-. Saludó la rubia en cuanto estuvo más cerca. Pero no imaginó que la morena acortaría más la distancia tomándola de la cintura y fundiendo sus labios en un cálido beso, sin importarle ni un momento las personas a su alrededor. Y como pasaba cada vez que la besaba, la rubia no pudo resistirse a responder el beso.

Algunos curiosos comenzaron a sacar fotografías con sus teléfonos móviles. El cuchicheo y las voces de los espectadores llegaron a oídos de la morena. Pero no le importaba si esas fotos llegaban a internet. Quería que el mundo entero supiera que tenía novia. Que le pertenecía por completo a Emma Swan.

-Hola… He venido a invitarte a almorzar-. Dijo una vez separaron sus labios aun con las frentes unidas. La rubia solo asintió y tomó el casco que Regina le tendía. Se subieron a la motocicleta y emprendieron rumbo a Granny's.

* * *

-Miren nada más… ¡Mis chicas favoritas!-. Las saludó Ruby en cuanto entraron al local y las llevó a una de las mesas vacías –Así que besaste a Emma en público…

-¿Cómo…?

-Pueblo chico, infierno grande. Más si existe esta cosita de la era moderna llamada internet.

-Oh

-Ya preveo el futuro. Storybrooke lleno de hienas buscando saber quien es la chica-. Dijo Ruby hablando de los paparazzi

-Oh-uh… no había pensado en eso-. Dijo Regina dijo Regina un tanto pensativa.

-¿No quieres que se enteren de Emma?-. Preguntó Ruby, había visto el rostro de Emma y la había leído, estaba pensando en que la morena no quería hacer pública su relación.

-¿Eh? No, claro que no. No es eso-. Aclaró Regina –Pero ya saben como era antes de llegar aquí. Lo más probable es que piensen que es una chica del momento, lo que me lleva a…-. Se detuvo para sacar su teléfono móvil del bolsillo –Eso lo solucionamos rápido. Ven aquí cariño-. Le dijo a Emma, para que se sentara junto a ella –Ahora… di manzana…-. Dijo abrazándola por los hombros y colocando la cámara frontal tomó unas cuantas fotos. Las subió a internet con la descripción de: Mi maravillosa novia Y se lo mostró a la rubia.

-Estás loca-. Le dijo riendo –Ahora si este lugar se llenará de paparazzi.

-Si… será un gran grano en el culo para nosotras. Pero ayudará al turismo del pueblo.

-¿Te estás postulando para alcaldesa?-. Le preguntó Ruby.

-Quizás…-. Respondió con porte elegante y altivo.

-Ya, ¿que les traigo?

-Mmm… una hamburguesa de pollo con una porción de papas fritas y una soda sin azúcar-. Pidió Regina –¿Y tú amor?-. Le preguntó a la rubia dejándola un poco impactada por como la llamó.

-¿Emma? ¡Hey! deja de babear-. De dijo Ruby sacándola del transe.

-Lo mismo pero una malteada de chocolate.

-Okay, ya les traigo su pedido-. Ruby se retiró dejándolas solas.

-¿Tú… pidiendo una hamburguesa? ¿Qué pasó con las ensaladas?-. La preguntó la rubia suspicaz.

-Si bueno… tengo que tener energías para poder secuestrarte más tarde-. De dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.

-¿Se a aprovechar de mi señorita Mills?-. Le preguntó la rubia con una mirada picara.

-Creo que la que se va a aprovechar de mi será usted señorita Swan. No se me olvida que es usted de aprendizaje rápido-. Le guiño un ojo provocando una pequeña risa en la rubia.

-Es que me estuve educando antes-. Confesó con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Educando…? ¿De que forma? ¿Leyendo o viendo porno?-. Preguntó con una sonrisa lobuna.

-Leyendo… pero fue antes de conocerte-. Dijo quedito la rubia.

-¿Cómo así?. Preguntó mirándola atentamente elevando una ceja, provocando un intenso sonrojo en la rubia, que casi llegaba a ser del color de su chaqueta de cuero.

-¿Has escuchado hablar de… Wattpad?-. La atenta mirada de la morena, la ponía más nerviosa. Hasta que el rostro de la morena se iluminó, y con una sonrisa descarada pregunto.

-Así que… ¿Lees fanfics o novelas eróticas?-. Hizo un gesto sugestivo con las cejas.

-Ams… fanfics. ¿Cómo sabes de los fanfics?-. Preguntó curiosa.

-Mis fans escriben fics sobre mí, la mayoría me envían los links para que los lea.

-¿Y has leído?

-Alguno que otro sí… unos muy buenos, otros que carecen de lógica, pero son divertidos. ¿De que has leído tú?

-Faberry, Rizzles, Supercop…

-¿Enserio? ¡Yo las shippeo también! -. Dijo la morena entre sorprendida y emocionada. También me gusta Clexa, Calzona y Bechloe.

-¿Bechloe?

-¿Haz visto la película Pitch Perfect?

-No-. Dijo la rubia, negando con la cabeza. En eso se acercó Ruby con la malteada y la soda para luego volver a desaparecer.

-No puedo creer que no hayas visto esa peli, es muy divertida. Tengo que enseñártela-. Sentenció segura, haciendo reír a la rubia.

-Okay…

-¿Y…?

-¿Y qué?

-¿Has visto videos porno?

-Shh… ¡alguien te puede escuchar!-. Susurró la rubia mirando a todos lados de la cafetería, con el rostro furiosamente sonrojado.

-No hay nadie cerca Emma-. Respondió la morena divertida.

-Solo… no hablemos de esto aquí ¿si?

-Está bien-. Aceptó la morena. Ruby llegó con la comida y se dispusieron a disfrutar de su tiempo juntas.

* * *

-¡Al fin te encuentro!

-Creí que eras tú quien se escondía de mí-. El castaño estaba sentado en la arena mirando el mar.

-No me escondía-. La pelirroja se sentó a su lado –Solo quería pensar.

-¿Pensar?-. Jefferson volteo el rosto para mirarla, Zelena hizo lo mismo dándole una sonrisa divertida.

-Si… a veces suelo usar aquello que dios me dio, llamado cerebro.

-No lo creería si no lo dijeras-. Respondió divertido –¿Qué haz pensado?

-En todo-. Zelena se encogió de hombros y lo miró fijamente –Pero principalmente, en cómo fue que terminamos en la cama. He tratado de recordar, pero no encuentro nada. Mi mente está en blanco.

-Yo si recordé algo-. Dijo Jefferson desviando su mirada nuevamente hacia el mar.

-¿Qué cosa?-. Lo miró curiosa.

-Una conversación…-. La pelirroja se estaba impacientando, ¿por qué simplemente no hablaba claro? –Antes de llegar a la habitación, me detuviste en mitad de la escalera y me dijiste…-. Jefferson volteó a mirarla –Me dijiste que me amas.

¡Diablos! ¿Había dicho eso? Dios como salía de esta –Yo…

-¿Es verdad? ¿Me amas?

Su rostro palideció y su corazón comenzó a bombear como loco. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Mentir? ¿O aceptar que ha estado enamorada de su mejor amigo durante años? ¿Y si lo aceptaba y él la rechazaba enviándola a la friendzone forever?

* * *

-Tengo una sorpresa… pero… supongo que… será para más… tarde-. Dijo la morena hablando entrecortadamente por los besos que Emma le daba mientras entraban a la cabaña. La rubia había atacado su boca en cuanto se bajaron de la motocicleta.

-¿Sorpresa?... ¿Qué sorpresa?-. Emma se separó a penas media pulgada para mirarle a la cara.

-Mmm… si te portas bien quizás te la muestre-. Contestó Regina mientras bajaba lentamente el cierre de su chaqueta de cuero.

Los ojos de Emma brillaron ante la sensualidad de ese simple gesto. Regina era porno puro.

-Deja que te ayude-. Le dijo la rubia, mientras le deslizaba la chaqueta por los hombros. La aferró de la cintura acercando sus labios a los suyos. –Me vuelves loca Regina.

-Quiero volverme loca contigo Swan, mil veces loca.

La morena atacó su boca con labios, dientes y lengua. Haciéndolas delirar cuando Emma respondió de la misma forma. Se deshicieron rápidamente de las ropas, quedando desperdigadas de camino a la habitación. Al llegar ahí la morena se encontraba en ropa interior. Una lencería que encendió a mil a la rubia y es que Regina se veía hermosa con cualquier cosa, pero verla vestida nada mas que con encaje negro se revolucionaba las hormonas al doble. El contraste con su piel canela… aguaba la boca de la rubia con el ansia de probarla, de besar y lamer cada espacio de su cuerpo.

Emma la besó entregando el ama en cada rose de sus labios haciéndola gemir. La recostó sobre la cama y se subió sobre ella besando con adoración su cuerpo, liberó sus pechos de los confines de su sujetador cubriéndolos con sus propias manos, bajó sus besos hasta su cuello mientras sus dedos jugaban con sus pezones. Las manos de Regina se aferraban a su espalda y su cabello, la estaba llevando al cielo solo con eso, pero ella necesitaba más. Y se lo hico saber.

-Emma…-. Gimió en un susurro ronco mientras sus caderas se elevaban inconscientemente hacia ella. La rubia la miró los ojos –Te necesito…-. La aferró de la nuca y la acercó para darle un beso profundo que las hizo gemir a ambas. Su piel ardía y su intimidad palpitaba de deseo. Quería desesperadamente sentir a la rubia.

Llevó sus manos hasta el broche del sujetador de Emma y se lo quitó lanzándolo hacia algún lado. Sus manos cual imanes se apoderaron de los turgentes y muy erectos pezones, retorciéndolos y apretándolos amablemente. Se sentó en la cama con la rubia a horcadas sobre ella y llevó un pezón a la boca mientras su mano continuaba estimulando el otro. Emma se retorció y gimió arqueando su espalda para ella, sosteniendo su cabeza para que no se alejara, mientras la otra mano de Regina hizo su recorrido hacia el sur, acariciando su abdomen y colándose entre sus bragas acariciando su intimidad. La morena gimió al sentir la humedad acumulada, salivó al imaginarse entre los muslos de su novia llevándola a la locura.

Emma comenzó a mover sus caderas contra la mano de Regina, mientras esta otra jugaba con los pliegues torturándola un poco más. La rubia se estaba desesperando, lo podía notar por el errático movimiento de sus caderas, pero antes de que le pidiera cualquier cosa, alejó su mano de su sexo, la aferró de la cintura y la giró dejándola con su espalda sobre la cama, se deshizo de las bragas y abrió sus piernas exponiéndola para ella. Era maravillosa. Un sueño ver a Emma sonrojada, desnuda y deliciosamente excitada por ella.

Regina no perdió más tiempo, se lanzó, como un naufrago por un poco de agua, hacia el maravilloso manjar que era el sexo de Emma.

La rubia gimió sonoramente, retorciéndose y agradeciendo a dios por la habilidosa lengua de oro de su novia. Pronto, los talentosos dedos se unieron a esa lengua. Emma se agitaba y sus caderas se movían al ritmo de la lengua los dedos de Regina. De pronto la morena ya no la tocaba, ella estaba tan cerca del orgasmo y Regina se alejó. Levanto la mirada hacia ella, y la vio desprenderse de sus propias bragas para luego subirse sobre ella y unir sus sexos. Ambas gimieron al momento de sentirse. Sentir a Regina de esta forma era lo más erótico que Emma podría haberse imaginado jamás y también lo más satisfactorio, cada movimiento, cada caricia, cada beso, era tatuado el la memoria y el alma de ambas, fundiendo sus corazones en unos solo. Sudorosas, ansiosas y agitadas llegaron ambas al placentero orgasmo con sus frentes unidas mirándose a los ojos, profesándose en silencio el amor que se tenían.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **AL FIN. DESPUÉS DE TANTO TIEMPO.**

 **ESPERO LES GUSTARA EL CAPÍTULO**

 **¡COMENTEN!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

 **.**

-Zelena…

-Tengo que irme-. Se colocó de pie rápidamente, pero fue detenida por la mano del castaño sobre su brazo.

-¡Por favor! No me tortures más, fingiendo que entre nosotros no existe nada-. Le pidió él con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Jefferson…

-Solo responde sí o no-. Le pidió con el corazón en la mano. La pelirroja tomó un respiro hondo, echó a un lado el miedo y simplemente se lanzó al abismo.

-Te amo-. Respondió y lo escuchó tomar aire, entonces cerró sus ojos, no quería ver el rechazo marcado en sus ojos –No me preguntes cómo. Yo solo te amo -. Al tener sus ojos cerrados, no supo que Jefferson sonreía, ni tampoco se dio cuenta que el se acercaba. Hasta que sintió sus labios presionando contra los suyos.

-Yo también te amo-. La pelirroja entones abrió sus ojos mirándolo sorprendida, Jefferson aún portaba una encantadora sonrisa, provocando que su corazón se acelerara mucho más.

-¿Tú… me amas?

-Como no te haces una idea, cariño-. Respondió el castaño acariciando su rostro suavemente. Bajó su mirada a los labios de la pelirroja, lamiéndose los suyos, moría por probar sus labios nuevamente. Y esta vez fue Zelena quien acortó la distocia para fundirlos en un beso suave que los hizo gemir a ambos.

* * *

 **.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **.**

* * *

Emma dormía una pequeña siesta mientras Regina la observaba. ¿Cómo fue ella a tener la inmensa fortuna de conocer a Emma? Enamorarse de ella de entre miles de personas y además ser correspondida por la rubia, era maravilloso.

Sus risos dorados esparcidos sobre la almohada, enmarcando su hermoso rostro. Sus lindos labios haciendo un lindo puchero mientras arrugaba la nariz. Sus brazos definidos que a ella le encantaba acariciar, morder y rasguñar mientras hacían el amor.

Soltó un suspiro y con su mano comenzó a acariciar imperceptiblemente su rostro. Desde su frente, siguiendo el contorno de sus perfiladas cejas, bajando por su respingada nariz, la comisura de sus labios, su barbilla, su esbelto cuello, sonrió cuando la rubia se movió un poco pero siguió durmiendo, su mano siguió descendiendo, hasta llegar a la sabana que la cubría. Un fugaz pensamiento la llevó a tener sentimientos encontrados. Un cuerpo tan hermoso no debería ser cubierto por ninguna prenda, amaba ver su cuerpo desnudo, pero el simple pensamiento de alguien más viéndolo le incendiaba las entrañas de celo y cólera. Ella era suya, así como ella era de Emma. Suavemente le quitó la sabana, exponiendo su hermoso cuerpo a sus ojos. Su mano volvió a acariciar su piel, desde su cuello a entremedio de sus pechos, ahh sus pechos, sus suaves y redondos pechos. Llevó su mano hasta uno, acariciando apenas con la yema de los dedos, con su dedo índice definió el contorno de la areola para luego observar como el pezón se endurecía. Sonrió de costado, el cuerpo de su novia reaccionaba a sus toques.

Una idea surgió en su hiperactivo cerebro, no descansaría hasta que lo hiciera. Así que se decidió, se levantó de la cama y se fue a la cocina. Emma despertaría en cualquier momento y debían comer algo para reponer energías. Abrió el refrigerador encontrándose con su antojo culpable. Las fresas, estas al igual que las manzanas rojas eran su fruta favorita por lejos. Zelena era alérgica a las fresas y por eso de pequeñas nunca habían en su casa, pero cada que ella salía junto a su padre, se la pasaban el día entero comiendo furtivamente. Aunque de todas formas eran descubiertos por su madre. Guardando ese recuerdo en su mente, cogió la fuente y agarró también la lata de crema batida. ¿Qué serían las fresas sin crema?

Volvió a la cama y con una sonrisa pervertida agitó la lata de crema y con cuidado fue poniendo crema batida en el cuerpo de su novia. Emma ni idea, estaba totalmente dormida. Cubrió ambos pechos e hizo dos caminos de crema a los flancos del abdomen de la rubia, desde los mismos pechos hasta las caderas. Se llevó el cabello hacia un lado del cuello y se inclinó hacia el cuerpo de Emma, llevó su mirada a su rostro para saber si aun dormía, y entonces su lengua salió al encuentro de su piel cubierta de crema. Siguiendo el recorrido, comenzando desde la cadera derecha, subió lamiendo toda la crema hasta su pecho, lamiendo y succionando el pezón. La rubia suspiraba aun dormida con su cuerpo disfrutando de los juegos de Regina. Con una pequeña risita movió su boca hasta la cadera derecha siguiendo el mismo proceso anterior. Emma comenzó a agitarse, sus piernas inconscientemente se abrieron exponiendo su deliciosa entrepierna a la vista de la morena. Su lengua esta vez se movió hasta el ombligo, donde aún había crema. Su lengua saboreo el contorno, circularmente alrededor de la crema, quitándola lentamente, introdujo la lengua dentro del ombligo y las caderas de la rubia se comenzaron a mecer mientras de lo profundo de su garganta escapaba un gemido que hizo vibrar el corazón de Regina.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas abriéndola un poco más con ayuda de sus manos, se mordió el labio inferior al ver la humedad latente en el rosado sexo de la rubia. Con una sonrisa orgullosa dio una lamida a lo largo de la hendidura, mientras la respiración de Emma se agitaba, pero seguía sin despertar, eso pronto cambiaria se dijo la morena, y pasó sus brazos por debajo de las piernas de la rubia ayudándose con las manos para exponer todo el sexo de Emma a su vista, y a su boca claro. Su lengua, sedienta, comenzó a degustarla. Su sabor era exquisito y la hacia delirar. Introdujo su lengua en su entrada, penetrándola con ella, para luego volver a succionar los labios. Los gemidos de la rubia iban en aumento al igual que su respiración. Al momento de que su lengua acaricio su clítoris, fue que la rubia despertó, encontrándose con la erótica vista de Regina entre sus piernas y el deseo incontenible que reflejaban sus ojos.

Estaban tan oscuros de deseo que parecían dos posos infinitos. Su lengua era implacable y ya sus gemidos se habían vuelto más que sonoros. Sus caderas se movían al ritmo que imponía esa habilidosa lengua. Se sentía muy cerca, la bola de fuego en su abdomen rugía a punto de explotar, y cuando la morena la penetró con dos de sus dedos, gimió tan fuerte que seguro había asustado a los animales en el bosque. Un par de bombeos más de parte de esos dedos, esa lengua haciendo su magia en su clítoris. Y Emma estaba cayendo por el más maravilloso orgasmo que hubiera tenido hasta el momento. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero podía ver estrellas a través de sus parpados. Sintió a Regina trepar por su cuerpo hasta que sintió sus labios sobre los suyos. Sabia a sexo, eso era tan erótico, pero también sabia a algo dulce. La morena se alejo de sus labios y ella abrió sus ojos.

-Eso fue increíble.

-Tienes un sueño muy pesado amor.

-¿Cuanto llevabas aprovechándote de mi mientras dormía?-. Le preguntó bromista.

-No mucho… pero estuve haciendo otras cosillas-. Ante la mirada curiosa de Emma ella solo cogió nuevamente la lata de crema y le echó un poquito en la punta de la nariz, para luego lamerla, haciéndola reír.

-Eres una pervertida…

-Una pervertida que te encanta ¿a que si?-. Emma no respondió pero su sonrisa fue tan amplia como la del gato Cheshire. -¿Tienes hambre? Traje fresas-. Movió sus cejas sugestivamente provocando una risa en Emma.

-Eres insaciable.

-¡Hey!-. Regina estiró la mano hacia las fresas, sacando una y mostrándosela a la rubia –Lo digo enserio. No todo es perversión conmigo-. Dijo con una sonrisa lasciva.

* * *

 **.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **.**

* * *

-¿Qué más recuerdas de esa noche?-. Preguntó la pelirroja. Después de aquella declaración por parte de ambos, habían dejado la playa para ir a almorzar. Pero Zelena tenía tantas preguntas sobre aquella noche.

-No mucho-. Contestó el castaño, bebiendo de su Coca-Cola. Zelena entornó la mirada sabiendo que algo ocultaba. Lo conocía perfectamente bien, después de todo seguía siendo su mejor amigo. –Algunas cosas…

-¿Cómo qué?

-¿Enserio quieres que te lo diga justo aquí y ahora?-. Dijo recordándoles que estaban en Granny's y había un montón de personas alrededor.

-Vale, pero me debes respuestas-. Dijo apuntándolo con un dedo.

-De acuerdo... quizás deberías venia a mi casa y ahí te cuento-. La ceja de la Zelena se alzó, dejando a la vista sus genes Mills.

-¿Crees que soy tan fácil?

-Ya hemos hecho el amor.

-Pero yo no me acuerdo, y si no me acuerdo no pasó-. El castaño solo sonrió mirándola.

-Está bien. Podemos comenzar desde el principio.

-Eso me gusta.

-Hola, soy Jefferson Hater, mucho gusto-. Dijo el castaño, como si se presentara por primera vez. Recibiendo una cara de pocos amigos de parte de la pelirroja.

-Idiota.

-Pero tu idiota-. Respondió él guiñándole un ojo, logrando robarle una linda sonrisa.

* * *

.

* * *

-¿Eso es real?-. Preguntó la rubia cuando vio el strap-on en la mano de Regina. Había visto uno una vez, en una peli porno. Pero no se parecía en nada a este.

-¿Quieres tocar?-. Sin que la rubia respondiera nada, Regina se acercó a ella, tendiéndole el juguete. Emma un tanto temerosa lo tocó con un dedo.

-Creí… Creí que se sentiría diferente. Más… como goma-. Dijo Emma ya tocándolo con la mano completa.

-Está hecho para simular uno de verdad. Por eso se siente como si fuera piel-. Contestó Regina observando las reacciones en el rostro de su novia. No se veía horrorizada, sino todo lo contrario. Muy curiosa. -¿Te gustaría que lo probáramos?

-¿Qué?-. Emma levantó rápidamente su vista hacia ella. No era broma, era una pregunta muy seria, y así lo reflejaba el semblante de la morena.

-No hay necesidad de que sea ahora, tienes tiempo para decidir. Sin presiones-. Emma la miró y volvió a mirar el juguete, sopesando la respuesta que le daría. Tenía curiosidad ¿Qué se sentiría usar eso con Regina?

-Yo…-. Su voz salió un tanto ronca y aclarándose la garganta miró nuevamente a su novia –Quiero probar-. Susurró, pero Regina claramente la escuchó. –Tengo… curiosidad.

Eso hizo sonreir a la morena. Y se inclinó hacia Emma para besarla con arrebato, arrancando gemidos de ambas, cuando sus lenguas se tocaron, iniciando una nueva danza.

-De curiosidad murió el gato señorita Swan. Pero yo haré que te sientas más viva que nunca-. Regina la miró de una forma, que la hizo sentir una pequeña presa indefensa ante un depredador. Y no se equivocó. Cuando Regina atacó su cuello, con besos lametones y mordidas, haciéndola delirar de pasión.

-Me volverás adicta al sexo-. Dejó salir entremedio de un gemido.

-Prefiero que seas adicta a mí-. Contestó Regina, y la penetró con dos de sus dedos, Emma arqueó su espalda y enterró sus uñas en los hombros de la morena. Los labios de Regina poco a poco fueron descendiendo hasta los bonitos y redondos senos de la rubia. Comenzó a jugar con el pezón derecho, escuchándola gritar de placer, mientras sus dedos hacían su magia. El interior de la rubia comenzó a apretar sus dedos y fue cuando Regina los retiró. Escuchó un quejido molesto de parte de Emma, pero no la dejó reclamar. Ya que rápidamente Regina enterró su rostro en su intimidad saboreándola con ahínco.

Adoraba ver a la rubia así, tan entregada a ella. Gimiendo y jadeando, con el rostro sonrosado y despeinada. Esto era algo que quería tener por siempre.

Emma sentía sus mejillas arder, se mordía los labios soltando gemidos que iban en aumento sin poder controlarlos. La lengua maestra de Regina estaba haciéndola delirar, era tan exquisito, sublime, algo divino.

-¡Ohh!... ¡Dios!-. Gimió y llevó su vista hacia el sur entre sus piernas. Regina había tomado el Strap-on en sus manos y había comenzado a penetrarla, lentamente mientras su lengua torturaba su clítoris y mu mano izquierda jugaba con su pezón derecho. Emma sentía como si en cualquier momento sufriría de combustión espontanea. Comenzó a sentir que su vientre se contraía de pronto. Las piernas le comenzaron a temblar y a cerrar sobre la cabeza de Regina. Su cadera se comenzó a mover al ritmo de Regina. Estaba cerca. Muy cerca.

-R- Gina… voy… ¡Ahh!-. El orgasmo arrasó su cuerpo enviándola por el borde del abismo, mientras su espalda se arqueaba imposiblemente, empujando sus caderas contra Regina y aferrando su cabello, presa del exquisito placer.

Regina Retiró el juguete y comenzó a beber de su elixir de dioses. Ayudándola a bajar de su orgasmo. Su propia intimidad reclamaba por atención.

El strap-on lo había comprado ese mismo día en Boston. Cuando lo llevó con la dependienta preguntándose el porqué de su forma. Pues este no era como los demás que en la base son ajustables a un arnés. Este tenía una pequeña bala, justamente para introducirlo en quien lo usara sin la necesidad de tener que sujetarlo con correas, simulando un verdadero pene. No necesitó más descripciones. Era curiosa por naturaleza y quería descubrir este juguetito con su novia. Lo compró sin pensarlo dos veces.

La morena salió de entre sus piernas con una sonrisita victoriosa, fijando su vista en Emma, quien tenía una preciosa expresión de haber sido bien follada. El rostro sonrojado, jadeante y con el placer aun marcado en su rostro. Introdujo la bala del strap-on en ella, bajo la atenta y excitada mirada de la rubia.

Emma estaba como hipnotizada cuando la vio ponerse el juguete, parecía como si fuera parte de ella, y eso la excitó, podía sentir como su entrepierna se humedecía nuevamente, con la simple vista de ella.

Regina se subió a la cama, arrodillándose entre sus piernas

-Ven aquí-. Le indicó, tomándola de la cintura una vez Emma estuvo cerca. Acercándola hacia si, sintiéndose piel con piel. Se sentó en medio de la cama con Emma a ahorcadas sobre su regazo, abrazándola contra ella, besando sus labios tan suavemente, que la rubia creyó que se rompería por el trato tan delicado, haciéndola suspirar cuando el beso acabó.

-Mmm-. Gimió La rubia cuando la mano de Regina descendió por su cuerpo acariciando su abdomen, su vientre y se perdió en su intimidad. Regina le besó el cuello y suspiró aliviada al sentirla empapada nuevamente. Emma estaba muy excitada y un tanto sobre estimulada por los orgasmos anteriores, el toque de Regina en su sexo se sentía muy intenso. Cogió su rostro y la besó con arrebato y pasión –Te quiero dentro de mi-. Susurró.

Regina sacó sus dedos de su intimidad y la tomó de la cintura alzándola un poco, lo suficiente para acomodar el strap-on en su entrada.

Su mirada se conectó con la de la rubia y una lluvia de emociones pasaba por ellos. Pasión, confianza, entrega, deseo, pero sobre todo amor.

La rubia comenzó a descender su cadera, gimiendo levemente.

-¡Oh dios!-. Gimió Regina, cuando la rubia bajó completamente. El movimiento había hecho que la bala del juguete dentro de ella se moviera, causando una exquisita estimulación. Definitivamente había sido la mejor compra de su vida. Emma se abrazó a ella, gimiendo en su cuello. Mientras Regina le acariciaba la espalda, mientras le permitía acostumbrarse al tamaño. Había olvidado hacer eso hace un momento, pero Emma no se quejó y tampoco lo había introducido por completo como ahora.

Emma salió de su escondite, solo para atacar la boca de Regina con la suya, se sentía tan bien. Movió sus caderas un poco y fue cuando notó que Regina también estaba disfrutando, y eso la emocionó. Podía sentir como su humedad resbalaba por el falo, facilitando los movimientos.

-¡Mmmanh!-. Gimió Regina, cuando la rubia aumentó los movimientos de sus caderas, estimulándola mucho más, la miró a los ojos y la encontró sonriendo. Oh niña traviesa, sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Abrazándola por la cintura, se echó hacia atrás recostando su espalda en la cama, llevándose a Emma con ella.

-¡Oh por dios!-. Gimió la Emma, cuando Regina, plantó sus pies en la cama e impulsó sus caderas hacia arriba penetrando a la rubia sin descanso, gruñendo y jadeando juntas.

Emma comenzó a descender sus caderas encontrándose con los movimientos de Regina, ambas gimiendo audiblemente fuerte. El placer era abrumador, gemían y se besaban. Sus cuerpos cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor.

La posición comenzó a cansar a Regina, por lo que aferró a Emma desde la cintura y las volteó. Quedando arriba, tomó los muslos de la rubia y pasó sus brazos por debajo, acercando su boca a uno de sus pezones, arremetió nuevamente con penetraciones más profundas arrancando gritos de puro éxtasis de Emma.

-¡Oh! ¡Regina!-. Gimió de ardoroso placer cuando tocó el punto especial en su interior, aquel que la volvía loca y la morena había descubierto desde el primer día. Regina sin perder el ritmo, concentró sus movimientos hacia aquel punto, conteniéndose para no venirse antes de la rubia.

-Vente para mi, hermosa-. Le dijo con la voz completamente ronca, gimiendo audiblemente, mientras la penetraba con más afán.

-¡Mnng!... ¡Ah!... ¡Gina!-. Lloriqueó la rubia. Explotando en un potente orgasmo, rasguñando el trasero de Regina, mientras ella seguía impulsándose.

-¡Oh!... ¡Emma!-. Gimió la morena llegando al orgasmo.

Emma gimió nuevamente, al sentir como algo caliente la llenaba. No sabia que era, pero se sentía exquisito.

Regina se retiro del interior de la rubia, notando la excesiva humedad. Extrajo la base de se interior dejando el strep-on sobre la cama a lado, notando que desde el interior escurría humedad, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta. No solo simulaba la apariencia de tener un pene, sino que también simulaba la eyaculación, con sus propios fluidos.

-Me gustó mucho la sorpresa-. Dijo Emma, sacándola de sus pensamientos haciéndola reír.

Si definitivamente era un muy buen uso del dinero.

* * *

.

* * *

Cora corría de un lado a otro.

Los organizadores del concierto la habían llamado, las entradas para la gira estaban todas vendidas. Se habían agotado en tan solo un par de horas. Y las del concierto en Storybrooke habían acabado en minutos, y aun así había más demanda por obtener. Por lo que habían decidido hacerlo en un lugar más grande, para que las personas que no habían alcanzado, obtuvieran una entrada. Y ahora tenían que clasificar a los que ya habían conseguido su entrada para darles sus nuevos asientos.

Por lo que iba de un lado a otro, organizando a los trabajadores que desarmaban el escenario. Que ya tenían montado en el teatro, para llevarlo y montarlo en otro lugar.

Un estadio, ahí sería el nuevo recinto. Por lo que los sectores VIP serian dentro de la cancha, más cerca del escenario y ahora tendrían la pasarela, que originalmente necesitaban para el show, pero que no habían podido poner en el teatro.

Esto se venía en grande.

Solo le faltaba comunicárselo a Regina, quien andaba desaparecida, muy seguramente con Emma, por lo que prefirió mejor no llamarla.

Que se divirtiera todo el tiempo que tuviera libre.

.

.

.

* * *

 **ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO TANTO COMO A MI ESCRIBIRLO.**

 **DEJAME TU COMENTARIO.**

 **BYE~~~**


	18. Chapter 18

**ESPERO PERDONEN CUALQUIER ERROR.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18**

 **.**

Habían pasado tres días desde esa espectacular tarde en la cabaña. Cora les había contado a ambas ese miso día en la cena, que el lugar del concierto había cambiado, Regina no le vio el problema, solo tenía que hacer exactamente lo mismo que tenían planeado. Mientras Cora le entregó las nuevas entradas a Emma.

Desde hace dos días atrás, Regina se levantaba temprano para ir con la rubia a correr como antes, luego, se iba a ensayar y a la hora del almuerzo se volvían a encontrar en la cafetería donde Emma trabajaba. Excepto este día. Ya eran las tres de la tarde y la morena no había aparecido en la cabaña, su turno terminaba a las cuatro y media de la tarde. Tomó su teléfono para ver si la morena le había enviado algún mensaje, pero no tenía nada. Le iba a marcar para preguntar porque no había ido, cuando la campanilla de la puerta anunció un nuevo cliente. Emma se giró rápidamente con la esperanza de que fuera Regina, y no se decepcionó, ahí estaba su novia, con una sonrisa esplendida que hizo retumbar su corazón.

-Hola hermosa-. La saludó acercándose a ella.

-Hola-. Sentía sus mejillas arder, podían conocerse el cuerpo hasta el más mínimo detalle, pero que Regina la mirara de esa forma y le sonriera tan lindo la volvía una loca desquiciada con ganas de comerle la boca a besos. -¿Quieres comer?

-Ya lo hice gracias. Aunque… ¿Si eres tú quien está en el menú? siempre quiero-. Le susurró haciendo que Emma se mordiera el labio, para evitar que su sonrisa creciera.

-¿Donde estabas? Esta mañana dijiste que vendrías a almorzar aquí.

-Hice un viaje relámpago a Boston.

-¿Y eso, por qué?

-¿A que hora termina tu turno?

-Cuatro treinta ¿Por?

-Me gustaría una malteada de chocolate, por favor.

-¿Es idea mía o estás evitando mis preguntas?-. Preguntó la rubia mirándola inquiridoramente.

-No, para nada-. Sonrió inocente -¿Qué tal las clases hoy?

-Voy por tu malteada-. La rubia se alejó mientras Regina tomaba asiento junto a la ventana.

-Hey… miren quien está aquí-. Se acercó Ruby a saludar, sentándose frente a la morena.

-¿Cómo estás loba?

-Bastante bien, oye ¿crees que si invito a Belle a una cita me diga que si?

-¡¿Te gusta belle?!

-Shhhh, ¡cállate! no quiero que todo el pueblo sepa.

-Perdón.

-Aquí está tu malteada-. Anunció Emma dejándola en la mesa frente a ella.

-Gracias, cariño.

-¿Qué te ocurrió en el brazo?-. Preguntó muy asustada Emma. Regina tenía marcas rojas, como si hubiera estado amarrada.

-Oh, esto-. Se miró la mano –Me quedé con una cinta, es parte del show-. Dijo como si nada.

-Se ve como si doliera-. Dijo Ruby.

-En realidad no-. Respondió, pero Emma no le importó si dolía o no, fue en busca de hielo.

-Ten

-No es necesario Emma, enserio no duele.

-Solo póntelo, por favor.

-Está bien-. Le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora e hizo lo que le pidió. –De todas formas venia a invitarte a ir de paseo.

-¿Un paseo?-. Se interesó la rubia

-Yo iré a ver a Granny-. Dijo Ruby escapándose de ahí, esas dos eran puro amor.

-¡Ruby!-. Exclamó Regina, la chica se volteo a mirarla –Creo que si tienes oportunidad-. La sonrisa en el rostro de la joven camarera era deslumbrante, emocionada siguió su camino.

-¿Oportunidad de que?

-Le gusta Belle.

-¿Enserio? ¿Belle también gusta de Ruby?

-No lo sé, pero las conozco a ambas, se complementarían bastante bien-. Tomó un trago de su malteada gimiendo levemente por el exquisito sabor.

-Entonces… ¿Qué paseo es?

* * *

.

* * *

-¿Los establos?-. Preguntó Emma, una vez llegaron. La rubia tenía en su rostro la misma expresión que hace un rato, cuando Regina la llevó hasta su nuevo auto y no a la moto.

Había sido un viaje genial. Amabas sentadas cómodamente, con música y una charla amena, mientras la morena conducía.

-Es parte de las propiedades Mills, además quería que lo conocieras-. Dijo bajándose del automóvil.

-¿Por qué? ¿Me vas a llevar a montar? Porque no se hacerlo-. Respondió bajándose también haciendo reír a la morena.

-Tu hermano trabajaba aquí-. Respondió Regina. Y de pronto la rubia recordó cual era el tipo de relación que ella había tenido con Daniel.

-Oh

-Ven-. La cogió de la mano y la encaminó a la entrada.

El olor a heno y caballos las inundó. Regina cerró sus ojos recordando las tardes enteras en las que se la pasaba aquí. Emma solo la miró, la morena tenía expresión de paz, se preguntó ¿Que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento? ¿Estaría pensando en su hermano? ¿Estaría ella siempre sintiéndose insegura en cuanto a los sentimientos de Regina? ¿Sería Daniel un fantasma para su relación?

-Papá me traía aquí desde que aprendí a caminar-. Escuchó a Regina decir. La morena la miró con una inmensa sonrisa y ojos amorosos –Quiero que conozcas esta otra parte de mi. Esto es lo que más amo en la vida, junto con la música… y a ti-. Aun con las manos unidas, Regina la guió dentro del establo, pasando cubículo, tras cubículo, hasta que la morena se detuvo frente a uno, en el que había un hermoso caballo de pelaje marrón dentro. El caballo se acercó rápidamente hasta la puerta, por donde sacó su cabeza acariciando a Regina con ella. La morena le rascó el cuello y cerca de las orejas, luego le besó entre los ojos y volteó a mirar a Emma. –Él es Rocinante, mi gran tesoro.

-Es hermoso-. Se acercó cautelosa a acariciarlo, nunca antes había estado tan cerca de un caballo –Se llama igual que el caballo de Don Quijote-. Mencionó recordando, provocando una risa en la morena.

-Sí, tenía siete años cuando papá me lo regaló, acababa de nacer y era una cosa pequeña, de patas delgadas y largas que apenas se podía mantener en pie. Me recordó al caballo de las historias que papá nos leía a Zel y a mí. Así que el nombre le quedó.

-No me imagino leyendo ese tipo de libros a mis hijos en el futuro-. Comentó la rubia, llamando rápidamente la atención de Regina.

-¿Ya quieres hijos Emma?-. La pinchó –Aún estás muy joven, pero no me molestaría practicar-. Se acercó llevando sus manos a la cintura de la rubia, mientras movía sugestivamente las cejas, evitando reír ante la cara de susto de su novia.

-¡No!, yo no…

-¿No quieres practicar?

-¡Sí! Es decir-. Suspiró –Sí quiero hijos, pero no ahora y definitivamente sí quiero practicar-. Respondió mucho más relajada –¿Tu quieres tener hijos?

-No-. Respondió Regina, para sorpresa de Emma –Es que la verdad, no me veo como madre. Soy un desastre cuidando de mi misma, no sé si sería capaz de cuidar de una pequeña vida.

-Yo no te encuentro un desastre-. Susurró enganchando sus manos al cuello de Regina.

-Eso es porque he estado cambando desde que te conocí. Tenerte a mi lado me hace bien, eres como una droga. Pero no como las que consumía antes-. Emma la miró sorprendida –Sí, consumía drogas. Esta es la primera vez que lo asumo y se lo confieso a alguien, aunque estoy casi segura de que mis padres lo saben, por eso me "castigaron". Cuando nos conocimos estaba en el punto intermedio, en la línea divisoria por así decirlo. Justo en medio de poder dejarlas o pasar la línea y volverme una adicta completa-. Cerró sus ojos un momento, organizando sus ideas –Yo… Emma cuando me dijiste que eras hermana de Daniel yo… sentí que debía protegerte. De todo, incluso de mí. Tu hermano murió por mi culpa y tenía que protegerte de toda la mierda que me envuelve-. Sus ojos se nublaron con las lagrimas –Luché por mis sentimientos hacia ti, me sentí un monstruo por sentirme atraída de la hermana pequeña de mi novio fallecido. Pero yo… me enamoré, me enamoré de ti y ahora no puedo dejarte ir-. Sus lágrimas caían sin control ahora y Emma estaba igual que ella.

Emma la abrazó fuertemente. Pensar que hace pocos momentos se sentía insegura creyendo que Daniel sería siempre un fantasma entre ellas y de alguna forma lo era, pero no de la forma en que Emma pensaba. ¿Regina se sentía responsable de la muerte de su hermano? ¿Por qué decía ella que era su culpa? Su hermano había muerto en un accidente de auto, Regina ni siquiera estaba en el pueblo cuando pasó. No sabía que decir en este momento, tenía muchas preguntas y dudas en su mente. Lo único que tenía claro era que la amaba más por confiar en ella y contarle esto.

-Yo también te amo y tampoco te dejaré ir-. Le susurró al oído mientras acariciaba su cabello y espalda tratando de relajarla. Rocinante relinchó tratando de llamar la atención y moviendo la cabeza lo más que pudo hasta ellas, como si se hubiera dado cuenta del estado de ánimo de Regina y quisiera consolarla. Y probablemente fuera así, pensó Emma.

* * *

.

* * *

Un par de horas después, con una Regina más calmada. Salieron a lo que había llevado a la rubia. A cabalgar. Montaron ambas a Rocinante, puesto que Emma no había montado nunca en su vida, Emma delante y Regina detrás de ella abuzándola por la cintura, mientras le enseñaba a llevar las riendas. Montaron por los prados a un trote tranquilo. Emma pudo ver realmente cuanto era lo que abarcaban la propiedad de los Mills. Una propiedad BASTANTE extensa. Entendía porqué Regina amaba cabalgar, el movimiento del caballo era relajante debajo suyo y tener a Regina pegada a ella, con su aliento tibio muy cerca de su cuello, era excitante. Y al parecer no era la única que lo pensaba. Soltó un jadeo sorpresivo cuando una de las manos de Regina se coló por debajo de su camiseta, acariciando su abdomen mientras repartía pequeños besos en su nuca.

-Regina…-. Susurró con voz estrangulada, sentía la garganta seca y cierto pulso incomodo en su intimidad.

Las manos de la morena fueron directas a desabrochar el pantalón. Emma se sobresaltó, estaban sobre el lomo de un caballo. Al aire libre. No pensaría Regina tener sexo así ¿Verdad? Su cerebro se fue a blanco, cuando la mano habilidosa de Regina se coló bajo su pantalón y bajo sus bragas, acariciando directamente su clítoris.

-Mmm estás muy húmeda-. Susurró con ardor antes de mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja, su otra mano, la que no estaba metida en sus pantalones se coló bajo la camiseta nuevamente, esta vez, aferrándose a uno de sus pechos aun sobre el sujetador.

-Ahh… Gina…-. Gimió Emma con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y sin darse cuenta tirando de las riendas, haciendo que Rocinante se detuviera. –Estamos al aire libre-. Logró formular la rubia. Los dedos de Regina la estaban llevando muy rápido a la cúspide.

-Abre los ojos Emma, debes guiar el camino-. Le susurró Regina, mientras golpeaba los costados de Rocinante, el caballo volvió a andar y Emma abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta que el trote del caballo la estimulaba al hacerla brincar levemente, seguramente Regina lo sabía. Se mordió el labio inferior evitando hacer demasiado ruido. Pero no pudo callar el gran gemido que brotó desde lo más profundo de su garganta cuando Regina mordió su cuello y ella explotó en éxtasis. Oh dios, fue un orgasmo glorioso. Y si creía estaba ya excitada al máximo, cuando Regina extrajo su mano desde su pantalón, llevando sus dedos impregnados de sus fluidos hasta su boca, se sintió explotar de deseo al verla hacer eso.

-Mmmm… deliciosa como siempre-. Declaró la morena con ojos lujuriosos. Besó su mejilla y abrochó nuevamente su pantalón –Volvamos al establo-. Tomó las riendas de las manos de Emma, e impulsó a Rocinante a un galope rápido que hozó que Emma se aferrara fuertemente a la montura.

* * *

.

* * *

Esta vez estaban en el auto, dispuestas a ir a la cabaña. Regina quería enseñarle una nueva canción que había compuesto, pero Emma tenía otros planes. Regina la había tocado y llevado al cielo, pero ella se había quedado con las ganas de hacer lo mismo.

Por eso, en cuanto Regina detuvo el coche cerca de la cabaña, Emma se desabrochó rápidamente el cinturón, girándose hacia Regina y tomando su rostro con ambas manos, la besó lánguida y profundamente, como si estuviera sedienta de ella. Se movió ágilmente de su asiento subiéndose sobre Regina. Agradecía enormemente que el auto fuera espacioso. Regina intentó hablar pero Emma no la dejó, le desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, mientras la besaba, pronto sus besos se encaminaron lentamente por su mentón hasta su cuello, lamiendo y mordisqueando suavemente, mientras hacía eso, buscó la palanca para inclinar el asiento. Podía ser un auto moderno y de lujo, pero asumió que todos tenían esa palanca al lado del asiento y no se equivocó. Ahora tenía a la morena recostada, mientras ella desabrochaba su camisa, besando cada centímetro de piel expuesta, bajó las copas del sujetador y su boca se prendió inmediatamente de un pezón, sus manos desabrocharon su pantalón y una se hundió a explorar bajo sus bragas mientras la otra cubría el otro pecho. Dios quería tanto probarla, pero en esta posición y en este preciso lugar era algo difícil. Pero no imposible. Retiró sus manos del cuerpo de su novia, llevándose un gruñido insatisfecho de parte de Regina.

-Quiero que te quites los pantalones-. Le exigió la rubia, mientras se movía de regreso a su asiento. Regina la miró por medio segundo, procesando que la rubia estaba al mando ahora, sonrió ante eso e hizo lo que le dijo, quitando las bragas también. Volvió a mirar a Emma, quien la miraba con ojos oscuros y hambrientos de deseo. –Ven aquí-. Le indicó, mientras inclinaba el asiento. Regina se sentó ahorcadas sobre sus piernas, pero la rubia la jaló hacia arriba, acercando su intimidad a la altura de su rostro. Regina la miraba atenta, pero no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos ante el primer toque de la lengua de Emma en su sexo. Oh, se había vuelto muy, muy buena en eso. No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando las caderas de la propia Regina comenzaron a moverse buscando más de la rubia, Emma introdujo dos de sus dedos haciéndola gemir.

-Mmmhhm… ¡más!-. Pidió Regina, y la rubia no la hizo esperar y añadió un dedo más, bombeando más rápido, girando su lengua en círculos sobre su clítoris antes de succionar y luego morder, arrancando gritos de la morena. Oh, amaba hacerla gritar de placer. Un par de empujes más y la morena temblaba gritando el nombre de Emma al tener su orgasmo. –Vaya… ahora si puedo… decir que estrenamos el auto-. Dijo agitada antes de reír y contagiar a la rubia. Regina se movió a su asiento y buscó sus bragas poniéndoselas, presionó un botón bajando los vidrios del auto para que se ventilara. Tomó su ropa y salió del auto. –¿No vienes?-. Le preguntó mirando a la rubia por sobre su hombro. Emma estaba hipnotizada viendo a Regina caminar sobre la hierba con nada más que su conjunto de ropa interior y su camisa abierta puestos, pero bueno, eso lo había provocado ella. Con una sonrisa divertida, se bajó del auto y la siguió hasta la cabaña.

* * *

.

* * *

Emma se sentó frente a la chimenea luego de encender fuego para abrigar la cabaña, fuera había comenzado a hacer frio. Regina en tanto, luego de vestirse, preparó algunos aperitivos para comer.

-Emma, ¿podrías llevar esto a la mesita de café mientras voy por mi guitarra, por favor?

-¡Claro!

Regina dejó el platillo con sándwiches y un bol con fruta picada sobre la encimera y se fue por su guitarra. Al volver se encontró a la rubia colocando almohadas en el puso frente a la chimenea. Al voltear a verla, palmeó una de las almohadas invitándola a sentarse junto a ella.

-¿De que va la canción?-. Preguntó Emma mientras comía un poco de fruta.

-Sobre ti, de lo bien que me haces-. Le dijo, limpiando una gota de jugo de la frutas de la comisura de sus labios.

-Okay…-. Respondió Emma en un suspiro. A veces le parecía surrealista lo que un solo toque de la morena le producía.

Regina acomodó su guitarra y comenzó a tocar algunos acordes. Hasta que comenzó a cantar.

.

 **En el cómputo global de las cosas si debemos hacer un recuento**

 **No me dejas ser infeliz a pesar de mis intentos**

 **Eres como un querubín que vuela y vuela y vuela**

 **Cantando canciones de amor cerca de mí aunque me duela**

 **.**

 **Es el sol detrás de tu risa**

 **Que me ciega y me deslumbra**

 **Y tu piel que roza la mía**

 **Pero aún no se acostumbra**

 **Es la luz detrás de tus ojos**

 **Que ilumina mi penumbra**

 **Y que va brillando más fuerte y soy feliz, muy feliz**

 **.**

 **Y me das toneladas masivas de amor**

 **No dejas un respiro a mi corazón**

 **Tú me armas, me desarmas**

 **Nunca me dejas caer**

 **Tan bajo me levantas**

 **.**

 **Para mí este mundo sin ti no sería más que un mal invento**

 **Una pésima combinación de mucho estrés y aburrimiento**

 **Y si no fuera por ti, habría renunciado a mis sueños**

 **Y si no fuera por ti, iría como un perro sin dueño**

 **.**

 **Es el sol detrás de tu risa**

 **Que me ciega y me deslumbra**

 **Y tu piel que roza la mía**

 **Pero aún no se acostumbra**

 **Solo tú con media palabra**

 **Me construyes o me derrumbas**

 **Junto a ti me siento mas fuerte y soy feliz, muy feliz**

 **.**

 **Y me das toneladas masivas de amor**

 **No dejas un respiro a mi corazón**

 **Tú me armas, me desarmas**

 **Nunca me dejas caer**

 **Tan bajo me levantas**

 **Toneladas masivas de amor**

 **No dejas un respiro a mi corazón**

 **Tú me armas, me desarmas**

 **Nunca me dejas caer**

 **Tan bajo me levantas**

 **.**

-Es hermosa-. Dijo Emma con lagrimas en sus ojos. ¿Enserio era todo eso para Regina?

-No… tú eres hermosa-. Respondió Regina, dejando la guitarra de lado, se acercó aun más a Emma, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, la besó, la besó con calma, con anhelo de vivir así el resto de su vida pero sobre todo, la besó con amor.

* * *

.

* * *

Emma había corrido de un lado a otro todo el santo día. Y es que hoy era el gran día, hoy era el concierto. Se sentía ansiosa y nerviosa, y ni siquiera era ella la que estaría arriba de ese escenario con miles de ojos sobre si.

Regina le había llamado esa mañana. La rubia, con ayuda de su abuela, le habían hecho chocolates a Regina y se los habían enviado con Cora para dejarlos en su camerino antes del concierto. Regina al verlos, lo primero que le llamó la atención fue la caja, era una caja simple, con el detalle de la figura de un cisne con corona sobre la tapa. Al ver la tarjeta junto a esta, confirmó que se trataba de su linda novia y emocionada le llamó para agradecerle.

-Emma cálmate, vas a romper esa silla de tanto que te mueves-. La reprendió su abuela. Llevaban un rato sentadas ya en sus puestos, pero aun no era hora que comenzara el concierto. A su lado estaban Ruby, Granny y Jefferson.

-Creo que eso sería imposible, Emma está ansiosa por ver a su chica moverse sensualmente ahí arriba para ella-. La molestó Ruby, provocando que Emma se sonrojara furiosamente y los demás se rieran.

-¡Callate!-. Le dijo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba hacia las pantallas del escenario, donde se apreciaba una imagen de su novia con sus ojos cerrados, girando y mostrando diferentes ángulos de ella.

 **.**

 **Estaba tan nerviosa, podía haber hecho esto miles de veces y aun así parecerle que lo hacía por primera vez.**

 **-Princesa-. Le llamó su padre y ella se lanzó a sus brazos apretándose contra su pecho. Ahí estaba su familia, como siempre apoyándola, se separó de su padre y abrazó a su madre y luego a Zelena.**

 **-Lo harás perfecto cariño, solo sal ahí a divertirte-. Le dijo Zelena abrazando a su hermanita y besando su cabeza, procurando no desordenar su vestuario.**

 **-Estaremos en primera fila amor, lúcete frente a Emma-. Le dijo Cora, con una sonrisa amorosa.**

 **-Lo haré-. Prometió Regina, yendo a la tarima hacia donde luego haría su entrada al escenario.**

 **.**

Emma echó un vistazo a su alrededor. El estadio estaba repleto. Habían personas de todas las edades y desde la gradería se podía oír como llamaban al nombre de la morena.

De pronto se apagaron las luces, miró su reloj en su celular. Las 20:01 minutos. Vaya ¡que puntual!. Comenzó a escucharse la música y la imagen de su novia en la pantalla abrió su ojos al momento de cantar. Era un video de apertura.

.

 **Una sonrisa es más feliz que ninguna otra**

 **Pero un corazón vacío que es empujado en cuanto miro hacia atrás**

 **De repente, desde la distancia siento una mirada**

 **Estoy frente al espejo temblando y sintiéndome incómoda**

 **Estoy viendo mis reflejos parados lado a lado en un espejo transparente**

 **Ha-ah**

 **Creo que fui profundamente atrapada**

 **Ha-ah**

 **Aquí estoy**

 **Pero tú estás muy lejos**

 **.**

Pocos minutos pasaros cuando la pantalla más grande, la que se encontraba justo en el medio se dividió mostrando a Regina bajando en una especie de placa. Con un vestido y velo rojo, con una corona adornando su cabeza. La simple vista de verla bajar desde lo alto, agarrada al tuvo de la placa con el micrófono en mano cantando, provocó el éxtasis en el publico y dejó a Emma sin respiración.

 **La brillante luz de las estrellas de la noche**

 **Se refleja en la superficie sin poder notarla**

 **Son solo pequeñas, oscuras y vibrantes luces.**

 **Parece que me veo reflejada en ellas.**

 **Las lágrimas atrapadas en mis pestañas**

 **Hacen temblar mi mirada en el espejo**

 **Ah ah ah**

 **Creo que fui profundamente atrapada**

 **Ha-ah**

 **Aquí estoy**

 **Pero tú estás muy lejos**

 **Cuando el cálido viento infinito llegue**

 **¿Podrás escucharme?**

 **Aquí estoy**

 **Cada día ah**

 **Cada noche ah**

 **Aquí estoy**

 **Ah ah gritando desesperadamente**

 **Ah ah aquí estoy**

 **Frente a frente a través del espejo.**

 **.**

-Wow…

-Emma…-. Le llamó Zelena -Ten un pañuelo-. La rubia la miró sin entender -Tienes un poco de saliva aquí-. Le señalo el mentón, molestándola de la misma forma en que Ruby lo había hecho antes.

-Zelena, ya deja de molestarla-. La reprendió Henry, quien le sonrió a la rubia.

-¿Van a estar así todo el concierto molestándome?

Zelena y Ruby se miraron la una a la otra y luego miraron a Emma.

-Sí-. Respondieron ambas encogiéndose de hombros, ganándose un bufido de parte de Emma.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HI~~**

 **YA ESTAMOS AQUÍ, EL MOMENTO DEL CONCIERTO HA LLEGADO**

 **DÉJAME TU COMENTARIO PARA SABER SI TE HA GUSTADO O QUE CANCIÓN TE GUSTARÍA APARECIERA.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

 **.**

Decir que Emma estaba asombrada era poco. Ella estaba alucinada, extasiada, asombrada, pasmada, atónita, admirada y sorprendida, MUY sorprendida.

Regina Mills era absolutamente increíble. Su baile, su canto, sus expresiones al cantar, se notaba que lo hacia de corazón y que sentía cada letra en su piel. Había nacido para brillar sobre el escenario, de la forma magnifica en que lo estaba haciendo. Estaba totalmente en sintonía con el público y lo que quería transmitir con su música.

Los movimientos de baile, el vestido, la feminidad de Regina con la puesta en escena, tenían a Emma literalmente salivando. Nunca pensó que pudiera moverse de esa forma y tener esa sonrisa brillante que le iluminaba toda la cara incluso con las canciones tristes.

En la tercera canción de la noche Regina fue elevada por una especie de plataforma que le proporcionó un pequeño escenario en el aire. La cuarta fue la que reconoció como la que había lastimado la muñeca de Regina, pues comenzada inmediatamente luego de bajar de la plataforma, hasta el pequeño escenario frontal, donde realizó una coreografía con sus bailarinas y bailarines para luego trasladarse al escenario de fondo, suspendiéndose y girando en el aire con unas cuerdas, como si estuviera en un circo. De igual manera las bailarinas hacían piruetas a sus costados, uno de los bailarines la empujaba y esa se balanceaba hacia adelante colgando en el aire hasta que regresaba y era atrapada por otro bailarín, realizó ese mismo movimiento dos veces, solo sosteniéndose con las manos, la cuerda envuelta en su muñeca, de ahí las quemaduras en su piel. Luego de eso dejó las cuerdas y siguieron con la coreografía de la canción, mientras que dos chicas, como si fueran circenses profesionales giraban en el aire a una altura de al menos tres o cuatro metros estando de cabeza. Seguramente lo fueran.

-Ahora sabemos el porqué de su muñeca-. Le dijo Ruby luego de codear sus costillas para llamar su atención. Emma solo pudo asentir, se sentía hipnotizada.

Al acabar esa canción Regina se sentó en una silla dispuesta frente a un gran y elegante espejo de cuerpo completo, eso, hasta que aparecieron cuatro de las bailarinas con cuatro espejos de los mismos, cubriéndola y realizando una coreografía grupal para luego dos de ellas realizar un solo y las otras dos de fondo un dueto. Mover nuevamente los espejos y rebelar a Regina con un atuendo nuevo y completamente diferente al vestido rojo que tenía en un inicio.

Ahora vestía un short negro, botas de tacón alto que cubrían hasta más arriba de la rodilla, un traje brillante, camisa y una corbata de moño. Así parecía realmente la presentadora de un circo. Hasta el color del micrófono había cambiado, el primer micrófono de mano que había usado era de color morado y el de ahora era rojo. Todo eso y la actitud encantadoramente sexy que había adoptado era parte de una nueva puesta en escena y Emma ya se sentía demasiado excitada, verla vestida así, actuar de forma seductora y bailar con esos espejos, definitivamente se tomaba enserio el nombre de la "Reina malvada".

Inmediatamente terminando esa comenzó otra, esta tenía una coreografía y puesta en escena más simple, solo bailaban con sillas. Pero era tremendamente sensual, especialmente los movimientos de Regina. Donde una vez más la morena demostró sus dotes vocales.

 **.**

 **Inocente y delicada**

 **Ya estoy harta de fingir, estoy cansada**

 **Todos los días ¿Qué haces? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Comiste? Buenas noches**

 **Bebé, cariño, te extraño**

 **Todo es inútil, me tienes así.**

 **Esta no es una conmovedora historia de amor**

 **No hay romance, no hay sinceridad**

 **Lo siento, pero no lo siento**

 **Desde hoy en adelante, yo, yo, yo**

 **Soy un solo brillante**

 **Soy un solo brillante**

 **Voy a ir solo lo lo lo lo lo lo (x2)**

 **Solía ser tu chica, ahora estoy acostumbrada a ser la mejor de todos los tiempos**

 **Estas sentado sobre tus sentimientos, yo estoy sentada en mi trono**

 **No tengo tiempo para los problemas en tus ojos**

 **Esta vez solo me miro a mí, a mí misma y a mí (Voy a ir solo)**

 **Lo hago por mi cuenta ahora**

 **Ahora que estás solo, ahora te busque un clon (Tan bajo)**

 **Así es como estoy bajando**

 **Destinada para esto y la corona**

 **Cántalo fuerte así.**

 **Esta no es una conmovedora historia de amor**

 **No hay romance, no hay sinceridad**

 **Lo siento, pero no lo siento**

 **Desde hoy en adelante, yo, yo, yo**

 **Soy un solo brillante**

 **Soy un solo brillante**

 **Voy a ir solo lo lo lo lo lo lo (x2)**

 **Después de una relación, hay romance, emoción**

 **Una ruptura, lagrimas, arrepentimiento y anhelos**

 **Me gusta estar sola porque debo ser fiel a mí misma**

 **Como el viento que fluye**

 **Como las estrellas sobre las nubes**

 **Quiero irme lejos, quiero brillar intensamente**

 **(Ahora voy a cámara lenta)**

 **.**

-Oh por dios-. Se le escapó a Emma, cuando la morena sobre el escenario comenzó con un movimiento pélvico increíblemente sensual.

 **Soy un solo brillante**

 **Voy a ir solo lo lo lo lo lo lo (x2)**

-¡Buenas noches Storybrooke!-. Saludó Regina al público, siendo respondida por gritos con su nombre -¡Wow… esto si está lleno!-. Puso su mano sobre sus ojos para cubrir la luz y poder ver mejor a la gente. –Estoy tan emocionada de estar aquí. Me siento genial ¿Cómo se sienten ustedes?-. Preguntó y el estadio completo respondió en un solo grito de "¡genial!" haciéndola sonreír –Estaba muy nerviosa por el concierto hoy. Anoche tuve mucho en mi mente. Pasé la última noche pensando qué puedo hacer para mejorar este concierto y que imágenes debo mostrarles a todos. Luego llegó la mañana y todavía no pude pensar. Ahí fue cuando decidí dejar de hacer cosas y divertirme. Así que hoy es un día muy importante para mí. Así que quería que cada momento contara, y estas pocas horas aquí son las más importantes. Para mí y para ustedes.

A todo lo que decía la gente respondía de manera enérgica haciéndola reír.

-La primera canción que canté fue una nueva canción se llama "Here I Am" podría haber parecido extraño para ustedes-. Desde algún lugar alguien gritó "¡Nos gustó!" –¿Enserio les gustó?-. Sí, gritaron todos incluida Emma y los demás –Que gusto oír eso. Después otra nueva canción, la que hice con una cuerda… La canción se llama "Love you like crazy" ¿Les gustó? Muchos bailarines trabajaron duro por la presentación. Hoy planeo cantar muchas canciones nuevas junto con aquellas con las que están familiarizados. Por favor disfruten hasta el final-. Sí, volvió a exclamar el publico –Ahora, pasaré a la siguiente canción.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Se siente tan bien ser mala**_

 _ **No me puedo retractar**_

 _ **Ahora el dolor es placer**_

 _ **Y nada puede controlarse (ohhhhhhh)**_

 _ **El amor es bello**_

 _ **El amor es hermoso (ohhhhhhh)**_

 _ **Pero rompamos las reglas (ohhhhhhh)**_

 _ **La sensación de dolor nos deja con ganas de más (Ohhhhhhh)**_

 _ **Porque puedo ser mala**_

 _ **Pero soy muy buena para eso**_

 _ **Huele a sexo en el aire**_

 _ **No me importa me encanta ese olor**_

 _ **Palos y piedras podrían romper mis huesos**_

 _ **Pero las cadenas y los látigos me excitan (x2)**_

 _ **.**_

Emma se preguntó si eso era cierto, si a Regina le gustaba rudo, ya había escuchado esta canción en el disco que le había prestado Ruby, pero nunca se le ocurrió preguntarle a Regina.

Después de esa canción vinieron dos más y luego apareció un video en las pantallas, Regina desapareció nuevamente, seguramente para cambiar su vestuario. Emma se concentró entonces en el video. Aparecía Regina mirando por una ventana hacia la cuidad, al parecer nueva york, mientras en el lugar donde se encontraba había una fiesta, se le veía brindar con copas de champan, pero ella parecía triste. Llegaban con un pastel y esperaban a que ella soplara las velas, pero Regina solo se quedaba mirando hasta que le llamaban la atención. La fiesta iba muy bien, todo el mundo se divertía, hasta que comenzaron a irse uno tras otro, y Regina estaba ahí, haciendo una torre con cartas hasta que se quedaba sola, comenzaba a caminar por el apartamento y miraba por las ventanas, en cada ventana se podía observar una imagen, en la primera eran muchas cámaras fotografiándola, en el segundo lo que parecía ser un concierto visto desde el público, Luego tomaba un ramo de rosas blanca y seguía, a la tercera imagen era ella misma caminando sola por las calles, después llegaba a una de las ventanas donde ya no aparecía ninguna imagen, soplaba sobre las rosas de las que salía una estela mágica que hacia aparecer fuegos artificiales, el video terminaba con ella mirando por la ventana hacia los brillantes colores.

Mientras el video era mostrado, la gente del staff comenzó a mover cosas de un lado a otro en el escenario, luego colocaron un piano en el centro del escenario de fondo. Cuando el video terminó, todo se volvió oscuro por unos momentos, hasta que la voz de Regina se escuchó junto con el piano y el estadio completo se emocionó.

 ** _._**

 ** _Puedes decirme como extrañar lo que nunca se tuvo_**

 ** _¿Cómo puedo rememorar si no existe un pasado?_**

 ** _¿Cómo puedo tener recuerdos de haber sido feliz contigo?_**

 ** _¿Puede alguien decirme cómo es posible?_**

 ** _¿Cómo puede mi mente?_**

 ** _Recordar fechas y momentos que jamás sucedieron_**

 ** _¿Cómo podemos celebrar un amor que es demasiado tarde?_**

 ** _¿Cómo puedo decir en serio las palabras que diré?_**

 ** _Su voz y el sonido del piano hacían de ese un momento mágico, que tenía a todo el público encantado._**

 ** _Extraño los momentos que casi compartimos_**

 ** _Extraño el amor que casi tuvimos_**

 ** _Extraño las veces que nos besábamos, al menos en mi mente_**

 ** _Déjame tan solo tomarme mi tiempo para rememorar_**

 ** _Extraño los momentos que nunca tuvimos_**

 ** _¿Qué nos paso? Casi lo logramos_**

 ** _Quién haya dicho que es imposible extrañar lo que no se tuvo_**

 ** _Es que nunca casi te tuvo_**

 ** _._**

Tocó las últimas notas y todo volvió a oscurecerse, hasta que se escuchó la batería, la guitarra y las luces se encendieron mostrando a una Regina de pie caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar al escenario frontal, mientras aun interpretaba la canción, estaba vestida con un increíble vestido escote corazón, ajustado en su torso y cintura con pedrería incrustadas que la hacían brillar, la falda por delante era cortísimo, mocho mas arriba del muslo y por detrás daba una cola como vestido de novia, lleno de plumas que se arrastraban por donde caminaba y claro, no podían faltar los tacones altos. Emma no estaba segura del color del vestido, porque parecía ser plateado, azul y hasta lila. Aun así le parecía una hermosa novia, y su mente fantaseó con casarse con Regina y verla caminar hacia el altar de la forma tan regia en que lo hacia ahora mismo, del brazo de su padre hasta llegar a ella.

La canción acabó y ahí estaba Regina, mirándola con una encantadora sonrisa desde el escenario, antes de voltearse y volver al escenario de fondo, donde el staff había puesto nuevamente su "trono" el cual había usado al principio del concierto, compartió algunas palabras más, hablo sobre las canciones y nuevamente volvió a cantar.

.

 ** _Recuerdo las lagrimas_**

 ** _Mientras te imaginaba en tu asiento_**

 ** _Trato de borrarte pero no puedo_**

 ** _Eres mi todo_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Oh tú, no puedo verte, no puedo escucharte_**

 ** _Pero aun así estoy bien_**

 ** _Aunque las despedidas sean tristes y me duela el corazón_**

 ** _Si eres feliz y si puedes sonreír, entonces yo…_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Te extrañaré más si te borro_**

 ** _Derramaré más lágrimas que hoy_**

 ** _Como el desino, nunca voy a encontrar a alguien como tú_**

 ** _Solo tú_**

 ** _Tanto como mis lágrimas espero que seas feliz_**

 ** _Adiós mi amor_**

 ** _._**

Diablos, era canción tremendamente triste, tenía a Emma al borde de las lágrimas, la forma de interpretación que tenía Regina era de alguna forma desgarradora. Sabia que se la había escrito a Daniel y eso le dolía más, el saber que ella se sentía culpable por su muerte, hacia que le doliera el pecho. Esa terminó y comenzó una nueva. Solo con escuchar la música supo que también era triste.

.

 ** _Estoy deambulando en la oscuridad sin calor_**

 ** _Aunque trato de alcanzar tu mano, el vacío inevitable regresa_**

 ** _Atrapada en heridas repetidas_**

 ** _Me encerré en mi habitación otra vez_**

 ** _Y aguante sola_**

 ** _Entonces, encontré calidez en ese momento_**

 ** _Una suave mano tocó a través de las grietas._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Para mí que estaba en peligro, eres la gravedad_**

 ** _Fui empujada con fuerza lejos de los días en los que deambulaba_**

 ** _Deje atrás los días dolorosos y finalmente encontré mi lugar_**

 ** _Sostenme con más firmeza_**

 ** _Para mí que estaba en peligro, eres la gravedad_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Los sentimientos que ignoré en los días que pasaron_**

 ** _No preguntaste sobre ellos y te quedaste a mi lado_**

 ** _Después de que paso mucho tiempo, al final estabas tú_**

 ** _De esa forma, tú y yo_**

 ** _._**

Definitivamente Regina era su nueva maravilla, cantar con tanta emoción cada canción, verla disfrutar de lo que hacia, incluso las canciones tristes, demostrar sus sentimientos a través de cada interpretación era su forma de comunicarse, un lenguaje único. Una manera de abrir su corazón que la enamoraba cada vez más.

.

 ** _Por todas las veces que me arruinaste la fiesta_**

 ** _Y todos los clubs en los que entras usando mi nombre_**

 ** _Piensas que rompiste mi corazón, oh chico, por el amor de dios_**

 ** _Piensas que estoy llorando en la soledad, bueno te equivocas_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Y no quería escribir una canción_**

 ** _Por que no quería que los demás pensaran que me seguía importando_**

 ** _No lo hago, pero me sigues llamando_**

 ** _Y bebe, ya he seguido adelante_**

 ** _Y creo que esto no es algo que quiera conservar_**

 ** _Tal ves quieras saber que_**

 ** _._**

 ** _A mi mamá no le agradas y eso que ella quiere a todo el mundo_**

 ** _Y nunca me gustó admitir que estaba equivocada_**

 ** _Estuve comprometida con mi trabajo que no vi lo que ocurría_**

 ** _Y ahora se, que estoy mejor durmiendo sola_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Porque si tanto te gusta la manera en la que te ves_**

 ** _Oh bebe, deberías ir y amarte a ti mismo_**

 ** _Y si piensas que sigo aferrándome a algo_**

 ** _Tal vez deberías ir y amarte a ti mismo_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Pero cuando me dijiste que odiabas a mis amigos_**

 ** _El único problema era contigo y no con ellos_**

 ** _Y cada vez que decías que mi opinión era incorrecta_**

 ** _Y tratabas de hacerme olvida quien era yo_**

 ** _._**

Con esta canción Emma se preguntó si la morena había tenido algún otro novio además de Daniel. Otra cosa que debía anotar para preguntarle luego. Con esa ultima canción, las luces nuevamente se apagaron y comenzó un nuevo video.

Este nuevo video parecía más una película. La música, los efectos especiales, la ropa… Salía Regina obviamente, vestida como la reina malvada, reconoció la historia, pero de una forma diferente, salía Cora, hasta David, se preguntó ¿en que momento lo habrían grabado? Había partes de un bosque que Emma reconoció como el de Storybrooke. Y varias personas que nunca había visto en el pueblo, como aquella rubia que hablaba con Regina. Y la mujer morena que al parecer era Blancanieves, esa le recordaba un poco a Mary Margaret. El video le llegó a poner los pelos de punta. Regina era incluso una increíble actriz. Y se veía tan hermosa vestida como la reina malvada que la tenia ardiendo por dentro. No quería despegar la vista de la pantalla para no perderse nada. El video terminó con las palabras **"The Evil Queen"**.

Cuando comenzó la música nuevamente esta vez no salió Regina, sino que se hizo la presentación de cada integrante de la banda haciendo un solo con el instrumento que tocaba y luego de cada bailarín haciendo cada una pequeña coreografía. Hasta que apareció Regina ascendiendo desde debajo del escenario por una placa elevadiza.

-¡Quiero escucharlos gritar!-. Dijo Regina y el público rugió emocionado.

Comenzó a pasearse por el escenario delantero como una hermosa súper modelo. Traía puestos unos short de cuero que le quedaban divinos, las mismas botas de tacón, una blusa roja y un elegante sombrero en la cabeza. Volvió al centro del escenario moviendo las caderas mientras rapeaba, Emma no tenía idea que podía rapear. Hasta un micrófono nuevo traía, esta vez era dorado.

.

 ** _Observa el poder de esta vibración_**

 ** _Esta sensación que fluye a través de tu columna vertebral_**

 ** _Una solitaria flor florecerá_**

 ** _Fuego, fuego todos tengan cuidado_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Esto es como el yoga, pero con palabras_**

 ** _Voy a derretir toda esa rigidez de una vez_**

 ** _Si tu cola es larga, definitivamente te atraparé_**

 ** _El mundo ha llegado a esto, los farsantes aumentarán (Abra abracadabra, alakazam)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Esta es una canción de cuna que despertará tu alma_**

 ** _Elévate y desde lo alto mírate a ti mismo_**

 ** _Lu, mar, mie, jue, sab, dom_**

 ** _El karma, karma, karma te esta buscando_**

 ** _¿Que harás cuando venga por ti?_**

 ** _El karma karma karma, te va a encontrar (¿Qué harás?)_**

 ** _._**

En ese momento Regina miró a Emma, conectando sus ojos, le sonrió y se quitó el sombrero lanzándoselo a ella. Y comenzó a mover su cabeza y su cabello como una rockera, a bailar y saltar. Junto con los bailarines.

.

 ** _Hay luna llena, todos bailan en círculo_**

 ** _Evil Queen está aquí, todos de aquí fuera_**

 ** _Un baile cualquiera que sacudirá al mundo_**

 ** _Mis ojos ocultos pueden identificar a los farsantes_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Soy rápida, corro como la liebre_**

 ** _Soy explosiva como un doble derrame nasal_**

 ** _Cabello enredado y ojos cristalizados_**

 ** _Un colapso mental, misión cumplida_**

 ** _._**

En este punto de la canción se arrodillo con las manos juntas frente a si sosteniendo con ambas el micrófono, los bailarines sin camisa se movían al ritmo de la música y la coreografía a sus costados.

 ** _._**

 ** _(Bibidi babidi bu, hakuna matata)_**

 ** _Déjate llevar por tu mente inconsciente_**

 ** _Mira a la tierra girar_**

 ** _(Lu, mar, mie, jue, sab, dom)_**

 ** _._**

 ** _El karma, karma, karma te esta buscando_**

 ** _¿Que harás cuando venga por ti?_**

 ** _El karma karma karma, te va a encontrar (¿Qué harás?)_**

.

El escenario elevadizo ascendió con ella arriba aun de rodillas moviendo la cabeza cual rockera y bailando de una manera tan sexy, se colocó de pie y siguió bailando, se dio la vuelta mirando hacia el escenario de fondo, y siguió bailando, moviendo su divino trasero de infarto que le provoco unas ganas locas a Emma de azotarlo. Otro apunte a su lista mental. Azotar el lindo trasero de Regina.

 ** _._**

 ** _Que hermosa es esta vida_**

 ** _Que dolorosa es esta vida_**

 ** _Que hermosa es esta vida_**

 ** _Que dolorosa es esta vida_**

 ** _._**

Este nuevo tiempo, fueron canciones muy bailables y rítmicas que tenían a todo el público bailando y cantando junto con ella, incluida Emma, que conocía algunas de las canciones. Y también fue encendida la pirotecnia que hasta ese momento no habían ocupado, creando un ambiente mucho más festivo y alegre.

El estadio entero vitoreaba su nombre y Regina no podía sentirse más llena de energía que en ese momento. Haciendo lo que amaba, en el lugar que una vez fue su hogar, frente a las personas que hoy componían gran parte de su alegría. Pero especialmente frente a cierta rubia de ojos preciosos que revivió su corazón.

* * *

 **ESPERO LES GUSTARA Y ME PERDONEN CUALQUIER ERROR QUE SE ME PUDIERA PASAR.**


	20. Chapter 20

**LO SÉ. HAN PASADO 84 AÑOS. PERO HEY... AL MENOS VOLVÍ**  
 **ADVERTENCIA: NO MEJOR DISFRUTEN Y SORPRENDANSE**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20**

 **.**

-¡Gina!-. Una mata de cabello rubio se abalanzó sobre ella en cuanto abrió la puerta de su camerino, la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro al abrazarla fue instantánea –Oh por dios, eres increíble.

-Me alegra que te gustara el show, bebé-. Le respondió aun abrazada a ella. Emma se separó mirándola con ojos enormes y entonces fue consiente del apodo con el que la había llamado, era tan adorable que calentaba su corazón -¿Qué pasa cariño?

-Me has llamado bebé...-. Su voz sonó emocionada y la sonrisa de Regina no hizo más que crecer.

-Por supuesto que sí, bebé-. Selló su respuesta con un cálido beso. Dios, era inexplicable la forma en que la amaba, no quería alejarse jamás y vivir una eternidad abrazada a ella –Te amo-. Le susurró en cuanto se separaron del beso. Emma sonrió y se abrazó nuevamente a ella enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Regina -¿Se fueron los demás a Granny's?-. Emma solo asintió aun en su escondite. Regina tenía claro que debían ser cuidadosas, por el tumulto de gente que aun se paseaba fuera de esa habitación, pero solo le quedaba una semana en el pueblo y aprovecharía todo el tiempo del mundo para pasarlo con su rubia. Con una sonrisa pervertida la atrajo mas al ras de su cuerpo, con una de sus manos en su baja espalda y con la otra cerrando la puerta con seguro. La mano que tenía en su espalda se coló bajo su chaqueta y su blusa, acariciando la suave y cálida piel de su espalda, mientras Emma gemía en mitad del beso. Le quitó la chaqueta dejándola caer al suelo, mientras caminada hacia atrás conduciéndolas hacia el sofá, donde sentó a Emma y luego ella se sentó a horcadas sobre ella.

-¿Quieres que lo hagamos aquí?-. Preguntó la rubia entre risas, mientras Regina le quitaba la blusa.

-Aquí, en el auto, en la cabaña, detrás del escenario… contigo donde sea y cuando sea bebé-. Rápidamente atacó su cuello con besos ardientes, mientras sus manos se apresuraron a quitar el sujetador.

Las manos de Emma tampoco se estaban quitas, metiéndose por debajo del vestido de Regina, acariciando sus piernas y su trasero. El vestido era primaveral, lo suficientemente holgado como para meter sus manos por debajo hasta tocar sus pechos. En un solo movimiento la rubia se lo quitó, dejándola en nada más que un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje azul, que dejó a Emma sin aliento ante la hermosa y sensual vista de su novia. Volvió a prestar atención, en el momento en que sintió la delicada mano de Regina tocando su intimidad, ¿En que momento le había desabrochado los pantalones? No lo sabía, pero no se podía quejar. Debían ser discretas y rápidas, sus familias y amigos las esperaban para celebrar; por lo que corrió las bragas de Regina a un lado y la tocó, sintiendo la calidez y humedad que brotaban de su sexo. Elevó un poco las caderas para que la morena pudiera bajarle lo suficiente los pantalones y las bragas y se sintió temblar cuando su mano volvió a su sexo. Con una pasión desenfrenada buscó su boca para besarla profundamente y Regina se dejó hacer, dejándose llevar por el ritmo que imponía Emma, la rubia introdujo dos de sus dedos en su sexo, provocando gemidos y jadeos, mientras sus caderas comenzaron a moverse inconscientemente buscando más.

Entonces Regina también la penetró, siguiendo el mismo ritmo que la rubia, mientras con su otra mano se aferraba a su cuello, apretándose sobre sus dedos, cuando la mano libre de Emma le soltó una nalgada, arrancándole un jadeo sorprendido. Ya había notado que le encantaba su trasero, pero esta nueva adición de la rubia pervertida que tenía por novia, le encantó, soltó una risita al sentirla apretarse sobre sus dedos también. Estaban las dos tan cerca del ansiado orgasmo; la miró juntando sus frentes, sintiéndose el ser más hermoso sobre la faz de la tierra por solo ver su mirada. El pulgar de la rubia sobre su clítoris fue lo que faltaba y ella se dejó llevar apretándose sobre la rubia que soltó su trasero y la sujetó de la cintura para que no callera de espaldas ante la forma de arquearse. Emma besó su pecho y parte de su abdomen, aun acariciando su clítoris, dejándola disfrutar lo máximo posible sobre la ola orgásmica.

* * *

 **.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **.**

* * *

-¿Abuela Colter, viene con nosotras a la cafetería?-. Le preguntó Zelena, al salir del estadio.

-Antes debo ir a otro sitio, y por lo que veo mis niñas van a tardar en llegar a Granny's-. Comentó con una sonrisa, sin querer pensar mucho en que estaría haciendo Emma y Regina.

-Está bien, le guardaremos un sitio-. Le dijo Ruby, la abuela acantio y siguió su camino con dirección al hospital. Hacía un par de semanas que se había hecho análisis para saber qué era exactamente lo que tenía. No quería preocupar a Emma, por lo que no le había contado nada.

* * *

 **.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **.**

* * *

-Me ofrecieron un trabajo en Londres-. Dijo el rubio, Killian lo miró, sabía que a David amaba su vida en el pueblo, nunca había querido irse.

-¿Y vas a aceptar?

-Ya lo hice-. Soltó una carcajada al notar la mirada de asombro de su amigo –Necesito cambiar de ambiente, todo lo de Mary Margaret y el aborto, me tiene un poco… no sé, simplemente creo que es hora de cambios.

-Entiendo

-Es mi culpa ¿sabes?, debí darme cuenta antes que ella no era feliz; no aquí, no conmigo. Hubiera hecho mi mejor esfuerzo para ser un buen padre.

-Aun lo puedes ser, encontrarás a alguien, te enamorarás tanto o más que nuestra amiga la rompecorazones-. Bromeó un poco sobre Regina, para aligerar el ambiente y alegrar a su amigo –Hay más chicas allá afuera en el mundo, no todas son iguales y no todas quieren las mismas cosas. Las probabilidades de que encuentres una que te complemente son bastante altas si sales. Quién sabe y encuentras a la chica de tus sueños, a la mujer perfecta para ti. No dejes que una, cambie tu opinión sobre las demás.

-Gracias Killian-. Le dijo sincero –Tengo curiosidad… ¿desde cuando te volviste tan sabio?-. La pregunta hizo reír a ambos.

-Creo que me junto mucho con Belle, es una chica muy culta.

-Es bueno, si te quita lo idiota que eras antes.

* * *

 **.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **.**

* * *

-Démonos prisa o comenzarán a pensar mal-. Dijo Emma mientras se abrochaba sus pantalones. Había tenido un increíble orgasmo hacía un par de minutos que la había tenido con las piernas temblando. Regina era increíble, nunca se permitía dejarla con al menos dos orgasmos. Se suponía sería algo rápido, pero la morena no se contuvo y la hizo venir dos veces seguidas.

-Ya piensan mal, lo hagamos o no. No tiene sentido hacerles creer que nada ha pasado-. Regina se arregló el cabello y el vestido frente al espejo, mientras se colocaba labial, miró el reflejo de la rubia que estaba parada detrás suyo y le guiñó un ojo haciéndola sonrojar, le encantaba la forma en que aun la ponía nerviosa.

-Vamos ya, Gina.

-Ya casi, no seas impaciente bebé-. La vio sonreír bobaliconamente al llamarla bebé –Ya está, vámonos-. La tomó de la mano y juntas salieron de camino a Granny's

* * *

 **.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **.**

* * *

-Señora Colter, debió haber venido antes. Ha empeorado mucho-. Dijo el doctor mirando las imágenes de la endoscopia y rayos x que se le habían realizado. Y los resultados de laboratorio sobre la biopsia.

-¿Está muy mal?

-La única buena noticia es que usted ya es adulta mayor.

-¿Por qué esa sería una buena noticia?

-Señora Colter, no hay forma fácil de decir esto pero, usted tiene cáncer-. Guardó silencio para que la paciente lo asimilara –Es un cáncer de esófago, aun no es demasiado avanzado, por lo que es posible una cirugía.

-¿Si me opero estaré bien?-. Preguntó un tanto asustada, no por la operación, ni por el cáncer, tenía miedo de dejar a su pequeña Emma sola, era la única familia que le quedaba a la niña.

-No le mentiré, siempre hay un riesgo, pero su caso tiene una alta posibilidad de que todo salga bien.

* * *

 **.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **.**

* * *

La celebración en Granny's fue bastante bien, todos se divirtieron mucho. Las bromas hacia Emma y Regina iban y venían entre Zelena y Ruby. Las cuales fueron devueltas por Regina, al hablar de Jefferson y Belle, provocando sonrojos en las otras dos chicas.

Unos quince minutos después que llegaron Emma y Regina, llegó la abuela Colter, estaba un poco distraída pero al acercarse su nieta, la sonrisa en su rostro fue instantánea. Intentó concentrarse lo más que pudo en las conversaciones con Eugenia, Cora y Henry, pero le era inevitable no pensar en su enfermedad y el la próxima cirugía, la había programado lo antes posible, tenía el suficiente dinero ahorrado para hacerlo.

* * *

 **.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **.**

* * *

Habían pasado ya tres días desde el concierto. Emma y Regina cada día lo disfrutaban al máximo, en solo dos días más Regina estaría partiendo a Seatle, donde comenzaría el Tour oficialmente, y Emma no quería separarse de ella.

La abuela Colter estaba sentada en la sala de comedor, realizando sus cuentas mensuales del negocio y su libreta de ahorros.

-Algunas veces tienes que dejar que la vida te tire para abajo. De esa forma puedo evitar una calamidad y vivir otros 10 años. En mi cuenta tengo lo suficiente para la operación-. Hablaba consigo misma, cuando Emma bajó rápidamente las escaleras, la abuela escondió su libreta de ahorros debajo del libro de cuentas del puesto en el mercado -Oh cielos.

-Abuela, tienes que dejar de hablar sola ¿Qué es lo que dices siempre?-. Preguntó la rubia mientras se perdía en la cocina por un vaso de agua.

-¿Vas a salir?-. Preguntó su abuela, cuando la vio con su mochila al hombro.

-Sí, a estudiar.

-Hey, no me mientas así, se que vas a ver a Regina-. Le dijo pícara.

-Es cierto, pero vamos a estudiar.

-¿De verdad? Si es así realmente, no tengo más que desear-. Le sonrió la mujer mayor tiernamente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que sea, abuela?

-¿Lo harás si te lo digo?

-Podría.

-Entonces conviértete en doctora. Podrías usar uniforme blanco, que te llamen doctora y ser admirada. Ganarías mucho dinero. Me gusta eso-. Le dijo con entusiasmo.

-Tienes muchos sueños ¿Cualquiera puede convertirse en doctora? Dime algo más realístico.

-Olvídalo. Ni siquiera puedes soñar a lo grande. Si naciste humana, ¿no deberías vivir una vida especial? Eres inteligente y puedes lograr cualquier cosa que te propones ¿no deberías mostrarme algo así antes de que muera?-. Emma sonrió.

-La gente no para de pedirme que les muestre algo en estos días. ¿Qué quieres ver, abuela? ¿Qué me convierta en doctora? Lo haré, ¿está bien?

-Está bien. Seré feliz si te veo trabajando en un hospital. Tienes un gran potencial, no lo menosprecies.

-Está bien abuela, ya regreso-. Se despidió dándole un fuerte abrazo y salió de casa montada en su bicicleta hacia la cabaña de Regina.

Al llegar al lugar secreto de su amada, la divisó a lo lejos frente al lago, recostada sobre una tumbona de playa con su infaltable guitarra entre sus manos. A medida que se fue acercando la hermosa voz de su morena junto a los acordes de la guitarra la envolvieron.

.

Quiero decirte, aunque los días tristes ya se hayan ido que cierres los ojos y sientas cómo afectas mi corazón, cómo atraes mi mirada hacia ti.

.

No esperes un milagro.

Hay un camino arduo frente a nosotros.

Con obstáculos y un futuro incierto, no cambiaré, no puedo rendirme.

.

Mantén tu amor intacto por mi herido corazón.

Mirándote a los ojos no necesito palabras.

El tiempo se ha detenido.

.

Te amo, justo así, con todo mi corazón. Como el final de un largo camino.

Dejo atrás la tristeza interminable de este mundo. Recorriendo los muchos y desconocidos senderos, sigo una tenue luz.

Es algo que haremos juntos hasta el final, en nuestro nuevo mundo.

.

Sintiéndome sola en esta noche oscura, tu aliento suave, este momento se entrelaza cálido en tu presencia.

Quiero que sepas todos mis temblores.

.

Te amo, justo así, con todo mi corazón. Como el final de un largo camino.

Dejo atrás la tristeza interminable de este mundo. Recorriendo los muchos y desconocidos senderos, sigo una tenue luz.

Es algo que haremos juntos hasta el final, en nuestro nuevo mundo.

.

Emma estaba silenciosa detrás de ella, la canción era hermosa y Regina parecía estar en otro mundo mientras la cantaba. De pronto la escuchó reír bajito.

-¿No me vas a saludar?-. La pregunta de la morena la sorprendió, mas no el hecho de que supiera que estaba ahí, ya lo había hecho antes. Regina siempre sabía cuando ella la observaba.

-Me gusta la canción-. Le dijo, acercándose para besarla. Dios, extrañaría besarla cuando se fuera de gira.

-Que bien que te guste, se me acaba de ocurrir-. Reveló con una sonrisita nerviosa.

-Es hermosa, cariño-. La rubia la volvió a besar.

-Gracias. ¿Traes tu libro?-. Emma asintió -Vamos a derrotar a las matemáticas.

* * *

 **.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **.**

* * *

-¿Ya se lo dijo a Emma?-. Preguntó Cora, cogiendo una mano de la abuela Colter. Había ido a la cafetería para relajarse, pero tanto Cora como Eugenia la habían abordado preguntándole que le ocurría y ella no pudo ocultarlo.

-Aún no, no quiero que se preocupe, al menos no por el momento, quiero que disfrute estos días con Regina. Además, el doctor dice que es poco, la cirugía lo solucionará.

-Marie… cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites, no lo olvides.

-Gracias Eugenia-. Tomó un respiración onda, aferrando la taza de té en sus manos -Creo que sería bueno contarles a Emma y Regina juntas. Así las tranquilizo a las dos.

* * *

 **.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **.**

* * *

-Me fascina la forma en que aprendes rápido.

-Mmm… y a mi me encanta estudiar contigo-. Susurró la rubia raptando por el cuerpo desnudo de Regina, repartiendo besos y caricias.

-La gira va a ser eterna-. Se quejó la morena, enredando una mano en la dorada cabellera de su novia.

-Hablaremos todos los días-. La alentó Emma.

-Si… pero no te tendré así, ni te besaré así-. Le dio un suave beso en los labios -Ni podre hacerte el amor.

-Te ves tan tierna poniendo ojitos de cachorro-. Acarició su mejilla mientras le picoteaba los labios -Demuéstrame cuanto me extrañarás-. Le dijo Emma con una actitud coqueta.

Regina sonrió. No había momento en que la rubia no la sorprendiera. La besó profundamente, acariciando con precisión su lengua con la suya y las volteó cambiando las posiciones, su mano descendió por su cuerpo camino al sur, deleitándose con la humedad que encontró.

-¿Todo esto es por mi?-. Preguntó a milímetros de sus labios llevando su dedo impregnado de la escancia de Emma a su boca -Mmm deliciosa como siempre-. Gimió al saborearla.

-Eres la única persona en el mundo, que me pone así.

-Y quiero ser la única que te toque así-. Murmuró mientras dejaba un reguero de besos por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su sexo -Que te pruebe así-. Lamió su hendidura haciéndola retorcerse -Que te folle así-. Dos de sus dedos las penetraron profundamente y de una estocada haciéndola gemir ardorosamente. Regina siguió penetrándola a un ritmo lento, Emma se estaba desesperando, quería que fuera más rápido, necesitaba su lengua en su clítoris, pero Regina había marcado el ritmo y no tenía planeado cambiarlo -Relájate, te prometo que vendrás, no desesperes.

Las caderas de la rubia se alzaron buscando estar más cerca de su boca y Regina sonrió girando los ojos. La paciencia de Swan era nula cuando ella comenzaba a jugar. Sintiéndose misericordiosa hizo lo que la rubia tanto deseaba y cubrió su clítoris con su lengua. Los gritos de Emma se volvieron más fuertes conforme Regina aceleró el ritmo de sus dedos, su lengua se chasqueó alrededor de su perla del amor. El rostro de la rubia se contraía de puro y exquisito placer sintiéndose explotar cuando la morena curvó sus dedos en su interior golpeando una y otra vez el punto correcto que la hizo delirar y explotar delicioso placer.

Regina besó su camino de regreso a sus labios para luego besar la punta de su nariz y luego su frente.

-Tú eres mía… como yo soy tuya, bebé.

* * *

 **.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **.**

* * *

El día de la partida había llegado y las chicas no se querían soltar. Regina se había despedido y había repartido abrazos a todo el mundo. Pero a Emma no la quería soltar. Amaría poder llevarla consigo a todas partes, pero la rubia aun le quedaba un año de secundaría y debía también estar con su abuela en estos momentos.

Cuando la abuela Colter les contó sobre su cáncer, ninguna de las dos se lo podía creer, parecía una mala broma. Pero la abuela les explicó lo que le había dicho el médico, ambas se tranquilizaron un poco, pero no estaban del todo tranquilas, el diagnostico de cáncer no es algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera. Regina le había ofrecido a la abuela llevarla con un especialista en Boston, en una clínica privada para poder tener las mejores atenciones, pero la abuela se había negado. Era justamente lo mismo que le había ofrecido Cora cuando les contó a ella y a Granny.

-Regina ya es hora, no hagas esperar más a tus padres-. Le susurró Emma aferrándola tan fuerte como lo hacia la morena -Aquí estaré cuando regreses.

-Estudia, cuida a la abuela y no me olvides-. Dijo la morena al fin separándose de ella.

-Disfruta la gira… y llámame todos los días.

-Oh vamos… tampoco es como si se fuera a la guerra-. Dijo Ruby, recibiendo miradas asesinas de parte de ambas -Vale, ya me callo.

-Te veo en unos meses, amor-. Dijo Regina antes de subirse al automóvil de su padre.

* * *

 **.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **.**

* * *

El concierto en Seatle se había llevado a cabo hacia un tiempo, de la misma forma en Oregon y Idaho, el próximo destino era Montana. La gira era u éxito. Todos las presentaciones habían sido éxitos de ventas y Regina disfrutaba de los meet & greet, el poder convivir de cerca con sus fans y saber lo que pensaban siempre le había gustado. Excepto las veces en que las fans eran demasiado confianzudas y la tocaban mucho, era entonces cuando se volvía incómodo.

Ese día se le había hecho imposible llamar a Emma, solo pudo enviarle un texto esa mañana deseándole mucha suerte a la abuela Colter en su operación. El escenario en montana había tenido que ser rediseñado porque los boletos se habían agitado demasiado rápido y no había forma de añadir una nueva fecha, por lo que habían optado por disminuir el tamaño del escenario para aumentar la capacidad del lugar. Por lo que Regina tuvo que ensayar el doble de tiempo a último momento, ir a entrevistas. Prácticamente correr de un sitio a otro todo el día.

* * *

 **.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **.**

* * *

-¿Qué estás haciendo? Supongo que estás preocupada por tu abuela-. Dijo recostada en su cama de hospital, mientras Emma la aferraba de la mano. Se había internado la tarde anterior y la rubia había llegado esa mañana temprano para acompañarla.

-¿Qué quiere decir con preocupada? ¿Cómo ha estado viviendo hasta el punto de tener cáncer? Incluso el doctor dijo que no se preocupe.

-¿Has hablado con Refina hoy?-. La rubia negó con la cabeza, pero aun así había una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ha estado muy ocupada, me envió un texto temprano, dijo que te deseaba mucha suerte-. El rostro de su abuela se iluminó y una sonrisa gigante enmarcó su cara.

-Esa niña es un amor.

-Sí…-. Dijo feliz recostándose en la cama abrazando a su abuela hasta que llegaron por ella para ir a pabellón.

Emma los siguió a un lado de la camilla estrechando su mano a la de su abuela.

-Estaré bien. Así que no llores y juegues a la victima, ve al menos a comer algo-. Le indicó la mujer cuando los enfermeros se detuvieron frente a las puertas que conducían a las salas de operaciones.

-Deje de preocuparse, todo saldrá bien.

-Vamos a entrar-. Anunció un enfermero, antes de que el otro abriera la puerta y ambos guiaran la camilla a dentro, obligando a que se soltaran, la abuela se despidió con la mano y ella hizo lo mismo.

Emma se quedó en la sala de espera, nerviosa y asustada por la operación de su abuela.

Mientras en el quirófano el grupo de enfermeros y médicos realizaban la cirugía, una de las enfermeras se acercó al doctor con su teléfono celular, le mostró la pantalla y él asintió para que contestara. Habló un par de palabras y cortó la llamada, sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla de la laparoscopía.

-El área es más grande de lo que pensé.

.

Emma había comprado algo para comer, pero no había probado bocado, sentía su estomago apretado y así le era imposible comer nada.

Ruby había ido a acompañarla en su hora de colación, pero la cirugía como le había indicado el medico, podía durar d horas y ya llevaban 4, su amiga debía volver a la cafetería, por lo que volvió a sentarse sola. Al menos había llevado su teléfono y estuvo un rato jugando con el, pero lo dejó de lado cuando se le acabó la batería.

Dio un leve sobresalto cuando las puertas se abrieron dejando ver una apresurada enfermera atravesar la sala raudamente.

-¡Succión ahora mismo!-. Decía el medico.

-La sistólica continúa cayendo de golpe-. Le informó el enfermero encargado de los signos vitales. La cirugía se había complicado y ahora la paciente estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

-¡Comprime la bolsa de sangre ahora!-. Indicó el doctor.

-¡Es un paro!-. Nuevamente el encargado de los signos vitales.

.

Una nerviosa Emma se paseaba por la sala de espera como león enjaulado. Hasta que las puertas se volvieron a abrir. Dando paso a un grupo conformado por médicos y enfermeros. La rubia rápidamente se acercó hasta el doctor encargado de la cirugía. El hombre la miró levemente y luego tomó aire.

-Hice lo posible, pero no funcionó muy bien-. Dijo prácticamente sin mirarla

-¿Qué quiere decir con que no funcionó muy bien?-. Preguntó Emma confundida.

-Es como es. Debes preparar el funeral-. Volvió a decir el hombre como quien da la hora, continuando con su camino.

-No puede ser-. Dijo la rubia, agarrando su brazo para detenerlo. -Mi abuela Marie Colter. Marie Colter no va a morir.

-Hablaré con los adultos-. Le dijo el hombre.

-¿Por qué no puede hablar conmigo? ¿por qué tiene que hablar con un adulto?-. Su voz estaba temblando -Mi abuela y yo somos lo nos tenemos la una a la otra, no hay más familia-. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y su cuerpo a temblar. ¿Por qué no me lo dice a mi?

-Porque lo adultos pueden razonar-. Dijo el medico antes de alejarse y dejarla ahí.

No era cierto. No podía ser verdad. Su abuela no podía estar muerta. No. Ella la había despedido con una sonrisa, ella estaba bien. Era una operación simple que mejoraría su calidad de vida y ahora estaba muerta.

Estaba desesperada, esto tenía que ser una estúpida broma de mal gusto. Su abuela… no. El llanto comenzó a ahogarla, sus manos y temblaban, su cuerpo entero se remecía con el llanto, cubrió sus ojos con sus manos dejando escapar el llanto desgarrador, sentía su garganta oprimirse y su corazón romperse. Estaba sola. Su abuela no volvería y ella no cumpliría su promesa de demostrarle que podía ser doctora.

Habría pasado una hora o un siglo pero ella no se daría cuenta. Cuando unos brazos cálidos y reconfortantes se aferraron a ella y cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con Granny. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos por el llanto, su labio inferior temblaba y ni siquiera podía hablar por dolor aplastante en su pecho. Granny la abrazó fuerte y le susurró palabras consoladoras que solo provocaron más llanto. Ruby llegó unos minutos después y lloró con ella. Granny las envió a casa indicándoles que ella se encargaría de todo.

Solo un par de horas después, Granny volvió a casa, Emma seguía llorando, se había quedado dormida un momento pero se había despertado entre lagrimas clamando por su abuela.

-Emma yo…-. Comenzó a decir Granny -Marie me confió esta carta, en caso de…-. No pudo continuar lo que decía y solo le extendió el sobre.

La rubia lo cogió con manos temblorosas y lo abrió.

 _"Mi pequeña Emma, escribo esto por si acaso, porque de repente puedo ir al otro mundo durante la cirugía._ _Aun cuando mi peor miedo es dejarte sola, tengo la tranquilidad de que no lo estarás, pues tienes a Regina, Eugenia y Ruby. Se que con ella nunca estás desamparadas._ _Si lees esta carta porque morí, toma mi libreta de ahorros, la transferí a tu nombre. Estudia con ese dinero. La cosa de la que la abuela tiene más envidia es de una mujer educada._ _La espalda me está doliendo, así que no puedo escribir más._ _Con amor, abuela."_

Ruby había estado llamando casi toda la tarde y la noche a Regina, pero simplemente ninguna llamada era contestada. Intentó con Zelena y tampoco funcionó, con Belle menos. Sabía debían estar muy ocupadas, Belle se lo había dicho cuando en la mañana la había llamado, pero Emma la necesitaba más que nunca. No le quedaba de otra que dejarle mensaje en el buzón de voz.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

 **.**

La agitación victoriosa en su pecho, obtenida de haber hecho un gran espectáculo en el escenario, se había transformado rápidamente en angustia cuando cogió su celular, notando las miles de notificaciones de llamadas y mensajes de voz.

Esa angustia solo creció más cuando llamó de regreso a Emma y esta no le contestó. Pero su alma se le fue al suelo cuando escuchó un mensaje de voz de Ruby. Su corazón comenzó a doler y su garganta anudarse, no era cierto. No podía ser cierto.

La abuela Colter no podía estar muerta.

Se negaba rotundamente a creer aquello. No era posible que esto se estuviera repitiendo de la misma forma que hace algunos años, cuando bajó del escenario solo para recibir la noticia de que su Daniel acababa de morir en un accidente.

Llamó devuelta a Ruby y esta le confirmó lo que había pasado. La abuela Colter no había sobrevivido a la operación.

Regina se deshizo en llantos y gritos desesperados, siendo contenida en un fuerte abrazo por Zelena, mientras su madre corría de un lado a otro para hablar con los productores de la gira y Henry buscaba una forma los más pronto posible de regresar a Storybrooke.

Regina sentía su corazón desgarrado a la mitad. La abuela Colter había sido un pilar fundamental durante largo tiempo, una amiga, una confidente y ahora ya no estaba. No podría bromear con ella, ya no podría compartir un abrazo y reírse juntas cuando Emma se sonrojara por algo que ella hiciera o dijera. Se ahogó en el llanto pensando en su preciosa rubia y en cómo se estaría sintiendo en ese momento. Lo único que necesitaba ahora era tenerla abrazada para alejar todo el dolor, la tristeza y la soledad.

No supo en que momento salieron del recinto donde fue el concierto. Solo fue consiente cuando llegaron al hotel, podía oír a su padre decirle algo mientras le abrazaba pero no lo escuchó y solo se aferró a él derramando aun más lágrimas.

Despertó desorientada unas horas más tarde, no supo en qué momento se había dormido pero aun estaba abrazada a su padre. Y este le dijo que fuera a prepararse que saldrían hacia el aeropuerto, pues el avión privado de la empresa estaba ya dispuesto en la pista para llevarlos a Boston, la ciudad más cercana a Storybrooke.

En el vuelo volvió a dormir, le dolía la cabeza de tanto llorar, pero le era simplemente imposible dejar de hacerlo. Lloraba hasta dormir y despertaba solo para volver a romper en llanto.

¿Por qué pasaba esto?

¿Porqué Emma tenía que perder al único familiar que le quedaba?

Llegaron al aeropuerto de Boston a eso de las 11 de la mañana y aun les quedaban alrededor de dos horas de carretera.

* * *

.

* * *

Algo estaba mal, ¿Cómo podía alguien entrar sonriente a la sala de operaciones y salir muerta?

Estaba destrozada, acababa de sepultar al único familiar que le quedaba y la mujer que amaba estaba a miles de kilómetros. Ruby le había dicho que había hablado con ella y estaba de camino a Storybrooke, por lo que estaba ansiosa por abrazarla y esconderse del dolor en sus brazos. Pero no podía con ella misma esa sensación de que el medico había hecho algo mal. Por lo que abandonando el cementerio corrió alejándose de todos hacia el hospital.

Por suerte lo encontró de inmediato. Caminaba haciendo sus rondas con otros cuatro tipos con batas blancas. Se paró frente a él encarándolo.

-Cometió un error ¿verdad? ¿Es su culpa que mi abuela esté muerta?-. El hombre solo la miró como si estuviera loca, eso la enfureció más -¡Dijo que ella viviría si las partes cancerosas eran removidas!

Dos de los tipos de batas que le acompañaban intentaron alejarla. Estudiantes, pudo notar.

-¿Cree que este hospital quedará bien?-. Le enfrentó luchando porque no la sacaran -¡No me voy a quedar quieta y sin hacer nada!

-Tranquilos-. Dijo el medico y los dos tipos que la sujetaban la soltaron -Si no te vas a quedar quieta ¿qué puedes hacer? Aunque es lamentable, hice lo mejor que pude así que no tengo nada más que decir.

-Debería estar avergonzado de que alguien murió, incluso después de que hizo lo mejor que pudo ¿se vuelve perdonable si ha hecho lo mejor que pudo?

-Si pruebas que no hice mi mejor esfuerzo, recibiré mi castigo como deseas-. Le dijo déspota -Sin embargo no puedo soportar tus acciones irrazonables. Si vuelves al hospital gritando, no me quedaré tan tranquilo-. Dicho esto simplemente se alejó con los estudiantes siguiéndolo. Siguió su camino hasta su consultorio, despidiendo rápidamente a los estudiantes.

Esa chica sería un verdadero problema si seguía haciendo escándalos y estos llegaban a oídos del director. La chica aun era menor de edad y ahora huérfana. Servicios sociales era la mejor opción y ya los había notificado desde el momento en que le dio la información de que la mujer había muerto. Alejar a esta niña de aquí era la mejor opción para salvaguardar su carrera.

* * *

.

* * *

Emma recorrió el pueblo de camino a casa como una autómata, estaba más sola que nunca y tenía miedo de todo. Los recuerdos de días anteriores, días felices y llenos de esperanza se habían disuelto en el momento en que le dijeron que su abuela estaba muerta. Ya no volvería a ver su rostro amable y su sonrisa brillante, ya no recibiría el más cálido de los abrazos, esos que solo las abuelas saben dar, ya no la escucharía reír, ni cantar ¿Qué iba a hacer ella sin su abuela? ¿Cómo seguir ahora que estaba sin ella?

Al doblar la esquina, notó un furgón gris aparcado a un lado de la acera frente a su casa, no le dio mucha importancia y siguió su camino, pero cuando llegó a vislumbrar mas cerca su porche se encontró con un hombre y una mujer de pie frente a su puerta.

* * *

.

* * *

Solo un poco más… un par de minutos y tendría a su novia entre sus brazos y calmar sus miedos. Zelena conducía su auto y ella iba en el asiento del copiloto. Sus padres se habían opuesto rotundamente a que fuera ella misma conduciendo. "Demasiado arriesgado en el estado en el que estás", le había dicho Zelena quitándole las llaves sin dejarle ninguna opción a rechistar. Debía darle un poco de razón en ello, puesto que sus manos temblaban, y sus piernas se sentían entumidas. Zelena era buena conductora, rápida pero al mismo tiempo cautelosa.

-Ya estamos llegando-. Anuncio Zelena y era cierto, acababan de pasar el letrero de bienvenidos a Storybrooke –A Granny's ¿verdad?-. Regina solo asintió, Ruby le había dicho que mantendrían a Emma con ellas.

Nada más llegar, la morena salió rápidamente del auto y prácticamente corrió dentro de la cafetería, pero solo se encontró con Ruby, Granny, Jefferson y Robin.

Ruby se acercó a ella y la abrazó pero Regina en ese momento solo tenía en su mente a la rubia, por lo que su nombre fue lo primero que dijo. Ruby le explicó que había salido corriendo del cementerio sin darles la oportunidad de ir con ella, por lo que en ese momento no sabían donde estaba. Regina volvió sus pasos por donde llegó, encontrándose a Zelena a mitad de los pocos escalones fuera del local y le quitó las llaves de las manos dejándola sorprendida y preocupada.

-¡Regina!-. Fue lo único que logró decir la pelirroja, puesto que la morena arrancó el coche dejándola ahí -¿Dónde está Emma?-. Preguntó a Ruby que estaba a su lado, pero la chica solo se encogió de hombros y la guió dentro.

Regina se dirigió rápidamente a casa de la abuela Colter, se bajó del auto sin siquiera detener el motor y corrió hacia la puerta golpeando enérgicamente. Nada. Volvió a golpear y tampoco obtuvo resultados, se acercó a una de las ventanas, no había movimiento. ¡La puerta trasera! Recordó, la abuela Colter siempre la mantenía una llave debajo de una piedra para los casos de emergencias. Corrió hacia allá, encontrando la llave, con manos temblorosas logró insertarla y logró entrar.

-¡¿Emma?!-. Recorrió las habitaciones de la planta baja sin resultados, por lo que subió rápidamente las escaleras llamándola, al llegar a su habitación, encontró algunas prendas de ropa desperdigadas en el suelo, pero sin rastro de la rubia. Un pequeño gemido la hizo voltear hacia la habitación cuando ya iba de salida, no lograba ver de donde provenía, pero lo reconoció cuando volvió a escucharse. Era Cooper, el pequeño cachorro que le había regalado para su cumpleaños. Estaba debajo de la cama mordisqueando algo. Tuvo que agacharse para poder tomar al cachorro que aun seguía agarrado a lo que al parecer era el teléfono de Emma. ¿Había salido sin su teléfono celular? Seguramente era por eso que no había contestado sus llamadas.

Con Cooper seguro en su bolsito de transporte, salió nuevamente de la casa dejando cerrado todo y llevándose la llave, metió a Cooper al asiento trasero y condujo al segundo lugar donde probablemente podría estar Emma, la cabaña.

Su angustia comenzó a crecer aun más cuando tampoco la encontró allí, barajó las opciones en donde podría haberse ido, fue al parque donde corrían, a la playa, a los muelles, a los establos e incluso el poso de los deseos, pero nada. Desesperada llamó a Zelena para saber si había quizás aparecido en Granny's, pero tampoco.

-¿Dónde estás mi amor?-. Preguntó al aire, dejando caer su cabeza en sus manos sobre el volante del auto. ¿Dónde había ido su preciosa princesa?

 _ **.**_

 _ **No soy el único viajero**_

 _ **Que no ha pagado su deuda**_

 _ **He estado buscando un rastro que seguir de nuevo.**_

 _ **Llévame de vuelta a la noche en la que nos conocimos.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Entonces me puedo decir a mi mismo,**_

 _ **¿Qué demonios se supone que debo hacer?**_

 _ **Y entonces me puedo decir a mi mismo,**_

 _ **Que no debo ir contigo a dar una vuelta.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Lo tuve todo de ti, y luego la mayor parte de ti,**_

 _ **Un poco y ahora nada de ti,**_

 _ **Llévame de vuelta a la noche en la que nos conocimos.**_

 _ **No sé lo que se supone debo hacer,**_

 _ **Atormentado por tu fantasma.**_

 _ **Llévame de vuelta a la noche en la que nos conocimos.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cuando la noche estaba llena de terror,**_

 _ **Y tus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.**_

 _ **Cuando todavía no me habías tocado.**_

 _ **Llévame de vuelta a la noche en la que nos conocimos.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Lo tuve todo de ti, y luego la mayor parte de ti,**_

 _ **Un poco y ahora nada de ti,**_

 _ **Llévame de vuelta a la noche en la que nos conocimos.**_

 _ **No sé lo que se supone debo hacer,**_

 _ **Atormentado por tu fantasma.**_

 _ **Llévame de vuelta a la noche en la que nos conocimos.**_

 _ **.**_

Emma con suerte y había podido cerrar los ojos durante la noche, el día anterior al llegar a casa las personas fuera de su puerta eran de servicios sociales, los cuales se suponía de ahora en adelante se harían cargo de ella. Le habían tomado sus datos y le habían hecho empacar un pequeño bolso. No le quedó de otra que ir con ellos, aun cuando ella no quería. Aun era menor de edad y no pudo evitarlo. Tendría que haber caminado hacia Granny's, pero solo iba por su celular para hablar con Regina. En cambio ahora estaba temporalmente en un orfanato, hasta nuevo aviso, le había dicho la encargada, una mujer alta y robusta la cual tenía el rostro totalmente sin emoción alguna.

La habían llevado a una habitación en la cual había al menos siete chicas más, cada una en una litera, y ninguna parecía realmente amable. En cuanto la mujer la dejó allí las demás chicas se acercaron a ella, quitándole el bolso de las manos para examinar sus ropas. Las chicas le quitaron todo, practicante la dejaron con lo puesto.

Eran las dos de la tarde cuando la encargada la mando a llamar, le habían encontrado un hogar provisorio, con una familia que se encargaría de ella. Se preguntó si esto era siempre así, tan rápido encontrar una familia dispuesta a encargarse de ella. Reunió como pudo la ropa que reconoció era la suya de entre las cosas de las demás chicas, pero su bolso no estaba por ningún lugar. Una de las monitoras encargadas de las salas, le entregó una bolsa de basura para que llevara sus pertenencias. Era inaudito el tener que guardar su ropa como si fuera eso… basura. Ella quería su casa, sus cosas, quería estar con su abuela, con Regina. Le fue imposible no comenzar a llorar nuevamente por todo lo que ya no tenía. Doblo como pudo su ropa y la metió en la bolsa, doblando esta también, la aferró a su pecho mientras limpiaba su rostro, esto era todo lo que le quedaba un par de prendas de ropa y su chaqueta que le había regalado Regina, la cual en ningún momento soltó, por nada del mundo dejaría que se la quitaran.

* * *

.

* * *

Debía estar en algún lado ¿Cómo era posible que se esfumara así como así?

En cuanto llegó Cora al pueblo, tomó las riendas de la situación. Había llegado con Henry una media hora luego que sus hijas. Y en cuanto supieron que Emma no estaba en ningún lado se dividieron para abarcar terreno. Cora y Regina fueron a la estación del sheriff para informar de su desaparición, mientras Henry fue al hospital para saber la causa de la muerte de la abuela de Emma.

Una enfermera lo condujo hasta el consultorio del docto y este lo recibió. En cuanto se sentó pidió un acta de defunción detallada de Sarah Colter. El doctor inmediatamente respondió que dicha información solo se la podía entregar a un familiar. Henry sabía que a Emma no se la habían entregado y se lo dijo al doctor que respondió que a un menor de edad no podía entregársela. En ese momento fue obvio para Henry el nerviosismo del hombre. Aquella información podían entregársela a Emma siempre y cuando ella estuviera acompañada de un adulto, esta vez decidió no decir nada mas y se despidió del medico. Algo esta encubriendo este tipo.

Siendo el hombre de negocios que era, se dirigió al manda más del hospital, el director. El cual decidió realizar una investigación interna. Todo para no ganarse una demanda y perder al mejor benefactor del hospital.

* * *

.

* * *

Al sheriff solo le tomó ingresar el nombre de Emma Swan en el registro de personas desaparecidas para que le apareciera la razón y el lugar en el que estaba.

-Se la ha llevado servicios sociales.

-¿Qué?

-Aquí indica que fueron informados hace dos días desde el hospital de Storybrooke.

-¿Donde está ahora?-. Preguntó Regina.

-Albany, en el estado de Nueva York.

.

LARGA TARDANZA LO SÉ


	22. Final

**Capitulo 22**

 **FINAL**

 **.**

Habían pasado solo tres semanas, formando parte del sistema de adopciones, tres semanas desde que su abuela había fallecido, el único familiar que le quedaba vivo. Aun recordaba ese día, cuando al volver a casa se encontró con los asistentes sociales fuera de su puerta, tendría que haberse ido a Granny's, pero en cambio fue a casa a por su teléfono celular para llamar a Regina. En cambio ahora dependía del estado y expediente que indicaba "femenino/diecisiete años/ huérfana / nivel 3", pasaría tiempo hasta que entendiera que su silenciosa actitud hubiera sido considerada como una manifestación de un peligroso estado de violencia latente, lo que le había cerrado ya varias puertas en hogares en los podría haber tenido una vida menos difícil.

La primera semana en el sistema ya había pasado por un hogar temporal, de una pareja mayor que ya tenían otras tres chicas, solo estuvo tres días pues la pareja pasaría en breve a vivir a un hogar de retiro en Florida.

Después de eso fue asignada al hogar de acogida de Annie y Dereck Coleman. Los Coleman, eran una pareja en sus cuarenta que tenían dos hijos biológicos, una niña de cinco y un niño de nueve, y tan pronto la asistente social que la presentó con su nueva familia se retiró, fue claro para Emma que había sido recibida en esa casa con la finalidad de tener a alguien que se encargara de todo el quehacer, era más barato que una sirvienta y niñera.

La señora Coleman le explicó con claridad que durante los días de escuela, por las mañanas debería preparar el desayuno, al volver de la escuela debía hacer la lavandería, hacer sus deberes de la escuela, preparar la cena, lavarlo los platos antes de retirarse a dormir. El fin de semana tenía que organizarse para aspirar cada habitación, ordenar los cuartos de los niños y limpiar los baños. Si cumplía con todas sus obligaciones podría quedarse con ellos, de lo contrario la devolverían.

El señor Coleman desde el primer día evitaba dirigirse a ella, solo lo hacia para darle ordenes en nombre de Annie y aunque le parecía que a veces la miraba con intenciones de decirle algo, nunca lo hacia.

La familia Coleman era muy diferente a la que una vez Emma tuvo, los niños vivían sus pequeñas vidas sometidos a su madre, la amaban, pero sobre todo le temían. Emma no la había visto golpearlos, pero estaba segura que cada vez que alguno de los niños cometía alguna falta y ella los tomaba del brazo llevándolos casi siempre a rastras al garaje, era allí en la soledad y silencio de ese espacio que los golpeaba… porque siempre los pequeños regresaban a los pocos minutos llorosos y sobándose sus cuerpecitos. En su memoria sus padres jamás le habían puesto un dedo encima.

Las reglas que la señora Coleman había creado para ella eran muchas como: caminar por la casa en medias para no hacer ruido, dormir con la puerta de la habitación abierta, ser la última en bañarse por las noches, limpiar los baños con una solución de amoniaco, lavar lo platos con agua muy caliente, volver de la escuela sin retrasarse; y además tenía prohibido ver televisión o traer a alguno de sus compañero de la escuela a casa. Si faltaba a alguna regla, su castigo sería permanecer encerrada en la cajuela de un coche por dos días seguidos, antes de volver al sistema de adopciones.

Durante las noches en que se le hacía difícil conciliar el sueño, permanecía echada en su cama con los ojos cerrados, tratando de imaginar que Regina venía a rescatarla… en todas esas ocasiones, le pareció que alguien entraba en su habitación y se paraba junto a su cama a observarla… en esos momentos sentía mucho temor, le parecía escuchar gemidos casi inaudibles, pero nunca abrió los ojos para cerciorarse de lo que ocurría, y en un par de ocasiones juraría que escuchó la voz de Annie casi como un susurro diciendo "ya es suficiente Derek, aléjate de ella".

Ese viernes en particular había transcurrido casi como cualquier otro, excepto por el hecho de que la señora Coleman había salido a cenar con su hermana, así que en la casa los niños habían estado más risueños que lo habitual durante la cena, jugando y conversando alegremente con su padre. Como siempre, Derek no le había dirigido la palabra en ningún momento. Al terminar de cenar, él había autorizado a los niños a comer el postre en sus dormitorios.

Cuando los niños subieron felices a sus habitaciones, el señor Coleman se fue con ellos, y Emma se quedó, como todas las noches, sola en la cocina terminando de cenar. Luego se dispuso a lavar los platos, abrió la llave y esperó hasta que el agua saliera lo suficientemente caliente, mientras tanto solo podía pensar que algún día cuando tuviera su propia casa jamás lavaría la vajilla con agua hirviente.

Algún día, cuando fuera independiente, cuando lograra salir de ahí y encontrar a Regina o poder volver a Storybrooke. Ser la doctora que le prometió a su abuela ser.

Estaba distraída en sus pensamientos, soñando despierta con el día en que saldría del sistema de adopciones y fue quizás por eso que no se percató del momento en que Derek había ingresado a la cocina, solo se dio cuenta de su presencia cuando lo sintió colocarse detrás de ella, lo suficientemente cerca como para sentirse muy asustada.

En un segundo cruzaron por su mente, muchas de las historias que había escuchado narrar a sus compañeras en la residencia temporal, historias de abusos terribles que esas chicas habían vivido en carne propia, y que comentaban como si fueran parte de las vivencias que cualquier adolescente que formara parte del sistema debía soportar tarde o temprano… cerró los ojos, y en silencio, se preguntó si quizás había llegado el momento en que ella también debería de ser víctima de alguna forma de abuso… sin poder evitarlo los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, tenía mucho miedo.

 **.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **.**

Regina estaba desesperada, tres semanas, tres semanas sin su pequeña Emma.

Habían llegado demasiado tarde al orfanato en Albany, cuando pidieron ver a Emma, la encargada les informó que la joven ya había sido puesta con una familia, y que al no ser familiar no podían dar ningún tipo de información.

Pero Henry había tenido la idea de contratar una detective privado, pero encontrar a la joven estaba siendo más difícil de lo que habían pensado.

Los productores de la gira estaban presionando a Regina en canto a los conciertos, no podían reprogramar y cambiar fechas de todos, pero la morena no se sentía con los ánimos de realizar un show si tenía la mitad de su corazón en encontrar a Emma. Pero fue entonces que se le ocurrió, con sus conciertos podía elevar su voz lo suficiente para que su rubia pudiera escucharla en donde sea que estuviera y no se sintiera sola, que supiera que ella la estaba buscando. Por lo que habló ella misma con los productores llegando al arreglo de que al menos uno de los conciertos fuera transmitido en vivo por televisión. Emma la escucharía, donde sea que se encontrara.

Esa noche se preparó total y exclusivamente para su rubia. Cantaría por ella y para ella.

 **.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **.**

Derek colocó sus manos a ambos lados de ella, sobre el lavadero, bloqueándole cualquier posibilidad de salir huyendo. Recién en ese momento se fijó en lo grande que era ese hombre. Por primera vez, desde que llegó a esa casa, percibió un aliento alcohólico en el padre de los pequeños, ese simple descubrimiento la hizo temer lo peor.

Entonces lo escuchó susurrarle al oído "solo quiero tocarte…", y antes que pudiera procesar las palabras que acababa de oír, sintió una de las enormes manos de aquel hombre sobre sus senos, presionándolos por encima de la camiseta que tenía puesta, "todavía están pequeños pero pronto crecerán…", le dijo en un tono de voz entrecortado. Las lágrimas caían sobre su rostro en un llanto silencioso, miró al frente y vio el reflejo de ambos en el vidrio de la ventana, se sintió aún más pequeña al comprobar que aquel hombre la cubría totalmente.

Sin atreverse a hacer el menor ruido, pues quería evitar que los niños que estaban en el segundo piso de la casa se enteraran de lo que hacía su padre con ella en el primer piso, soportó callada que ese hombre manoseara su pecho de manera terriblemente agresiva… le pareció que el tiempo se detenía, no podía decir si habían pasado segundos o minutos, hasta que por fin se detuvo, se sentía adolorida, y en silencio rogó porque aquel hombre se hubiera aburrido y la dejara tranquila; sin embargo, lo que él hizo a continuación fue sujetarla por la cintura, utilizando unos de sus brazos como tenaza, con tanta fuerza que ella no pudo evitar soltar un sollozo, y levantándola hasta que solo la punta de sus pies rozaban el suelo. Mientras que con la otra mano tocaba su trasero, pellizcando y apretando sus glúteos de una forma dolorosa, por encima de la tela del pantalón de algodón que llevaba puesto, mientras repetía "firmes, redondos, perfectos…".

Nunca estará segura si debe sentirse agradecida o no, por lo que ocurrió después. En el silencio en que Derek abusaba de ella, fue posible escuchar con claridad cuando Annie abrió la puerta principal… como un resorte, el esposo de la mujer que acababa de volver a casa se alejó de ella y fingió buscar algo en el refrigerador… ella estaba tan asustada, el agua estaba tan caliente y jabonosa, que sin poder evitarlo uno de los platos se le resbaló de las manos cayendo al piso, rompiéndose escandalosamente en pequeños trozos.

La señora Coleman ingresó a la cocina hecha una furia, comprobó que el sonido que había escuchado era el de un plato roto, vio a la muchacha frente al lavadero con la ropa extrañamente desarreglada, se volteó y encontró a su marido que evitaba mirarla a los ojos pretendiendo buscar algo en el interior del refrigerador. Sin necesidad de preguntar nada, la mujer dedujo lo que probablemente había ocurrido, y recién entonces pronunció las últimas palabras que Emma escucharía esa noche "te lo advertí".

Solo con una relevación de cejas Annie, le dio una orden a su marido y luego salió de la cocina. El hombre sin necesidad de ninguna explicación entendió lo que debía hacer, y con una mirada llena de ira tomó a la adolescente por un brazo y casi a rastras la obligó a seguirlo hasta el garaje. Allí, su mujer los estaba esperando con una correa de cuero muy gruesa en la mano y sin decir una palabra empezó a golpear a chica con todas sus fuerzas, sin fijarse dónde caían los golpes, le daba igual, solo quería asegurarse de ocasionarle mucho daño.

Emma no pudo contener un grito de dolor, cayó al piso y se acurrucó procurando evitar los golpes; el grito que dio provocó al hombre, que se acercó a ella y no bastándole con los correazos que su mujer le estaba propinando le dio un par de patadas en la boca del estómago, la rubia sintió que se quedaba sin aire y escuchó un sonido seco como de algo que se rompía en su interior, una oleada de terrible sufrimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo y se desvaneció.

La mujer también escuchó el sonido de lo que supuso eran costillas rompiéndose, sujetó a su marido por el brazo para que se detuviera y con otro ademán, le ordenó levantar a la chica y meterla en la maletera del auto, que estaba abierta desde antes que él y su hija de acogida llegaron al garaje. La pareja se miró a los ojos, luego dirigieron sus ojos hacia la muchacha desmayada ante ellos y cerraron la maletera.

No estaba segura de si lo había soñado o si realmente ocurrió, pero en alguno de los instantes en que estuvo despierta le pareció escuchar las voces de los niños, el motor del otro auto de la familia encendiéndose, la voz de la señora Coleman gritando "volveremos en dos días", y luego el silencio.

 **.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **.**

Esta vez al bajar del escenario no fue una mala noticia la que recibió. Era lo que había estado esperando sucediera desde hacia tres semanas. Habían localizado a su Emma.

No le importó que tuviera que volar varias horas, ni que ni siquiera había cambiado su ropa al bajar del escenario, ya podía cambiarse luego en el avión, lo importante en ese momento era encontrar a su amada rubia.

Los abogados de su padre habían estado estudiando el caso de Emma, encontraron una cuenta bancaria de la abuela Colter a nombre de Emma, el suficiente dinero para costearse su educación. La mejor solución para Emma salir del sistema era emanciparse del estado. O también que Eugenia fuera su nueva "madre de acogida" hasta que Emma cumpla los dieciocho años.

 **.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **.**

Emma había despertado en la oscuridad total dentro de aquel maletero, totalmente adolorida. Sintiéndose más sola de que creía se había sentido antes. Intentó moverse pero solo logró doblarse por el dolor en sus costillas. Contuvo su costado con una de sus manos y con la otra tanteó el espacio dentro del maletero, la oscuridad no le permitía nada más. Podía sentir el material de metal de auto. Elevó su mano hacia el borde más cercano a su cabeza y pudo tocar algo, trató de identificarlo tocándolo, era cuadrado y pequeño, un cubo. Cuatro caras lisas, otra con una especie de rejilla y otra con lo que parecían botones. Una de las caras lisas tenía orificios y comenzó a cuestionarse que sería aquello, era pesado, perno no lo suficiente, difícilmente lo veía como un juguete. Se concentró en la cara que tenía botones, parecía estar en el relieve de un círculo y cuando vagó su dedo por él, sintió un interruptor pequeño. En cuanto lo movió el pequeño artefacto encendió una lucecita led azul, era pequeña, pero en la oscuridad del maletero fue suficiente para iluminar el espacio, pronto el sonido de música la envolvió. Una radio, aquello era una radio FM. Apretó un botón y este cambió la emisora, primero un noticiero, luego de deportes, música mexicana, hasta que llegó a una en la que parecía estaban pasando un concierto, el dolor en su cuerpo la estaba obligando a cerrar sus ojos nuevamente cuando la melodía en la radio volvió a llamar su atención, ella conocía esa música. Pronto la voz por el parlante la hizo abrir totalmente sus ojos, esa era Regina.

-La próxima canción, se la dedico a mi novia. Emma… donde sea que estés… no estás sola. Te amo.

Los gritos de emoción del público no se hicieron esperar y la voz armónica de Regina envolvió sus sentidos haciéndola olvidar el dolor, la soledad y el encierro. Imaginándola a su lado.

 **.**

 **Lentamente desapareciendo**

 **Estas tan perdida y asustada**

 **¿Dónde está la esperanza en un mundo tan frio?**

 **Buscando una luz distante**

 **Alguien que pueda salvar una vida**

 **Viviendo con miedo de que nadie escuche tus llantos**

 **(¿Me puedes salvar ahora?)**

 **.**

 **Yo estoy contigo**

 **Te llevaré a través de todo**

 **No te dejaré, te atraparé**

 **Cuando sientas que te estás yendo**

 **Porque tú no, no estás sola**

 **.**

 **Tu corazón está lleno de sueños rotos**

 **Solo un recuerdo que se desvanece**

 **Y todo se ha ido pero el dolor sigue**

 **Perdido en la lluvia otra vez**

 **¿Cuándo va a terminar?**

 **Los brazos del alivio parecen fuera de alcance**

 **Pero yo, estoy aquí**

 **.**

 **Yo estoy contigo**

 **Te llevaré a través de todo**

 **No te dejaré, te atraparé**

 **Cuando sientas que te estás yendo**

 **Porque tú no, no estás sola**

 **.**

 **Y seré tu esperanza cuando sientas todo a terminado**

 **Y te recogeré cuando todo tu mundo se rompa**

 **Y cuando finalmente estés en mis brazos**

 **Mira hacia arriba y ve que el amor tiene cara**

 **.**

 **Yo estoy contigo**

 **Te llevaré a través de todo**

 **No te dejaré, te atraparé**

 **Cuando sientas que te estás yendo**

 **Porque tú no, no estás sola**

 **.**

 **Y seré tu esperanza (no estás sola)**

 **Y te recojo**

 **Y seré tu esperanza**

 **Y seré tu esperanza**

 **.**

 **Desvanecerse lentamente**

 **Tú perdida y asustada**

 **¿Dónde está la esperanza en un mundo tan frio?**

 **.**

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando Regina, Henry y el detective privado bajaron del avión, nada más hacerlo se montaron esta vez en un auto con dirección a la casa en la que estaba Emma. Al llegar, Regina descendió rápidamente y corrió hacia la puerta de entrada de esa casa tocando el timbre desesperada, no le importaba si era demasiado temprano. Insistió un par de veces más, pero no hubo respuesta, tal parecía que no había nadie, aun era temprano para que estuvieran en los trabajos en las escuelas, quien sea que viviera ahí no estaba.

-¿Qué tal si volvemos en un par de horas?-. Sugirió el detective, pero Regina no contestó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, tratando de tranquilizarse pero de pronto pareció escuchar el llanto de un bebé que la hizo detenerse y ponerse alerta, agudizó el oído y se acercó al jardín cercano al garaje, le parecía que los quejidos provenían de uno de esos arbustos.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al descubrir que el causante de los lamentos era un pequeño gatito, atrapado entre las ramas, que con sus débiles patitas luchaba por liberarse de su prisión sin lograrlo.

-Ya, ya, pequeño, te voy a liberar-. Le susurró para tranquilizarlo, con una de sus manos rompió las ramas que lo tenían atrapado y con la otra lo sujetó con suavidad para examinarlo y asegurarse que no estuviese herido.

El gatito no tenía nada, estaba en perfectas condiciones, lo colocó sobre el suelo y entonces el gato la miró con sus brillantes ojos azules y luego se sentó despreocupadamente junto a su pie izquierdo para empezar a lamerse. Era un pequeño vanidoso. Sin proponérselo comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza.

Se había logrado tranquilizar un instante acariciando a la diminuta mata de pelo despeinado y sucio, haciéndola sonreír por segunda vez y fue entonces que le pareció escuchar nuevamente el mismo llanto de hacia unos minutos, se quedó estática intentando identificar de donde provenían los lamentos que ahora iban unidos a balbuceos de palabras ininteligibles.

-Papá, hay alguien aquí dentro-. Le dijo llamando la atención de ambos hombres mientras pegaba la oreja a la puerta del garaje. Poco le importó si era correcto o no, y sin demasiado esfuerzo logró levantar la puerta, no le sorprendió que estuviera sin llave, en Storybrooke ellos tampoco la cerraban.

Ingresó con precaución en medio de la penumbra, aun era muy temprano y el lugar tenía casi nula entrada de luz. El lugar estaba desordenado, lleno de cosas, pero le quedó claro que allí no había otra persona, solo un auto viejo que de estar en mejores condiciones podría ser un clásico. A Daniel le gustaban los autos clásicos y este era uno que él le había enseñado hacia tanto tiempo, un autentico Studebaker Avanti del 63, sin poder evitarlo comenzó a caminar alrededor del auto, el interior era un desastre, los faros delanteros al menor estaban enteros.

Su padre se adentró también esperando que Regina saliera de una vez, cuando de pronto lo sorprendió escuchar una suplica.

-Por favor déjenme salir-. El corazón de ambos dio un vuelco, una voz tan frágil provenía de la maletera del auto, en un segundo Regina estaba agachada junto a la chapa del maletero, tratando de escuchar algo más.

-¿Encontraron algo?-. Preguntó el detective adentrándose también.

Emma había escuchado los ruidos producidos por la puerta del garaje al abrirse y supuso que era alguno de los Coleman, pero cuando escuchó la voz de un desconocido una ola de pánico recorrió su cuerpo y por primera vez en su vida empezó a convulsionar.

-Hay alguien aquí dentro-. Indicó Regina a los hombres. Henry abrió la puerta del conductor y buscó con desesperación la palanca que abría el maletero, primero lo intentó con la guantera, luego en la consola detrás del volante, hasta que por fin la encontró debajo del asiento, tiró de ella y con verdadero alivio escuchó el sonido del pestillo abierto. Pero nada de eso lo había preparado para el grito de horror de su hija.

-¡Emma! Dios mío quien te hizo esto-. Regina estaba en pánico, ahí estaba su pequeña rubia, muy golpeada, con la ropa rota, manchada de sangre y no se movía. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Tenía miedo de tocarla y lastimarla más.

Henry estuvo a su lado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos comprobando su pulso. Estaba viva. Y se lo hizo saber a su hija, pidiéndole que llamara a una ambulancia, pero el detective ya estaba en eso.

Regina vio con espanto como el cuerpo de Emma se sacudía violentamente y su padre con voz de mando le dijo que se quitara el abrigo que traía, improvisando con ella una almohada colocándola debajo de la cabeza de la rubia para evitar que se golpeara con el piso de metal , recostándola de costado, mientras sostenía su cabeza se dio cuenta que la temperatura de la joven era muy elevada, por un instante dudó de esperar la ambulancia o sacarla de inmediato de ahí y llevarla ellos mismos al hospital, el llanto nervioso de su hija lo hizo decidirse por lo segundo.

.

Fueron horas más tarde y luego de dar los tres una declaración de lo ocurrido a la policía, que Henry pudo hacer que Regina comiera algo, los doctores aun estaban atendiendo a Emma.

Ambos se pusieron de pie inmediatamente en cuanto vieron a uno de los doctores acercarse a ellos.

-¿Cómo está Emma?-. Preguntó una angustiada Regina.

-Tiene múltiples hematomas en su cuerpo y una costilla levemente fracturada. Los resultados de los exámenes realizados muestran que no hubo ningún tipo de trauma cerebral causado por golpes ni tampoco por las convulsiones. Ahora la han trasladado a una habitación para que pueda recuperarse y puedan acompañarla.

La morena entró la habitación de su novia, mientras Henry hablaba por teléfono con su mujer para contarle lo sucedido.

Regina no pudo evitar llorar cuando vio a su pequeña rubia frágil y pálida sobre la cama de hospital. Se sentía tan culpable, debió encontrarla antes.

-No permitiré que nadie vuelva a hacerte daño-. Juró sentándose a su lado, lloró aferrada a su delicada mano hasta que el agotamiento físico y mental pudo más que ella, y se durmió con la cabeza sobre la cama.

 **.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **.**

La luz que empezaba a filtrarse por entre las cortinas del enorme ventanal ubicado a un costado a la cama la despertó, la simple entrada de la potente luz la hizo preguntarse si acaso había muerto, pero el leve dolor en su costado le indicó que no, no estaba muerta. Un muerto no sentiría dolor ¿no?

Un hospital. Reconoció por el simple olor a desinfectantes, ajustando aun su vista bajó la mirada para ver por qué no podía mover mucho su mano y ahí la vio, se quedo sin aliento preguntándose si aquello era una visión.

-Regina-. Susurró con voz áspera y una lágrima derramándose. La morena lucía igual o más cansada que ella, su hermoso rostro estaba marcado con los oscuros surcos bajo sus ojos, y el indicio de lágrimas secas en sus mejillas le indicó que había estado llorando un buen rato.

Con sumo cuidado alargó su mano derecha, la cual tenía puesta una intravenosa, para acariciar los cabellos de su preciosa morena. No pudo evitar que su cuerpo completo se tensara por el dolor en la espalda, el estómago, las piernas, los brazos, y sin proponérselo un quejido escapó de sus labios. La reacción de Regina fue instantánea, el doloroso sonido no había terminado de recorrer la habitación, y ella ya se encontraba de pie junto a la cama, mirándola directamente a los ojos, con el ceño involuntariamente fruncido, inclinado sobre ella.

-Emma… ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele mucho? Voy a por la enfermera-. Dijo todo eso sin dejarle hablar, poniéndose de pie rápidamente. Pero una mano en su brazo la detuvo y se giró nuevamente a mirarla.

-Estoy bien, no duele mucho-. Se quedó callada por un momento solo mirando a la morena y luego con voz trémula y una pequeña sonrisa dejó salir lo que quería decirle desde hacia un momento –Estás aquí.

El corazón de Regina se apretó y con cuidado se acercó a ella envolviéndola en un protector abrazo que fue correspondido por la rubia.

-Claro que estoy aquí, te buscaría hasta en el fin del mundo y debajo de las piedras. No dejaré que nadie te vuelva a lastimar-. La rubia se aferró a ella, sollozando en su cuello.

-Yo procuraba hacer todo lo que me pedían, nunca protesté por nada, pero el agua estaba tan caliente… y yo tenía tanto miedo…-. Cuando Emma empezó a narrarle en detalle su última noche con los Coleman, la morena sintió claramente como la ira enrojecía su rostro y aceleraba sus latidos; al ser testigo de la manera nerviosa en que ella crispaba sus manos mientras recordaba la forma en que el tal Derek había abusado de ella, le pareció que el corazón se le partía en mil pedazos; y en el instante en que las mejillas de ella se tiñeron de rosa al mismo tiempo que su mirada se llenaba de vergüenza al dejar escapar de sus labios la suposición de que quizás de alguna manera ella había sido culpable de lo que le ocurrió, no pudo seguir manteniéndose callada por otro segundo y posando un par de dedos sobre los temblorosos labios de Emma, le suplicó con la mirada que no pronunciara una palabra más, susurrándole al oído "nada de lo que te sucedió fue culpa tuya". Regina permaneció envolviéndola en un abrazo del que solo fue liberándola en la medida en que sentía que sus sollozos se atenuaban.

Transcurrió quizás una hora, hasta que se recuperó del todo, hasta que su respiración se normalizó y su cuerpo se relajó, para entonces Emma se había quedado dormida, apoyada en ella.

La próxima vez que despertó Regina no estaba en la habitación y asustada trató de sentarse lo más que pudo en la cama, preguntándose si lo anterior había sido un triste sueño. Pero rápidamente fue desechado, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y una pequeña sonrisa se instalaron en su rostro al ver a la morena salir del baño de su habitación. No había sido un sueño.

Tiempo después llegó Henry, feliz de que la rubia estuviera despierta y mucho mejor de como la habían encontrado. Les contó a ambas que la policía ya había aprehendido a los Coleman y que habían pasado a control de detención y sus hijos llevados con la hermana de la señora Coleman. Les informó también que la policía comenzaría una investigación para saber exactamente a cuantas otras chicas le habían hecho lo mismo que a la rubia. Luego llegó un detective para tomar su declaración de todo lo ocurrido, Regina en ningún momento la dejó sola.

 **.**

 **:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**

 **.**

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde que Regina la encontró y ahora la rubia había pasado a vivir con Eugenia, quien se había vuelto su "madre de acogida" aunque siempre sería solo Granny. Emma estaba siempre acompañada de Ruby y asistía periódicamente a sus citas con Archie. Mientras que Regina aun estaba enfrascada en la gira, a pesar de eso, la llamaba casi cinco veces al día.

La rubia había comenzado a retomar sus clases y su vida lo más normal que podía. El dolor de la perdida de su abuela aun era profundo y muy reciente, había noches en que lloraba hasta dormir abrazada al pequeño Cooper que lamia las mejillas dándole ánimos y haciéndola reír.

Regina y ella habían instaurado una pequeña costumbre, mientras Regina estuviera dando un concierto, la rubia estaría escuchando todo, puesto que Regina la llamaba por teléfono justo antes de subir al escenario y no cortaba incluso después de terminar el show solo para darle las buenas noches. Esto era casi siempre, porque a veces la diferencia de horarios no lo permitía, y Regina por nada del mundo dejaría que la rubia de desvelara tanto, aunque fueran una; dos o tres horas de diferencia.

La rubia no podía negar que amaba escucharla cantar, su canto la calmaba, la alegraba y la hacia sentir acompañada aun cuando ella no estaba cerca, su hermosa voz hacía vibrar su corazón y sentir millones de emociones al mismo tiempo.

Hoy volvía Regina al pueblo, había terminado la gira al fin y la rubia quiso prepararle una sorpresa. Había tomado a Cooper, acomodándolo con cuidado en el canastillo de su bicicleta y juntos se dirigieron a la cabaña. El día anterior había limpiado y llevado todo lo que necesitaba, ahora solo faltaba solo prepararlo. Sonrió con emoción, extrañaba verla de frente. De pronto su teléfono vibro y lo sacó de su bolsillo, Regina le había enviado un mensaje diciendo que acababa de llegar y que iba a verla. Con una risita traviesa le envió uno de vuelta para que fuera directo a la cabaña, ya que no se encontraba en Granny's.

Solo fueron cinco minutos exactos lo que se había tardado la morena, desde su casa hasta correr donde la rubia y envolverla en un apretado abrazo de oso, sin tener intenciones de soltarla, salvo para tomar su rostro y besarla tan profunda y apasionadamente que la rubia casi se olvida de la sorpresa que le tenía preparada.

-Mm… Te extrañé-. Soltó la morena, nada más romper el beso.

-Y yo a ti… ven, te tengo una sorpresa-. Dijo muy animada, y Regina no podía dejar de sonreír por el simple hecho de verla tan animada –Cubre tus ojos-. Le pidió Emma y ella con una sonrisa le concedió, cabiéndose los ojos con sus manos, mientras trataba de imaginarse lo que sería la sorpresa de Emma.

La escuchó ir a la habitación, luego volver y pararse frente a ella, en ningún momento se descubrió los ojos o intentó echar un vistazo, hizo exactamente lo que su rubia le pedía. Y cuando Emma le indicó que ya podía mirar, lo hizo.

Un jadeo de asombro salió de sus rosados labios al ver la sorpresa que Emma le tenía, pues ahí en las manos de su novia había una hermosa guitarra acústica con un increíblemente bello paisaje de una cabaña en el bosque pintado a mano, miró a Emma realmente conmovida y asombrada, y la rubia le sonrió brillantemente.

-¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta-. Respondió estirando una de sus manos para tocar la guitarra. Era tan hermosa que parecía irreal.

-La pinté yo-. Le dijo la rubia orgullosa de si misma y Regina estaba totalmente sorprendida, el dibujo era realmente hermoso –Aunque la guitarra es obra de Marco.

-La pintura la hace aun más hermosa-. La miró a esos hermosos ojos verdes que la volvían loca y la acompañaban en sus sueños y se acercó a besarla –Gracias, esto es lo más hermoso que me han regalado jamás-. Le susurró contra los labios y con una sonrisa creciente añadió –Excepto claro… el regalo que me hicieron tus padres al traerte a este mundo.

La rubia se sonrojó escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Regina, sin poder evitar la sonrisa en sus labios. Y desde su escondite susurró.

-¿Sabes por qué te regalo una guitarra?

-¿Porque soy cantante?-. Le contestó la morena haciéndola reír y salir de su escondite.

-Sí… en parte. Pero… con tu voz me embrujaste, con tu música me acompañaste cuando estuve en el infierno, y quiero seguir escuchándote el resto de mi vida. Porque tu voz se envolvió en mí tal cuerdas del corazón.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en los hermosos ojos marrones de la joven cantante, y lo único a lo que atinó fue a envolver a la rubia en un abrazo, queriendo abrazar también su alma. No podía creer la suerte que tuvo de encontrar a esta maravillosa chica, que le devolvió la felicidad que hace tiempo había dado por perdida.

-Te amo, Emma.

-Y yo a ti, Regina.

Y así… con un beso cargado de sentimientos comenzaron su camino juntas, porque ninguna de las dos era lo suficientemente estúpida como para dejar escapar a la otra.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **ESTE ES EL CAPÍTULO FINAL.**

 **GRACIAS A TODOS QUIENES LEYERON Y SE TOMARON EL TIEMPO PARA DEJAR UN COMENTARIO.**

 **DEPENDIENDO DE SUS REACCIONES ESTARÉ PENSANDO EN UN EPÍLOGO.**


	23. Epílogo

**YA SÉ, YA SÉ. ME TARDÉ UNA ETERNIDAD PARA ESTO, LO SÉ. PERO HEY, ESTE CAPITULO ESTABA HECHO HASTA LA MITAD DESDE, NO RECUERDO CUANTO TIEMPO. A LA MITAD ME QUEDÉ SIN INSPIRACIÓN Y EL FINAL NO HA QUEDADO COMO PENSÉ ORIGINALMENTE. PERI AQUÍ ESTÁ**

 **.**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

 **.**

Habían pasado diez años. Seguro te estás preguntando ¿Que ha pasado en esto diez años?

Bueno… un montón de cosas; por ejemplo la investigación interna del hospital terminó esclareciendo que en efecto Emma estaba en lo correcto al decir que el doctor no había hecho su trabajo correctamente y había realizado una mala praxis en la operación de abuela Colter. Los Mills habían dejado caer todo el peso de la ley contra el medico, el cual terminó aceptando su error que le costó la vida a la abuela Colter, siendo acusado y sentenciado por homicidio culposo por diagnostico equivocado y error quirúrgico. No tendrían devuelta a la abuela, pero al menos ese hombre no volvería a lastimar de forma irreparable a otra familia.

Luego de graduarse Emma logró entrar a la UCLA (Universidad de California en Los Ángeles). Lugar donde obtuvo nuevas experiencias. Ser la novia de la famosa Regina Mills era todo un reto a la hora de encontrarse a los paparazzi, sin contar con su pequeña fama al trabajar como modelo ocasional para una línea de ropa deportiva, pero había logrado llevar una vida lo más tranquila posible con la ayuda y apoyo incondicional de su novia.

Regina por otro lado, se había mudado a Los Ángeles, principalmente porque había estado participando en una serie de películas de acción donde era protagonista. Su fama había aumentado aún más por eso, y su música había llegado hasta donde nunca creyó posible. El amor de su familia y Emma, evitaron que volviera a caer en la depresión y las drogas en sus momentos más duros. Aun se le hacia difícil acostumbrarse a que todo el mundo quisiera saber absolutamente todo de ella, y que otros la criticaran sin siquiera conocerla o que criticaran a Emma solo por salir con ella. Pero era algo que simplemente cada vez hacía menos caso con el fuerte apoyo de sus fans, que también se volvieron fan de Emma.

Hacia ya un par de años que Emma se había graduado, cumpliendo el sueño de su abuela de ser medico. Descubrió que era muy buena como pediatra y estaba haciendo un postgrado para cirugía pediátrica y neonatal. Regina había abierto una fundación para encargarse de varias casas de acogida para niños y adolescentes sin familia, luego de saber las varias cosas que sucedían en este tipo de lugares. Sintió que debía hacer algo, para que ningún otro chico o chica, sufriera igual o peor que lo que había pasado Emma, esta fundación fue co-fundada con su hermana Zelena, y hasta ahora los pequeños y jóvenes residentes recibían el afecto, protección y la ayuda que necesitaban. La misma fundación se encargaba de educarlos, y contaba con diferentes tipos de talleres que los niños podían optar; desde arte, música, deportes e incluso actuación. Tanto para que tuvieran un hobbie, como para en caso de que el niño quisiera, crear una carrera, fuera adoptado en ese tiempo o no.

En los seis años que llevaban abiertos estos centros, más niños habían sido derivados de otras instituciones y casas de acogidas. Y un numero considerable, habían sido adoptados por familias acordes y comprometidas a resguardar la protección psicológica, física y afectiva de los niños.

Emma no podía estar más orgullosa de Regina, y de todo lo que había logrado. Su novia tenía un corazón de oro y no había día en que la amara más.

Se estaba preparando para esta noche, llevaba planeando esto desde hacia meses. Estaba definitivamente convencida de pasar su vida con la mujer que ama, y si Regina lo quiere, tener hijos con ella.

-¿Ya estás lista querida?-. Se escuchó la voz de Cora a su espalda. La mujer había sido como una madre para ella durante todo este tiempo, y era una de las pocas personas que sabía su plan para la noche.

-Si, ya lo estoy-. Dijo Emma, volteándose a verla.

-Te ves preciosa-. Emma traía un traje de pantalón y blazer negro, una camisa purpura con los primeros botones desabrochados y zapatos de tacón negros. Se veía preciosa y es que a Regina la volvía loca ese estilo en ella y la rubia lo sabía –Mi hija no tendrá forma de negarse.

.

Faltaban diez minutos para salir y estaba totalmente nerviosa, no por lo que haría, sino donde lo haría. Estaba en ese momento en el camerino de Regina paseándose como un león enjaulado, cuando golpearon la puerta. Era Zelena, adentrando la cabeza para decirle que ya era hora, cuando la puerta se abrió un poco más, un pequeño torbellino de cabello cobrizo se estrelló contra sus piernas.

-Rose-. Susurró Zelena, reprendiéndola por casi tirar a Emma.

-Perdón-. Se escuchó su pequeña voz –Venía a darle ánimos a tía Emma-. Levantó su mirada hacia la rubia, mirándola con esos ojitos azules llenos de adoración –No tengas miedo, tía Gina no es tonta para dejarte en ridículo.

-Gracias por eso cariño, ahora estoy menos nerviosa-. Dijo Emma besando su frente mientras la abrazaba. Rose tenía nueve años. Sí, al parecer aquella vez en su fiesta de cumpleaños, Zelena y Jefferson lo hicieron a lo loco, y continuaron así bastante tiempo, hasta que un día Zelena llegó con la noticia de que estaba embarazada. Regina y Cora no podían con la dicha, ni hablar de Jefferson, pero Henry le dijo sus cuatro verdades, dejándole en claro que no iba a permitir que se hiciera el desentendido, aun sabiendo que Jefferson jamás lo haría, pero una advertencia nunca estaba de más. Ahora era el abuelo consentidor de esa pequeña.

Las tres juntas se encaminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar detrás del escenario, desde uno de los costados podían ver a Regina entregando todo para su público.

Uno de los chicos del staff le colocó un micrófono de diadema, y la petaca enganchado en el borde del pantalón a su espalda. Tomó un par de respiraciones profundas muy necesarias, y fue entonces que Regina tomó un breve descanso para hablar con el público antes de la ultima canción de la noche, fue entonces que Emma tomó la guitarra electroacústica que le ofrecían, y colgándosela por el hombro, comenzó a tocar la melodía de una canción que llevaba ensayando demasiado tiempo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Encontré un amor para mí**_

 _ **Querida, solo lánzate de cabeza y sígueme**_

 _ **Bueno, encontré una chica hermosa y dulce**_

 _ **Oh, nunca pensé que tú eras**_

 _ **Ese "alguien" esperándome**_

La gente la comenzó a animarla, mientras ella se acercaba más frente al público, sin despegar su vista de una asombrada Regina.

 _ **Porque éramos solo unas niñas**_

 _ **Cuando nos enamoramos**_

 _ **Sin saber lo que era**_

 _ **Esta vez no renunciaré a ti**_

 _ **Pero cariño, solo bésame lentamente**_

 _ **Tu corazón es todo lo que poseo**_

 _ **Y en tus ojos, sostienes el mío**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cariño, estoy bailando en la oscuridad**_

 _ **Contigo entre mis brazos**_

 _ **Descalzas sobre la hierba**_

 _ **Escuchando nuestra canción favorita**_

 _ **Cuando dijiste que te veías hecha un desastre**_

 _ **Yo susurré por debajo de mi respiración**_

 _ **Pero tú lo oíste, querida**_

 _ **Esta noche te ves perfecta**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bueno, encontré una mujer**_

 _ **Más fuerte que nadie a quien conozca**_

 _ **Ella comparte mis sueños**_

 _ **Espero algún día compartir su hogar**_

 _ **Encontré un amor**_

 _ **Para llevar más que solo mis secretos**_

 _ **Para llevar amor, para llevar a nuestros hijos**_

 _ **.**_

La morena estaba maravillada, jamás se le ocurrió que Emma le cantaría una canción frente a un inmenso público, ni que tocaría la guitarra como ella le había enseñado hacía tantos años.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aún somos unas niñas, estamos tan enamoradas**_

 _ **Luchando contra todo pronóstico**_

 _ **Sé que esta vez estaremos bien**_

 _ **Cariño, solo toma mi mano**_

 _ **Sé mi mujer, y yo tu mujer**_

 _ **Veo mi futuro en mis ojos**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cariño, estoy bailando en la oscuridad**_

 _ **Contigo entre mis brazos**_

 _ **Descalzas sobre la hierba**_

 _ **Escuchando nuestra canción favorita**_

 _ **Cuando te vi con ese vestido, tan hermosa**_

 _ **No me merezco esto, cariño**_

 _ **Esta noche te ves perfecta**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cariño, estoy bailando en la oscuridad**_

 _ **Contigo entre mis brazos**_

 _ **Descalzas sobre la hierba**_

 _ **Escuchando nuestra canción favorita**_

 _ **Tengo fe en lo que veo**_

 _ **Ahora sé que he conocido a un ángel en persona**_

 _ **Y ella se ve perfecta**_

.

Dejó de tocar la guitarra colgándosela hacia atrás, para meter una mano en su bolsillo interior del blazer mientras con una rodilla tocando el suelo, la miró hacia arriba con una sonrisa hermosa llena de puro amor.

 _ **.**_

 _ **No me merezco esto**_

 _ **Esta noche te ves perfecta.**_

 _ **.**_

Terminadas estas últimas palabras, la rubia procedió a abrir la pequeña cajita celeste que tenía en sus manos, revelando un hermoso anillo de compromiso. El publicó al completo vitoreaba "acepta" aun cuando ni siquiera Emma había hecho la pregunta.

-Regina… ¿Te casarías conmigo?

El rugido estridente de gritos de emoción no se hizo esperar, amortiguando la risita de Emma cuando Regina se arrodilló frente a ella asintiendo con su cabeza y abrazándola, porque simplemente había quedado sin palabras.

-Sí, sí, obvio sí, mil veces sí-. Respondió finalmente la morena muy cerca del rostro de la rubia, paciendo que su voz se escuchara fuerte gracias al micrófono que cargaba Emma.

La rubia emocionada le levantó llevando a Regina en brazos girando varias veces, el público estaba enloquecido aplaudiendo, muchos de ellos grabando tan emocionante momento, seguramente para ser subidos a internet.

Regina le quitó el micrófono del rosto para besar lánguidamente a su preciosa novia, ahora prometida. Llevaba ella misma pensando unas semanas pedirle matrimonio a la rubia, hasta anillos había visto, pero Emma se le había adelantado y de que forma. Una pedida de mano espectacular.

* * *

.

* * *

La boda había sido maravillosa, prácticamente era una boda de cuentos de hadas. Un cuento de hadas lésbico y lleno del más puro amor. Amor que inspiraba a millones de personas alrededor del mundo, a hacerse visibles, a conocerse, acompañarse y por sobre todas las cosas a respetar a sus pares.

Regina amaba la forma en que sus fans parecían adorar a Emma, por el simple hecho de que la rubia era la chispa de alegría que la morena necesitaba siempre en su día a día. Gracias a ella, ellos podían disfrutar de los muchos discos que había sacado a lo largo de los años, y de los cuales estuvieron todos, inspirados en Emma.

.

-¿Que es lo que piensas bebé?-. Preguntó la rubia, mientras la mantenía pegada a ella mientras bailaban el tan famoso vals en la fiesta de boda. En SU boda. Regina levantó el rostro para mirar a su rubia con una inmensa sonrisa.

-En que soy inmensamente feliz. Desde el día que te conocí, me haz hecho muy feliz-. Cruzó sus brazos envolviendo el cuello de la más alta, mientras Emma envolvía su cintura.

-Y tú a mí, corazón.

-¿Crees que deberíamos tener hijos pronto?-. Preguntó Regina de la nada.

-¿Eh?-. Sonrió Emma –¿A que se debe esa pregunta?

-Yo… lo he venido pensando desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo-. Se encogió de hombros mirando a su reciente esposa por entre sus largas pestañas –No me hago más joven cada día y… quiero un bebé ¿Tú no?

Eso ultimó arrancó una pequeña carcajada a la rubia, la forma en que Regina se ponía tímida cuando quería pedirle algo importante y no sabía cómo, la enternecía.

-¡Por supuesto que quiero! Quiero todo contigo-. Besó sus labios para tranquilizarla –Especialmente quiero practicar contigo-. Dijo bromista.

-Creo que en nuestro caso no funciona así-. Sonrió bobaliconamente –Pero no me quejo si lo intentamos ¿Quién dice y no rompemos las leyes de la biología?-. Le dio una sonrisa juguetona moviendo divertidamente las cejas.

-¿Puedo bailar con la novia?-. Preguntó una voz, y al voltear ahí estaba David.

-¿Con cual de las dos?-. Preguntó Emma, en esos años ella y David se habían hecho grandes amigos, le había ayudado de muchas formas, y una de esas fue elegir el aniño para Regina.

-Con la reina malvada, pequeño cisne-. Dijo él guiñándole un ojo, aun seguía molestando a Regina llamándola así.

-Toda tuya encantador, iré con Rose… pero hey, te estaré vigilando-. Le dijo bromista, alejándose a donde estaba sentada su sobrina.

-¿Cuándo vas a parar con lo de Reina malvada?-. Dijo Regina, fingiendo enojo.

-¡Nunca, majestad!-. Riendo la tomó de la mano y comenzaron a bailar –Me encanta verte tan feliz-. Le susurró.

-A mí también a ti-. Le dijo Regina, mientras a lo lejos veía a Karla, la esposa de David reprender dulcemente a las gemelas.

Y es que David, luego de vivir un par de años fuera del país había vuelto y se había instalado en Miami, una noche loca y de diversión con Killian, lo había llevado a acostarse con una chica. Y de esa noche nacieron las gemelas, no era algo planeado, ni mucho menos esperado. Fue una noche de locura que lo había llevado a conocer a la que se convirtiera en la mujer de su vida. Definitivamente una locura de la cual David no se arrepentía en absoluto. Se casaron años después, Karla no quería imponerle nada a David durante el embarazo, ni mucho menos buscaba dinero, pero David quería acompañarla durante todo el proceso, después de todo eran sus hijas. Terminaron enamorándose, ¿Cómo no? si eran el uno para el otro.

Regina le había dice: es el destino. La primera vez que conoció a Karla en persona y no estaba equivocada. De eso ya habían pasado siete años. Y las gemelas eran un pecinoso reflejo de sus padres, preciosas rubias castañas, de cabello rizado y ojos azulados. Ahora Karla estaba nuevamente embarazada, esta vez de un pequeño niño.

-¿Sabes que falta?-. Preguntó David.

-¿Qué?

-Que el maldito pirata también se case-. Dijo el rubio señalando con su cabeza la dirección en la que estaba el moreno, coqueteando con un chica.

-Mmm… creo que podríamos esperar sentados. Para mi Killian es gay y aun no se da cuenta.

-Creo lo mismo. Pero bueno señora Swan, creo que su mujer la espera para ir a su luna de miel.

-Swan-Mills, es Swan-Mills, juntamos ambos apellidos-. Aclaró cuando la miró extrañado.

-Bueno ¿que importa el apellido? Ahora que es completamente tu mujer y no una niña, ve y fóllala como si quisieras darle trillizos. Ouch-. Se quejó el rubio cuando le llegó un golpe tras su cabeza -¿Qué, acaso no quieres eso? entonces… como si quisieras dejarla en silla de ruedas.

-Idiota-. Terminó diciendo Regina en medio de la risa. Se alejaron, cada uno yendo donde las mujeres de sus vidas.

Antes de abandonar la fiesta para darle inicio a su luna de miel, tanto Emma como Regina lanzaron sus respectivos ramos. Belle agarró el de Regina y a Ruby le cayó el de Emma en sus manos y ni siquiera se había puesto para recibirlo. La pobre había mirado a todo el mundo con cara de espanto, más aun cuando vio que su novia había agarrado el otro. Solo le quedó encogerse de hombros y mirar a su preciosa novia con una sonrisa de enamorada. Se casaría con ella aun si no agarraba nada.

Todo el mundo en la fiesta las despidió alegremente, viéndolas partir a su luna de miel deseándoles, toda la felicidad que se merecen. Y ellas continuaban un camino juntas, un camino que había comenzado hacía mucho, mucho tiempo, pero que este día comenzaba como una unidad. Lleno de alegría y fortaleza que solo un bue amor era capaz de lograr.

.

 **Fin**

 **.**

 **.**

Mentira…

Ninguna historia termina en el: y vivieron felices para siempre, porque no es un maldito cuento para niños pequeños. Ya quisieras… si esto es un fanfic.

Esto continúo con ambas perdidamente besándose la una a la otra, luchando con sus ropas y sudando y gimiendo, llevándose al orgasmo múltiples veces la una a la otra, intentando romper la biología, tratando de tener trillizos. Obvio no funcionó así y recurrieron a la inseminación artificial.

Pero siempre se puede intentar.

.

* * *

 **GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE LEYERON ESTE FANFIC. EN SERIO ME COSTÓ MUCHO SEGUIR Y SI NO FUERA POR LOS COMENTARIOS QUE A HACES ME INSPIRARON NO SÉ QUE HUBIERA HECHO.**

 **MIL BESOS INVISIBLES PARA TODAS.**


End file.
